two ultra dxd
by Arifrahman 223
Summary: menceritakan dimana 2 anak manusia memiliki kekuatan ultraman. dan apa yang terjadi jika seluruh fraksi didunia supranatural gempar mendengar jika 2 anak manusia itu memiliki 2 kekuatan yang berbeda yakninya kekuatan naga dan ultraman? Dan apa jadinya jika seluruh fraksi mengetahui jika 2 anak manusia itu adalah servant dan magician yang sangat terkenal? (ganti suummary)
1. Chapter 1 : meet two ultraman

hai semuanya perkenalkan nih nama saya arif4342. disini ane bakal buat ffn yang berjudul two ultra dxd. nah disini ceritanya akan ada pertempuran didunia bawah yakninya pertempuran antar fraksi dan pertempuran melawan monster raksasa nantinya. dan di fanfiction kali ini issei sama sekali tidak memiliki sifat mesum yang ada di anime sehingga dia memiliki banyak teman. dan juga kisah ini terinspirasi dari issei the tenryuukotei. dan juga issei dan teman masa kecilnya yang kedua akan mendapatkan julukan yang sangat hebat nantinya apalagi julukan itu diberikan oleh azazel gubernur malaikat jatuh secara langsung ketika telah berhasil mengalahkan kokabiel dan loki nantinya

judul : two ultra dxd

summary: menceritakan dua ultraman yang memberikan salah satu kekuatannya kepada issei dan juga teman masa kecilnya ini (teman masa kecil kedua sesudah irina biar greget). dan apa jadinya jika 2 ultraman ini adalah pahlawan perang yang menebar pertolongan yang telah diketahui oleh seluruh fraksi. dan apa reaksi seluruh dunia supernatural jika 2 ultraman itu adalah 2 orang manusia dan apa jadinya jika kekuatan naga itu muncul ketika ophis datang entah dari mana. dan apa jadinya jika ada kekuatan keabadian di kedua gauntlet mereka yang memiliki kekuatan naga yang sangat kuat dan terkenal dan termasuk jajaran longinus

pair : issei x harem, arif x harem

rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)

strong! arif&issei, overpowered! arif&issei, ooc,EyD amburadul

chapter 1

pagi hari jam 06:00

dipagi hari yang cerah ini nampaklah sama kita bahwa ada seorang pemuda. bukan dua orang pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamar yang berbeda-beda yap dia adalah hyoudou issei dengan teman masa kecil keduanya yang bernama arif rahman alasannya kenapa dia memiliki teman masa kecil kedua itu karena dia tidak memiliki teman lagi semenjak teman masa kecilnya yang pertama pergi meninggalkannya karena ayahnya pindah tugas termasuk teman masa kecil keduanya ini. dia juga tidak memiliki teman lain ketika teman masa kecilnya ini yang berambut biru dan berponi hijau pergi meninggalkannya karena alasan yang sama menimpa issei sehingga mereka berteman satu sama lain dikarenakan nasib yang sama

setelah itu mereka berduapun bangun untuk bersekolah di pagi yang cerah

"hoooaaamm. ohayou issei-kun"ucap pemuda yang berambut hitam dan memiliki mata berwarna coklat a.k.a arif yang menyapa issei yang sudah bangun duluan

"oh. ohayou arif-kun"sapa balik issei

"arif-kun. bagaimana mimpi kamu semalam?"tanya issei yang penasaran akan mimpi arif

"ya tergolong luar biasa" ucap arif yang membuat issei semakin antusias

"wah memang mimpinya seperti apa?"tanya issei

"mimpiku itu seperti sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah yang mana kerjaanku didalam mimpiku itu adalah aku sering mencari pedang legendaris kalau nggak salah namanya blue elucidator dan light repulser. bahkan dimimpiku itu. aku bertarung dengan monster yang ber rank SSS sehingga aku sedikit kewalahan melawannya apalagi pada saat itu aku memiliki sebuah guild yang mana leaderku ini bernama kirito. namun dia nggak bisa bergerak melawan monster ber rank sangat tinggi itu. namun karena tekad yang begitu kuat aku berhasil mengalahkan monster itu hanya dengan 2 buah pedang yang sangat ringan sehingga aku mendapatkan julukan 'the legendary duel swordman'oleh leaderku sendiri"ucap arif yang menceritakan mimpinya itu

"wah... kayaknya bakal seru lagi tuh nantinya"ucap issei yang kagum mendengar cerita barusan

akhirnya mereka pun berangkat ke akademi terkenal dengan sebutan akademi kuoh. alasan kenapa dikatakan akademi terkenal itu karena memiliki rank S sehingga dikatakan tempat sekolah terfavorit biasanya akademi kuoh adalah akademi yang berisikan hanya perempuan saja. namun sejak ada peraturan baru maka akademi yang khususnya perempuan kini sudah berubah menjadi akademi campuran walau jumlah perempuan yang tergolong tinggi dibandingkan dengan jumlah laki-laki yang masih sedikit (atau istilah tepatnya tergolong rendah)

setibanya digerbang akademi kuoh beberapa siswi perempuan sedang terpana dengan tatapan bersemangat bahkan ada beberapa yang tepar,ada yang mimisan, bahkan ada pula matanya yang berbentuk love melihat 2 orang pemuda yang sangat tampan dan baik lagi berjalan menuju lokal kelas sehingga ada teriakan fansgirl

"kyaaaaa issei-kun dan arif-kun adalah 2 pria yang tampan"

"kyaaaaa issei-kun arif-kun jadilah pacarku"

"waaaah mereka berdua kelihatan serasi banget seperti saudara bahkan mereka juga setampan dengan kiba yuuto"

"waaah. kalau nggak salah julukan mereka adalah 'three great prince kuoh'

"MATI SAJA KALIAN WAHAI PRIA TAMPAN DAN MACHO" teriak laki-laki diakhir dengan tatapan membunuh sementara 2 orang yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah

"haaaah. merepotkan saja"ucap issei melihat acara paginya yang diganggu oleh semua kaum perempuan

"wooooow. lihat semuanya 'two great onee-sama datang" ucap salah satu siswi yang menunjuk dua perempuan yang mana berambut merah darah lurus tergerai dengan mata biru kehijauan dan teman dekatnya yang berambut hitam ikat kuncir kuda dengan mata berwarna ungu

"ohh dia adalah rias-oneesama dan akeno-oneesama"ucap salah satu siswi yang terpukau melihat 2 orang kakak kelasnya yang bernama akeno himejima dan rias gremory

"haaaah. betapa indahnya mereka berdua"ucap salah satu siswi

"oh ya issei-kun. mereka berdua siapa? jujur aku belum kenal dengan mereka" ucap arif karena dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang mendapatkan julukan two great onee-sama

"mereka berdua adalah rias gremory dan akeno himejima. mereka berdua mendapatkan julukan itu karena mereka orang yang kaya" jelas issei kepada arif yang sudah mulai paham

setelah berbincang mengenai 2 orang yang terkenal dengan julukan two great onee-sama, mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju lokal mereka. sesampainya didalam lokal nampaklah kegiatan semua orang yang berada didalam lokal itu terhenti karena ada 2 orang yang terkenal dengan julukan 'three great prince kuoh' bahkan beberapa siswi yang melihat mereka berdua langsung mimisan,pingsan dan matanya berbentuk love sementara semua kaum laki-laki yang melihat kejadian itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh yang jika diartikan

' mati saja kalian wahai pria tampan dan macho'

'pria tampan pergi saja dari sini' dan orang yang mendapat tatapan membunuh itu hanya mendesah pasrah dan memijit kepala mereka karena terlihat seperti selebritis yang terkenal dan naik daun

akhirnya mereka pergi menuju lokal mereka dengan lokal XI-B untuk bersiap-siap karena pelajaran yang sangat mereka takuti adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris berbeda dengan 2 orang ini karena mereka bisa 2 bahasa lainnya sehingga mereka nampak biasa saja. sesampainya dilokal mereka menaruh tas mereka ditempat duduk masing-masing dan arif seperti biasa duduk didepan dan issei berada dibelakang arif

"oh ya issei-kun. aku sudah menceritakan mimpiku itu. dan sekarang kamu harus membicarakan mimpimu itu"ucap arif kepada issei sementara issei hanya tersenyum saja karena ini sudah hal biasa baginya

"kalau mimpiku itu aku pernah masuk sebagai orang yang menjadi perbaikan mesin tipe raksasa tapi yang lawaknya ada satu"ucap issei yang ingin tertawa lucu

"memang apa yang terjadi?"

"aku melihat salah satu teknisi mesin sedang mengotak-atik mesin karena ada kerusakan didalamnya. setelah diperbaiki oleh orang itu mereka langsung melakukan ujicoba pada mesinnya. tapi sayang mesin yang dia perbaiki ada kesalahan teknisi sehingga mesin yang mengeluarkan api itu memanjang banget sampai ke meja guru. bahkan orang yang memperbaiki kena imbasnya seperti sudah terbakar oleh api dan memperlihatkan muka yang gosong sementara aku dan temanku yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa melihatnya"ucap issei yang kini mulai tertawa bahkan arif sendiri juga ikut tertawa

"bwahahahahaha. itu mah dia sudah kelihatan seperti arang" balas arif yang ikut tertawa

"oh ya nanti kita sambung lagi cerita itu jika ada yang menarik lagi"ucap arif karena pelajaran akan dimulai

"ok. deh" balas issei

teng tong teng

setelah jam pelajaran berakhir terdengarlah bunyi lonceng tanda istirahat dimulai. issei sendiri lagi melamun nggak jelas di tempat dia duduk sampai-sampai dia didatangi dua orang temannya ini yang memiliki sifat mesum. yang satu berambut botak dan yang satu lagi memakai kacamata

"yo issei. hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu kesalah satu tempat"ucap salah satu laki-laki berambut botak kepada issei diikuti oleh temannya yang mengenakan kacamata

"memang kemana?"tanya issei karena dia sudah tahu maksud dari wajah mereka yang tampak mesum namun dia pura-pura bodoh

"kita mau pergi ke lubang dekat semak-semak dan melihat semua perempuan yang sedang berganti pakaian" ucap temannya ini yang berkacamata

"sorry motohama. aku nggak ikut deh. aku sudah tahu maksud kalian melakukan hal aneh kepadaku"ucap issei kepada temannya yang berkacamata a.k.a motohama

"ayolah jangan begitu. kitakan teman"ucap salah satu temannya yang botak pelontos

"sudah aku katakan matsuda sekali tidak tetap tidak"ucap issei yang tetap pada pendiriannya

"huh. ya sudah nanti jika aku mendapatkan hal menarik tidak akan aku kasih tahu" kesal matsuda karena temannya ini tidak mau ikut

"emang gue pikirin" ucap issei dengan ledekan

"ayo kita pergi motohama. biar hal menarik itu untuk kita berdua saja"ajak matsuda kepada motohama yang juga nampak kesal melihat jikka issei tidak mau ikut-ikutan

"iya tuh dia bukan teman sejati kita"balas motohama yang menyetujui perkataan dari matsuda

setelah itu mereka berduapun pergi ketempat klub kendo dan melakukan aksi mengintip

"haaaaah. aku nggak tahu harus buat apa kepada teman sintingku itu"ucap issei yang mendesah pasrah. lalu issei meihat ke tempat duduknya arif yang berada didepannya

"arif-kun. kau ada dimana?"tanya issei untuk mencari keberadaan arif. tapi tidak membuahkan hasil arif tidak ditemukan

"arif-kun...arif-kun..."panggil issei namun tidak menyahut lalu issei mulai membatin 'pasti dia ikut duo hentai itu. apa yang harus aku katakan nih nantinya'.. namun pikiran itu dibuang jauh-jauh oleh issei karena dia tahu bahwa arif tidak akan melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu

tak lama kemudian orang yang dipanggil itupun datang "ada apa issei-kun?"tanya orang yang membalas perkataan issei yang membawa 2 buah minuman kesukaan dan orang itu adalah arif orang yang sulit dicari

"kamu habis darimana sih?" tanya issei

"aku beli minuman di dekat kelas kita"ucap arif yang menyodorkan minuman kepada issei

"oh... kupikir kamu ikut sama duo hentai itu?"jawab issei yang membuat arif setengah kesal

"untuk apa aku ikut sama babi-babi mesum nan kurus itu apalagi bermata keranjang. sadar oii mana mau aku ikut sama babi kurus nan mesum itu"balas arif kepada issei yang mengguncang badannya agar dia tahu bahwa temannya ini tidak mesum sementara para perempuan yang mendengar julukan baru untuk duo mesum itu hanya menahan tawa agar tidak keluar termasuk para laki-laki yang mendengar cerita barusan hanya bisa tertawa kecil

"hahahahaha. gomen-gomen"ucap issei meminta maaf kepada arif

"haaaaah... lupakan itu"balas arif setengah malu karena dikira dia ikut sama duo mesum itu untuk mengintip perempuan lagi ganti pakaian di klub kendo

"oh ya bagaimana jika duduk diluar jika ada sesuatu yang menarik kita lihat ya sekali-sekali untuk liburan"saran arif kepada issei yang nampak minum sebuah kopi yang dia sukai dari dulu termasuk kawannya ini yang juga mencintai kopi

"memang kita mau kemana?"tanya issei yang sedang menyeruput kopinya itu

"ke tempat biasa kita berbaring di rumput dekat dengan lapangan berlari itu"ucap arif yang memberikan tempat dia beristirahat biasanya di awal pertama dia bersekolah bersama dengan issei nggak tahu harus duduk atau berbaring dimana sehingga mereka tiduran saja di meja apalagi jam pelajaran akhir kosong karena gurunya sakit dan tidak ada guru pengganti

"baiklah ayo kesana" ucap issei yang nampak tersenyum simpul yang ikut ketempat dia berbaring bersama temannya ini apalagi dia juga mengetahui ada tempat berbaring ketika ada pelajaran olahraga di hari pertama sekolah sehingga dia menyarankan arif untuk berbaring disana

lalu mereka keluar lokal dan berjalan menuju rumput yang ada disana. sesampainya disana mereka berbaring dengan santai sambil menerima hembusan angin yang begitu menenangkan. namun acara menenangkan itu digantikan dengan suara teriakan dan aksi kejar-kejaran

"wuaaaaaaa. maafkan kami" ucap 2 pemuda yang berlari dengan benjolan dan pukulan memar dan dikejar oleh seluruh perempuan kendo

"tunggu disana dasar cabul"ucap perempuan yang berambut coklat twintail diikuti beberapa cewek yang mengejar 2 lelaki yang sangat cabul itu

"haaah sudah aku katakan jangan mengintip masih saja dilakukan"ucap issei yang mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan 2 laki-laki yang sangat dia kenal dan masih duduk dilokasi sementara temannya ini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan itu

"hahahahaha. apa yang mereka lakukan sih... tolong hentikan. ini terlalu lucu"ucap arif yang tertawa sambil berguling-guling dan memegangi perutnya untuk tertawa melihat kejadian barusan

"kau ini terlalu santai ya melihat teman kamu yang sedang dikejar seperti itu"ucap issei yang melihat temannya itu menertawakan matsuda dan motohama

"ya mau bagaimana lagi nggak ada hiburan selama aku masih kecil tahu. apalagi ya kamu tahu sendirilah"ucap arif dan itu membuat issei paham akan kesedihan arif dimasa lalunya. dia nggak ada hiburan sama sekali apalagi dia anak paling kecil dalam keluarganya. namun kakaknya (arif) sangat sayang kepada arif . tapi arif pergi dari sana dan kerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai kebutuhannya dan juga nasibnya itu nggak jauh beda dengan issei. apalagi dia sudah memiliki 6 orang yang menjadi kakak kandungnya dan lagi dia pergi darisana atas dasar keinginan untuk menjadi mandiri. begitupun dengan issei dia juga memiliki nasib yang sama dengan arif yang mengakibatkan dia harus minta bantuan kepada arif untuk tinggal karena dia belum punya pekerjaan dan lagi issei juga memiliki 5 orang kakak perempuan angkatnya yang dari dulu dia sayangi dan sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri

sebenarnya kakak kandung arif itu ada 8 namun yang baik kepadanya hanya 6 orang karena mereka tahu arif ini dari dulu tidak punya kekuatan dan mereka mau melakukan apa saja asalkan sang adik senang dan tersenyum dan nasib 2 kakaknya juga ortunya mereka telah meninggal dunia ketika ada misi dari atasan. alasan arif pergi dari sana adalah karena dia tidak mau merepotkan kakaknya yang masih bekerja.

" maafkan aku" ucap issei meminta maaf kepada arif karena telah mengingatkan arif pada kejadian masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan

"nggak apa kok"balas arif dengan senyuman. sementara issei sendiri kagum melihat temannya ini bisa mengatasi hal sulit itu seorang diri. tapi dia juga harus meminta bantuan jika temannya dalam bahaya

"KYAAAA.. kiba-kun datang" ucap salah satu siswi yang berteriak histeris melihat salah satu pemuda tampan dengan mata birunya dan berambut pirang yang bernama yuuto kiba. salah satu siswa tertampan di akademi kuoh apalagi dikatakan sebaga primadona sekolah dan juga dia memiliki julukan yang bernama 'three great prince kuoh' alasannya arif dan issei masuk ke dalam daftar julukan itu

"ne. ne kiba-kun hari ini kamu mau nggak pergi denganku berkaraoke?"tanya perempuan yang berambut coklat pendek.

" kamu mau nggak pergi jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya perempuan yang berambut coklat panjang lurus tergerai dan memakai bando

"maaf ya hari ini aku ada kegiatan klub" tolak kiba dengan halus dengan senyumnya. sehingga perempuan yang mengajak kiba yang ditolak malah semakin berteriak histeris melihat wajah ganteng kiba yang nampak tersenyum apalagi itu didengar oleh 2 orang yang duduk di bawahnya

'ya ampun apa pita suaranya nggak rusak tuh' batin arif yang kini mulai gelisah mendengar teriakan itu

"oh ya issei apa kamu punya pekerjaan untuk kebutuhan hidupmu?"tanya arif dan dibalas gelengan dari issei

"begitu ya. oh ya bagaimana jika kamu ikut kerja paruh waktu ditempat biasa aku kerja. biar aku yang meminta persetujuan dari manager disana dan juga kamu harus ikut denganku untuk melihat pekerjaanku" saran arif kepada issei

"maksudmu pekerjaan di cafe tempat biasa kamu bekerja paruh waktu itu?" tanya issei dia sudah tahu lokasi tempat arif ini bekerja mengingat dia sudah nggak punya keluarga lagi dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari arif itu sendiri

"dan juga kerjanya dari hari senin sampai jumat saja. kalau hari sabtu dan minggu caffee tutup"sambung arif kapan waktu kedai kafe itu buka

"boleh juga tuh. ya biar sekalian kita bisa menghidupi kebutuhan hidup kita sendiri agar tidak selalu mengemis di jalan apalagi meminta. baiklah aku ikut" ucap issei karena dia ingin bekerja juga

setelah berbincang mereka kembali ke lokal kelas dan duduk dibangku masing-masing. setelah mereka berdua duduk nampaklah ada 2 orang yang dihajar babak belur dengan muka yang sudah bonyok dan ada wajah yang membiru di dekat kelopak mata sehingga bisa dipastikan jika klub kendo telah menghabisinya sedangkan arif malah berusaha menahan tawanya yang melihat muka bonyok barusan

"sudah aku katakan jangan mengintip malah kalian masih tetap bersih keras ingin melakukannya"ucap issei kepada matsuda dan motohama

"tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus kami berdua"ucap motohama dan matsuda bersamaan

"padahal aku nggak nanya, kampret" teriak gaje issei akan sikap dari 2 orang itu

tak lama kemudian duo hentai itu terdiam seketika ketika melihat ada gadis yang memiliki badan pendek,berambut perak,memiliki mata berwarna kuning keemasan dan memakai jepit rambut berbentuk kucing dan dikenal dengan julukan 'maskot kuoh' datang melewati kelas mereka sehingga 2 orang yang dipanggil 'three great prince kuoh' sudah tahu jika mereka akan mengincar koneko

"KONEKO-CHWAAAAN..."teriak mereka berdua dengan tatapan mesum dan mengejar koneko. sementara koneko melirik orang itu dengan tatapan datar tapi takut seketika arif melirik issei dan mendapat anggukan dari issei untuk beraksi. dan 2 orang yang memiliki julukan 'three great prince kuoh' langsung melompat ke tempat koneko

buak tap bam

tanpa rasa bersalah issei langsung menghajar wajah matsuda sementara arif memegang kepala motohama dengan sangat kuat ( dibaca: mencengkram) dan menghempaskan motohama kelantai dengan sangat kuat sehingga 2 orang yang menerima pukulan dan hempasan langsung tepar seketika dan dikepala mereka ada gambar sepasang oppai yang berputar dikepala mereka.

"kamu nggak apa-apa?"tanya issei kepada koneko

"iya aku nggak apa-apa issei-senpai,arif-senpai"ucap koneko dengan senyum simpulnya

"haaah. syukurlah"ucap arif yang mendesah lega karena juniornya baik-baik saja

dan bagi koneko yang melihat aksi barusan dari 2 senpainya ini mulai tersenyum dan memberikan 2 buah amplop kepada issei dan arif sehingga seluruh ruangan melihat dan menjadi riuh seketika

"hei kalian lihat. arif-kun dan issei-kun menerima surat dari koneko-chan"

"apa itu surat pernyataan cinta koneko-chan kepada mereka berdua"

"waaaw. itu manis sekali"

"hei apa-apaan sih itu"ucap salah satu cowok yang melihat kejadian barusan

"masa maskot kuoh bersama si duo seram?"

"mati kalian wahai pria tampan sedunia"

"pria tampan sebaiknya mati saja"

"yeah. itu benar"

'kalian saja yang mati/sudah terlambat'batin arif yang nampak kesal dan issei yang sudah bosan melihat teriakan fansgirl dan tatapan membunuh dari kaum adam.

setelah memberikan 2 amplop itu kini issei melihat tulisan itu yang dibaca 'kamu diundang'. mereka berdua tidak mengetahui ada logo cap iblis disana. sehingga mereka nggak tahu harus apa. sementara 2 orang yang mendapat julukan baru dari arif mendatangi mereka berdua dan menangis ala anime apalagi sudah bangun entah sejak kapan

"apa-apaan itu" tanya matsuda yang kini mulai kesal dengan tangisan ala anime

"memang apaan sih?"tanya issei yang nggak tahu harus bilang apa

"masa kalian berdua saja mendapatkan yang enak-enak sementara kami berdua saja mendapatkan kesengsaraan"ucap motohama yang berekpresi sama seperti matsuda

'itu tanyakan pada diri kalian yang kerjanya suka mengintip' batin arif yang nampak mulai bosan

"memang itulah takdir kalian wahai babi-babi mesum nan kurus dan bermata keranjang"ucap arif dengan watadosnya. sementara para perempuan langsung tertawa keras-keras mendengar julukan itu langsung mendarat mulus di matsuda dan motohama. sementara 2 orang yang berekspresi menangis ala anime lansung pundung seketika mendengar ucapan arif yang begitu pedas sampai menusuk kedalam hati

"koraaa. kau nggak tahu pengorbanan kita hanya untuk melihat oppai perempuan yang gede tau"ucap matsuda yang menangis ala anime dan juga kesal

"pengorbanan apanya. yang kulihat wajah mesum kalian yang kerjanya beli DVD porno setelah itu jika berada disekolah kalian pergi ke loker tempat perempuan ganti baju dan mengintip disana dengan tatapan menjijikan"ucap arif yang nggak kalah sengit kepada mereka berdua

"apa yang dikatakan matsuda benar arif-kun. kami pergi beli DVD porno itu melalui medan yang sangat berat"ucap matsuda yang membuat seluruh kelas sweetdrop 'memang jalan kesana ada halang rintang ya?' pikir mereka semua

"memang jalannya seperti rally apa? dan juga sejak kapan jalan menuju ke tempat DVD itu seperti jalan rally dan juga offroad kono baka"ucap arif yang kesal melihat mereka berdua. dan mengira jalan kesana seperti rally dan offroad

 ****scene break****

setelah tiba waktu malam dikarenakan arif dan issei melakukan piket kelas berdua yang memakan waktu berjam-jam akhirnya mereka langsung pulang apalagi sekarang hari jumat dan pelajaran sudah selesai sekitar jam 4 sore (kalau disini mulai belajarnya dari senin sampai jumat)

"aduhh pegalnya sampai-sampai tulangku pada sakit semua"ucap arif yang meregangkan kedua tangannya yang mulai kelelahan karena kerjanya sangat lama termasuk issei

"kamu benar lebih baik kita berdua istirahat dulu. dan lagi kita mau duduk dimana hari sudah mulai malam lho"tanya issei dan melihat hari sudah mulai malam dan jam baru menunjukkan jam 18:30

"kita duduk saja di taman itu yuk" tunjuk arif ke arah taman dan mereka duduk disana

tak lama kemudian acara duduk tenang mereka terganggu akibat adanya 2 buah benda misterius yang muncul entah sejak kapan di bawah kaki mereka. dan mereka kelihatan kebingungan dan penasaran benda apa yang terkena kaki mereka apalagi bentuknya sangat aneh. yang satu seperti gelang yang ujungnya ada permata biru dan memiliki bentuk yang aneh menyerupai tanduk dan satunya lagi ya kalian tahu sendirilah ujungnya setengah melingkar dan titengahnya ada permata biru dan ada garis merah membentuk huruf v yang ujungnya melingkar dan ada warna garis hitam disetiap sisinya

"arif-kun ini apa?"tanya issei yang memegang benda berbentuk gelang

"aku sendiri tidak tahu issei. apalagi bentuk benda yang kita pegang ini sangat aneh"ucap arif yang memegang benda satunya lagi yang berbentuk tongkat

tak lama kemudian 2 benda itu bersinar sangat terang dan menyebabkan mereka berdua langsung menutup mata mereka karena kuantitas energi kekuatan benda itu tidak main-main.

setelah sinar cahaya yang berasal dari 2 buah benda itu mulai berkurang kini mereka berdua langsung membuka mata mereka dan mereka sangat kaget karena dihadapan mereka ada 2 raksasa yang berhadapan langsung dengan mereka

"ini dimana? dan kalian berdua ini siapa?"tanya issei kepada 2 raksasa didepannya

"kalian berada di dimensi ku namanya shining field. dan kami berdua ini adalah ultraman yang mana tugasnya menjaga bumi bahkan dunia supernatural atau biasa kalian panggil dunia gaib" ucap salah satu raksasa yang berwarna biru,merah,dan silver apalagi diatas kepalanya ada tanduk

"dan nama kalian siapa?" tanya arif kepada 2 raksasa didepannya ini. yang membuat mereka berdua terpana

"namaku adalah ultraman zero dan disebelahku ini adalah ultraman nexus"ucap ultraman zero yang memperkenalkan diri bersama kerabatnya kepada mereka berdua

"oh ya tadi ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku. kalian berdua mengatakan bahwa kalian juga bertugas menjaga dunia dan dunia supernatural. apa benar itu?"tanya issei yang mengetahui ada kejanggalan disana dan dibalas oleh anggukan ultraman nexus

"itu memang benar. sebenarnya kami juga melawan monster di dunia manusia dan juga menghentikan peperangan yang terjadi didunia gaib yang mana baik fraksi iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat sesat sedang melakukan great war atau biasa kalian mengatakan perang habis-habisan"balas ultraman nexus

"ya dan itu menyebabkan seluruh fraksi disana pada kehilangan prajurit sehingga kami berdua sebagai ultraman lah yang menghentikan perang konyol mereka dan juga kami juga menghentikan dua naga surgawi yang seenak jidatnya menggunakan bumi untuk lapangan bermainnya atau lebih tepatnya bertempur di bumi ya walau dengan kekerasan dan juga kami berdua... bukan kami bertiga belas telah berhasil menghentikan perang konyol itu"sambung ultraman zero yang menjelaskan kejadian sana. dan membuat arif dan issei merasakan ada yang ganjal lagi yakninya bertiga belas?

"tunggu tadi kalian mengatakan hanya bertiga belas. apa benar?"tanya issei dan dibalas anggukan oleh ultraman zero

"ya kami bertiga belas memang yang menghentikan kegiatan perang itu dan waktu itu yang bertempur adalah kami berdua lalu ultraman tiga,ultraman dyna, ultraman gaia,ultraman cosmos, ultraman max,ultraman mebius, ultraman victory, ultraman ginga, ultraman x,ultraman orb dan ultraman geed sehingga kami bertiga belas mendapat julukan 'ju-san no tekai legendari (tiga belas makhluk raksasa legenda)"ucap ultraman zero yang menyebutkan personilnya itu

"sekarang kami berdua mau tanya. apa yang kalian berdua inginkan?"tanya ultraman nexus

hal itu membuat 2 orang yang berukuran kecil dan ditatap oleh 2 ultraman itu bingung harus mengatakan apa. namun mereka sudah membulatkan tekad mereka dari dulu yakninya 'melindungi alam semesta dan juga alam gaib tak peduli manusia tahu atau tidak tahu'

"kami berdua ingin menyelamatkan dunia bumi dan dunia gaib. bagi kami, kami ingin melihat perdamaian sesungguhnya hingga maut menjemput kami. dan kami mau melihat itu tepat didepan kami walau kami sudah direinkarnasikan menjadi fraksi apapun tak peduli apapun itu. mau fraksi manapun aku terima takdir kami"ucap issei dengan keyakinan

"begitupun dengan aku. aku tidak akan pernah lari dari takdir. jika itu keputusan issei-kun maka itu juga menjadi keputusanku juga"ucap arif yang tegas dengan keyakinan dan membuat 2 ultraman itu bangga memiliki 2 orang pemegang berikutnya apalagi keyakinan mereka tidak bisa dipatahkan

"kalau begitu terimalah ini. gunakanlah kekuatan kami berdua untuk kebaikan walau kalian telah dirubah menjadi fraksi apapun"ucap ultraman zero dan menasehati mereka berdua

"pasti akan kami penuhi janji kami"ucap issei dengan keyakinan kuat

"oh ya dan satu lagi. nanti ada seorang cewek loli yang akan memberikan kalian kekuatan kedua. dan kekuatan itu namanya kekuatan naga dan juga cewek loli itu mengatakan kalau orang yang dipilih cewek loli itu memberikan kekuatan keabadian sehingga baik fisik,mental dan lain sebagainya tidak bisa cepat menua dan juga tidak terpengaruh oleh umur ya itu hampir sama seperti kekuatan iblis".ucap ultraman nexus kepada issei dan arif sehingga mereka berdua kaget bukan kepalang karena mereka akan memiliki kekuatan kedua

setelah itu cahaya dari shining field mulai bersilau sangat terang sehingga arif dan issei menutup mata mereka karena cahayanya sangat kuat. ketika cahaya itu perlahan-lahan sudah mulai meredup kini mereka membuka mata mereka perlahan-lahan. seketika mereka sudah berada ditaman tempat biasa mereka duduk. lalu mereka melihat tangan mereka sehingga mereka kaget bukan kepalang karena kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi

"oh bagus sekarang kehidupan kita berdua akan berubah drastis nantinya"ucap issei yang memutar kepalanya dengan bosan

"ini sudah tugas kita. jadi jangan mengeluh. nanti nggak baik lho hasilnya"nasehat arif kepada issei

"kamu benar. aku sebaiknya nggak usah mengeluh. nanti nggak berkah hasilnya"ucap issei yang menyetujui perkataan arif

"nah gitu dong. baru cakep nih" balas arif yang memberi acungan jempol kepada issei yang tahu maksud temannya ini

"oh ya sebaiknya kita buruan ke rumah yuk. udah lapar nih"ucap issei kepada arif

"kamu benar. ini sudah waktunya jam makan malam kita"balas arif

akhirnya mereka berdua bergegas menuju rumah karena mereka nggak bisa berlama-lama karena mereka belum makan malam. sesampainya dirumah mereka langsung membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam ketika masuk kedalam rumah

"issei-kun hari ini kita mau makan apa"tanya arif kepada issei

"lebih baik telur mata sapi kasih garam sedikit"ucap issei yang memberikan saran untuk makan mereka hari ini

"lalu bagaimana dengan nasinya sudah kamu lihat?"tanya arif kepada issei

"belum"jawab singkat issei

"sebaiknya kamu lihat dulu issei. kalau masih baik dan tidak mengeluarkan bau aneh kamu panasin saja. tapi jika sudah bau busuk dan lembek kita buat nasi baru"saran arif kepada issei

"kamu benar. kalau begitu biar aku lihat dulu bentar nasinya"ucap issei yang langsung beranjak dan melihat keadaan nasinya.

ketika dilihat didalam magic jeer atau biasa dipanggil penanak nasi kondisi nasinya sudah lembek dan mengeluarkan bau aneh

"hueeek. baunya lagi"ucap issei yang mencium kondisi nasi tersebut dan ingin muntah

"sebaiknya aku ganti saja dengan nasi yang baru"sambungnya. dan isseipun bergegas mengganti nasi busuk itu dengan nasi yang baru agar mereka berdua tidak sakit perut

"bagaimana keadaan nasinya issei?"tanya arif kepada issei

"sangat parah arif-kun. makanya aku menggantinya dengan yang baru"ucap issei yang langsung menanak nasi yang baru dan menunggu selama 30 menit

"begitu ya. baiklah kita tunggu dulu nasinya biar bisa kita makan lahap"ucap arif

"oh ya hari ini biar aku buat nugget sekalian"sambung arif untuk buat nugget dan itu membuat issei ngiler apalagi dia minta makan favorit baru

"oh ya arif-kun sekalian juga bikin daging sapi asap rasa BBQ. biar selera kita makin mantap dan jangan lupa juga kasih sedikit merica"ucap issei yang ngiler. sehingga arifpun bisa memakluminya apalagi dia baru sadar jika mericanya hampir habis

"oh ya issei-kun kamu mau nggak pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli merica. soalnya merica milik kita sudah hampir habis"ucap arif dan dibalas anggukan

"nah ini uangnya. sisanya terserah kamu beli apa nantinya ketika mau pulang"sambung arif yang menyodorkan uang kepada issei

"baik boss" ucap issei dengan semangat membara dan langsung tancap gas menuju minimarket dekat rumah mereka. sementara arif yang melihat kelakuan issei barusan hanya bisa sweetdrop yang melihat tingkah issei barusan

'semangat karena makanan yang sangat menggugah selera ya' batin arif yang melihat tingkah issei barusan

setelah beli merica issei langsung berpikir mengenai uang kembalian dan dia teringat kata-kata arif ketika arif menyodorkan uang kepadanya 'sisanya terserah kamu beli apa nantinya' ucap arif yang masih terngiang dikepala issei

'sebaiknya aku beli teh telur saja dua soalnya aku dan arif-kun suka teh telur' batin issei yang langsung bergegas menuju tempat orang jual teh telur

setibanya disalah satu kedai dimana ada teh telur terenak disana, issei langsung menghampiri kedai tersebut dan disana terdapat satu orang butler yang menyediakan minuman di malam hari dengan rambut warna ungu dan mata merah

"permisi"ucap issei yang masuk ke kedai itu

"ya selamat datang. ada yang bisa saya bantu"tanya pemilik kedai kepada issei

"saya pesan teh telur dua buk"ucap issei yang meminta orderannya

"baik mohon ditunggu ya?"

"baik buk. berapa harganya buk?'tanya issei kepada penjual minuman itu

"160 yen nak"ucap pemilik kedai itu

"ini buk uangnya langsung bayar saja"ucap issei

"baiklah mohon ditunggu ya nak"ucap pemilik kedai iitu

"baik buk"balas issei

tak lama kemudian isseipun duduk di salah satu kursi dan menunggu pesanannya. namun issei mendengar ada suara teriakan perempuan yang kedengaran didekat warung itu dan terlihat oleh issei jika ada 2 perempuan itu ingin dipaksa melakukan hal yang tak senonoh nantinya dan issei tahu jika 2 perempuan yang diseret itu adalah kakak kelasnya yang mana satu lokal dengan rias gremory yang memiliki julukan 'two great onee-sama'. seketika issei langsung mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemilik kedai tersebut

"permisi buk. barang belanjaan saya, saya tinggal disini dulu. saya harus menolong seseorang"ucap issei kepada pemilik kedai itu. seketika pemilik kedai itu tersenyum mendengar niat tulus dari issei

"pergilah pemuda-san. aku akan menunggumu"ucap pemilik kedai tersebut

lalu isseipun beranjak dan pergi kesalah satu gang sempit dan melihat jika mereka akan melakukan hal yang nggak senonoh

'zero-san untuk sementara pinjamkan aku senjata dikepalamu'batin issei yang mengontak zero

 **[baiklah partner mari kita cegah mereka melakukan hal bejat atau gadis itu akan kehilangan masa depannya yang cerah]** ucap zero yang mengeluarkan sepasang senjata yang berasal dari kepalanya dan memberikannya kepada issei

setelah itu issei mendekati mereka diam-diam. dan 2 gadis itu melihat ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan mengendap-endap kehadapannya. namun issei memberikan isyarat untuk diam dan 2 perempuan itu menurutinya karena ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua

"lihat bos. payudara gadis ini sungguh besar"ucap anak buahnya ini apalagi gadis itu akan digilir 4 orang preman

"benar apa kata orang ini bos. lihat saja badannya yang sexy apalagi dengan payudaranya yang montok. widih bakal enak nih digenjot"

"memang betul kata kalian. mari kita gilir mereka berdua agar mereka berdua menjadi budak sex kita"ucap bos preman itu

"waaaaaah ternyata kalian preman yang mengerikan ya"ucap issei sehingga mereka kaget kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut coklat apalagi berstylekan kapten tsubasa

"siapa kau?"hardik salah satu preman yang bisa diliihat jika itu adalah bos dari preman itu

"aku adalah pemuda yang akan menyelamatkan 2 gadis disana jadi jangan menggangguku babi mesum"ucap issei dengan ejekan sehingga 4 preman itu mulai memprovokasinya

"heh kau mana mungkin bisa menang dari kita. 1 lawan 4 jangan bercanda yang ada kau babak belur" ejek anak buah dari preman itu

"heeee. apa benar begitu? aku rasa kalian yang bakal bonyok disini"ejek issei yang tidak mengambil langkah mundur dan akhirnya preman itu mengeluarkan senjatanya seperti pipa besi dan tongkat kayu karena merasa terhina oleh pemuda didepannya

'zero-san apa senjatamu ini bisa menghancurkan senjata mereka?'tanya issei kepada ultraman zero melalui kontak batin

 **[tentu saja bisa. senjataku ini akan menebas senjata mereka karena senjata mereka bukanlah apa-apa dan juga bukan tandinganku]** balas ultraman zero kepada issei melalui kontak batin sehingga issei kini mulai menyeringai sehingga membuat 4 orang preman itu bingung termasuk 2 perempuan disana yang melihat issei kini mulai menyeringai

"ada apa. kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? oh apa karena kau tidak mampu melawan kami berempat sehingga kamu menyeringai akan mau menyerah"ucap bos dari preman itu yang menerka senyum seringai dari issei

"hahahahahahahaha. apa benar kalian berpikiran seperti itu. aku rasa kalian semua yang harus menyerah"ejek issei sehingga 4 preman itu kini mulai emosi melihat tingkahh issei yang tidak takut sama sekali

"brengsek rasakan ini"ucap preman yang menghunus pipa besi itu namun berhasil dihalau oleh issei dengan menggunakan senjata ultraman zero yang berupa tanduk yang ujungnya tajam tapi tidak bisa melukai issei karena issei merupakan ultraman zero sehingga para preman itu kaget karena issei bisa menahan serangan preman itu

"ada apa? apa hanya segini kemampuanmu? haaah bosan aku melihat orang yang mengatakan dirinya kuat"ucap issei dengan ejekan sehingga preman yang menggunakan pipa besi itu mulai marah besar

"brengsek rasakan ini sialan"ucap preman itu yang ingin memukul issei secara vertikal namun berhasil ditebas senjata itu sehingga preman itu kaget termasuk 3 preman lainnya juga 2 perempuan yang akan digilir.

sementara 4 preman itu mulai merasa bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam dari issei yang terlihat seperti monster. namun berhasil mereka halau dengan kesombongan didiri mereka

"heh ini belum selesai. semuanya mari kita serang dia bersama-sama"ucap bos preman itu yang memberi instruksi

"ya" balas anak buah preman itu sehingga isseipun kini menyeringai karena issei yang paling unggul dalam adu bela diri

'ini baru menarik'

 **buak duak syuuut** **duak buak**

akhirnya preman pertama menghajar issei dengan tongkat kayu namun berhasil dihalau oleh issei. Tak buang kesempatan issei berlari ke preman yang memegang tongkat kayu tersebut dan menendang dan memukulnya dengan sangat kuat dan menancapkan tanduk miliknya kemudian memelintir kedua tangan preman tersebut sehingga kedua tangan preman tersebut tidak bisa digunakan lagi sehingga preman tersebut berteriak kesakitan

melihat rekannya berhasil dikalahkan preman kedua mengambil ancang-ancang. namun preman itu tidak bergerak sama sekali karena ada preman ketiga yang akan menolongnya. menyadari ada serangan dari belakang issei langsung menghindar kekanan dan kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan remeh

"hooo. menyerang dari belakang ya? apa itu gaya seorang pengecut bertarung"tanya issei dengan ejekan sehingga preman kedua dan ketiga menyerang issei bersamaan. karena ada celah issei langsung berlari dan menghindari serangan dari kedua preman. Tak buang kesempatan issei melempar 2 buah tanduknya itu kearah kedua preman tersebut sehingga senjata yang digunakan preman tersebut hancur terbelah dua sehingga kedua preman tersebut kaget melihat kejadian barusan. dan akhirnya 2 tanduk itu kembali kearah issei layaknya boomerang.

 **duak buak zraat**

lalu issei menyerang kedua preman tersebut dengan tendangan dan pukulan namun tanpa issei sadari preman ketiga menyayat lengan issei sehingga lengan issei mengeluarkan darah dan membuat kedua preman itu tersenyum termasuk bos dari preman tersebut

'menyerang membabi buta ya? aku rasa mereka harus dipatahkan tulang tangan mereka dulu'batin issei yang kini mulai mengambil langkah pasti

 **duak buak zraaat krak krak arrrggh**

dan terdengarlah aksi perkelahian antara issei vs 3 orang preman lagi karena 1 orang berhasil dikalahkan. dan disana issei menendang dua orang preman itu dan memukul 1 bos preman itu sekaligus sehingga ketiga preman tersebut menerima serangan dan terjatuh tak buang kesempatan karena melihat ada sebuah pisau dari seorang preman yang berhasil dia kalahkan, issei langsung tancap gas menuju preman yang berhasil dia kalahkan dan mengambil pisaunya.

setelah berhasil mengambil pisaunya, issei langsung melempar kedua senjata yang berbentuk tanduk itu kearah 2 orang preman yang ingin berdiri. dan akhirnya berhasil ketika issei menendang tengkuk kedua preman tersebut sehingga kedua preman itu jatuh berbaring tak buang kesempatan issei langsung mengontak ultraman zero melalui kontak batin

'zero-san aku mohon kepadamu untuk menahan mereka dengan sangat berat menggunakan kedua tandukmu ketika aku menancapkan ini ke kedua tangan mereka namun aku harus menghentikan bos dari preman tersebut agar dia tidak bisa lari lagi'inner issei yang bertelepati kepada ultraman zero

 **[lakukan kawan. itu adalah keputusanmu]**

setelah mendapatkan ijin dari ultraman zero maka issei langsung menancapkan keduatanduk itu kearah kedua preman tersebut dengan menancapkan ke salah satu tangan preman itu sehingga kedua preman itu berteriak kesakitan mendapat serangan balik dari seorang pemuda yang mereka anggap remeh

lalu isseipun melihat bos preman yang kini ingin melarikan diri dengan beringsut-ingsut mau kabur dengan ketakutan karena lawan yang dihadapinya bukan lawan yang imbang melihat issei bisa mengalahkan 3 orang preman yang mana anak buahnya berhasil dikalahkannya dengan sangat mudah

"takkan kubiarkan kau lari"ucap issei yang memegang sebuah pisau dan berlari menuju bos preman itu dan dengan kejamnya menancapkan pisau itu ketangan bos preman itu sehingga bos preman itu berteriak kesakitan karena pisau itu mulai menancap ditangannya itu

"aaaaarrrgggg"terdengarlah bunyi teriakan di malam hari yang ramai itu dimana bos preman itu berteriak kesakitan ketika kedua tangannya dipelintir oleh issei dengan kejam sehingga kedua tangan dari bos preman itu tidak bisa digunakan lagi karena telah dipatahkan dari pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama hyoudou issei

tak lama kemudian polisi itupun datang dan melihat kejadian didepan matanya sendiri dimana seorang pemuda berhasil melumpuhkan 4 orang preman yang polisi cari dari dulu dan mengintrogasi dan meminta keterangan kepada salah satu pemuda dengan kondisi tangan kanannya yang tersayat oleh benda tajam

setelah meminta keterangan dan mengintrogasi kepada issei. maka isseipun melihat kearah 2 perempuan yang nampak pakaiannya sudah rusak berat alias tidak bisa dipakai lagi dan bertanya kepada mereka berdua

"kalian berdua nggak apa-apa,senpai"tanya issei kepada kedua perempuan itu yang mana yang satu memakai bando warna putih dan berambut panjang warna coklat dengan mata berwarna kuning keemasan dan berdada seperti serafall leviathan. dan satunya lagi berambut pirang lurus tergerai dan memakai ikat rambut yang kelihatan seperti kelinci dengan pita berwarna merah

"kami nggak apa-apa. kouhai-kun" balas perempuan yang berambut pirang memakai ikat kepala seperti kelinci memiliki badan proposional seperti serafall leviathan termasuk payudaranya yang besar

"etto... namaku hyoudou issei. panggil saja aku issei"ucap issei yang nampak canggung ketika bertemu perempuan apalagi dia dihadapkan dengan 2 orang perempuan cantik dengan tubuh proporsional dengan dada ukuran jumbo

"perkenalkan namaku reya kusaka. dan disebelahku ini adalah teman dekatku namanya kyouko rinna"

"salam kenal issei-san"ucap kyouko

 **T/L NOTE : disini ane masukin kyouko yang berasal dari anime honoo haramasete ero appli gakuen (anime hentai). tapi jangan mengatakan kalau author ini orang mesum ya**

"salam juga reya-senpai,kyouko-senpai" balas issei yang membungkuk hormat

"sore jaa. sampai jumpa senpai-tachi"ucap issei yang mau berangkat ke dalam kedai teh telur

"tunggu sebentar"ucap salah satu cewek yang nampak merona dan issei tahu jika yang menyambutnya adalah kyouko

"e-et-etto. kyou wa a-arigatou" ucap kyouko yang nampak tergagap mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada kouhainya ini

"nggak apa-apa kok. jangan dipikirin sudah tugasku untuk menolong antar sesama" ucap issei dengan senyum hangat

"anoo. boleh nggak aku bermain dikelasmu nanti?"tanya kyouko

"boleh. datang saja. aku dan temanku siap menyambutmu"ucap issei dengan senyum hangatnya sehingga gadis yang bernama kyouko itu nampak merona hebat

"dan aku boleh nggak main ke kelas kamu sama temanmu. soalnya nggak ada yang bisa diajak bermain"ucap reya yang ikut nimbrung dan berada disebelah kyouko dengan tatapan sedih

"boleh main saja ke dalam lokalku. aku dan temanku siap menyambut kalian berdua... _walau aku dan arif bakal ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh dari teman laki-lakiku_ "ucap issei yang menambahkan ucapannya di akhir kalimat itu didalam hatinya. karena 2 orang ini dikenal sebagai orang terkenal

"sudah dulu ya. aku nggak mau pulang terlalu malam apalagi hari ini aku mau makan dirumah"ucap issei yang nampak garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal

"ya sudah hati-hati ya dijalan"ucap mereka berdua yang nampak tersenyum karena adik kelasnya datang menolongnya

"iya" balas issei yang nampak tersenyum hangat

setelah itu issei kembali ke kedai itu kembali dan terlihat jika pesanannya sudah jadi dan diletakkan bersebelahan dengan belanjaannya

"terimakasih buk. sudah menyediakan minuman kesukaanku dan juga temanku"ucap issei kepada pelayan disana

"iya sama-sama. ini bawalah kerumah dan minum sama teman masa kecilmu"ucap pelayan itu karena dia sudah mengetahuinya karena sejak awal toko ini sudah buka ibu tersebut sudah kedatangan 2 pemuda yang menjadi pelanggan tetapnya apalagi disitu pelanggannya selalu sedikit

"iya terima kasih ibu"ucap issei

"sama-sama" balas ibu itu yang menerima terima kasih dari issei

"kapan-kapan datang lagi ya"ucap ibu itu

"pasti aku dan temanku datang lagi"balas issei yang menunjukkan jempolnya ke belakang walau dirinya tidak melihat ke belakang dan ibu yang jualan minuman itu yang melihat itu bisa dilihat jika wajah pemuda yang menjadi pelanggan tetapnya nampak tersenyum

akhirnya issei berlari menuju rumahnya kembali setelah tiba disana. dia bisa melihat jika orang yang menunggunya itu nampak kesal dan sebal sehingga terkesan seperti orang yang ngambek

"kamu darimana saja sih. aku sudah menunggumu daritadi?"tanya arif yang meminta kepastian kepada issei karena issei pulang kerumah nampak telat

"ya kamu bisa melihat inikan"ucap issei yang memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang tertebas yang terlihat seperti luka sayatan sehingga arif nampak terkejut

"kamu habis ngapain sih sehingga tanganmu luka seperti ini?"tanya arif dengan panik yang melihat luka issei seperti luka sayatan

"etto...soalnya aku baru saja menyelamatkan senpai kita. aku melihat mereka berdua pulang malam karena mereka bisa jadi makan sesuatu disana. dan ketika aku beli teh telur setelah aku beli merica yang kamu minta aku melihat jika 2 perempuan itu ingin diperkosa oleh 4 preman. makanya karena rasa peduli, aku langsung pergi menyelamatkan senpai kita itu. sehingga aku mendapatkan luka sayatan ini ketika melawan preman itu"ucap issei panjang lebar sehingga arifpun bernafas pasrah

"haaah~ kali ini aku maafkan ya. sini tanganmu harus diobati dulu"ucap arif yang masih kelihatan ngambek

"iya-iya maaf. jangan ngambek begitu dong"ucap issei yang berusaha menghibur arif

setelah itu arifpun berjalan ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil obat antiseptik dan perban untuk mengobati issei. setelah mengobati luka yang dimiliki issei mereka langsung berdoa dan makan makanan yang mereka buat walau merica yang digunakan arif sedikit pada masakan daging sapi asap untuk makanan favorit issei. dan issei juga memakluminya karena ini juga salah dia yang mana dia pulang lambat karena habis menolong 2 senpainya yang bakal diperkosa oleh 4 preman dan akhirnya mereka minum teh telur yang menyehatkan mereka

"haaah. terimakasih atas makanannya"ucap mereka berdua yang langsung berdoa karena makanan dan teh telurnya sudah habis

"issei kita duduk dulu di kamar kita masing-masing habis itu kita langsung tidur karena besok kita harus sekolah"ucap arif karena hari sudah menunjukkan jam 21:00

"baiklah hari ini kita tidur dulu"ucap issei

setelah itu mereka pergi kekamar masing-masing apalagi rumahnya hanya berlantai 2 sederhana dengan perabotan sederhana seperti kulkas, kompor,lemari pakaian,kamar tidur,dan lemari khusus piring. dan mereka tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk beli perabotan lain seperti televisi

TBC

yo agan semua maaf agak telat membuat chapter 1 dari two ultra dxd. oh ya tadi disitu ada aku tulis bahwa saya(author sendiri) dan issei akan menerima kekuatan. nah di cerita ini akan aku buat bahwa author dan issei overpower karena kekuatannya. dan nanti mereka akan mendapatkan kekuatan naga yang berasal dari ophis di chapter 2 nantinya. jangan lupa saran dan kritik gan biar ane semangat lagi untuk buat chapter selanjutnya dan chapter yang akan datang

chapter 2 : meet with ophis


	2. Chapter 2 : meet with ophis

yo agan semua maaf telat update dari ffn ini dikarenakan ane harus memasuki dunia isekai crossover (alay banget #plak lanjut). dan disini dicerita chapter 2 ini issei dan arif akan bertemu dengan ophis atau uroboros dragon pada saat mau pulang sekolah pada sore hari. di chapter ini akan ada pemberian kekuatan naga yang telah dijanjikan oleh kedua ultraman di awal chapter yang mengatakan bahwa issei dan arif akan memiliki kekuatan baru selain kekuatan ultraman yakninya kekuatan naga

chapter 2 : meet with ophis

jam 06:00

keesokan harinya baik arif dan issei bangun untuk melakukan ritual pagi. setelah itu mereka makan pagi dan langsung tancap gas menuju sekolah dengan bekal seadanya saja dengan lauk pauk yang sangat sederhana seperti orang miskin

akhirnya ketika mereka tiba digerbang akademi kuoh seperti biasa mereka berdua mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari semua cewek juga tatapan membunuh dari semua cowok yang kelihatan iri karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang terkenal sementara diri mereka tidak

'haah merepotkan sekali jika berhadapan dengan para pembunuh itu' batin issei yang mendesah pasrah melihat tatapan membunuh yang dikeluarkan kaum adam

"oh ya issei-kun. hari ini kita mau ngapain pada saat istirahat?"tanya arif sehingga isseipun hanya tersenyum saja

"nanti kamu tahu juga sendiri. akan ada yang mewarnai kita kok nanti ketika jam istirahat"balas issei sehingga arifpun mengangkat alis kirinya. namun dia mengangkat kedua bahunya yang mana dia tidak tahu dan tidak mempermasalahkan sesuatu asalkan bisa dikatakan tidak ada masalah besar

tak lama kemudian mereka memasuki kelas mereka kembali sehingga suasana kelas nampak seperti kemarin dimata semua siswi nampak merona melihat mereka berdua yang nampak begitu gagah dan perkasa

'wah.. arif-kun dan issei-kun sangat keren'

'mungkin aku ingin salah satu dari mereka berdua mau tidur seranjang denganku

'ahh.. aku harap aku mau jadi istri dari salah satu mereka berdua. mereka berdua sangat keren namun aku tidak tahu harus milih siapa'

dan itulah isi batin dari semua fansgirl mereka (arif dan issei) yang bisa dikatakan karena mereka sangat menyukai 2 pria gagah dan perkasa apalagi sangat tampan. sementara bagi siswa laki-laki kebanyakan menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh

'orang tampan pergi sana '

'seharusnya orang tampan tidak perlu bersekolah disini'

'terkutuklah kalian orang tampan sedunia dan macho'

dan itulah isi batin sumpah serapah mereka terhadap duo gagah perkasa yang notabenenya dari dulu baik hati, jago dalam segala hal, juga sangat tampan sehingga mereka berdua nampak disegani dan ditakuti baik kawan maupun lawan akan kekuatan mereka berdua yang terbilang cukup berbahaya

'haaah mendokusena' batin mereka berdua serempak yang ditatap kagum dan membunuh oleh teman selokal mereka

tak lama kemudian datanglah guru yang mengajar sehingga semua nampak bersemangat karena di pagi hari ini mereka akan melakukan pelajaran olahraga termasuk 2 orang yang disegani dan ditakuti karena ini merupakan ajang mereka untuk unjuk gigi. akhirnya seluruh murid kelas berganti pakaian termasuk dua orang yang sangat terkenal dari dulunya

setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian renang, mereka langsung berangkat menuju kolam berenang yang sedalam 1 meter. tak lama kemudian datang lah salah satu guru yang berpakaian olahraga dengan mengenakan baju hijau dengan celana training biru dan memakai topi apalagi rambutnya berwarna coklat ikat kuda dan memiliki mata biru kehijauan . dan juga memiliki dada sebesar melon

"baiklah untuk hari ini kita akan melakukan pengambilan nilai berenang dan untuk bagi siswa yang sensei panggil harap maju kedepan"ucap sensei yang memberikan instruksi

"ha'i sensei"balas mereka

"baiklah silakan maju kedepan, arif-san,issei-san,kuro-san,dalian-san"ucap sensei sehingga 4 orang laki-laki maju kedepan dan nampak di wajah 2 orang itu meremehkan lawan mereka karena sepengetahuan mereka issei dan arif tidak bisa berenang. namun ungkapan itu akan dipatahkan ketika berada di acara pengambilan nilai ini

"baiklah ichi nichi suite"ucap sensei yang memberikan instruksi. sehingga 4 orang itu mulai mengambil posisi start jongkok

"yoi..." semua orang nampak langsung menatap lekat lekat. berbeda dengan lelaki yang hanya bisa menatap meremehkan issei dan arif karena tidak bisa berenang dan berbeda lagi dengan tatapan perempuan yang menatap kasihan kepada mereka berdua

"to..."ucap sang sensei yang mengeluarkan suara pistol pertanda acara pengambilan nilai dimulai

byuuur byuur

nampak hanya 2 orang peserta saja yang berenang namun tidak dengan 2 orang yang hanya berdiri saja sehingga para pria nampak kini ingin mengatakan pecundang kepada mereka berdua. namun mulut mereka terbungkam ketika mereka mendengar ucapan dari 2 orang itu

"nee arif-kun bagaimana kalau kita mengalahkan mereka dulu"

"yoi, bro lihat mereka baru saja hanya setengah kolam berenang. dan ayo kita perlihatkan kekuatan kita yang sebenarnya"balas arif yang kini mulai menyeringai

byuuur byuuur

akhirnya 2 orang itu menyelam berenang. namun tatapan para lelaki hanya bisa meremhkan karena walaupun mereka bisa berenang mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar 2 orang itu

'issei mari kita perlihatkan kekuatan dari jiwa terbalut singa' batin arif yang memberikan tatapan kepada issei sehingga issei tahu arti tatapan arif

'baik kalau begitu' balas issei melalui kontak batin yang merespon tatapan dari arif

sehingga nampaklah kali ini bahwa ada 2 orang yang dianggap tidak bisa berenang dianggap bisa berenang apalagi gerakannya secepat ikan hiu di laut dan nampak di permukaan bahwa kini tatapan pria yang meremehkan itu sudah terganti dengan tatapan terkejut termasuk para perempuan yang kini menatap sedih sudah terganti dengan tatapan terkejut dan kagum melihat aksi arif dan issei

setelah tinggal beberapa meter lagi kini arif dan issei masuk lebih dalam lagi layaknya ikan di dalam laut setibanya digaris finish kini mereka maju kepermukaan dengan kecepatan penuh layaknya hiu siap sergap mangsa.

byuuur ciiiiiitt

setelah hampir mencapai garis finish issei dan arif maju dengan kecepatan penuh dan langsung meloncat dari kolam berenang dan menyentuh keramik karena saking kuatnya lompatan mereka, mereka berdua langsung menghentikan laju mereka seperti ban berdecit dengan sangat keras sehingga ketika tiba diatas permukaan nampak seluruh murid disana kaget bukan kepalang melihat atraksi barusan apalagi senseinya juga ikut kaget melihat atraksi tersebut

"baiklah waktunya..."ucap sang sensei yang meniup peluit tanda pertandingan antara arif dan issei sudah berakhir dan menyebut waktu yang diperoleh mereka

" satu menit..."sambung sang sensei sehingga nampak suasana begitu hening sampai salah satu murid perempuan berteriak kaget

"yatta..."sehingga semua sorakan itu makin menjadi-jadi. dan nampaklah disana semua murid perempuan nampak merona hebat melihat badan arif dan issei begitu kekar dan ada 8 buah kotak disana sehingga membuat para perempuan mimisan,pingsan,dan berteriak histeris melihatnya sedangkan untuk murid laki-laki jangan ditanya mereka sumpah serapah kepada 2 orang didepannya yang sudah sangat terkenal

skiptime

setelah acara olahraga kini mereka melakukan istirahat pagi dan disana terlihat ada 2 orang pemuda nampak meminum minuman penambah tenaga karena mereka begitu kelelahan melakukan olahraga berenang apalagi waktu rekor yang dicapai adalah satu menit sehingga membuat badan mereka sangat kelelahan

"nghhhhh. tsukareta"ucap issei yang merenggankan kedua tangannya yang begitu lelah

"ini minumlah susu milo ini biar tenaga kita kembali" ucap arif yang menyodorkan minuman susu milo dan diterima baik oleh issei

"arigatou"balas issei sehingga kini mereka berdua minum susu milo

tak lama kemudian datanglah 2 orang perempuan yang berasal dari kelas rias gremory atau berada di kelas XII-D dan lagi itu membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi akademi kuoh kaget melihat 2 orang perempuan yang berasal dari kelas itu datang ke kelas XI-B apalagi mereka berdua setara dengan 'two great onee-sama'

"ne~ne. kenapa kyouko-neesama dan reya-neesama itu datang kelokal kita?"ucap siswi b

"aku juga tidak begitu tahu. dan juga kenapa mereka datang ke kelas kita. apa mereka ingin bertemu kekasih mereka"ucap siswi d

"jika begitu aku ingin tahu siapa kekasih dari dua orang itu"ucap siswi a

"konnichiwa. issei-san,etto..."ucap salah satu cewek yang berambut pirang dan memakai ikat kepala seperti kelinci

"arif. arif rahman" ucap arif yang memperkenalkan diri kepada dua orang disana

"h-hai arif-san"ucap kyouko

"mereka berdua siapa issei-kun?"tanya arif kepada issei sehingga issei nampak bisa maklum karena mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu apalagi bertegur sapa

"etto... mereka ini berasal dari kelas rias-senpai. dan mereka berdua ini adalah reya kusaka-senpai dan kyouko rinna-senpai"

"begitu ya. perkenalkan namaku arif rahman dan temanku ini bernama hyoudou issei"ucap arif yang memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka berdua

"salam kenal juga arif-san"balas reya kepada arif

"kemarin terimakasih ya issei-san"ucap kyouko sehingga arifpun nampak bingung. kenapa senpainya ini berterimakasih kepada issei

"kenapa kyouko-senpai mengucapkan terimakasih memang apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya arif sehingga reya dan kyouko nampak menggaruk pipinya yang bisa dikatakan agak canggung

"sebenarnya kemarin kami lagi pulang ketika melakukan acara klub. tapi tak lama kemudian hari sudah malam dan itu membuat aku dan reya cukup panik mengingat kami tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam.. setelah itu kami waktu itu tidak sengaja menyenggol 4 preman dan terlihat disana bahwa aku dan reya sudah mau diperkosa yang mana aku diseret disana layaknya seorang budak sex"ucap kyouko sehingga arif nampak serius mendengar cerita barusan berbeda dengan teman selokalnya yang nampak berbisik-bisik mengenai kejadian yang mengenai kyouko kemarin

"eeh..jadi kyouko-neesama dan reya-neesama mau diperkosa oleh 4 preman itu?!"ucap siswi b yang nampak histeris mendengar cerita dari kyouko

"kami terus diseret dan dan diseret sehingga kami berdua tiba disalah satu gang sempit sehingga 4 preman itu mencabik bajuku dan baju reya dan dapat kami lihat kami sudah mau menangis pasrah melihat 4 preman itu nampak bernafsu sekali melihat kami berdua"ucap kyouko

"tapi itu hanya sesaat. dan ketika baju kami dicabik, kami melihat ada salah satu orang pemuda yang datang menghampiri mereka berempat dan bertarung dengan sangat berani apalagi disana dia mendapatkan luka sayatan di lengan kanannya"ucap kyouko sehingga arif sudah tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud kyouko karena dia satu atap tinggal dengan temannya ini

"dan tak lama sesudah itu kami kedatangan 2 mobil polisi dan menangkap 4 orang preman itu sehingga kami bersyukur banget karena masa depan kami tidak hancur" ucap kyouko yang menyambung cerita tersebut. dan bisa dipastikan nampak ukiran senyum hangat yang terpatri disana ketika cerita tersebut sudah selesai. dan nampak disana semua siswa dan siswi akademi kuoh nampak penasaran

"haaaah. begitu ya. ya aku harap dia bisa melanjutkan aksinya itu"ucap arif dengan malas karena dia tahu siapa yang menyerang 4 preman itu tanpa memikirkan nyawanya sama sekali

 **skiptime**

setelah jam istirahat berakhir kini mereka melanjutkan kegiatan pembelajaran mereka. hari ini mereka harus menghadapi pelajaran bahasa jepang dengan menulis huruf kanji

 **brak**

tak lama kemudian 4 orang tak dikenal datang nyelonong masuk tanpa izin. dan bisa dilihat jika mereka seperti preman yang tidak tahu pada tempat. sehingga semua siswa nampak ketakutan melihat tatapan mereka yang terlihat seperti yakuza

"waah. bos. ternyata tempat ini boleh juga. apalagi widiiih. ada guru seksi disana"ucap salah anak buahnya yang melihat kelas XI-B apalagi itu merupakan tempat issei berada

'sepertinya aku merasakan firasat buruk' batin issei

'apa yang terjadi issei-kun?'tanya arif melakukan telepati ke issei

'soalnya kamu tahukan bisa saja itu orang budukan membawa 8 orang yang pasti mereka hanya berempat ke kelas kita dan sisa 4 orang lagi pasti ke kelas kakak kelas kita'batin issei yang membalas ucapan arif

"hei bocah disana"ucap salah satu cowok yang nampak sangar dan rambutnya kelihatan seperti mohawk menunjuk issei

"ada apa?"tanya issei dengan tatapan dingin karena dari dulu dia sangat membenci orang sombong

"sepertinya hanya kamu yang nampak lemah dan kelihatannya sangat bagus jika kamu dijadikan samsak tinju kami berempat. dan ingat jika kamu melawan maka sensei itu akan kami perkosa"ucap bos dari preman tersebut yang nampak menyeringai karena dia mengancam issei

'issei-kun. dengarkan aku bisa saja itu jebakan karena mereka hanya ingin menguji kamu. apa kamu tahu?' batin arif yang dari dulu nampak diam dengan tatapan tajam melihat 4 orang disana

'aku tahu tapi aku harus bagaimana'batin issei yang berada nampak putus asa

'hah paling dipancing saja emosi mereka.. karena aku tahu kamu bisa memancing emosi seseorang' batin arif yang kini mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat dan ucapan sinis kepada issei dan empat orang yang kelihatan seperti yakuza

"gimana apa kamu mau?"tanya boss dari 4 orang itu

"pfffffftt...hahahahahahahahahaha...buahahahahaha"isseipun langsung tertawa karena mendengar ancaman yang begitu murahan. sehingga teman lokalnya,gurunya, bahkan 4 orang preman itu menatap issei dengan heran kecuali arif yang bisa memberikan dukungan

"apa yang kamu tertawakan?"tanya boss dari preman itu

"haduuuhh.. aku nggak bisa menahan tawa mendengar ancaman yang begitu murahan. apa tadi memperkosa guruku.. padahal umur kalian aja sudah 40 tahunan dan mau memperkosa guruku yang masih muda... hadeeeh padahal kalian sudah bau tanah dan lagi muka kalian nampak brewokan"ejek issei dan membuat suasana disana menahan tawa akibat ledekan issei sementara itu 4 orang itu nampak marah

"kisamaaaaaaa.. dengar ya kuso gaki kami tidak hanya berempat tapi juga berdelapan yang mana 4 orang lagi berada di kelas kakak kelas kalian dan kami cukup kuat untuk membuat kammu menjadi bubur"ucap dari salah satu anak buah itu yang merasa terhina apalagi diejek

'sesuai dugaan mereka pasti berdelapan orang datang kesini'batin arif yang kini sudah tahu informasi yang dikeluarkan anak buahnya

'mantap kawan'batin arif yang kini memuji issei karena bisa memancing emosi seseorang

'terimakasih karena membuatku terlibat' batin issei yang membalas ucapan arif

"dan satu lagi empat orang lainnya kini berada dikelas XII-D karena disana ada semua cewek yang berdada besar. maka kami hanya perlu memperkosa mereka hingga mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan masa depan mereka"ucap bos itu yang menjelaskan tujuannya sehingga semua siswa dan siswi nampak kaget mendengar jika mereka akan diperkosa termasuk orang yang memiliki julukan 'two great onee-sama'

'heh aku sudah tahu jika ini terjadi. baiklah kawan hari ini biar aku menyelamatkan mereka' batin arif

'ok' balas issei

"yosh issei-kun. empat kecoa itu kuserahkan padamu ok?"ucap arif dengan sini kepada 4 preman disana

"ok. biar mereka dipanggang didalam api besar"balas issei sehingga semua kelas malah sweetdrop mendengar ucapan issei yang terbilang sadis

"brengsek rasakan ini"ucap salah satu preman yang memakai ikat kepala dan melaju ke tempat arif berada

 **DUAK**

tak menunggu waktu lama isseipun menendang muka preman itu dengan sangat kuat sehingga preman yang menerima tendangan itu terpelanting beberapa meter

"kau berurusan denganku. para kecoa"ucap issei sinis

"kisamaaa" ucap 4 preman itu yang kini maju menyerang issei

 **SKIPTIME**

setelah selesai bertarung yang dimenangkan oleh arif dan issei kini 8 orang preman itu berhasil ditangkap dan terlihat disana ada salah satu senpainya yang menangis karena pakaiannya sudah tidak layak pakai. dan bisa diketahui jika orang itu adalah seorang perempuan yang berambut merah darah , bermata biru kehijauan,dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat ideal sedang menangis ketika dia lagi ditenangkan oleh salah satu cewek yang beambut hitam ikat kuda dengan mata ungu dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang hampir sama dia adalah rias gremory dan akeno himejima yang memiliki julukan two great onee-sama

dan untung teman issei ini bertindak cepat jika tidak bisa saja akan terjadi acara ngesek yang membuat 'two great onee-sama' itu diusir dari rumah.

melihat senpainya ini menangis arifpun mendekati senpai yang menangis tersebut karena dia tidak tega jika ada orang yang menangis

"et-et-etto. Senpai "ucap arif dengan gagap karena ini pertama kalinya berurusan dengan senpainya yang merupakan idol disekolahnya. melihat ada yang menyapanya rias dan akeno mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sesosok pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 170 cm, berambut hitam,memiliki mata coklat, dan sangat mereka kenal

"ada apa kouhai-kun?"tanya rias yang masih memperlihatkan senyum dipaksakan

 **grep**

arifpun langsung memeluk orang yang berjulukan 'two great onee-sama' karena dia sangat tahu penderitaannya dan dia tidak ingin orang yang dia cintai menangis sehingga rias kaget ketika kepalanya diletakkan di dada bidang adik kelasnya

"nggak apa-apa senpai menangis keras. karena aku tahu perasaan senpai..ya..biarkan aku juga menanggung beban senpai yang berat itu"ucap arif yang mengelus kepala rias yang mana dia berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari arif

akhirnya riaspun menangis keras didalam pelukan adik kelasnya dan semua menatap dengan senyum melihat ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat rias menangis sekeras itu dan mereka semua tahu bahwa arif itu memiliki rasa peduli yang tinggi dan dia mudah tersakiti ketika orang yang dicintainya disakiti

'huuuft...seperti biasa kamu selalu membuat orang sekitar merasa hangat denganmu' batin issei yang melihat acara barusan

setelah tangisan rias berhenti. rias langsung menghapus air matanya dan bisa dilihat teman dekat rias sendiri yang bernama akeno himejima nampak tersenyum karena bisa membuat rias kembali sedia kala dan arifpun melepas pelukannya karena rias sudah berhenti menangis

"bagaimana senpai? sudah agak mendingan?"tanya arif

"ya... terimakasih.. senpai sudah agak mendingan kouhai-kun"balas rias yang kini mulai tersenyum cerah

" arif. Namaku arif rahman. panggil saja arif ok. senpai?"ucap arif yang kini memberikan semangat

"iya..namaku rias gremory. panggil saja namaku rias ok" yang kini mulai tersenyum cerah bahkan seluruh siswa dan siswi nampak kini mulai tersenyum bahagia melihat seorang idola mereka sudah bisa kembali tersenyum

"ha'i rias-senpai" balasku yang menatap rias dan mengelus pucuk kepala rias senpai dan juga mengelus pipinya sehingga riaspun menatap kouhainya yang nampak tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya sehingga membuat terlihat wajahnya kelihatan merona ketika diperlakukan seperti itu

"ehem"ucap seseorang yang berdehem atas tingkah mereka berdua sehingga mereka berdua langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka dengan rona merah yang tercetak di wajah mereka dan bisa diketahui jika pelakunya itu adalah teman dekat arif yakninya hyoudou issei

"kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini"ucap issei yang berisi ledekan sehingga membuat teman dekatnya ini merona dengan kesal sehingga kelihatan seperti orang ngambek termasuk rias gremory yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"oiii. ngapain juga bermesraan aku hanya menghiburnya tahu" ucap arif dengan wajah kesalnya

"menghibur apa bermesraan ditempat yang tidak seharusnya"jahil issei yang kini mulai menjadi

"ara~ara kamu benar issei-kun. mereka berdua menganggap bahwa dunia ini milik mereka berdua" ucap akeno

"si-siapa juga yang menganggap dunia milik mereka berdua"ucap rias yang nampak gagap

"ara~ara rias-chan wajahnya nampak memerah jika dielus kohainya ufufufufufu"ledek akeno sehingga wajah rias makin memerah menahan malu

"ya harap dimaklumi lah akeno-senpai. kawanku ini hanya pandai merayu"ucap issei dengan jahil sehingga muncul wajah kesal di wajah arif

"kamu benar issei-kun ufufufufufu"

"kampret lo njiing. aku hanya menghibur rias-senpai saja. apa salah menurutmu hah"ucap arif dengan kesal

"menghibur sih menghibur tapi aku rasa yang aku lihat kamu bermesraan bukan menghiburnya"

"apa hubungannya coba antara bermesraan dengan menghibur?"tanya arif

"paling kamu hanya ingin populer dikalangan gadis"ucap issei yang jahilnya makin menjadi

"binatang rabies ini rupanya pingin ditonjok heeeee"

"ho ngajak berantem ya? sini-sini"tantang issei

"jangan salahkan aku jika tulangmu patah" tambah arif yang kini senyum angker dan bisa dilihat jika issei kini mulai ketakutan melihat senyum angker barusan

"kabuuuuuuuurr" ucap issei yang kini mulai lari ngibrit

"kembali kesini dasar binatang rabies biar kamu cepat dimusnahkan"balas arif yang kini mengejar issei yang lari

sementara semua siswa dan siswi yang melihat kejadian absurd barusan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol issei dan arif yang bisa mencairkan suasana begitu juga dengan rias gremory bisa melihat aksi konyol dari 2 kohainya ini

 **skiptime**

setelah pelajaran selesai dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam pulang kini arif dan issei pergi ke salah satu kafe karena hari ini arif akan bekerja dan memperlihatkan kepada issei seperti apa kerja di kafe tersebut

"konbanwa manager-san"ucap arif

"konbanwa arif-kun"ucap manager yang berambut hitam twintail bermata ungu dan memakai pakaian pelayan dan juga memiliki dada yang wow

"dia siapa arif-kun?"tanya issei yang melihat manager itu

"dia adalah serafall, sona no onee-chan desu"balas arif

"maksudmu si sona sitri itu ya?"tanya issei balik yang kaget melihat ada kakaknya serafall di kafe ini

"iya dia adalah adikku yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS akademi kuoh"balas serafall kepada issei

"begitu ya. perkenalkan namaku hyoudou issei. teman dari si tolol ini"ledek issei

"kampret.. siapa yang kau sebut tolol"ucap arif dengan sengitnya

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. oh ya arif-kun kamu ngapain membawa issei kemari?"tanya serafall sehingga membuat arif tersadar dari pertengkaran konyolnya

"si baka ini mau melihat seperti apa kerja melayani seseorang dan jujur saja nasib dia tidak jauh beda denganku manager-san"balas arif yang membuat serafall terdiam karena dia pernah mendengar cerita dimana seorang bocah hanya tinggal dengan 6 kakaknya sementara orang tuanya sudah meninggal sehingga membuat hatinya terpiuh

"ano manager-san?"ucap arif yang membangunkan serafall dari lamunannya

"eh..et-etto..ada apa arif-kun?"tanya serafall

"seharusnya aku yang nanya itu manager-san. apa yang kamu lamunkan? apa kamu baik-baik saja?"tanya arif kepada serafall yang baru saja melamun

"aku baik-baik saja kok...sudah kamu kasih tahu saja issei. seperti apa cara melayani seseorang disini"ucap serafall karena dia masih kepikiran nasib dari anak buahnya sendiri apalagi mereka berdua (arif dan issei) sudah tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya diasuh oleh kakak mereka sendiri.

'bahkan teman dekatnya sendiri sudah tidak memiliki orang tua disaat mereka sudah berumur 6 tahun. namun mereka masih tegar menghadapi cobaan ini apalagi mereka berdua hanya memiliki kakak mereka yang mengasuh mereka. namun mereka pergi dari sana hanya karena mereka tidak mau merepotkan kakak mereka...hiks...sungguh adik yang luar biasa' batin serafall yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena mereka sangat tegar menghadapi cobaan berat ini dan lagi mereka tidak mau merepotkan kakak mereka yang selalu membesarkan mereka dengan kasih sayang dan juga tujuannya hanya mereka bisa mandiri

 **skiptime**

setelah hari sudah menunjukkan jam 20:30 mereka kemudian mengemasi dan membersihkan kedai tersebut karena hari menunjukkan jam pulang. setelah issei melihat bagaimana cara kerja disini diapun juga ikut sebagai pelayan disana sehingga dia bisa bebas dari meminta hutang. namun teman dekatnya ini tidak pernah meminta uang ganti karena dia sudah tahu perihal penyebab issei selalu bergantung kepadanya sehingga arifpun menolak meminta uang hutang

"bagaimana issei-kun?"tanya arif dengan senyum diwajah

"sangat menyenangkan melihat kamu bekerja disana dengan keras dan apalagi pelayanan yang dilakukan maid yang kebanyakan perempuan. namun tadi aku melihat ada perlakuan tidak senonoh disana"ucap issei kepada arif yag melihat ada kejadian yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan di kafe

"iya kamu benar issei-kun bahkan akupun tidak segan-segan megusirnya jika mereka melakukan itu lagi" balas arif yang menyetujui pendapat yang issei keluarkan

"oh ya katanya kapan kamu boleh kerja oleh manager-san?"tanya arif

"katanya sih besok atau besok lusa karena aku baru mengisi formulir pendaftaran masuk kerja di kafe sana"balas issei yang mengingat kata serafall disana

tak lama kemudian merekapun bertemu perempuan loli yang berpakaian seperti maid dengan bagian bajunya yang terbuka sehingga nampak dadanya yang datar dan ditutupi perban di bagian putingnya dan terlihat disana dia lagi duduk sendirian di bangku taman

"hei issei-kun ada perempuan loli disana"ucap arif

"mana-mana?"tanya issei yang celingak celinguk dan tidak melihatnya

"itu dibangku taman sana"tunjuk arif sehingga isseipun melihat tempat arah tunjuknya. dan dia kaget ketika melihat ada perempuan loli yang sendirian dan duduk dibangku sana

"ayo kita kejar dia. jangan sampai kejadian buruk menimpanya"ucap arif sehingga isseipun menyetujuinya. dan setelah mereka berlari kearah tempat cewek loli itu duduk nampaklah jika cewek loli itu nampak menunduk

"se-selamat malam"ucap issei dengan gagap sehingga perempuan loli itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat 2 orang pemuda yang sedang elihat dirinya

namun issei dan arif kaget melihat jika perempuan loli itu tidak ada mata kehidupan yang ada mata kekosongan

"kamu nggak apa-apa?"tanya arif yang nampak cemas

"aku nggak apa-apa"balas perempuan itu

"lalu kamu ngapain disini?"tanya issei

"hanya mencari udara segar"balas perempuan itu sehingga membuat issei dan arif sweetdrop

"be-begitu ya"ucap issei dengan tawa canggungnya

"oh ya kemarikan tangan kalian"ucap perempuan itu sehingga arif dan issei menjulurkan tangannya dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah cahaya berwarna putih

 **[divide]**

 **(boost)**

akhirnya keluarlah sepasang sayap di punggung arif dan gauntlet merah di tangan kiri issei sehingga membuat mereka berdua kaget

 **[huaaaahhh...akhirnya aku bangun juga.. jadi dia partnerku]** ucap sesosok suara yang kerlap kerlip di permata biru

 **(hoaaaamm...jadi dia partnerku ya.. salam kenal aibo )** ucap sesosok suara yag berasal dari gauntlet milik issei

 **[akhirnya kita sudah bertemu dan saling bertarung lagi ya ddraig]**

 **(kamu benar ini adalah pertemuan kita akan takdir dimana 2 naga surgawi bertarung,albion)**

"maaf saja kami tidak akan lakukan itu"balas arif dengan kesal

 **[apa maksudmu.. kami adalah dua naga surgawi yang ditakuti]**

"ya ditakuti tapi pada akhirnya babak belur ketika melawan raksasa lain"ucap arif dengan bosan sehingga membuat dua naga surgawi kaget karena ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu

 **(bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?)** tanya ddraig di gauntlet merah issei di tangan kirinya

 **(aku yang memberitahunya... apa masalah buatmu)** ucap gelang yang mengeluarkan kerlap kerlip disana

 **[aura ini...jangan-jangan kau adalah juu-san no takai legendari?!]** ucap albion yang kaget bahwa yang menghentikan mereka berdua adalah juu-san no takai legendari

 **(itu benar yang kau ucapkan. namun bukan hanya aku saja tahu)** ucap ultraman zero

 **[apa maksudmu zero-san]** ucap albion karena dia mengingat jika yang menghentikan mereka adalah ultraman zero dan 12 ultraman lainnya

 **(orang yang menjadi partnermu itu juga pengguna juu-san no takai legendari ultraman nexus)** ucap ultraman zero sehingga membuat 2 naga surgawi kaget bukan kepalang

 **(a-a-apa itu benar?)** tanya ddraig dengan gagap dan meminta kepastian

 **{itu benar akulah ultraman nexus yang menghentikan kalian yang seenak udelnya menghancurkan bumi}** ucap ultraman nexus

 **[jika begitu kami berdua harus mengalahkan kalian]**

 **(hoooo masih 20.000 tahun lebih bagimu untuk mengalahkanku)**

"nee bisa kamu jelaskan apa yang terjadi" tanya issei kepada perempuan loli disana yang nampak tersenyum

"sudah lama tidak bertemu... ddraig,albion"ucap perempuan loli itu

 **[suara ini...jangan-jangan ophis...uroboros dragon]** ucap albion yang kini mulai mendengar ada suara lain

 **(iya sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu lagi ophis)**

"zero...jangan katakan jika.."ucap issei yang kini merinding

 **(hehehe. nggak usah merinding aibo.. ini adalah janji yang dia buat untuk memberikan kekuatan naga yang abadi kepada kalian berdua)** ucap zero yang menenangkan issei yang mulai pucat pasi

"tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuh kalian karena kalian berdua ditakdirkan sebagai penyelamat di dunia ini dan supranatural"ucap ophis dengan senyum datar

"pe-penyelamat dunia manusia dan supranatural .bukannya kami bisa _is death_ jika kami punya dua kekuatan yang berbeda?" gagap issei yang kini mulai pucat. bayangkan jika kalian punya 2 kekuatan yang berbeda pasti akan mati duluan

"bahkan aku setuju denganmu issei-kun. bisa-bisa baik aku maupun kamu bakal _is death_ duluan jika mempunyai dua kekuatan yang berlawanan"ucap arif yang setuju dengan pendapat issei

"tenang saja futari tomo. kalian berdua tidak akan mati jika punya 2 kekuatan itu apalagi kalian merupakan pemilik selanjutnya dari legenda juu-san no takai legendari dan 2 naga surgawi dan juga 2 naga itu memiliki kekuatan abadi juga jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan usia kalian mau itu seribu bahkan jutaan tahun sekalipun"ucap ophis dengan datar

"oh ya nama kamu siapa?"tanya arif yang tidak tahu nama perempuan loli didepannya apalagi jika perempuan loli itu memberikan mereka kekuatan naga

"namaku adalah ophis uroboros dragon yang dikenal sebagai dewi naga tanpa batas"

'njiiir namanya ngeri amat' batin arif yang kin mulai nampak masang muka ketakutan jika yang berada didepannya adalah dewi naga tanpa batas

 **(lalu apa tujuan kamu kesini ophis)** tanya ddraig

"aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan ddraig"balas ophis kepada ddraig

 **[seperti biasa kamu selalu seperti itu ya. mencari ketenangan]** ucap albion yang mendesah pasrah dengan kelakuan ophis yang mencari tempat ketenangan

"ya begitulah.. mau gimana lagi tempat dimensi sudah dikuasai oleh great red . walaupun aku memiliki kekuatan dewi sekalipun belum tentu aku bisa menang olehnya"balas ophis

'jadi begitu ternyata sistem disini hampir sama di sistem pemerintahan dimana jika yang satu terpilih sedangkan yang satunya lagi tidak terpilih' batin arif yang paham akan situasinya

"baiklah karena waktuku sudah habis. aku mau pergi dulu"ucap ophis yang membuat celah robekan dimensi dan langsung mau berangkat

"nanti kita akan ketemu lagi issei sekiryuutei dan arif hakuryuuko"sambung ophis yang berbalik dan memberikan senyum simpulnya dan langsung masuk ke celah robekan dimensi yang membuat suasana disitu hening

sesampainya dirumah issei dan arif duduk di sofa bekas apalagi selama dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah dua naga surgawi itu sepakat jika mereka akan berdamai sampai mendapatkan pemilik baru. tampak disana tidak ada yang berbicara karena masalah tadi sehingga isseipun buka suara

"nee ddraig apa ophis itu sangat kuat?"tanya issei

 **(iya dia sangat kuat. bahkan bila kamu sebagai penggunaku sangat kuat dan cerdas itu tidak mampu bagi kita untuk mengalahkannya)**

 **[yang dikatakan ddraig benar jika kalian berdua sebagai pengguna selanjutnya untuk melawan ophis maka sangat mustahil bagi kita berempat untuk menumbangkannya)**

"lalu great red itu siapa?"tanya arif

 **[great red adalah dewa/dewi naga sebelum ophis. dia sangat kuat bahkan bisa membuat ophis yang dikenal sebagai dewi naga tanpa batas kalah dengan kekuatan dan strategi yang dilakukan great red** ]ucap albion mengenai kekuatan ophis

"kalau begitu kenapa mereka berdua bertarung satu sama lain?"tanya arif yang heran dengan 2 naga yang tergolong sangat kuat melebihi 2 naga surgawi yang dia dapat salah satunya adalah albion

 **(itu karena mereka ingin membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat diantara mereka berdua untuk mempertahankan dimensi. dan akhirnya pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh great red sehingga ophis menyebut dia sebagai rivalnya karena dia tidak bisa menumbangkan lawannya itu)**

"haaaahh...jika seperti itu bukankah lebih baik mereka berdua saling berbagi agar bisa mempertahankan dimensi"tanya issei yang nggak habis pikir jika mereka bertarung hanya untuk mempertahankan dimensi

 **[aku rasa itu sangat tidak mungkin walaupun mereka berdua dikenal sebagai dewa dan dewi naga,mereka saling bertarung hanya untuk memperlihatkan siapa yang pantas untuk mempertahankan dimensi]** ucap albion

"oh ya apa si ophis itu selalu berwujud seperti itu?"tanya arif kepada rekannya yang heran dengan penampilan seperti itu

 **[aku rasa tidak aibo...karena ophis memiliki kekuatan yang bisa berubah wujud...bahkan kami berdua saja terakhir melihatnya yang berpenampilan seperti onee-chan yang beroppai besar]** ucap albion dengan nista diakhir

'sejak kapan dua naga surgawi ini sudah berpikiran bejat,nista, dan mesum'batin arif yang sweetdrop mendengar ucapan rekannya ini

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya issei

 **(aku rasa kalian berdua harus berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kalian. terlebih kita tidak tahu siapa musuh kita yang sebenarnya untuk kita hadapi apalagi kekuatannya yang tidak kita ketahui sama sekali)** usul ddraig sehingga 2 pemuda itu nampak melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk setuju

"tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika mempelajarinya dari film anime saja soalnya aku punya laptop yang berisi gerakan bela diri bahkan tentang sihir pun ada juga disana" ucap arif yang menanggapi tentang cara meningkatkan kekuatan

 **[aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk apalagi disana ada jurus sihir yang kuat]**

"baiklah besok aku akan minta ke manager-san untuk bolos selama 1 minggu bahkan 2 minggu untuk belajar seni bela diri...seperti yang ddraig katakan kita tidak tahu musuh sekuat apa dan seperti apa kekuatannya kita juga tidak tahu... apa dia cukup membunuh kita atau tidak" ucap arif panjang lebar mengenai situasinya

"dan aku harap kita bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk berlatih tanpa adanya gangguan" balas issei yang ikut menanggapi

"kamu benar ini adalah pertarungan dan pertempuran kita bersama untuk menghentikan kejahatan...kita harus membuat perdamaian. kalau perlu...sampai raga dan jiwa kita terlepas dari tubuh"ucap arif dengan lantang sehingga membuat issei termasuk ultraman zero,ultraman nexus, albion dan ddraig tersenyum mendengar ucapan lantang arif

"kau benar...kita harus mengorbankan nyawa kita untuk buat perdamaian ini"ucap issei

 **{hehehe...aku cukup senang jika aku memiliki dia sebagai penerusku pengguna kekuatan cahaya dan kekuatan naga}** ucap ultraman nexus

 **[ya begitulah...aku sangat senang ketika ophis memberikan kekuatan kita kepadanya]**

"lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah kita? kamu tahu sendirikan..kita tidak mungkin membolos"ucap issei dengan serius mengenai masalah ini

"itu sudah aku pikirkan..kita tetap sekolah sampai jam pelajaran selesai... setelah itu kita bekerja di kafe selama 1 hari saja dan minta kepada manager-san itu untuk memberikan izin bahwa kita harus melakukan pelajaran bela diri selama 1 atau 2 minggu..dan lagi kita berdua juga belum pernah melakukan kegiatan klub" ucap arif panjang lebar sehingga membuat issei bernafas lega

 **[tunggu dulu..apa kalian berdua bekerja?]** tanya albion

"hanya aku saja yang bekerja..sedangkan issei-kun baru pengangguran..dan besok mungkin aku dan issei-kun bekerja bersama dalam melayani"ucap arif

 **(tapi kenapa hanya kalian saja yang bekerja.. orang tua kalian pada kemana?)** tanya ddraig yang nampak tidak tahu pemikkiran 2 pemegang naga surgawi selanjutnya

"maaf...orang tuaku dan issei-kun sudah meninggal dunia..aku dan issei-kun harus dirawat oleh kakak kandung kami. tapi karena tidak mau merepotkan kakak kandung kami..kami berdua pergi dari sana dan membuat surat bahwa kami sudah tidak ada disana lagi...dengan alasan bahwa kami harus bisa mandiri"

 **(begitu ya maafkan aku yang sudah membuat kamu menceritakan masa lalu kamu)** ucap ddraig yang sangat menyesal membuat teman dekat issei menceritakan masa lalunya

 **[begitu pula denganku..aku merasa sangat tidak pantas jika berada di dalam diri kalian karena tekad kalian begitu kuat]** ucap albion dengan merendahkan dirinya

"nggak apa-apa kok ddraig albion..aku senang jika harus menceritakan hal ini kepada kalian berempat dan juga jangan merendahkan diri kalian seperti itu.. itu bisa membuatku merasa sedih jika kalian merendahkan diri seperti itu"ucap arif dengan lembut sehingga membuat ddraig,albion, dan 2 ultraman itu nampak kagum dan hormat kepada pemegang mereka selanjutnya

"yang dikatakan arif-kun benar..kalian tidak perlu merendahkan diri karena kalian juga keluarga kami..dan lagi kami melakukan ini karena tidak mau membuat kakak kami kerepotan untuk membantu kami..dan lagi jika sudah besar nanti apakah kita akan terus selamanya untuk minta bantuan kepada kakak kita..tentu saja tidak...karena walau bagaimanapun kita juga akan memiliki keluarga..jadi kita juga harus bisa hidup mandiri"ucap issei yang setuju dengan pendapat arif

"mulai sekarang dan seterusnya mohon bantuannya ddraig,albion,nexus,dan zero"ucap arif dan issei secara bersamaan kepada temannya

 **[tentu saja aibo..aku akan ikut membantumu]** ucap albion yang mengsupport partnernya

 **{aku juga arif..karena ini merupakan misi kita bersama}** ucap ultraman nexus

 **(aku setuju dengan pendapatmu)** ucap ddraig yang setuju dengan pendapat ultraman nexus

 **(haha...begitupun juga denganku..karena ini misi issei dan arif maka ini juga misi kita bersama)** ucap ultraman zeo yang ikut menyetujui perkataan dari teman barunya dan teman lamanya

 **TBC**

 **yap sekian dulu chapter 2nya dimana arif dan issei bertemu dengan ophis dan mendapat kekuatan kedua setelah kekuatan ultraman. dan besok di chapter 3 akan ada kisah masa lalu dimana arif menceritakan kisah masa lalunya yang begitu suram yang berakhir manis (seperti diejek oleh keluarganya sendiri namun diakhir berubah menjadi akhir yang bahagia). dan itu bernasib hampir sama seperti issei**

 **chapter 3 : kisah masa lalu dari three great prince of kuoh**

 **jangan lupa kritik dan saran kalian agar cerita ini biar semakin bagus dibuat**

 **======arif4342 out=====**


	3. kisah masa lalu three great prince kuoh

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan arif4342 yang akan mengupdate cerita chapter 3. dan sesuai cerita disini ane akan buat dimana arif dan issei akan menceritakan kisah masa lalu mereka yang mana diawal pahit namun diakhir berakhir manis

baiklah hari ini mari kita lihat review dari chapter sebelumnya

 **dari guest mengatakan dijepang memang ada ya yang bernama arif**

 **jawaban:sejujurnya sih nggak ada. namun karena ini fanfiction kita bebas membuatnya mau diri kita yang masuk ke cerita tersebut atau nggak. itu tergantung dari kalian saja.**

chapter 3 : kisah masa lalu three great prince of kuoh

keesokan hari dipagi hari yang begitu cerah nampaklah 2 orang pemuda yang merupakan salah satu tokoh protagonis bangun dengan sangat cepat karena hari ini merupakan hari untuk masuk sekolah yang nggak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja

"ohayou issei-kun"ucap arif yang baru selesai bangun dari tidurnya

"hoaam~ ohayou arif-kun"ucap issei yang membalas sapaan dari arif

dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua melakukan rutinitas di pagi hari yang mana arif membuat makanan dan issei mandi. begitupun sebaliknya. setelah mandi nampaklah mereka yang sudah berpakaian rapi akademi kuoh yang mana sekolah itu memiliki akreditasi S yang mana sekolah itu menjadi sekolah favorit sedunia apalagi sekolah itu memiliki banyak klub dan memiliki berbagai macam piala bahkan kompetisi yang dimenangkan oleh klub itu sendiri

"issei-kun cepat nanti kita terlambat masuk ke sekolah"ucap arif

"iya aku tahu" balas issei

akhirnya mereka pergi ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki karena tempat rumahnya yang dibeli sangat dekat dengan sekolah akademi juga sangat dekat dengan tempat mereka bekerja di kafe. dan pasti kalian bertanya kenapa mereka bisa membeli sebuah rumah itu karena mereka menabung dengan sangat banyak ketika mereka pergi dari sana agar tidak merepotkan sang kakak mereka. dan pada akhirnya mereka memiliki sebuah rumah biasa namun layak huni dengan perabotan yang tergolong sangat sederhana

sesampainya di sekolah. seperti biasa dengan kejadian kemarin mereka berdua ditatap kagum oleh kaum hawa dan tatapan membunuh dari kaum adam yang membuat mereka geleng-geleng kepala. pada akhirnya mereka terus berjalan sampai menuju lokal mereka yang tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari siswa dan siswi akademi kuoh

setibanya dilokal mereka berdua disapa oleh 2 orang yang satu botak pelontos dan satunya lagi memakai kacamata. yap mereka adalah 2 orang mesumer yang bernama matsuda dan motohama. alasan disebut mereka mesumer itu karena kerjaan mereka hanya mengintip perempuan ganti pakaian di klub kendo

"yoo kalian berdua"ucap matsuda

"domo"ucap issei yang membalas sapaan matsuda

"hallo juga"ucap arif yang membalas sapaan dari teman mesumnya ini

"kenapa kalian berdua kurang semangat?"tanya motohama yang melihat 2 temannya ini sedang loyo

"simpel..itu karena aku bekerja sedangkan issei melihat bagaimana cara melayani seseorang di sebuah kafe. dan pulangnya sudah jam setengah sembilan malam"ucap arif kepada motohama

"ohh...kalau begitu cuma hanya ada satu cara menghilangkan loyo kalian"ucap matsuda

"apaan tuh?"tanya issei yang pura-pura bego termasuk arif yang hanya mengangguk bego

"KALIAN HARUS MENONTON VIDEO BOKEP INI"teriak mereka serempak yang memperlihatkan videonya kepada mereka berdua. sementara issei dan arif langsung sweetdrop

"kalau begitu aku dengar lagu saja"ucap arif yang mengalihkan perkataan dari duo bejat itu yang memasang earphone dengan volume kecil

"begitupun denganku juga"ucap issei yang ikut-ikutan

sementara para kaum hawa hanya nampak berbisik-bisik mengenai kejadian barusan

" arif dan issei adalah teman dari duo mesumer itu"

"iya benar"

"kalau mereka berteman dengan duo mesumer itu. aku ingin dia meremas dadaku"

"kyaaaa..aku juga ingin minta diremas juga"

"aku juga"

"tapi kasihan juga jika mereka berdua mendapatkan tekanan seperti itu"

"iya kamu benar. aku harap mereka tidak kenapa-napa"

namun 2 orang yang terkenal dengan julukan 'three great prince of kuoh' hanya sweetdrop mendengar ucapan dari para siswi disana. sementara 2 mesumer itu hanya pundung dan merutuki perkataannya barusan

"ya ampun.. kalian ini sudah pagi-pagi membicarakan hal mesum"ucap salah satu perempuan yang memakai kacamata yang bergagang pink dengan rambut kepang

"apa maksudmu aika kiryuu"tanya matsuda yang tidak terima perkataannya dianggap mesum oleh teman perempuan ini yang bernama aika kiryuu dan dibalas anggukan dari rekannya yang satu lagi yang bernama motohama

"kalian tidak ada ya pembahasan hal lain selain hal mesum apa? dan lagi kalian berdua kenapa?"tanya kiryuu kepada duo bejat itu dan melihat ke depan dimana dua orang yang terkenal dengan julukan 'three great prince of kuoh' nampak loyo

"mereka berdua nampak kelelahan karena mereka berdua bekerja sampai jam setengah sembilan malam"ucap motohama yang membuat aika kiryuu melirik ke kedua orang yang terkenal itu

mendapat ada yang meliriknya arifpun mengangguk yang bisa dipastikan iya

"lalu kenapa kalian bekerja. bukannya kalian punya kakak?"tanya kiryuu sehingga arifpun melepaskan earphonenya dan menjelaskannya termasuk issei yang ikut mendengar ucapan dari kiryuu

"kamu tahu sendirikan..aku dan issei-kun sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua sehingga aku dirawat oleh 6 kakak kandungku termasuk issei-kun yang dirawat oleh 5 kakak kandungnya"

"bukannya itu malah menyenangkan.. kalian bisa mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau dari kakak kalian? malahan kalian sangat beruntung karena memiliki 6 orang kakak yang selalu memperhatikan kalian"tanya kiryuu

"haaah~ asal kamu tahu saja kiryuu-san aku dan issei-kun tidak mau merepotkan onee-chan kami.. karena kamu tahu sendirikan..kami berdua harus mandiri dan tidak boleh bergantung kepada kakak kami..karena walau bagaimanapun walau kami sudah diberi kasih sayang oleh kakak kami...kami tidak mau membuat kakak kami kerepotan pada akhirnya...coba saja kamu bayangkan aku dan issei-kun akan berkeluarga. akankah kita terus bergantung kepada onee-chan kita? tentu saja bukan karena kita juga tahu bahwa kakak kita pada akhirnya akan memiliki keluarga dan meninggalkan kita dengan urusan pekerjaan untuk menghidupi anak dan suaminya"ucap arif panjang lebar

"dan untuk itu makanya kami berdua harus menjalani kehidupan kami dengan hidup mandiri.. ya agar kita tidak selalu bergantung kepada orang lain"sambunng issei yang membuat aika kiryuu terdiam termasuk 2 orang mesumer itu karena ucapan arif dan issei sangat benar dan logis. sedangkan semua siswi dan siswa yang mendengar ucapan logis dari arif dan issei nampak diam karena jawaban itu sangat logis karena kita selamanya tidak akan terus bergantung kepada seseorang. karena bisa saja seseorang yang kita sayangi akan pergi dan meninggalkan kita

"begitu ya.. sampai jumpa kalian berdua. terus maju dan berjuang. aku juga akan membantu kalian"ucap aika kiryuu yang memberi semangat kepada 2 orang disana. sehingga arif dan issei mengangguk

"ternyata kalian berdua mengikuti jalan yang keras ya?"tanya motohama

"harus kamu ketahui motohama dunia ini tidak selamanya baik akan ada dimana ada kekerasan disana dan kita tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. apakah kita yang melakukannya atau orang lain.. dan untuk itu kita harus bisa membela dan melindungi diri. apalagi kamu mau menikah di masa depan nanti.. tanggung jawab kita juga sangat besar nantinya . dan lagi jika kamu punya harem kami juga tidak mempermasalahkannya dan lagi apa kamu sendiri bisa melindungi banyak gadis nantinya jika mereka dalam bahaya? dan juga kamu boleh memiliki sifat mesum yang akut asalkan kalian berdua bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsu kalian dan lagi akankah kalian bisa melindungi semua perempuan jika kalian selalu memiliki sifat seperti itu?"ucap issei dan bertanya diakhir

"jika aku berada diposisi aku akan melawan seseorang seperti preman yang kalian lawan kemarin aku akui bahwa aku kalah dari kalian berdua karena kalian berdua sangat kuat" ucap motohama jujur dan itu membuat issei mulai tersenyum

"nah untuk itu kalian berdua juga harus ikut bela diri.. dan jika kalian tidak mengikutinya aku jamin 100% istri kalian akan diperkosa dan membuat mereka menangis hebat karena suaminya tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dari bahaya"ucap issei yang membuat mereka berdua terdiam. sementara semua siswi dan siswa yang berada di lokal issei menatap takjub karena 2 orang yang mereka beri julukan bisa membuat 2 monster mesum itu terdiam dengan ucapan dan kisah mereka yang begitu berat

"dan lagi kamu harus tahu juga motohama dan matsuda alasan kami berdua ingin kuat itu karena kami ingin melindungi seseorang yang ingin kami lindungi entah itu teman dekat kita,saudara kita, orang tua kita,teman kita atau pacar kita"sambung issei

"terkadang kamu seperti orang yang memberikan bimbingan dan konseling. apalagi kamu terlihat seperti ahli psikologi" celetuk arif kepada issei sehingga issei dibuat sedikit kesal

"URUSAI"teriak issei diakhir

"hehehehehe..."tawa arif diakhir yang berhasil memancing emosi issei

 **skiptime**

tak lama kemudian haripun sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat dimana seluruh siswa siswi akademi kuoh keluyuran mencari makan bahkan bermain di luar kelas dan juga saling mengobrol dan tukar cerita disana. sedangkan 2 populer itu hanya mengistirahatkan badan mereka dilapangan karena mereka begitu lelah. karena saking lelahnya gurupun memaklumi kejadian itu karena mereka bekerja untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka sendiri

tak lama kemudian pada saat istirahat muncullah suatu teriakan yang berasal dari lapangan lari keliling yang mana tempatnya berdekatan dengan 2 orang yang lagi tidur santai dan tterlihatlah disana ada 2 gadis yang dihadang 3 anak sekolahan yang bukan berasal dari akademi kuoh melainkan dari akademi lain.

lalu arifpun melirik issei dan issei melirik ke arif sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama mengangguk dan datang kesana dengan tenang

"yoo.. apa yang kalian lakukan disini. dilihat dari pakaian kalian, kalian berasal dari akademi lain ya?"tanya issei kepada mereka yang akan melakukan pemerkosaan kepada 2 gadis didepan

"heh. jika iya. memang kenapa?"tanya seorang laki-laki yang berbadan gemuk seperti kerbau

"lalu ngapain kalian datang kesini? jika untuk melakukan perbuatan kotor disini dengan melakukan pemerkosaan kepada 2 orang gadis maka aku dan kawanku tidak akan tinggal diam"ucap arif dengan datar namun dia nampak kesal jika ada yang berani mengotori sekolahnya.. namun ucapan arif malah ditertawakan oleh 3 preman disana

"hahahahahahaha...apa kalian berdua dengar...mereka berdua bilang bahwa mereka mampu mengalahkan kita...jangan bercanda..kami lebih kuat dari kalian"ucap laki-laki yang berbadan kurus dengan hidung ditindik

"nee issei-kun... apa mereka ini seseorang yang tersesat dijalan kehidupan ya?"tanya arif yang berisi ejekan

"aku tidak tahu..mungkin mereka bertiga tersesat di alam rimba kali..karena mereka mirip binatang yang bernama...etto...tikus dan kerbau"ejek issei dikalimat akhir yang membuat mereka marah

"kisamaaaa... hajar mereka"ucap laki-laki berambut mohawk

isseipun langsung menyiapkan posisi bertarung termasuk arif yang memasang posisi bertarung dengan santai

akhirnya salah satu preman yang berbadan gemuk datang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam layaknya kerbau menyeruduk. namun arif menepuk bahu issei

"si kerbau ini biar aku yang urus..sementara 2 lainnya aku serahkan kepadamu"ucap arif kepada issei sehingga issei menyeringai sadis

"boleh aku mematahkan tulang mereka dan membuat pingsan mereka dalam sekali serang?"tanya issei yang dibuat polos namun berbeda dengan auranya

"boleh asalkan kamu tidak mematahkan tulang lehernya"ucap arif yang membuat issei berlari ke arah dua laki-laki yang siap menghajarnya sementara arif dibuat sweetdrop melihat issei langsung tancap gas

'cepat sekali larinya' batin arif yang melihat issei berlari seperti orang dikejar cheetah

 **buak duak boom**

lalu preman yang berambut mohawk datang dengan tinjunya namun berhasil issei hindari dengan merunduk ada celah issei tidak membuang kesempatan dan menendang orang itu keatas dengan kakinya yang sangat kuat menendang bola besar sehingga orang itu melayang keatas

"hyou"lalu isseipun menendang punggung orang itu dengan kuat

"dou"tak buang kesempatan isseipun membalas lagi menendang dengan tengkuknya

"is"habis itu issei menyerang lagi dengan menendang kepalanya dengan sangat kuat sehingga orang itu melayang lagi

"sei" lalu isseipun menendang lagi sehingga orang itu melayang dengan sangat tinggi

"hyoudou issei extreme rendan" merasa sudah tinggi issei melompat lagi dengan sangat tinggi sehingga dia sudah berada di atas perut orang itu lalu menendangnya dengan tendangan salto dan mengenai wajahnya sehingga orang itu terjun kebawah dengan sangat cepat dan menghantam tanah sehingga menciptakan kawah berukuran kecil dengan laki-laki yang berada di tengah kawah itu dalam keadaan pingsan

lalu isseipun mendarat ditanah dengan mulus dan menatap laki-laki yang berbadan kurus dan memakai tindikan dihidungnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin sehingga laki-laki yang ditatap issei nampak berkeringat dingin bukan main melihat rekannya mudah dihabisi

 **arif vs pria gemuk**

sementara arif yang masih diam diposisi melihat orang itu mulai berlari kayak banteng sehingga arif mulai bernafas sesaat dan memasang posisi bertempur

 **tap duak swuing swuing syuut blar**

lalu pria gemuk itupun menyerang dengan tinjunya namun berhasil arif tahan dengan tangannya. tak buang kesempatan aripun lalu menunduk dan menendang orang itu keatas dengan sangat kuat sehingga orang itu melayang ke udara

merasa tidak mau dibalas serangan lagi arifpun melompat dan memegang kaki pria gemuk itu dan berputar dengan sangat cepat lalu berhenti dengan bantingan yang sangat kuat

"uaaaargghh"teriak pria gemuk itu yang sudah dihantam ketanah dengan sangat keras

 **bom bom bom bom**

melihat orang itu mau berdiri dan membalas serangan arifpun menghantam kakinya ke kepala orang itu dengan sangat keras dan menghantam lagi dengan keras lagi sehingga orang itu pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri

setelah itu arifpun melihat kearah issei yang memegang kedua tangan preman berbadan kurus dan memakai tindikan aksi mematahkan tulangnya dia hentikan ketika dia melihat arif sudah selesai dengan pria berbadan kerbau.

"lakukan hingga tangannya tidak bisa digunakan lagi"ucap arif kepada issei dengan nada perintah. sehingga dengan brutal dan sadis issei mematahkan kedua tangan orang ini

"aaaaarrrgghh"akhirnya bunyi gema dari pria kurus dan memakai tindikan dihidungnya berteriak keras ketika tangannya berhasil issei patahkan

sementara semua murid disana hanya memandang horor ketika 3 preman itu berhasil dihabisi oleh 2 orang yang dijuluki 'three great price of kuoh' dengan sangat kejam bahkan tidak segan-segan menghabisinya jika perlu. bahkan 2 mesumer itu menatap ngeri kejadian barusan ketika mereka sedang merenung di lapangan barusan apalagi mereka tidak berani melawan 3 orang preman itu juga 2 orang yang memiliki julukan 'three great prince of kuoh' karena jika mereka berdua melawan orang yang memiliki reputasi yang bagus bisa-bisa mereka kena patah tulang. alasan mereka merenung karena ucapan issei dan arif barusan yang dilontarkan kepada mereka sehingga mereka berdua harus merenungi ucapan dan tindakan mereka dimasa depan

"sekarang katakan kepadaku berasal dari mana kau sekolah?"tanya arif dengan dingin

"aku tidak tahu"ucap orang itu dengan ketakutan

"hooo begitu ya..issei-kun" akhirnya isseipun menendang tangan orang yang dia patahkan tanpa ada rasa bersalahnya dan berhenti ketika melihat tangan dari temannya menyuruh dia berhenti sehingga dia berhenti dan berada di belakang arif lagi

"sekarang sebutkan berasal dari akademi mana kau..jika kau bilang tidak tahu akan kupastikan kau akan mati disini dengan tulang kaki yang patah karena kami tidak ada ampun bagimu"ancam arif sehingga orang itupun mau tidak mau harus mengucapkan dari mana dia berasal

"a-aku berasal dari akademi kokudou"

"siapa yang menyuruh kalian bertiga datang kesini?"tanya arif dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat begitupun dengan issei

"kepala sekolah dari akademi itu yang menyuruh kami datang kesini"

"apa tujuannya"tanya issei yang ikut obrolan disana

"agar semua siswi yang berada disini menjadi budak seks jika mereka di akademi kokudou dan mereka akan terus menjadi budak seks selama 3 tahun" ucap laki-laki itu

"begitu ya"ucap arif yang tahu kejadian ini.

akademi kokudou adalah akademi yang sudah terbengkalai namun masih dipakai dikarenakan kebanyakan ada anak preman disana dan juga guru mesum yang mana akan memberikan ancaman kepada perempuan yang ditemui dan mereka biasanya menyamar menjadi orang bisnis dan orang kantoran termasuk guru sehingga perempuan itu hanya ancamannya adalah mereka harus memberikan tubuh mereka untuk memuaskan hasrat sex para jones di akademi kokudou sehingga perempuan itu dijadikan sebagai alat sex dan pemuas hasrat sex untuk kaum jones biasanya orang ini mengancam orang yang baru bertunangan,anak sma remaja, dan anak sma remaja yang bersaudara (kakak beradik yang satu akademi). dan ancaman mereka tidak main-main dimana ancaman mereka adalah mereka yang berani melaporkan diri mereka ke polisi akan mendapatkan balasannya yang berupa memperlihatkan video porno mereka yang lagi ngesek dihadapan para kaum jones itu dan membagikannya melalui internet sehingga semua perempuan itu kehilangan masa depan dan terus menjadi budak sex dan alat pemuas nafsu berahi laki-laki

akhirnya orang itu bernafas lega karena dia bisa lepas. namun tidak dalam pemikiran arif karena orang yang berniat menghancurkan masa depan seseorang harus di patahkan tulangnya bahkan jika perlu harus dibunuh

"issei-kun hajar dia dan buat dia tidak bisa bergerak."

"alasannya?"tanya issei minta kepastian

"orang yang berani menghancurkan masa depan seseorang harus dimusnahkan bahkan jika perlu harus dipatahkan kedua tangan dan kakinya bahkan jika perlu patahkan tulang lehernya"ucap arif dengan dingin. sehingga isseipun melangkah kedepan dan memegang kepala orang itu

 **kraak**

dengan sangat keras isseipun mematahkan tulang leher dari pria tersebut. sehingga pria itu mengalami dislokasi pada lehernya sehingga laki-laki tersebut mati dalam keadaan kepala berada dibelakang. dan bagi laki-laki juga perempuan yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya menatap ngeri dan kagum dengan mereka berdua. kagum karena mereka memiliki sikap tegas dan ngeri melihat tindakan brutal mereka yang berani mematahkan tulang tangan,kaki,dan leher berandalan tersebut sehingga semua laki-laki yang melihat kejadian barusan tidak mau berurusan dengan 2 orang yang memiliki julukan 'three great prince of kuoh'

"issei-kun untuk anak buahnya biar aku yang urus" ucap arif yang mulai melangkah kearah kedua preman yang masih pingsan

setelah tiba disana dia melihat ada ember berisi air dan arifpun menyuruh issei untuk menderetkan mereka sejajar. mengerti arti tatapan kawannya isseipun menderetkan mereka sejajar dan akhirnya tanpa rasa ampun arifpun membangunkan mereka dengan seember air

"bangun pria mesum"ucap arif yang menyiram kedua penjahat itu dengan air dingin

"uhuk...uhukk"akhirnya dua preman itu bangun dan mereka menatap 2 orang yang mereka lawan itu dengan tatapan takut karena dihadapan mereka sudah ada 2 monster yang melihat mereka dan siap santap

akhirnya arifpun mematahkan kedua tangan dan kaki dari preman dengan bengis sehingga kedua preman yang baru bangun itu berteriak kesakitan

"sudah selesai"ucap arif dengan menyungkurkan kedua preman itu.

tak lama kemudian akhirnya polisi datang dengan membawa 3 anggotanya sehingga ketiga preman itu dibawa kerumah sakit dan meminta keterangan kepada kedua pemuda yang berhasil menangkap para preman apalagi mereka itu preman yang paling dicari

setelah diminta keterangan arifpun meminta satu syarat kepada polisi

"pak. boleh saya ajukan kepada bapak satu syarat saja pak?"tanya arif. sedangkan issei menepuk jidatnya karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kawannya yakni menghancurkan sekolah yang berisi preman diakademi kokudou dan menyelamatkan kaum perempuan disana. dan lagi yang parahnya bisa jadi membuat mereka tinggal di rumah mereka (arif dan issei)

"minta apa nak?"tanya polisi balik

"bolehkah saya dan teman saya membunuh penjahat yang merendahkan harga diri wanita?"tanya arif kembali sehingga membuat 4 polisi dan seluruh siswa dan siswi diakademi itu kaget kecuali issei yang sudah tahu tujuan arif

"memang kenapa anak muda. jika kita membawa mereka ke penjara mereka akan jika kamu dan temanmu berniat membunuh mereka maka kamu dan temanmu yang harus kami tangkap karena sudah membunuh orang"ucap polisi itu yang menjelaskan

"pak saya mengerti dengan aturan bapak..tapi saya bertanya satu hal kepada bapak?"

"apa itu?"tanya balik polisi itu

"akankah mereka semua akan jera jika bapak menghukum mereka di penjara..jika menurut bapak mereka jera ok saya tidak akan membunuhnya...tapi jika sebaliknya jangan salahkan saya yang bertindak tegas untuk membunuh mereka"ucap arif

"kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran begitu nak?"tanya polisi itu balik karena argumen yang dikeluarkan anak didepannya bukan main-main

"asalkan bapak tahu saja..setelah mereka bebas dari penjara selama 12 atau 8 tahun mereka pasti berbuat ulah lagi dengan ulah yang sama..apalagi dengan pemerkosaan,pelecehan seksual,dan merendahkan martabat wanita yang mana hanya hukum penjara selama 12 tahun dan itu bisa membuat mereka semakin berbuat ulah lagi karena hukum 12 tahun penjara tidak membuat mereka jera"

"jadi biarkan aku dan kawanku melawan dan membunuh mereka karena perempuan harus dihormati dan tidak boleh direndahkan."sambung arif dengan memohon sehingga polisi itupun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena argumen dari arif sangatlah benar karena jika mereka memenjarakan para preman itu dengan hukuman penjara baik itu 12 tahun atau selamanya itu tidak akan membuat mereka semakin jera yang ada ulah mereka para berandalan semakin menjadi-jadi

"walaupun begitu pak kami berdua memiliki perasaan jika kami berdua ada diposisi perempuan"ucap issei dengan tegas dan menambahkan ucapan dari temannya

sementara bagi seluruh siswi akademi kuoh menatap kagum bahkan mereka terharu dengan arif dan issei yang bisa membuat polisi itu terdiam karena mereka juga pernah mendapatkan berita yang sama dimana 3 preman yang sama itu ditangkap dan diadili dengan hukuman 8 tahun penjara namun itu tidak seberapa karena para preman itu melakukan perbuatan keji mereka kembali

"baiklah jika itu keputusan kalian. sejujurnya kami ingin melakukan itu kepada mereka namun apalah daya kami karena kami hanya bertugas melayani masyarakat"ucap polisi itu yang sebenarnya juga ingin membunuh preman itu namun mereka tidak bisa karena mereka bertugas hanya untuk melayani masyarakat

"nggak apa-apa kok pak. kami tahu apa yang bapak alami dan kami juga nggak begitu mempermasalahkannya..baiklah jika itu keputusan dari atasan bapak ya saya dan teman saya selaku siswa dari akademi kuoh siap membantu bapak untuk membasmi mereka bahkan jika mereka harus dibunuh"ucap arif dengan santai

'bagus sekarang aku juga ikut terlibat...apakah kami-sama akan menghukumku jika aku membunuh sesama manusia?!'batin issei yang kini berteriak gaje

"baiklah mereka aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua" ucap polisi itu dengan perasaan gembira sehingga membuat issei sweatdrop

'bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu ketika ada masalah besar' itulah yang ada dipikiran issei dimana polisi itu kelihatan senang ketika akan ada yang membalas perbuatan preman itu (dibaca : membalaskan dendam lamanya)

"pak polisi lakukan sesuatu pada mereka jika perlu bunuh mereka tanpa adanya ampun"ucap arif yang memberi instruksi dan tatapan tajam kepada polisi itu dan hanya diberi anggukan dari polisi

setelah kepergian mobil polisi dengan membawa 3 preman yang berada dalam keadaan patah tulang harus dibawa

"baiklah sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya issei entah kepada siapa

"lebih baik kita kedalam lokal sehabis itu kita harus pulang dan minta izin kepada manager untuk libur bekerja selama 2 minggu"

 **skiptime**

pada sore hari issei dan arif berjalan menuju ke kaffe tempat mereka bekerja dan bekerja dengan semangat karena pelayanan disini sangat memuaskan masyarakat dan jumlah pelanggan semakin banyak dari hari sebelumnya. alasan kenapa pelanggan banyak disana karena pelecehan antara pelanggan dan pelayan berkurang karena motto disana 'jika kalian berbuat sopan pada kami maka kami akan berbuat sopan kepada kalian. jika kalian berani melecehkan kami maka kami tidak segan-segan mematahkan tulang kalian bahkan jika perlu menghajar kalian'. slogan itu berasal dari issei teman dekat arif yang memberi tindakan tegas sehingga pelayanan disana sangat memuaskan

"wah. nggak disangka jumlah pelanggan lebih banyak daripada biasanya"ucap arif yang melihat pelanggan dari kafenya semakin banyak bahkan ada juga yang berasal dari sekolah akademi kuoh

"lho bukannya itu issei-kun dan arif-kun?"ucap perempuan yang berambut blonde ikat ponytail. dan berdada besar seperti serafall sendiri

"kamu benar kita datangi aja mereka berdua"ucap perempuan yang berambut coklat yang menggunakan bendo putih dan berjalan bersama ke kafe tersebut

"halo issei-kun arif-kun"sapa kyouko kepada issei dan arif

mendengar ada yang menyapanya issei dan arifpun melihat siapa yang menyapanya rupanya kakak kelas mereka yang berasal dari kelas XII-D tempat dimana rias gremory dan akeno himejima yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'two great onee-sama' berada. mereka adalah kyouko rinna dan reya kusaka

"halo juga reya-senpai kyouko-senpai"ucap issei yang membalas sapa kedua senpainya

"halo juga kyouko-senpai reya-senpai"ucap arif yang ikut membalas sapaan dari kedua senpainya

"kalian berdua ngapain disini?"tanya reya yang melihat jika arif dan issei nampak bekerja di kafe ini

"kami berdua bekerja disini reya-senpai"ucap issei

"lho kok kalian berdua bekerja disini. kemana orang tua kalian?"tanya kyouko sehingga membuat mereka berdua terdiam dengan menundukkan kepala mereka

"oii. ngapain kamu kasih pertanyaan yang sensitif kepada mereka berdua"tanya reya kepada kyouko sehingga kyouko sadar dari ucapannya dan meminta maaf

"gomennasai"ucap kyouko yang keceplosan berbicara menyangkut yang seharusnya tidak dia ucapkan dan menunduk minta maaf kepada kouhainya ini

"nggak apa-apa kok senpai kami bisa menceritakannya tapi pas waktu kami selesai kerja saja. kalau disini malu membicarakannya"ucap arif dengan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan

"baiklah kalian berdua duduk dulu ya. dan mau pesan apa"tanya arif kepada 2 senpainya yang dibilang terlalu kawaii

"kami mau makan mie goreng hot plate dan minumannya jus jeruk satu dan teh manis satu" ucap reya yang memesan makanan dan minumannya

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ya?"akhirnya arifpun memberikan secarik kertas kepada mereka berdua yang baru duduk dan bisa dilihat harga makanannya sangat murah apalagi terjangkau. sedangkan kertas lainnya dia berikan kepada issei karena issei sangat jago dalam memasak

 **skiptime**

setelah selesai bekerja part time di kafe ditempat kakaknya sona arif dan isseipun meminta izin kepada atasannya

"manager-san. hari ini selama 2 minggu mungkin aku dan issei harus libur sementara"ucap arif yang mengutarakan pendapatnya

"alasannya apa arif-kun?"tanya serafall kepada arif

"karena kami harus belajar menguasai teknik bela diri agar kami bisa melindungi diri dari orang-orang jahat"ucap arif karena dia menyembunyikan alasan yang satunya yang mana dia dan juga issei harus menguasai beberapa teknik untuk pemegang sekiryutei dan hakuryuuko selanjutnya

"baiklah. jangan sampai memaksakan diri kalian aku nggak mau pegawai kesayanganku sakit selama 1 minggu tambahan akibat latihannya sendiri"ucap serafall yang perhatian kepada mereka karena arif dan issei sudah menganggap serafall sebagai kakak bagi mereka

"iya terima kasih atas perhatiannya serafall"

"iya. oh ini untukmu issei-kun"ucap serafall yang memberikan sebuah amplop berukuran kecil

"apa ini serafall-san?"tanya issei yang melihat ada sebuah amplop berukuran kecil

"itu adalah gaji pertama kamu karena kamu baru bekerja disini" ucap serafall dengan nada childishnya yang nggak pernah kunjung hilang. hal itu pernah dirasakan oleh arif sendiri ketika dia baru pertama kali bekerja managernya sendiri langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya ala penyihir milky way yang membuat si arif sweetdrop dengan tingkah kekanakannya

"arigatou na. serafall-san"ucap issei dengan senyum hangatnya yang membuat semua pegawai dan serafall sendiri selaku manager merona melihat senyum hangat dari issei

"i-iya sa-sama-sama issei-kun"balas serafall dengan gelagapan

akhirnya issei dan arif pulang menuju kerumahnya dengan ditemani 2 teman dari senpainya yang bernama kyouko dan reya yang sekelas dengan rias gremory dan akeno himejima. selama dalam perjalanan pulang kyouko bertanya kepada arif

"arif-kun sebenarnya orang tua kalian pada kemana sehingga kalian bekerja di tempat kafee itu?"tanya kyouko

"sebenarnya orang tuaku meninggal dunia bersama kakak pertama dan kakak keduaku"ucap arif

"hal itu juga terjadi pada issei-kun. orang tuanya bersama 2 kakaknya meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan pesawat dimana pesawatnya kehilangan kontak dan sebulan kemudian pesawat yang dinaiki oleh orang tua issei dan kakaknya ditemukan dalam keadaan hancur" sambung arif sehingga membuat reya dan kyouko kaget sekaligus sedih mendengar jika 2 orang kakaknya dan ortunya meninggal dunia

"malahan kami berdua entah berterimakasih atau tidak kepada kami-sama karena mereka meninggal"ucap issei sehingga membuat reya dan kyouko bingung mendengar ucapan issei yang sangat bersyukur atas meninggalnya 2 orang kakaknya dan orang tuanya

"kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu issei-kun?"tanya reya

"sebenarnya kami berdua dari kecil tidak pernah dianggap sebagai seorang anak oleh ayah kami. karena waktu itu ayahku memiliki harem dimana ada 9 orang yang menjadi keluarga ayahku termasuk ibuku berbeda dengan issei dia hanya memiliki 8 orang perempuan termasuk ibunya"

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan keluarga kalian itu?"tanya kyouko

"waktu itu 9 orang perempuan itu sangat menyukai ayahku sehingga mereka semua menjadi istri ayahku termasuk ibuku. waktu itu jarak umur aku dengan kakakku hanya 1 tahun. aku sangat senang pada awalnya karena memiliki 8 orang kakak. namun itu awalnya. tapi di bagian akhir aku dianggap tidak ada oleh keluargaku. dan itu hanya terjadi pada 2 kakakku,2 bibiku dan ayahku karena aku dianggap orang tidak berbakat dan dianggap aib dalam keluarganya dan mereka hanya menginginkan orang kuat dan berbakat sehingga aku disisihkan. sementara 6 bibiku dan 6 kakakku sangat menderita jika keponakannya yang paling kecil tersisih dalam keluarganya walaupun dia sangat tidak berbakat"

"akhirnya aku lari ke keluarga lain disana aku bertemu dengan 7 orang kakak perempuan yang sangat baik kepadaku termasuk pamanku juga bibiku karena ayahku memiliki kakak laki-laki dalam keluarganya...aku disana ingin menjauhkan diri dari perilaku ayahku sampai membuat semua kakak dan bibi dari keluarga pamanku heran dengan perilakuku yang tidak ada ekspresi senyum dan tertawa sehingga mereka semua menanyakan kenapa aku berperilaku seperti itu dan akhirnya aku menjawabnya dengan syarat mereka mau merahasiakannya. dan akhirnya akupun menceritakan bahwa aku diperlakukan tidak seperti seorang anak pada umumnya dan itu disebabkan 2 orang bibi dan 2 orang kakak termasuk ayahku sehingga membuat semua kakak dan bibi dari keluarga pamanku kaget termasuk pamanku sendiri dan juga semua keluarga pamanku sangat marah mendengar cerita yang aku katakan kepada mereka. dan disana aku menangis dalam dekapan kakakku karena peristiwa itu membuat aku trauma dan tidak mau ketemu ayahku dan jika aku kembali lagi kesana aku bakalan disiksa bahkan dia nggak segan-segan menghajarku." sambung arif sehingga 2 senpainya ini mengeluarkan liquid bening dari pelupuk matanya yang mendengar cerita barusan

"dan itu juga pernah terjadi kepada issei-kun. dia juga hampir memiliki kehidupan yang 100% sama persis denganku"ucap arif sampai menepuk bahu issei

"lalu bukannya kalian bisa melawan kepada kakak dan bibi kalian juga ayah kalian?"tanya reya yang nggak habis pikir kenapa 2 kouhainya ini sangat tegar

"jika kami melawan maka kami berdua dicap sebagai anak durhaka dan tidak tahu terimakasih"

"bukankah itu lebih bagus karena kalian bisa bebas dari keluarga ayah kalian?"tanya kyouko

"jika kami melawan dan sudah dicap sebagai anak tidak tahu terimakasih dan anak durhaka. maka ancamannya tidak main-main dimana aku dan issei-kun akan diusir dalam keluarga ayahku dan ayah issei-kun sendiri"ucap arif dengan senyum pahitnya yang mengingat kejadian barusan

"bahkan ayahku, 2 bibiku, dan 2 kakakku tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih untukku"ucap arif

"kenapa ?"tanya kyouko

"mereka nggak pernah mengucapkan rasa syukur kepadaku karena waktu itu mereka semua dalam keadaan sakit termasuk ibuku. jadi yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri yang masih sehat. waktu itu mereka semua terkena demam tinggi akupun memutuskan beli obat ditempat terdekat namun tidak ada apotek disana akhirnya aku berlari keujung kota dan akhirnya menemukan tempat apotek didekat stasiun kereta dan aku membeli obat penurun panas dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. dan akupun mengorbankan uangku sendiri untuk membeli obat penurun panas itu. sesampainya aku meminta beberapa pelayan dirumahku untuk memberikan obat ini kesemua keluargaku. mereka sangat senang dengan aku yang masih peduli kepada keluarganya bahkan mengorbankan uangnya sendiri demi kesembuhan mereka semua.. ketika semua keluargaku sudah sembuh 1 minggu kemudian aku terkena demam..ketika aku sakit 5 orang itu tidak peduli kepadaku kecuali sisa dari selir ayahku mereka sangat peduli kepadaku karena pelayan disana menceritakan bahwa akulah yang menyembuhkan mereka sampai dalam keadaan lelah. namun kelima orang itu tidak pernah berterima kasih kepadaku dan hanya menganggap cerita dari pelayanku itu hanya bualan belaka. namun tidak bagi sisa selir ayahku mereka sangat bersyukur jika keponakannya mengorbankan uangnya demi kesembuhan mereka semua. akhirnya aku main kembali ke rumah pamanku karena tidak ada yang peduli kepadaku kecuali 6 orang kakak dan bibiku saja yang masih peduli kepadaku. aku pergi kesana karena satu hari kemudian aku sembuh tapi belum pulih total. aku pergi ketempat keluarga pamanku untuk melihat nasib keluarga pamanku sama dengan keluarga ayahku sendiri mereka terkena demam yang tinggi ketika aku tiba disana. akupun melakukan hal yang sama ketika satu minggu yang lalu terjadi aku mengorbankan uangku kembali karena aku pakai uang tabungan...hiks...ku sendiri"ucap arif yang akan menangis namun dia tahan karena tidak mau kelihatan seperti anak kecil

"kamu bisa berhenti sebentar kok arif-kun"ucap reya yang prihatin dengan kouhainya ini yang mulai menangis

"aku nggak apa-apa kok reya-senpai aku masih bisa melanjutkannya"ucap arif yang menolak dengan halus untuk berhenti berbicara kisah masa lalunya itu

"lalu akupun membeli obat penurun panas itu kembali di apotek yang sama karena tempatnya juga lumayan jauh. setelah aku membeli obat penurun panas aku kembali ketempat pamanku walau belum dalam keadaan sembuh total dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena aku berlari ketempat pamanku. setibanya disana para pelayan disana sangat kaget dengan keadaanku yang bernafas tersengal-sengal. aku mengatakan bahwa mereka nggak usah khawatir dengan keadaanku dan aku menyuruh mereka memberikan obat ini kepada semua keluarga harinya aku melihat kondisi semua keluarga pamanku sudah mulai membaik dan para pelayan disana sangat senang bahkan menangis terharu melihat tuan rumahnya sudah dalam keadaan pulih hingga semua melihat heran kepadaku yang terlihat ada muka habis terpanggang disana...pamanku bertanya kenapa keponakannya itu kelihatan seperti orang demam akhirnya para pelayan disana menceritakan semuanya sampai-sampai semua keluarga pamanku tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena keponakannya ini datang ketempat mereka dan menyembuhkan mereka walau dalam keadaan belum pulih total karena habis menyembuhkan semua keluarga ayahku. akhirnya pamanku menyuruh 2 orang kakakku untuk pergi membeli obat sehabis membeli obat akhirnya mereka semua mengobati aku yang masih terbaring lemas disana karena demam. mereka sangat bersyukur bahkan ketika aku sakit aku bisa melihat semua keluarga pamanku menangis bahkan sedih ketika melihat aku terbaring diranjang tak terkecuali maid yang ada dirumah pamanku mereka juga ikut sedih mendengar keponakan tuan rumahnya terbaring sakit dirumahnya. ketika malam tiba akupun tidur ditemani oleh kakak kesayangan dari keluarga pamanku" ucap arif yang mengingat kejadian dimana dia masih belum pulih total malah datang kerumah pamannya untuk melihat kabar pamannya. namun pamannya beserta keluarganya malah sakit ketika dia tiba disana dan dengan cepat arifpun pergi membeli obat penurun panas dan ketika semua keluarga pamannya sudah sembuh eh malah giliran dia yang sakit kembali dan diapun ditemani tidur oleh keluarga pamannya sendiri

"setelah aku dinyatakan sembuh walau belum pulih total semua keluarga pamanku sangat senang mendengar jika keponakannya sudah pulih dan sehat seperti sedia kala termasuk maid yang ada disana. namun ketika aku baru sembuh ayahku datang dengan keadaan marah mendengar jika anaknya malah keluyuran. akupun langsung bersembunyi di belakang kakakku yang sangat waspada jika adiknya bakalan ditampar . dan dugaan dari kakak dari keluarga pamanku benar ayahku datang kearahku dan melayangkan tamparannya kearahku sehingga aku menutup mata dengan erat agar bisa menerima tamparannya. namun akupun tidak merasakan adanya tamparan sehingga akupun mulai membuka mataku dan betapa kagetnya aku bahwa kakak tertua dari keluarga pamanku menahan tangan ayahku yang hendak menamparnya.. akhirnya pamanku itu marah dan dia sangat kesal atas perilaku adik kandungnya sendiri kepada anaknya..namun ayahku membela terus kepribadiannya yang mana dia tidak suka anak aib berada dikeluarganya karena tidak punya bakat. akhirnya pamanku menanyakan itu kepadaku untuk meminta kepastian dan aku mengangguknya dalam keadaan murung karena aku yakin keluarga pamanku pasti melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku seperti perbuatan ayahku. akan tetapi bukan cemoohan yang aku dapat melainkan elusan kepala sehingga aku heran dan mendongakkan kepalaku menuju pamanku dan dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku dan aku melihat kearah semua keluarga pamanku dia juga tersenyum hangat kepadaku sehingga akupun mulai meneteskan air mata bukan kesedihan melainkan kebahagiaan dimana aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa itu kasih sayang keluarga...dan akhirnya pamanku mengusir ayahku dan orang yang terlibat atas perilaku yang tidak pantas kepada aku. dan ayahku bertanya kenapa pamanku malah membelaku sehingga pamanku berucap dengan sinis karena ayahku tidak ingat ucapan yang pernah diucapkan oleh orang tua mereka yang mana isinya **'orang berbakat,orang kaya dan orang pintar itu berasal dari orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. jadi jangan seenak jidatmu untuk mengatakan dia aib bahkan orang yang tidak dianggap sama sekali'** sehingga ayahku diam dalam keadaan marah dan akhirnya pergi namun 6 orang kakak dan bibiku termasuk ibuku tidak mau kembali ketempatnya karena mereka mau meminta gugatan cerai akibat kesalahan ayahku yang sudah ada banyak dosanya kecuali 2 bibi dan 2 kakakku sendiri yang ikut kepada ayahku. sehingga mereka berlima kembali ketempat rumah mereka. akhirnya 6 orang istrinya termasuk ibuku resmi bercerai kepada ayahku dan juga 6 orang kakakku dari keluarga ayahku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan ayahku sebelum mereka berubah" ucap arif panjang lebar. walaupun diawal sangat pahit perlakuan ayah arif kepada arif namun diakhir berakhir manis dimana semua keluarga paman arif termasuk ayahnya yang berjumlah 6 orang menerima arif apa adanya walaupun dia tidak memiliki bakat apapun

"setelah itu akupun mulai bisa tertawa bahkan tersenyum kembali ketika perlakuan diskriminasi sudah tidak ada lagi padaku. namun 1 bulan kemudian ayahku meninggal termasuk 2 bibiku dan 2 kakakku akibat kecerobohan ayahku menyetir mobil didaerah pegunungan sehingga akupun menangis kencang mendengarnya. dan semua keluarga pamanku dan juga mantan keluarga ayahku sangat sedih jika anak yang paling kecil menangis bahkan mantan dari keluarga ayahku sangat bersyukur karena aku masih ada kepedulian yang tinggi dan mereka tahu bahwa baik anaknya maupun keponakannya masih ada rasa kasih sayang yang begitu besar kepada orang tuanya. setelah aku sudah beranjak mau masuk sma akupun pergi dari keluarga pamanku yang sudah membesarkanku dan juga mantan dari keluarga ayahku. dan mereka sangat sedih sekali jika orang yang terus menyinarinya pergi entah kemana akupun mengatakan ini kepada semuanya **'aku pasti akan baik-baik saja kok. karena aku tidak mau merepotkan semua kakakku,semua bibiku,ibuku,pamanku,bahkan maidku yang sudah aku anggap kakakku sendiri karena ada kalanya kita tidak tahu kapan kita sudah berkeluarga di masa depan nanti. dan untuk itu akupun harus bisa mandiri agar tidak terlalu bergantung kepada kalian semua. karena jika terus bergantung maka aku dianggap anak manja..makanya aku harus belajar mandiri dan tidak mau merepotkan semua keluargaku disini'** kataku sehingga mereka memberikan aku uang agar aku bisa makan dan mencari tempat tinggal dalam jumlah banyak. ketika aku sudah berangkat disanalah awal pertemuanku dengan issei-kun. dan ketika kami berada di dalam kereta menuju kota kuoh ini aku bertanya tentang latar belakangnya dan rupanya dia memiliki masa lalu yang sama denganku dan akhirnya akupun mengatakan bahwa issei-kun memiliki masa lalu yang sama denganku"ucapku

"awalnya aku sih tidak percaya dengan ceritanya namun ketika dia menceritakan seperti apa latar belakangnya akupun paham karena masa lalu arif-kun tidak jauh beda denganku didiskriminasi,diejek,bahkan dicemooh oleh keluarga sendiri"ucap issei yang menambahkan cerita dari arif

"lalu apakah kalian berdua tidak pernah berkirim surat kepada keluarga kalian?"tanya reya karena walaupun kita sudah hidup mandiri kita sendiri tidak boleh melupakan keluarga kita

"hampir 4 kali sebulan aku berkirim surat menanyai kabar semua keluarga kandungku yang membuat aku senang bahwa mereka semua baik-baik saja. bahkan isi surat itu bersisi ucapan konyol kepada keluarga pamanku. bahkan mereka semua juga mengucapkan hal konyol untukku sehingga aku bisa tertawa"

"lalu kalian tinggal dimana? kan nggak mungkin kalian tinggal ditempat yang sudah sangat usang dan tidak ada fasilitas yang memadai"ucap kyouko

"itu rumah kami reya-senpai kyouko-senpai"ucap issei yang menunjuk rumahnya yang berlantai 2 dan kelihatan biasa dari luar

sesampainya dirumah isseipun membuka pintu dan mennyalakan lampu rumah dan terlihat jika disana hanya perabotan yang sederhana namun layak pakai

"lu luas sekali"ucap reya yang melihat rumah dari issei dan arif begitu luas walau hanya dengan perabotan sederhana yang mana isinya hanya majalah basket, TV LED, dan rak buku yang berisi majalah,manga,dan buku novel yang semuanya bergenre petualangan. dan bisa dilihat jika teman sekelas dari two great onee-sama menganga lebar melihat tempat tinggal dari 'three great prince of kuoh' yang begitu luas bahkan tergolong sederhana

"a-apa kalian hanya tidur berdua saja?"tanya kyouko yang gagap melihat ruangan depan terlihat begitu luas

"iya..kami berdua tidur disini" balas issei sehingga membuat reya dan kyouko membayangkan hal mesum di kepala mereka dimana 2 juniornya tidur dalam satu kamar dan melakukan hal ecchi

"hei jangan membayangkan hal aneh kepada kami berdua. memang kami berdua tinggal seatap tapi kami tidur terpisah"ucap arif sehingga lamunan dari 2 senpainya ini langsung buyar

"be-begitu ya ha-hahaha"ucap reya yang diakhiri dengan tawa cengengesannya

"kalau kalian berdua tinggal dimana?" tanya issei kepada reya dan kyouko

"kalau aku tinggal bersebelahan dengan kalian sedangkan reya berada didepan rumah kalian"ucap kyouko yang menjelaskan tempat tinggalnya sambil menunjukkan rumahnya ketika mereka berada di luar rumah

"be-berarti ki-kita tetanggaan ya?"tanya arif dengan gagap

"hehehe. iya begitulah"balas reya

"oh ya arif-kun hari ini mau masak apa?"tanya issei untuk menyiapkan makanan dan minuman

"ummm apa ya? bagaimana kalau buat steak sapi lalu bikin acar juga sekalian dan untuk minumannya teh manis panas satu gelas penuh"ucap arif yang memberikan usulan makanan dan minuman kepada mereka

"bukannya itu kelihatan sederhana harusnya dihidangkan dengan jumlah banyak?" tanya reya dan diangguk oleh kyouko karena mereka berdua yang selaku juniornya memakan makanan sederhana

"itu tidak boleh reya-senpai. karena jika kita membuat dalam jumlah banyak maka ada beberapa makanan yang akan terbuang dan ada pula yang cepat basi padahal kita hanya tinggal berdua,seatap lagi" ucap arif yang memberikan ceramah singkat kepada dua senpainya ini

"arif-kun reya-senpai kyouko-senpai makanan sudah siap" ucap issei berteriak kepada mereka berdua

"iya kami akan kesana" balas arif kepada issei. namun ada perasaan nggak enak hati jika tuan rumahnya menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua

"arif-kun sebenarnya kami mau pulang karena tidak mau merepotkan kalian"ucap kyouko dan dibalas anggukan dari reya

"nggak apa-apa kok karena kita aja belum makan bersama" balas arif dengan senyum hangat

"ta-tapi"

kruyuk

ucapan kyouko terpotong dengan bunyi perutnya yang nggak bisa dikompromi termasuk bunyi perut dari reya yang mana perut mereka minta diisi ulang sementara arif sendiri yang mendengar barusan hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar bunyi perut dari dua senpainya ini sehingga muka dari dua senpainya ini mulai memerah

"mulut bisa berbohong tapi jika perut maka lain lagi ceritanya"canda arif sehingga wajah reya dan kyouko memerah seperti tomat

"nggak apa-apa kok reya-senpai kyouko-senpai. anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah kami untuk kalian"sambung arif

"ma-maaf mengganggu"ucap kyouko

setelah masuk merekapun menuju ruang makan dimana sudah terhidang steak sapi dengan acar yang sangat lezat buatan dari issei sendiri. bagaimana tidak 2 cowok yang sudah mulai mandiri dan pandai memasak bisa menjadi suami idaman di masa yang akan datang. bahkan ketika disekolah tak ayal saja sudah sampai satu penuh locker lemari yang berisi surat menyatakan cinta dari seluruh siswi akademi kuoh karena ketelatenan dan kemandirian termasuk kehebatan mereka di semua mata pelajaran

setelah makan maka 2 orang senpainya pulan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing sambil diantar oleh oleh issei menuju gerbang rumahnya. dan begitulah seterussnya kebaikan mereka yang tak ada habisnya walau mereka tidak memperdulikan ayahnya, 2 kakaknya dan 2 bibinya yang dari dulu berani mencemooh mereka

OTHER PLACE

sementara itu ditempat yang jauh nampaklah jika 13 orang perempuan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya yang mewah bagaikan istana abad ke 20

"oh ya jeanne-chan bagaiman kabar otouto?"tanya perempuan berambut ungu dengan mata ungu yang menutup sebelah mata deengan poninya itu

"dia sehat-sehat saja kok mash-neechan"ucap perempuan blonde yang bernama jeanne yang membalas ucapan dari perempuan yang berambut ungu yang bernama mash

"lalu kapan kita bisa pergi menemuinya? aku tidak sabar memeluk dia lagi"tanya perempuan yang berambut ungu panjang lurus tergerai dengan mata merah darahnya yang bernama scahatch

"aku rasa 1 minggu lagi kita bisa kesana scahatch-nee"balas perempuan yang berambut pink lurus tergerai dengan ekor dan telinga rubah dia adalah tamamo no mae

"begitu ya tamamo-chan?"tanya scahatch

"iya barusan aku mendapatkan berita dari otou-san mengenai perkumpulan antar fraksi mengenai perjanjian perdamaian. dan juga kita bakalan terlibat disana dan kata otou-san hanya kita saja yang berangkat kesana untuk melakukan perjanjian perdamaian" ucap tamamo

"lalu ada kabar baiknya nggak menurut kamu tamamo-nee"tanya perempuan yang berambut pink panjang lurus tergerai dengan mata biru kehijauan dan ada tanduk di kepalanya dia bernama elizabeth bathory

"ada. kata otou-san otouto kita berada di sana. lebih tepatnya akademi kuoh. karena menurut otou-san otouto akan ada disana juga mengingat tempat itu akan dilakukan perjanjian perdamaian antar fraksi" ucap tamamo sehingga semuanya terharu mendengar bahkan senang jika adik kesayangannya yang laki-laki berada di akademi kuoh sehingga mereka semua berteriak kegirangan jika adiknya berada di kuoh

"waaaahh. senangnya jika otouto sehat-sehat saja" balas perempuan yang berambut blonde ikat kepang dan memiliki mata hijau dia bernama arthuria pendragon yang menangis bahagia jika adik laki-lakinya baik-baik saja

"begitupun dengan kita semua. kita semua juga sangat senang jika otouto sehat-sehat saja" balas tamamo yang setuju dengan ucapan dari arthuria

 **TBC**

 **haaaaahh...akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3. dimana issei dan arif menceritakan masa lalunya kepada senpainya yang bertemu di kafe tempat mereka bekerja. dan pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku memasukkan karakter dari fate series? karena saya ingin menjadikan mereka menjadi kakak kandung dari author sendiri walaupun dia adalah kakak sepupu. dan dichapter depan akan ada pertempuran dengan para preman dikarenakan misi yang mereka jalani yakni misi menghancurkan akademi terbengkalai yakninya akademi kokudou. dan dihapter ini aku masukin juga karakter dari nekopoi yang bernama ebihara urara dan karakter perempuan lainnya. dan diakhir chapter nanti orang yang diperkosa nanti akan dijadikan sebagai keluarga mereka.**

 **chapter 4 : pertempuran di akademi kokudou**

 **=====arif4342 log out=====**


	4. Chapter 4: battle in academy kokudou p 1

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan author yang bernama arif4342 di ffn yang bernama two ultra DXD. nah di chapter 4 ini akan ane buat dimana mereka berdua yakninya issei dan arif bertarung di akademi kokudou . dan nanti disini mereka akan memakai senjata khas mereka nanti. senjata apa ya yang akan mereka gunakan (author:ane harap sih bom nuklir dan TNT, arif & issei: oiii kami berdua bukan orang sadis). langsung saja liat di tkp

chapter 4 : pertempuran di akademi kokudou part 1

dipagi hari yang cerah nampak sama kita bahwa ada 2 orang yang sedang pergi kesekolah karena sudah selesai dengan ritual paginya. dan seperti biasa tatapan fansgirl dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang berhenti termasuk tatapan membunuh dari kaum adam. bagaimana tidak orang yang memiliki reputasi bagus malah ditatap dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus ya bisa dibilang membunuh.

"nee..issei-kun"sapa arif kepada issei

"nan desu ka, arif-kun?"tanya issei

"kamu udah beli senjata yang kita butuhkan untuk melawan semua pria jones di akademi kokudou?"tanya arif kepada issei

"sudah..aku sudah memesan kepada orang yang ahli blacksmith dan disitu aku pesan 2 pasang pedang"ucap issei

"kenapa 2 pasang pedang sih? bukannya satu sudah cukup?"tanya arif kembali kepada issei

"ya karena kita berdua sama-sama menyukai aliran dua pedang. makanya aku pesan saja dua pasang pedang yang seperti ini"ucap issei yang memperlihatkan foto pedang yang sangat keren malahan terlalu keren dimana yang satu berwarna hijau dengan bentuk gagangnya seperti sayap malaikat lalu yang satunya lagi berwarna biru yang gagangnya berbentuk cakar naga. lalu difoto dua yang satu berbentuk elucidator dan satunya lagi berbentuk excalibur yang berwarna biru langit (A/N:seperti pedang di anime sao)

"keren sekali. jadi ini pedang yang kamu pesan kepada blacksmith itu?"tanya arif dengan mata berbinar yang kelihatan kagum dimana dia akan memakai aliran dua pedang dengan pedang yang sangat keren

"ya begitulah"ucap issei

tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda yang berambut coklat dan mata yang sama persis dengan warna rambutnya apalagi dia bentuk rambutnya seperti yuuto kiba

"permisi"ucap pemuda itu yang membuat 2 orang pemuda yang melihat pedang menoleh kepada salah satu cowok yang nampak murung

"ada apa?"tanya issei

"aku mau minta tolong boleh?"tanya pemuda itu kepada issei dan arif. sehingga mereka berdua mengangguk

"sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu nama kamu. biar kita tahu juga"ucap arif

"perkenalkan namaku reiji shintaro. kalian boleh memanggil dengan nama depan maupun nama belakangku"ucap pemuda itu yang bernama reiji

"senang berkenalan denganmu reiji-kun. perkenalkan namaku arif rahman teman dari si rabies ini yang bernama hyoudou issei"ledek arif yang memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengejek issei

"kampret berani sekali kamu bilang aku rabies"ucap issei yang kesal dan tidak terima jika dirinya dikatakan rabies

"bukannya kelihatan seperti itu juga dihadapanku"ledek arif sehingga issei dibuat geram

"arrrrghh" teriak issei sehingga baik reiji dan arif bahkan seluruh kelas yang berada dilokal mereka hanya tertawa melihat pertemanan yang begitu absurd

"baiklah reiji-kun. apa yang kamu minta tolong?"tanya arif yang kemudian berubah menjadi serius termasuk issei

"sebenarnya aku punya kekasih namanya reiko-senpai dan misaki-senpai. mereka adalah ketua OSIS dan wakil sekretaris OSIS di akademi kokudou dan waktu itu aku juga berada di akademi itu"ucap shintaro kepada arif dan issei

"jadi kamu punya 2 kekasih yang mana mereka berdua adalah kakak kelasmu, begitu?"tanya issei dan dbalas oleh anggukan oleh shintaro itu sendiri

"itu benar. awalnya hidupku akan bahagia ketika memiliki 2 pacar yang cantik walau kami berbeda 1 tahun dimana reiko dan misaki-senpai berada di kelas 3-A sedangkan aku berada dikelas 2-C. namun hidup bahagiaku berubah menjadi hidup suram dimana reiko-senpai dan misaki-senpai dibuat menjadi kekasih dari anak berandalan yang waktu itu satu sekolah denganku"ucap shintaro yang menceritakan keluh kesah tersebut

"lalu kenapa kamu pindah ke akademi kuoh?"tanya arif yang nggak habis pikir kenapa reiji shintaro murid yang berasal dari akademi kokudou pindah kesini ke akademi kuoh

"itu karena aku nggak tahan lagi. disana peraturannya sudah dibuat oleh kepala sekolah baru. sehingga banyak semua siswi yang pindah disini dimana peraturannya masih ketat walau sekolah yang khusus perempuan sudah diubah menjadi sekolah akademi campuran" ucap shintaro

"shintaro-kun. aku mau nanya sama kamu?"tanya issei

"apa itu issei-kun?"

"apa kamu masih mau menjadi kekasih mereka lagi walau mereka sudah menjadi pelacur karena keterpaksaan mereka atas perbuatan teman cowok brensekmu itu?"tanya issei sehingga reiji dibuat terdiam. biasanya kebanyakan laki-laki pasti tidak mau menjadi kekasih dari perempuan yang sudah menjadi pelacur. namun berbeda dengan reiji yang mengucapkan dengan keyakinan

"aku...aku tetap ingin menjadi kekasih mereka walau mereka sudah dibuat menjadi pelacur sekalipun akibat keterpaksaan mereka. tapi aku tetap mencintai mereka setulus hatiku.. dan aku yakin mereka sangat tahu isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya"ucap reiji dengan lantang sehingga membuat issei dan arif tersenyum dengan ucapan yang diucapkan oleh reiji tersebut

"baiklah..jika itu kemauanmu..tapi ada baiknya juga kamu ikut sama kami. karena kami juga akan membunuh para penjahat itu. dan karena kamu masih sangat mencintai mereka berdua akan lebih baik jika kami berdua ikut menemanimu karena aku sebagai teman kamu tidak ingin orang yang dicintai senpainya menangis dalam keadaan meninggal"ucap arif dengan santai

"itu benar serahkan pada kami. karena kamu sudah kami anggap adik kandung sendiri"ucap issei sehingga reiji mulai mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan karena ini baru pertama kali dia dianggap sebagai adik laki-laki oleh mereka

"ngomong-ngomong. wajah dari dua senpaimu seperti apa?"tanya issei. kan nggak mungkin dia menyelamatkan 2 orang perempuan yang merupakan pacar dari orang yang dia anggap adik kandung malah dia salah menyelamatkannya

"ohh tunggu sebentar"ucap reiji yang mengeluarkan hp smartphone lalu mengetuk hpnya dan menampilkan 2 orang yang satu seperti scahatch versi anak sma yang rambutnya memakai sepasang pita rambut yang berwarna merah dan yang satu lagi yang berwajah seperti souji okita yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau

"yang berambut ungu itu adalah reiko-senpai dan yang satunya lagi misaki-senpai. mereka berdua adalah kekasihku"ucap reiji

"lalu siapa laki-laki blonde yang memakai ikat kepala?"tanya arif ada seorang cowok yang berambut blonde dan memakai ikat kepala warna hitam

"itu adalah temanku sendiri karena waktu itu akan ada dilakukan bunkasai disekolahku"ucap reiji sehingga issei sudah menggeram marah termasuk arif yang sudah marah besar karena pacar dari orang yang dianggap adik sudah dinodai

"lalu apa kamu sudah bertukar pesan kepada reiko-senpai?"tanya arif

"sudah. dia bilang dia berada dalam kondisi aman jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir"ucap reiji sehingga membuat arif dan issei mulai menyeringai kejam

"baiklah jika mereka bermain kotor maka kita perlihatkan seperti apa neraka pada mereka semua."ucap issei

"lalu pertanyaanku satunya lagi dan ini terakhir. apa kamu cukup berani untuk melawan temanmu sendiri karena aku dan issei akan melakukannya di malam hari termasuk berani dalam segi prajurit untuk menyelamatkan senpaimu itu?"tanya arif yang tepat sasaran karena reiji sangatlah lemah dalam hal keberanian maupun kekuatan sehingga dia tidak berani melawan orang yang leih kuat

"sejujurnya aku sangatlah lemah karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan temanku sendiri"ucap reiji sehingga arif dan issei bisa memaknai tatapan dari reiji itu sendiri yang mana terlihat ada rasa kehancuran,kesepian,kesedihan,rasa ketidak percayaan pada diri sendiri,dan rasa sakit

"nggak apa-apa kok. mumpung kami bisa minta izin kepada guru kami. kami berdua selaku temanmu dan juga kakak angkatmu siap membantumu"ucap arif dengan santai

"issei-kun hubungi blacksmith andalanmu kita butuh sepasang pedang lagi. karena ada yang ikut dengan kita ke medan pertempuran"ucap arif kepada issei sehingga issei mengeluarkan hpnya dan menghubungi blacksmith andalannya. setelah diceritakan perihal yang terjadi maka blacksmith itu menyetujuinya

"apa katanya issei-kun?"tanya arif sehingga nampak bahwa issei menyeringai dan bisa dipastikan bahwa blacksmith itu menyetujuinya

"blacksmith andalanku mengatakan bahwa mereka siap membantu kita untuk membuatkan sepasang pedang lagi. dan aku merekomendasikan kepada blacksmith itu untuk membuat 2 buah katana yang cukup ringan namun sangat mematikan ketika menebas sesuatu"ucap issei sehingga arif juga ikut tersenyum mendengar berita tersebut

"baiklah jika begitu maka misi ini menjadi misi buatmu dan misi buat kita"ucap arif

"tapi ada syaratnya reiji-kun?"ucap arif. sehingga reiji takut karena dia pasti memikirkan jika 2 orang yang akan membantu dia malah berbalik menyerang dia kembali

"syaratnya adalah kamu harus berani dan mau menyelamatkan 2 senpaimu itu karena ingat harapan kami berdua dan 2 senpaimu itu ada ditanganmu. jadi jangan kecewakan kami berdua termasuk 2 senpaimu itu yang sudah menjadi pujaan hatimu. paham"tanya arif sehingga reiji membalasnya berupa anggukan

sementara bagi yang mendengar pembicaraan barusan. bisa menatap issei dan arif dengan kagum karena ini kali pertama mereka melihat jika 2 orang yang memiliki gelar yang sangat bagus ingin membantu salah satu seorang cowok untuk mengambil kekasihnya kembali akibat perlakuan yang tidak senonoh dari akademi tersebut

 **skiptime**

ketika jam pelajaran berakhir mereka istirahat siang berbeda dengan issei dan arif yang menyuruh reiji kelapangan karena dia akan dilatih dalam bela diri. alasannya karena arif dan issei baru mempelajari teknik bela diri ketika mereka masih berada di kota lamanya

"baiklah reiji-kun apa kamu tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini bersama temanku?"tanya issei sehingga reiji hanya menggeleng

"aku membawamu kesini bersama partnerku ini karena kami ingin melatih kamu dalam hal beladiri. kamu harus menguasai teknik beladiri yang kami berikan kepadamu yang mana kamu mau menyelamatkan 2 senpaimu itu yang sudah kamu anggap sebagai keluarkan seluruh tenagamu itu. dan jangan pernah main-main karena kami tidak suka melatih orang yang hanya mengaku ingin menyelamatkan seseorang tapi dia suka main-main" ucap issei. dia pernah mengalami itu dimana ada seseorang yang meminta tolong dia untuk membantu dia dalam hal beladiri namun orang tersebut bermain-main dalam beladiri sehingga ketika issei menyuruh orang itu menyelamatkan kekasih dia malah dia yang K.O. duluan dan issei tidak mau tahu lagi dan membentak dia karena dia suka main-main

"baiklah aku siap" ucap reiji namun berbeda dengan badannya yang gemetar hebat sehingga membuat issei dan arif sweetdrop seketika

'astaga. kakinya malah gemetaran tuh' batin arif yang mulai memegang jidatnya karena baru pertama kali dia melihat ada seseorang yang takut kepada mereka berdua karena ketegasan dari mereka berdua

"santai saja reiji-kun. walaupun kami seram dimatamu bahkan dimata laki-laki diakademi kuoh kami bisa juga santai dan juga tertawa disaat tertentu saja. namun karena ini misi penyelamatanku bersama issei serta juga kamu yang baru pertama kalinya ikut dengan kami dalam misi ini, maka kami harus melatihmu dengan serius karena kami berdua tidak ingin teman kami menjadi penakut seperti dikejar tarantula" ucap arif yang memberikan penjelasan kepada reiji agar reiji dapat tenang ketika ingin bertarung dengan dengan segerombolan penjahat walau hanya mereka berdua dan berisi ledekan diakhir

"oiii. sejak kapan dia dikejar tarantula. dia dikejar sama belalang sembah raksasa tahu"ucap issei kepada arif yang berisi ledekan

"tapi jika kamu terlarut dalam ketakutan maka kamu tidak akan sanggup untuk melindungi kekasihmu untuk awalnya kita akan bertarung dengan ini"ucap arif yang mengeluarkan tongkat besi sehingga membuat reiji ketakutan

"ke-kenapa k-ka-kalian memakai senjata, se-sedangkan a-aku pakai tangan kosong"tanya reiji dengan gagap karena dia akan melawan sepasang monster yang menggunakan senjata yang berupa tongkat besi sehingga membuat arif hanya tersenyum canggung termasuk issei yang hanya bernafas pasrah melihat jika muridnya nampak ketakutan

"haha-hahaha... alasan kami menggunakan ini karena kamu akan melawan segerombolan penjahat kelamin nantinya. kita tidak tahu apakah mereka akan menggunakan senjata apa tidak. bahkan kami berdua saja awalnya kewalahan namun karena tekad kami, kami bisa menghadapi segerombolan penjahat yang menggunakan berbagai senjata baik itu balok kayu, tongkat besi, palu, bahkan pisau karena kita memiliki tekad agar tidak dilihat dan dipandang lemah oleh orang yang sok kuat itu"ucap arif yang memberikan penjelasan kepada reiji sehingga rasa sparing mulai muncul di dalam dada reiji walau itu keroyokan

"apa yang dikatakan oleh arif-kun sangat benar reiji-kun. karena kita juga tidak tahu musuh seperti apa yang bakal kita lawan. dan oleh sebab itu kami mau melatih kamu dengan sangat serius bahkan jika perlu menggunakan senjata sekalipun walaupun kamu hanya bermodalkan senjata biasa yakninya sepasang tanganmu bukan berarti senjata kamu lemah... malahan senjata kita yang berupa sepasang tangan malah jauh lebih berbahaya jika menggunakan teknik bertarung yang sangat andal.. seperti temanku ini dia bisa mematahkan tangan penjahat bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membanting musuh malahan musuh yang lebih berat dari dia bisa dia banting dengan sangat mudah karena tekad dia sangat kuat...dan untuk itulah kami mau menanamkan tekad dihatimu agar kamu tidak terlihat lemah dimata senpai yang kamu cintai itu. walaupun kamu lemah tapi punya tekad itu menandakan kau seorang manusia tekad baja" tambah issei sehingga mereka berdua yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'three great prince kuoh' membuat reiji kini tidak berkutik bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa

"tolong...tolong latih aku dengan keras"ucap reiji dengan keras,lantang,dan tegas sehingga membuat mereka kini menyeringai akan tekad muridnya itu

"baiklah jangan sampai terluka akibat serangan kami sangat mematikan yah"peringat issei karena dia sangat senang membantu yang lemah tapi memiliki tekad keras seperti baja ketimbang memiliki teman yang sangat lemah tapi tidak punya tekad sama sekali

sementara bagi semua senpai yang melihat kejadian barusan karena mereka jam penilaian olahraga yang berupa olahraga lari sangat takjub melihat adik kelas mereka mau membantu satu sama lain bahkan jika itu orang yang mesum sekalipun (maksudnya duo mesum di akademi kuoh). dan lagi merupakan penilaian olahraga lari dilakukan oleh kelas 'two great onee-sama' yang membuat para perempuan bisa melihat latihan keras dari adik kelas mereka

dan terlihat disana latihan yang dijalankan reiji sangat berat bahkan terlihat sangat keras apalagi tergolong ekstrim karena latihan yang dijalankan untuk reiji sangat kuat bahkan sangat mematikan seperti aksi menghancurkan balok batu bata yang tergolong sangat keras bahkan berlari 70 kali keliling lapangan lari yang membuat nafas reiji tersengal-sengal berbeda dengan 2 orang yang berjulukan 'three great prince kuoh' karena mereka terlihat biasa saja dan tidak mengeluarkan keringat sama sekali

"akeno. menurut kamu gimana dengan mereka berdua?"tanya rias kepada akeno yang mana mereka berdua berjarak agak jauh karena mereka habis pemanasan untuk penilaian olahraga lari

"maksudmu si arif-kun dan issei-kun?"tanya akeno balik kepada rias sehingga rias mengangguk

"iya bisa dibilang mereka memiliki kekuatan aneh dibadan mereka. aku nggak tahu kekuatan apa itu..tapi yang pasti bisa dibilang mereka berdua sangat kuat"ucap akeno yang membuktikan bahwa adik kelas mereka sangat kuat bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu kuat karena ketika berlari 70 keliling lapangan tidak ada tanda kelelahan sama sekali sehingga guru yang mengambil nilai olahraga lari meskipun itu bukan guru olahraga kelas XI-B bisa membuat mereka terperangah melihat kejadian barusan termasuk siswa dan siswi kelas XII-D karena ini kejadian langka dimana adik kelas mereka berlari tanpa menunjukkan raut kelelahan berbeda dengan yang satunya lagi karena bisa dilihat pemuda yang bernama reiji sangat kelelahan

lalu kenapa mereka bisa melakukan bahkan bisa mendapatkan izin pelatihan ini? ya itu karena sudah mendapatkan izin dari pak polisi yang sudah menangkap 3 preman itu di akademi kuoh kemarin siang sehingga mereka bisa minta izin sehari hanya untuk memberantas akademi kokudou sehingga guru dan kepala sekolah juga tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dulu akademi ini pernah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak pantas ketika masih berupa sekolah campuran namun ketika melihat kehadiran 2 siswa (kalian tahulah siapa tokoh utamanya ini) yang memiliki julukan 'three great prince kuoh' maka kejadian dimana perlakuan tidak pantas diakademi itu sudah mulai menghilang walau masih ada sisanya sedikit

ketika melihat reiji sudah lelah mereka berdua tidak tega melihatnya karena ini baru permulaan. sehingga mereka berdua juga ikut istirahat termasuk reiji

"baiklah latihan sampai disini dulu"ucap issei sehingga reiji mengambil ditempat berumput dekat lapangan pacu lari tersebut

"ha..ha...haaah... ke-kenapa kalian tidak begitu kelelahan?"tanya reiji

"itu karena kami rajin olahraga bukan hanya itu kami berdua bahkan pernah melakukan hal ekstrim ketika lari"

"seperti apa?"tanya reiji karena jika dibilang ekstrim pasti cukup mematikan

"seperti membawa roda raksasa lalu berlari di lapangan itu sebanyak 100 kali"ucap issei santai

"dan bukan itu saja kami juga memasang pemberat di kaki kami seberat 6 kg..sehingga lari kami sangat cepat"tambah arif sehingga reiji mulai membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar

'se ekstrim itukah?' batin reiji yang mendengar pernyataan barusan. jika dia melihat kejadian dimana dia sekolah dengan mereka maka bisa dipastikan itu hal gila yang pernah dia lihat pertama kali

"bahkan bukan hanya itu saja rahasia cengkraman dan pukulan kami berdua juga terletak di latihan kami yang tergolong seperti neraka"ucap issei sehingga membuat reiji mulai kaget bukan kepalang bahkan semua siswa dan siswi kelas XII-D bahkan guru yang memberikan pelajaran olahraga juga ikut kaget mendengar penuturan dari kedua murid dan adik kelas mereka ini

'benar-benar mengerikan' batin mereka kompak sehingga kebanyakan dari kaum adam hanya meneguk ludah mendengar latihan seperti neraka itu bahkan kaum hawa yang mendengarnya malah kagum mendengarnya juga sensei tersebut

'ternyata mereka berdua jauh lebih berbahaya' batin rias yang mendengar pembicaraan barusan

'ufufufufu bukan hanya kuat tapi mereka sangat bergairah' batin akeno yang sangat terpukau dengan latihan neraka mereka berdua

 **skiptime saat sore hari**

ketika hari sudah menjelang sore issei,arif,dan reiji pergi ke toko senjata milik blacksmith andalan issei. ketika dia sampai disana mereka bertiga melihat ada seorang pemuda yang berambut merah darah dan memakai ikat leher yang terkesan seperti koboi dari texas yang bernama welf crozzo (A/N note: bentuk welf crozzo sama persis dengan anime danmachi bila ada yang tidak tahu cari di mbah google)

"selamat sore welf-san"ucap issei

"selamat sore juga issei-san"ucap welf

"jadi bagaimana hasil pembuatannya"tanya issei

"lihatlah ini" ucap welf yang mengeluarkan senjata 3 pasang yang sangat keren atau bisa dikatakan sangat keren.

"wow... pedang ini sangat keren banget" ucap reiji dengan mata berbinar karena ini pengalaman pertamanya bertemu dengan sepasang pedang yang sangat mirip dengan pedang roronoa zoro di anime one piece

"berapa harganya welf-san?" tanya issei namun dibalas dengan gelengan kepala

"ambil sajalah pedang itu. itu juga merupakan mahakarya dari pedang yang aku buat. dan lagi hari ini pelanggan sangat sepi tidak ada yang mau beli pedang lagi untuk pertahanan maupun penyerangan sejak senjata api sudah ada dipasaran" ucap welf dengan nada yang sangat sepi karena pelanggannya dari waktu ke waktu mulai sepi dan tidak ada lagi yang mau membeli senjatanya sejak senjata api mmulai dijual dipasaran seperti shotgun,sniper riffle, heavy machine gun, pistol, dan pistol black hawk

"itu tidak mungkin benar karena kami mau menjadi pelanggan tetapmu. iyakan, aibo?"sehingga arifpun mengangguk ucapan issei

"itu benar ini merupakan mahakarya legenda yang sangat aku nantikan apalagi blacksmith kami sangat keren dalam menempa senjata jadi mana mungkin kami melewatkannya" puji arif sehingga welf nampak senang karena dia akan memiliki pelanggan tetap

 **skiptime tiba di akademi kokudou**

sesampainya di akademi kokudou baik arif,issei, dan reiji melihat suasana yang agak aneh karena terlihat kosong melompong namun ada lampu yang hidup sehingga membuat reiji ketakutan dan bersembunyi di baju issei

"kamu kenapa?" tanya issei yang dibuat polos sehingga reiji kesal plus ketakutan

"tentu saja a-aku takut kampret. sekolahnya n-nampak seram amat" ucap reiji yang setengah takut dan setengah kesal

"baiklah dengarkan ini misi kita. ok" ucap arif beri instruksi sehingga semua mulai serius

"dari yang aku lihat di akademi tersebut bisa aku lihat mungkin hanya sekitar 5 atau 7 orang perempuan disana dan bisa dilihat jika disini ada 60 atau 70 orang siswa, 5 orang guru, dan 1 orang kepala sekolah. dan untuk itu aku beri kalian ini" ucap arif yang memberikan sebuah sniper dengan magazine yang berukurang 10 cm

"ini apa arif-kun?"tanya reiji

"ini sniper tapi isinya peluru 17mm dan kalian tahukan cara menembaknya" tanya arif sehingga si reijji mulai tersenyum walau nampak ketakutan berbeda dengan issei yang nampak menyeringai kejam

"tapi isi pelurunya ada berapa,aibo?"tanya issei

"aku rasa ada sekitar 100 buah peluru dan ini ambillah 3 magazine dengan peluru 17mm ini dan alat ini agar suara tembakan tidak terdengar. dan mari kita selamatkan mereka para perempuan jika ketahuan bunuh pakai pedang yang kita beli tadi ok?" sehingga semua nampak mengangguk mendengar rencana arif karena rencana itu sama sekali tidak buruk

"baiklah nama misi ini adalah battle in the school"

"namanya jadul amat" celetuk issei yang mendengar dimana temannya ini malah memberikan nama misi yang sangat jadul

"lalu aku harus kasih nama apa?"tanya arif

"mungkin namanya yang pas labirin battle soalnya jalannya mirip dengan labirin" usul reiji sehingga membuat 2 orang itu melirik ke reiji

"apa namanya sangat tidak pas ya?" tanya reiji dengan senyum canggungnya karena dia tidak mau kena ejekan karena nama misi barunya itu

"kurasa itu nama yang bagus" ucap issei yang nampak setuju

akhirnya 3 orang itu mulai masuk ke area berbahaya dimana sekumpulan preman itu lagi melakukan acara sex mereka kepada 7 orang perempuan. disana mereka mengendap-endap bagaikan singa penyergap yang menyergap target mereka. sesampainya disana mereka melihat ada ujung kaca depan dimana mereka lihat ada 1 perempuan yang digendong dengan paha terbuka dan satu orang pria yang memasukkan batang kejantanannya kedalam wanita itu

"rasakan ini pria murahan" ucap issei dengan pelan yang langsung menembak pria tersebut sehingga pria tersebut mati dan membuat wanita itu kaget dan melihat keluar disana ada 3 orang laki-laki yang akan membantunya sehingga perempuan itu nampak menggosok matanya itu karena dia sangat terharu

"baiklah kita kelantai dua ketempat wanita tersebut siapa tahu dia bisa membantu kita dalam mencari lokasi dimana semua perempuan itu diperkosa" ucap issei

"baik"balas arif dan reiji sehingga mereka bertiga berlari menuju lantai 2 dan disana mereka melihat ada seorang wanita yang berhasil mereka selamatkan

"kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya issei

"iya aku nggak apa-apa"balas perempuan itu

"nama kamu siapa?" tanya issei kembali

"namaku ebihara urara. aku guru disini karena aku terlibat hutang akibat suamiku namun suamiku tidak peduli kepadaku kembali setelah aku disekolahkan sebagai guru disini"ucap perempuan itu yang bernama urara. sehingga arif dan issei mulai menggeram marah

'konoyaro..dia sudah membuat istrinya sendiri menderita?! dimana rasa sayangnya sebagai suami'

'kasihan sekali nee-chan ini. dia rela melakukan ini hanya demi suami yang dia cintai.. tapi sang suami malah nggak peduli kepada dia?! terkutuklah kau suami tidak tahu diri yang berani mencampakkan istri yang manis ini'

"begitu ya perkenalkan namaku hyoudou issei, disebelahku kiriku ini si tolol yang bernama arif rahman dan disebelah kananku ini si penakut yang bernama reiji shintaro"ucap issei dengan candaannya sehingga arif dibuat kesal berbeda dengan reiji yang nampak mulai mengeluarkan aura suram

"meskipun begitu kami bertugas untuk menyelamatkan kamu dan juga orang disini"sambung issei sehingga membuat urara itu mulai menangis haru karena akan ada yang akan menyelamatkannya termasuk muridnya yang perempuan serta gurunya yang dalam bahaya

"baiklah akan aku antar kalian ketempat para perempuan dimana mereka biasa diperkosa"ucap urara sehingga nampak si issei mulai mengeluarkan cengirannya

"kalau begitu nanti jika kami sudah selesai kalian nanti berlari menuju pagar dan manjat pagar ok. dan sekolah ini bakal aku ledakkan karena sekolah ini tidak pantas berada disini kembali" sehingga urara mulai tersenyum senang namun diganti dengan senyum murungnya itu

"tapi nanti aku harus mendapatkan uang dimana?" tanya perempuan itu yang bernama ebihara urara

"kalau soal uang itu bisa diserahkan kepada kami karena kamilah yang sangat jago dalam hal ini"ucap issei dengan nyengir

"hoooo...nampaknya hewan rabies ini udah tertarik sama perempuan yang berdada besar ya?" ledek arif

"sejak kapan gue jadi pecinta milf?" tanya issei dengan ekspresi kesal

"sejak tadilah masa sejak zaman dinosaurus" ledek arif

"daripada kalian bertengkar bagaimana dengan misiku?" tanya reiji kembali yang berhasil membuat mereka berdua langsung terdiam dan langsung nyengir nggak jelas

"maaf-maaf. karena kami bertengkar ya" ucap issei yang mohon maaf begitupun dengan arif

'aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa entah kasihan atau sebaliknya' batin ebihara dengan nista

setelah pertengkaran nggak jelas yang berhasil dilerai oleh reiji shintaro atau biasa dipanggil shintaro oleh teman dekat mereka langsung menuju ruang OSIS mengingat misi yang harus ditepati yakninya misi menyelamatkan kakak kelas yang dari dulu dia sukai yakninya

"oh ya apa kamu memiliki tempat tinggal urara-nee?"tanya arif mengingat dia lebih tua daripada urara

"aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal arif-san karena aku sangat takut tinggal sendiri"

"apa kamu punya keluarga?"

"ayahku dan ibuku sudah meninggal hanya aku saja yang tersisa dan lagi aku lagi bertunangan dengan suamiku itu.. mengingat dia sudah punya pekerjaan lain dengan istri lain itu membuat hatiku hancur dan tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi dan itu terjadi tepat didepan mataku" ucap urara sehingga membuat arif dan issei ikut sedih mendengar pernyataan urara barusan

'kasihan sekali nee-chan ini. dia rela menjual tubuhnya hanya demi suaminya yang berhutang di bisnisnya itu .sementara sang suami malah berselingkuh dan tidak peduli kepadanya?' batin arif yang kini mengeluarkan air mata

'nee-chan aku harap kamu memiliki suami yang jauh lebih perhatian kepadamu' batin issei yang berdoa agar sang kakak yang murung itu bisa mendapatkan suami yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan suami yang suka berselingkuh apalagi itu didepan matanya

"uhhh...ngghhh..ahh...terus..." dan disana terdengarlah bunyi desahan juga rintihan didalam salah satu ruangan yang bertuliskan **'ruangan OSIS'** sehingga membuat issei,reiji,arif dan urara berhenti dan menatap di liang tempat kunci dimasukkan dan bisa dilihat jika disitu ada salah satu seseorang yang sedang memasukkan batang kejantanannya kedalam bagian dalm diri wanita. setelah lihat adegan itu issei langsung mendobrak dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat pintu itu mulai jatuh dan menghantam keramik dibawahnya dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat 4 orang disana kaget

"wah-wah-wah...tidak aku sangka wakil ketua OSIS datang kesini"

"apalagi dia membawa 2 bantuan temannya yang sangat ..hahahahahaha...jangan bercanda memangnya kau bisa apa menjadi sok pahlawan hah." ucap laki-laki blonde tersebut yang mengenakan ikat kepalanya

"namamu siapa wahai 2 perempuan disana?" tanya issei dengan santai yang tidak peduli tatapan meremehkan dari 2 orang glaki-laki itu

"namaku adalah reiko dan disebelahku adalah misaki"

"kalau begitu katakan dengan jujur apa kalian berdua mencintai shintaro-kun?" tanya arif yang membuat 2 perempuan itu terdiam. berbeda dengan laki-laki yang tampak menyeringai sinis

"tentu saja tidak mereka berdua hanya mencintai kami berdua bukan orang lemah itu" ucap laki-laki itu

"aku tidak bertanya kepadamu lelaki busuk" ucap arif dengan lantang sehingga lelaki itu terdiam dengan raut wajah kesal

"a-a-aku se-sebenarnya"

"katakan siapa yang kau sukai. shintaro-kun atau lelaki busuk itu?"tanya arif sekali lagi yang menyela ucapan gadis itu apalagi shintaro berada didepan

"a-a-aku..."

"katakan siapa yang kau sukai dalam lubuk hati terdalammu. dan jangan dengarkan orang sinting itu" tegas arif lagi yang membuat perempuan itu kaget begitu juga dengan perempuan blonde

"katakan siapa yang kau sukai aku atau lelaki lemah itu?"tanya pria yang nampak tersenyum sinis

"a-a-aku sebenarnya..."

"katakan saja yang didalam lubuk hatimu dan jangan dengarkan ucapan orang gila itu"

"a-a-AKU MENCINTAI SHINTARO-KUN" ucap perempuan dengan rambut ungu yang dikenal dengan nama reiko

"bagaimana dengan kamu misaki-senpai?" tanya arif kembali

"AKU JUGA SAMA DENGAN REIKO-CHAN. aku sangat...hiks...mencintai shintaro-kun"ucap misaki sehingga membuat 2 preman itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi karena cinta dari 2 perempuan itu bukan untuk berandalan yang menginginkan harem

"bagaimana? apa kau sudah puas lelaki gampangan?" tanya arif dengan sinis kepada lelaki blonde

"hei kau hajar dia"

"baik bos" ucap lelaki yang berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat dengan kulit hitam dan pakaian kusut apalagi dia perokok

"biar aku yang bertarung" ucap reiji yang kini mulai ada semangat bertarung walau dengan wajah tertunduk dengan poni yang menutupi mukanya itu

sementara arif dan issei nampak menyeringai mengingat temannya ini sudah ada semangat juang tingkat dewa

"baiklah dia kuserahkan padamu..buat dia babak belur" ucap issei santai. namun orang blonde itu yang berdiri didekat 2 perempuan itu nampak menyeringai

"hoi...hoi... apa kau serius menyuruh dia bertarung dengan temanku ini... apa kalian sudah sakit jiwa menyuruh anak lemah itu bertarung dengan kawanku"

"lihat saja didepan dan jangan banyak bacot" ucap arif sehingga pemuda blonde itu hanya memasang wajah sinisnya mengingat hanya wakil ketua OSIS yang paling lemah

disaat reiji maju dengan santai walau tertutup poni salah satu pemuda tersebut mulai melangkah kearah reiji dengan santai dan menganggap remeh reiji .ketika mereka berdua berhenti, reiji langsung menampakkan wajah dengan mata nyalang bagaikan predator di area buruan sehingga membuat 2 orang yang merendahkannya itu langsung bergidik ngeri

"serang dia...jangan berlama-lama" ucap pemuda blonde itu. akhirnya pemuda yang berambut coklat itu maju menyerang kearah reiji

 **boom**

berbeda dengan reiji dia malah mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan ketika musuhnya sampai dan berjarak beberapa senti langsung menendang kebawah dan mengenai pemuda berambut coklat itu sehingga dia menerima tendangan bawah reiji dengan sangat keras dan menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras sehingga pemuda blonde tersebut kaget melihat orang lemah yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS bisa mengalahkan temannya yang berpengalaman dalan adu jotos dan berkelahi jalanan

"heh..kau lihat? hanya orang penakut yang berani melawan musuh besarnya" ucap arif dengan sinis kepada orang blonde tersebut sehingga membuat orang blonde itu menyeringai karena dia punya kartu truf sehingga issei tahu seringainya dan memegang ponselnya yang didapat darimana

"heh hanya itu aku punya kartu trufku" ucap pemuda blonde itu sehingga dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. namun ponselnya hilang dan tidak tahu ada dimana

"mencari ini?" tanya issei sehingga orang itu kaget sejak kapan ponselnya berada ditangan pemuda berambut tsubasa berwarna coklat itu

"aku tahu ketika kau mulai menyeringai kejam ketika menyuruh temanmu untuk menyerang reiji dan disaat itulah aku ambil kesempatan untuk mengambil ponselmu" ucap issei yang kini mulai mengutak-atik ponsel orang itu dengan tatapan santai dan sinis

"mari kita lihat isinya apa...wow... ternyata isinya hanya aksi memalukanmu ya..wah...sebaiknya aku hancurkan saja ini" ucap santai issei yang kini mulai mengangkat tangannya keatas

"hentikan..." ucap pemuda blonde tersebut

 **crash duak**

namun naas HP tercintanya dihempaskan dengan sangat keras dan diinjak kebawah dengan sangat keras sehingga foto barang bukti untuk memeras perempuan itu sudah hilang didepan dia tidak hilang akal lagi karena dia akan menyandera perempuan yang berambut ungu dan blonde yang bernama reiko dan misaki

"heh aku punya salah satu andalanku" ucap pemuda blonde itu

"apaan tuh" tanya issei yang begonya dibuat-buat

"aku akan menyandera 2 perempuan ini dan melarikan diri dari sini dan aku tidak mau ditangkap apalagi berurusan dengan kalian semua" ucap pemuda blonde tersebut namun issei malah melirik 1 detik kesamping karena dia melihat temannya memegang 2 perempuan yang bakal disandera

tapi bisa dilihat jika pemuda blonde itu nampak putus asa karena dia satu-satunya orang yang jones dan dia tidak tahu jika masih banyak orang jones diluar sana

"lalu yang kau sandera apaan?"tanya issei kembali dengan senyum ejekan

"apa yang kau senyumkan tentu saja 2 perempuan itu" ucap pemuda blonde tersebut

"tapi kurasa bukan perempuan yang kau sandera deh"

"apa maksudmu?"

"lihat dulu yang kau pegang" balas issei sehingga orang itu melirik kearah tempat dia pegang rupanya yang dia pegang adalah patung yang bergambar organ manusia sehingga dia kaget dan melirik dimana 2 perempuan itu berada

"mencari kami bertiga?"tanya sesosok suara sehingga membuat pemuda blonde tersebut kaget dan melihat jika pemuda yang berambut hitam tengah memegang 2 perempuan dan menyerahkannya kembali ke reiji sehingga 2 perempuan itu terlihat meminta maaf dan memeluk reiji dengan perasaan bahagia apalagi reiji juga ikut menangis bahagia jika 2 kekasihnya sudah dibebaskan

"baiklah sekarang giliranku" ucap issei yang melangkah santai menuju kepemuda blonde tersebut

dan terlihat jika raut wajah pemuda itu mulai ketakutan ketika dia berpapasan dengan predator. dan dia mulai ketakutan ketika issei menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat keras dan dilihat jika wajah issei sudah sangat menyeramkan sekali

"dengarkan aku ya lelaki gampangan..aku sangat tidak sudi jika kamu berada dihadapan kami lagi. dan jika kamu masih dengan berani melakukan hal bejat barusan aku akan membunuhmu langsung ditempat.. oh aku lupa jika kamu harus dimusnahkan juga" ucap issei dengan wajah yandere

lalu issei memberi isyarat kepada arif untuk mengambil tali di atas lemari. mengetahui tatapan dan isyarat issei arif langsung mengambil tali diatas lemari dengan sebuah sapu yang sangat tinggi dan menyerahkan tali itu kepada issei lalu melilit tubuh pemuda blonde tersebut dengan sangat kuat

setelah misi selesai menyelamatkan 2 gadis kesayangan reiji kini tinggal misi menyelamatkan 4 orang perempuan lagi akhirnya mereka menuju ke ruang guru dan disana ebihara membuka pintu geser dan melihat jika guru perempuan masih mengemut batang kejantanan sipria tersebut. namun dia masih mengikuti rencana barusan

 **flashback on**

"oh ya hari ini kita kemana?" tanya issei

"kita akan ke ruang guru disana hanya satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki disana" ucap urara

"urara-nee memang siapa didalam sana?"tanya arif kembali

"dia adalah teman nee-chan dia sekolah disini karena dia akan diancam jika memberitahu polisi maka laki-laki brengsek itu akan membeberkan bahwa dia punya masalah hubungan" balas urara yang nampak memasang raut wajah marah dan kesal

"aku rasa kita butuh rencana dulu deh" ucap issei

"memang rencana apa itu?" tanya arif kembali

 **skiptime**

akhirnya mereka pergi ke ruang guru sambil berjalan santai alias ruang dimana guru perempuan blonde dibuat menjadi budak seks oleh laki-laki preman didalam sana. akhirnya urara maupun issei dan reiji mengikuti rencana yang dibuat oleh arif dalam perjalanan

"kita butuh rencana untuk membasminya biar tidak diketahui" ucap issei

"aku rasa juga begitu tapi gimana caranya" tanya reiji

"aku rasa ini akan menjadi hal berbahaya dalam rencana yang kubuat" ucap arif

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya issei

"rencanaku adalah urara-nee harus memancing orang itu keluar dengan menampakkan wajahnya dan berdiri ditengah koridor dan kita langsung membunuhnya tepat dibagian kepala dengan senjata kita ini dan peredam suara agar dia tidak tahu bahwa kita membunuhnya dalam keadaan sunyi"

"tapi jika kita lakukan seperti itu bisa saja dia langsung melihat kita" balas issei mengingat jika rencananya bakal diketahui jika orang itu melihat apa rencana yang akan dilakukan dan itu dibalas anggukan arif

"nah untuk itu rencananya begini urara-nee memancing lak-laki itu keluar dalam keadaan mata tertutup agar dia bisa keluar ruangan dan nanti urara-nee membisikkan kepada teman kakak yang mau diperkosa itu untuk menyelamatkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. setelah dirasa dia sudah menampakkan wajahnya kita langsung tembak kepalanya dan dia tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi" ucap arif yang memikirkan rencana arif. dan dia paham situasinya bahkan rencana itu sangatlah bagus dimana dia hanya tinggal mencoba membunuhnya saja dimana orang itu tinggal ditembak dibagian pelipis kepala

"baiklah akan kami ikuti rencanamu" balas issei dan diikuti semuanya

"urara-nee bawalah bandana hitam ini dan cobalah urara-nee berakting dimana urara-nee meminta dia untuk memperkosa dirimu. namun nee-chan harus mengatakan bahwa dia harus menutup matanya" ucap arif sambil menyerahkan bandana hitam dan dibalas anggukan oleh urara

"baiklah akan aku lakukan" balas urara

 **flashback off**

akhirnya urara langsung menghembuskan nafas agar dia tidak takut kepada musuh barunya karena ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan mereka

 **greeeek**

pintu ruang gurupun dibuka dimana seorang perempuan sedang mengemut batang kejantanan milik pria berjas putih sehingga pria berjas putih nampak heran sekali karena dia tidak melihat ada seseorang yang bersama urara

"dimana laki-laki itu?"tanya pria berjas putih

"dia pergi duluan kerumah namun aku kurang puas karena dia pergi begitu saja" ucap urara yang terkesan ngambek dan rencanapun berhasil dimana pria berjas putih itu nampak mulai menyeringai dan ingin memiliki harem

"begitu ya jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanay pria tersebut

"aku ingin kamu memuaskanku sampai penismu itu loyo"ucap urara

'begitu ya...baiklah jika itu maumu"

"tapi kita melakukannya harus diluar

"begitu ya

"dengan ini" ucap urara yang mengeluarkan bandana yang dia pegang

"apa itu?"tanya pria berjas putih itu

"kamu harus menggunakan ini dan harus meraba diriku ketika aku menyuruhmu untuk tempatku masih belum puas" ucap urara. and our check mate to death dimana pria tersebut langsung melepaskan kacamatanya dan memasang bandana hitam dimatanya karena dia tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan ini

"baiklah ayo ikuti aku" ucap urara yang langusng membawanya keluar perlahan lahan dan dibalas acungan jemol dimana laki-laki itu langsung menerimanya

5

4

3

2

1

psiuuu jraaash

akhirnya arif dan issei menunggu orang gila itu keluar dan issei nampak menyeringai dimana orang gila itu langsung menerimanya tanpa memikirkan resikonya (itu benar sekali masa orang yang gila seks memikirkan resikonya #lanjut)

setelah nampak kepalanya issei langsung membidiknya. serasa pas issei langsung menarik pelatuknya sehingga moncong panjang itu memuntahkan peluru dan menembak tepat dibagian kepala sehingga orang itu mati dalam keadaan kepala ditembak

"ada apa ini..kenapa dia harus ditembak?"tanya perempuan blonde tersebut

akhirnya urara menjelaskan bahwa dia dan seluruh murid disini akan dibebaskan dari perlakuan tidak pantas apalagi itu merendahkan martabat perempuan sehingga dia mau memberontak. sehingga perempuan berambut blonde itupun mengangguk mengerti dan dilihantnya sebelah kanan ada 3 pria yang menenteng sepasang pedang dengan senjata api lengkap dengan magazine (alias tempat isi ulang peluru)

"mereka siapa? apa mereka akan memperkosa kita kembali" tanya perempuan blonde itu yang membuat mereka bertiga nampak sweetdrop seketika

'haaaah baru datang untuk menyelamatkannya malah dituduh memperkosanya kembali' batin nista issei

'aku tidak tahu apa kasihan kepadanya atau meminta seseorang untuk membungkam mulutnya' batin nista arif

"bukan mereka bertiga adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkan kita dan membebaskan diri kita dari sini" ucap urara yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka bertiga bukan penjahat

"begitu ya.. gomennasai"

"nggak apa kok.. aku rasa yang harus disalahkan disini hanyalah si rabies ini" ucap arif yang menunjuk issei sehingga membuat issei kesal kembali

"ohhh gitu ya dasar lolicon"

"kampret lu menuduh gue lolicon"

"memang benarkan seperti itu?"

"dan aku tidak mau mendengar dari pemburu nee-san"

"bukannya itu lu yang pemburu nee-san?"

"atau lu sendiri pemburu nee-san karena lu menyelamatkan senpai lu sendiri ketika lu membeli teh telur"

"eh sialan lu"

akhirnya dimulailah perdebatan konyol bin absurd disana yang membuat mereka semua ketawa cekikikan dan beruntung disetiap tempat dipasang tempat kedap suara jadi mereka bertiga bisa membunuh dengan leluasa. setelah berdebat konyol yang membuat mereka akhirnya menghembuskan nafas pasrah mengingat bahwa mereka tidak boleh ribut di akademi ini mengingat ada misi akhirnya mereka berdua melirik kearah perempuan dan laki-laki disana

"sudah ada 4 perempuan ya. berarti tinggal 3 lagi dong"

"aku rasa mereka dibawa ketoilet laki-laki"ucap urara yang menyampaikan pendapat mengingat jika hanya ada 1 muridnya disana bersama 1 perempuan yang berasal dari tempat dimana dia memberikan pelatihan sex kepada perempuan disana

TBC

baiklah gan segini dulu untuk chapter 4 dan untuk chapter depan akan dibuat lebih menarik lagi karena masih merupakan kelanjutan dari chapter 4. dan nanti di chapter depan masih akan ada pertempuran yang lebih seengit dimana chapter depan misi penyelamatan akan dilakukan nanti.

chapter 5 : pertempuran di akademi kokudou part 2

P.S. note: jangan lupa sertakan saran dan kritik biar bisa bikin ane semangat lagi


	5. Chapter 5: battle in academy kokudou p 2

yo agan semua balik lagi kepada arif4342 di ffn two ultra dxd. nah disini saya dan juga issei masih berterung di akademi kokudou karena misi penyelamatan ini (tergolong danger) alasan ane bilang ini tergolong danger itu karena ada 70 siswa tambah 10 guru mesum dan 1 kepala sekolah yang bertotalkan 81 orang dan disini ane baru ngebunuh 3 orang dan mengikat 1 orang ... baiklah dari memperpanjang penjelasannya langsung lihat di TKP

chapter 5 : pertempuran di akademi kokudou part 2

setelah itu pasukan penyelamat yang terdiri dari 3 orang bergegas menuju ke toilet karena biasanya sex bergilir dilakukan di dalam toilet

"oh ya nama kakak siapa?" tanya arif kepada perempuan yang rambut blode ikat kuda,mata biru safir dan ukuran dada sama persis dengan urara yakninya sebesar melon

"namaku asuka okita aku adalah guru olahraga disini"

"namanya manis amat. sesuai benar dah dengan orangnya" puji arif yang membuat asuka mulai memerah menahan malu

"ya pemburu nee-chan" ucap issei yang berisi ledekan

"ya ya ya pedofilia" ucap arif yang membalas perkataan issei

"eh sialan lu berani bener nih bocah "ucap issei

"hoooo ngajak gelud nih si rabies ini"

"siapa takut jalanan luas tuh" balas issei yang mulai kesal

 **([buahahahahahahahahaha])** tawa 2 ekor naga dan 2 ultraman. bahkan issei dan arif menahan malunya sendiri akibat perdebatan nggak jelas mereka yang berakhir dimana mereka berdua ditertawain oleh 2 ekor naga dan 2 ultraman yang menjadi partnernya bahkan bisa dilihat jika di mindscape albion,ddraig malah guling-guling disana sementara 2 ultraman itu tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit

 **issei pov**

malam hari ini aku, arif,reiji,reiko,urara-nee,misaki,dan asuka okita berjalan menuju ke toilet laki-laki sehabis diriku dan rekanku bergelud nggak jelas yang diakhiri gelak tawa dari partnerku sendiri nggak hanya itu saja reiji dkk serta urara-nee dkk malah ikut ketawa melihat kami gelud nggak jelas

"oh ya biasanya toilet disini berada di lantai berapa?" tanya arif

"biasanya dilantai 2 dan lantai 3. memang kenapa kamu nanya itu?" tanya urara

"sial ini bisa menjadi lebih sulit" gerutu arif yang nampak kesal

"eh... memang kenapa?"tanya asuka yang mendengar pembicaraan barusan

"aku tahu arti darinya kita tidak tahu ada berada dimana 3 orang perempuan itu.. apa mereka berada dilantai 2 atau dilantai 3. soalnya disini sudah seperti labirin" ucapku yang juga kesal

"ano boleh aku menyertakan pendapatku?" tanya seseorang yang berambut ungu dia adalah pacar dari reiji yang bernama reiko

"silahkan"

"aku pernah digituin oleh orang brengsek itu dia biasanya membawaku ke toilet lantai 2 dan hanya dilantai 2 saja aku dan 3 perempuan lainnya digilir"

"lalu bagaimana dengan misaki-chan?"tanya reiji yang agak khawatir

"biasanya kepsek yang membawa dia keruangannya sekitar jam 10 malam. dan juga disana tidak ada guru disana mengingat hanya dirinya saja yang berada diruangan itu. sementara guru lain selain urara-sensei dan asuka-sensei mereka biasanya tertidur di kelas siswa bersama siswa di kelas lain"ucap reiko yang berhasil membuatku dan arif menyeringai

"baiklah mungkin ini agak beresiko sedikit tapi ini waktunya kita berpisah"

"maksudmu apa sih?" tanya reiji

"aku akan ke tempat kepala sekolah dan kalian semua pergilah ketoilet dekat sini . dan untukmu issei kau hanya membunuh mereka dalam diam didalam toilet sana dan pastikan disana semua hama sudah tidak ada sementara aku hanya akan mengintai dan menengok diatas celah itu"ucap arif yang menunjuk celah disana sehingga membuat mereka paham sedikit

"berhati-hatilah kawan karena ini sudah terlalu berbahaya" ucapku yang agak khawatir mengingat hanya dia sajalah yang bisa membuat aku tertawa bahkan saling ejek ketika berada disekolah

"akan aku usahakan..kamu juga harus hati-hati" balas arif sehingga aku mengangguk setuju karena ini janji kami agar bisa membawa semua perempuan kembali ke masa depan baru dan kembali dengan selamat

dan mengenai kejadian diluar aku sudah meminta beberapa polisi disana untuk tidak mengeluarkan bunyi sirene karena bisa membuat rencanaku dan arif terganggu dan akhirnya polisi itupun menyetujui

 **flashback on**

"halo apa ini kantor polisi jepang?"

"iya ini dengan siapa?" tanya polisi itu

"saya hyoudou issei yang ikut andil karena temanku menyerang para preman dilokal saya dan lokal senpai saya"

"ohh. ada apa nak hyoudou?"

"begini pak. apa bapak bisa mengadopsi jenazah dari akademi kokudou karena ini adalah rencana teman saya?"

"bisa sih tapi memangnya kenapa sampai jenazah harus diadopsi?"tanya polisi itu kembali

"karena teman saya akan menghancurkan akademi itu secara diam-diam setelah dia menyelamatkan 7 orang perempuan disana yang sudah menjadi budak seks. apalagi teman saya memberikan beberapa syarat jika polisi ikut andil"

"memang syaratnya apa?"

"syarat 1: aku dan kawanku ingin 7 perempuan itu menjadi bagian dari keluarga saya dan kawan saya  
syarat 2: polisi dilarang membunyikan sirene apalagi mengeluarkan lampu polisi.. karena itu bisa membuat rencana kami terganggu bahkan bisa mengakibatkan kami harus ditangkap kepsek disana  
syarat 3: kalian memperbolehkaan kami menyerang orang yang berani melakukan kejahatan seksual karena menjunjung kehormatan perempuan. dan hanya kami saja yang menghentikan penjahat itu apa dengan cara baik atau cara kasar.

apa bisa bapak penuhi 3 syarat ini mengingat hanya di kota ini saja kejahatan ini terjadi. dan tenang saja pak. kami bisa menggunakan cara halus jika orang itu sadar dari tindakannya dan cara kasar alias mematahkan tulangnya atau ngebunuh orang itu jika dia tidak sadar" ucapku yang memberikan arahan kepada polisi itu

"baiklah akan bapak penuhi syaratmu itu karena hanya dikota ini saja yang banyak terjadi pelecehan seksual"

"baiklah terimakasih pak atas pengertiannya"

 **flashback off**

setelah mengucapkan hal itu aku melihat ada beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulance apalagi mobil jenazah disana karena rencana yang aku berikan kepada polisi itu bisa dipenuhi. dan lagi yang membuat aku tercengang bersama kawanku adalah wartawan juga ikut dan mereka diminta untuk diam dan tidak ribut

setelah itu aku,reiji,dan kawan-kawan bergerak menuju ke toilet laki-laki lantai 2 dan meninggalkan temanku yang menyerang kepsek disana mengingat hanya diri dia saja disana

setelah itu aku berhenti ketika melihat ada 4 siswa cowok disana membawa 3 cewek yang sedang dibawa ke toilet. aku menengok sedikit dan mendorong kepalaku kebelakang agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang gila itu dan sekarang jam menunjukkan jam 21:00 karena aku berangkat jam 20:20 dan sampai disini sekitar jam 20:30 karena memakan waktu 10 menit untuk sampai kesini dan aksi dimulai pada jam 20:35 dan memakan waktu 15 menit karena aku menembak,menghajar (khusus reiji), dan menembak lagi para preman karena misi ini agak berbahaya bila dilakukan oleh remaja SMA seperti kami. namun karena pelecehan ini tidak boleh ada didunia bahkan di dunia supernatural sekalipun

"baiklah kalian tetap disini biar aku saja yang pergi kesana. sementara kau reiji kepercayaan aku serahkan kepadamu dan jangan takut karena kami akan selalu bersamamu" sehingga reiji mengangguk atas ucapanku yang sangat ingin melindungi mereka

akhirnya aku mengendap-endap seperti pasukan elit sungguhan yang mana masuk tanpa permisi dan pulang tanpa pamit alias maling (issei: jangan katain gue maling thor \ ^ /)

dan disana aku hanya melihat mereka hanya baru membuka bra perempuan saja sehingga aku mengendap-endap membuka pintu geser toilet laki-laki dan melihat ada salah satu yang merekam aksi disana sehingga dengan cepat dan sunyi aku menembak kepalanya dengan tepat sehingga dengan sigap aku menembak lagi 3 orang dalam sekali tembak yang ingin memperkosa perempuan

 **psyiuu jraash jrash jraash**

sekali tembak headshot 3 orang yang membuat aku menyeringai dan melihat mereka masih trauma dengan adegan didepan mata mereka

"nggak apa-apa kok kalian akan aku bebaskan bersama teman-temanku" ucapku yang tersenyum hangat. awalnya mereka bertiga agak ragu namun akhirnya mereka percaya jika aku bukan penjahat apalagi penjahat kelamin dan nggak lupa juga karena sekolah ini memakai tiang yang sangat besar maka aku dan kawanku membeli TNT untuk meledakkan sekolah biadab itu walau hanya kami terlihat seperti burung hantu yang menyergap mangsa di malam hari

 **issei pov end**

 **other place in kokudou academy**

 **arif pov**

sementara aku pergi menuju celah yang ada lubang ventilasi disana badanku pas sekali dan aku mengendap-endap kesana karena ini misi yang sangat berbahaya bahkan terlalu berbahaya

lalu aku melihat kebawah ventilasi disana aku melihat ada kepsek yang berbicara melalui telepon disana dan untung guru tidak ada disana mengingat hanya para guru saja yang berada di lokal siswa lain karena ucapan reiko yang merupakan salah satu kekasih dari shintaro reiji

akhirnya aku membuka ventilasi itu dan meletakkannya di sebelah sana disana aku mendengar pembicaraan aneh disana yang merujuk kearah berbau sex

ketika dia melihat kebelakang (maksudnya ke dinding) aku langsung menembak kepalanya dan dia akhirnya mati dimana ada bekas tembakan dikepalanya setelah itu aku kembali kepertemuan awal kami dimana berdekatan dengan toilet laki-laki.

dan untung saja disana aku tidak melihat ada guru maupun siswa lain mengingat beberapa siswa lain dan guru lagi tidur apalagi asyik bercengkrama. sesampainya disana aku menemui reiji dan yang lain

"yo" sapaku kepada reiji dan yang lainnya. sehingga reiji dan yang lainnya menatap kebelakang ketika mereka melihat ada aku dibelakang badannya mereka tersenyum melihat aku masih baik-baik saja

"halo"

"domo"

"syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja" ucap urara

"aku pikir kamu bakal ketangkap oleh kepsek disekolah ini" ujar asuka

"hehehe...aku baik-baik saja. dan lagi aku membunuhnya diam-diam ya agar sekolah ini biar cepat-cepat dimusnahkan" balasku

"lalu dimana si rabies itu?" tanyaku yang berisi ejekan sehingga semua orang disana hampir menahan tawa karena dia mengejek temannya sendiri yang dikenal dengan nama issei

"dia ada didalam toilet sana" ujar reiji

"aku harap dia segera menyelesaikan ini daripada dia melakukan hal nyeleneh terhadap perempuan didalam sana dan menirunya di toilet sana" ujarku yang nampak mengejek perbuatan issei

tak lama kemudian rekanku keluar dari toilet sana dimana dia membawa 3 perempuan yang berhasil dia selamatkan

"oh ternyata pemburu milf sudah tiba" ledekku sehingga rekanku itu nampak kesal mendengar ucapan konyolku

"sialan lu dasar pemburu emak-emak" balasnya lagi sehingga membuat aku juga kesal

"rupanya dia lebih suka milf ya..aku pikir infeksi rebiesnya sudah makin menyebar"

"ahh...sudahlah daripada berdebat nggak jelas bagaimana nasib si kepsek no hentai itu?" tanya issei kembali yang malah mengejek kepsek akademi kokudou

" he is gone. he is death"balasku

"baiklah kalian larilah keluar untuk sementara ini sedangkan aku akan memasang beberapa bom TNT disini mengingat misi sudah selesai" ucapku

akhirnya mereka semua berlari pelan-pelan mengingat tidak boleh ribut apalagi membuat suara terjatuh karena itu bisa menyebabkan mereka kembali kena tangkap

setelah itu aku dan issei memasang beberapa bom TNT disekolah ini mengingat hanya daya ledaknya sangat besar. setelah aku rasa sudah semua bahkan sampai kelantai puncak aku langsung turun dan langsung menyambungkannya dengan kabel dan sumbu dibawah bersama issei apalagi itu memakan waktu hanya 7 detik.

"baiklah kita hitung mundur semuanya dalam hitungan 3" instruksiku sehingga semua melihat dengan gembira dimana akademi kokudou bakal musnah

"3"

"2"

"1"

 **cklek dhuar**

akhirnya aku menekan tuas tombol dengan sangat kuat sehingga membuat beberapa tempat langsung hancur dan bahkan aku sempat melihat sedikit ada beberapa siswa yang nampak lari tunggang langgang mencari tempat untuk keluar namun apalah daya karena semua jalan sudah aku dan issei blokir dari sana

setelah 3 menit pasca ledakan akhirnya aku bisa melihat bahwa sekolah akademi kokudou telah hancur dan tidak menyisakan apapun mengingat bahwa aku menggunakan bom TNT sehingga sekolah itu hancur dan beberapa siswa tewas disana termasuk guru dan kepsek

akhirnya aku,issei,dan reiji diwawancarai. pertanyaannya hanyalah 2 mengapa kami melakukan ini dan apa tujuan kami melakukan ini. akhirnya akupun menjawab bahwa perempuan harus dihormati mereka tidak boleh direndahkan ya walaupun ada beberapa atau segelintir perempuan yang sangat sombong didunia ini namun mereka harus tahu diri juga. karena walau bagaimanapun perempuan adalah orang yang melahirkan kita dan membesarkan kita dengan baik

lalu tujuan dijawab oleh issei yang mana jawabannya

"tujuan kami bertiga hanyalah satu menyelamatkan perempuan dari sikap diskriminasi dan menjaga martabat mereka dan privasi mereka dan juga menjaga masa depan mereka karena bila perempuan yang seperti anda lihat barusan seperti diperkosa maka harapan masa depan anda akan hilang dari mata anda sendiri tanpa anda ketahui"

setelah mengucapkan hal logis demikian maka dibuatlah berita di koran bahkan di tv yang mana judulnya ' 3 laki-laki menyelamatkan 7 orang perempuan dari akademi kokudou'

bahkan aku saja yang melihat judulnya saja sudah buat aku tersenyum. kenapa? karena perempuan juga harus dihormati dan dilindungi karena mereka akan menjadi adik bagi kita,kakak,istri,maupun ibu bagi kita kelak yang telah mencurahkan kasih sayang, kebahagiaan, kesenangan,dan memberikan pelajaran agar kita kuat dimasa depan nanti

 **arif pov end**

 **sementara itu di tempat lain di jepang timur**

di tempat lain dimana ada rumah yang sangat besar seperti mansion terlihat bergaya eropa ada 26 orang duduk diruang makan mengingat karena hari ini makan malam. dan makan malam mereka tergolong mewah karena masakan ini mengingat mereka dimana keponakan mereka yang membuat makanan mewah ini

"oji-chan..ojii-chan" ucap perempuan yang berambut ungu panjang dengan mata darah yang dikenal dengan nama scathatch dalam keadaan berlari ke ruang makan sehingga lengkap semua keluarga disana

"ada apa scat-chan?" tanya pria yang berambut pirang yang kelihatan muda dia bernama ulther pendragon

"ada apa imouto-kun?" tanya perempuan yang berambut hitam dengan topi prajurit gaya eropa

"hah...hah...lihat ini...hah...ini...hah..berita terbaru dari kota kuoh" ucap scathatch yang membuat semua orang melihat ke koran yang dibawa oleh scathatch. dan melihat jika kondisi scathatch nampak nafasnya memburu seperti dikejar sesuatu

ketika mereka melirik ke koran mereka kaget bahkan mereka tersenyum melihat aksi heroik 3 pemuda didalam koran itu bahkan perempuan yang berambut hitam kuncir dua yang sebagai ibunya nampak menangis terharu melihat anaknya melakukan heroik yang sangat berbahaya

"ternyata baka otouto melakukan aksi nekatnya kembali" ucap perempuan yang berambut pirang ikat kuda dan mengenakan baju zirah dibadannya yang bernama mordred

"walaupun begitu diantara servant seperti kita hanya dia sajalah yang pandai menyusun strategi tak peduli dia servant cacat, semi-servant,bahkan servant sekalipun" ucap perempuan yang berpakaian biru dengan rambut pirang ikat biru yang bernama arthuria pendragon

"itu benar arthuria-nee.. dia selalu dan sering menyelamatkan seseorang tanpa pikir panjang" ucap perempuan yang sama persis dengannya namun badannya yang beda dimana yang satu berdada seperti semangka yang satu seperti melon yap dia adalah adik sepupunya yang bernama nero claudia

"dan lagi jangan membandingkannya dong nanti dia menangis lho jika kalian berdua membandingkannya" ucap perempuan yang berambut pirang juga,panjang dan lagi dia memiliki armor dibagian kepalanya (yang entah fungsinya buat apa) yang bernama jeanne D'ARC

"maaf-maaf" balas arthuria dan nero

"waaaah otouto-kun ga hontou gakkoi" yang ini diucapkan oleh perempuan berambut pink dengan telinga dan ekor rubah yang berjumlah 9 ekor. dia bernama tamamo no mae no kitsune dengan mata berbinar melihat adik tercintanya berani menyelamatkan 7 orang perempuan

"maid-san apa tolong buka saluran berita di tv kita" ucap ulther sehingga pelayan itupun menghidupkan tv yang ukurannya seperti toshiba yang sangat lebar dan sangat panjang

dan disana mereka juga ikut senang melihat kejadian disana bahkan maid disana juga senang mendengar jika keponakan tuan rumah mereka bahkan orang yang mereka anggap sebagai adik kandung tampil di tv dimana aksi mereka adalah menyelematkan 7 orang perempuan dari terkaman penjahat kelamin

"wah...ternyata arif-kun sangat keren" ucap salah satu maid disana

"iya...bukan hanya keren tapi dia berani mengambil resiko dan meminimalisir resiko tersebut"

 **sementara di tempat lain di jepang barat**

"haaah...hah...haaah"

"ada apa miku nee" tanya perempuan berambut pirang yang bernama rin kagamine

"lihatlah minna baka otouto ada di koran...dan mungkin ada di televisi juga" ucap perempuan yang berambut hijau kebiruan twintail yang bernama hatsune miku sehingga semua kaget bahkan perempuan yang berambut pink lurus tergeraipun yang berpakaian ala cina juga ikut menghidupkan tv karena acara ini sangat langka

mereka kaget bahkan menangis terharu melihat adik tercinta mereka masuk surat kabar apalagi media sosial. sehingga mereka sangat senang mendengar aksi heroik dari adiknya tersebut

"ada apa sih ribut begini?" ucap perempuan yang berambut silver dengan mata merah dia adalah haku yowane

"dia masuk tv nee-chan..baka otouto masuk tv dan koran nee-chan" ucap rin sehingga haku merebut koran dari miku dan melihat jika adik kesayangannya yang bernama hyoudou issei benar-benar masuk kedalam surat kabar sehingga haku mengeluarkan airmata terharu bahkan dia juga kegirangan melihat aksi adiknya dimana diberita koran dan TV bertuliskan ' 3 remaja akademi kuoh menghancurkan akademi kokudou dan menyelamatkan 7 orang perempuan'.

bahkan itu membuat sang paman,bibi dan juga ibunya terbangun

"aduh kenapa ruangan ini berisik sekali"

"dan lagi kenapa kalian menghidupkan tv segala? memang ada berita terbaru ya?"tanya laki-laki yang berambut biru yang bernama kaito

"ojii-chan issei-kun masuk tv dan koran" ucap rin sehingga kaito kaget bahkan bibi dan ibunya juga kaget mendengar anak dan keponakan tercinta mereka masuk tv. ketika dilihat secara live mereka kaget dan senang melihat acara tv barusan menampilkan aksi heroik mereka dimana issei menyelamatkan 7 orang perempuan bersama 2 pemuda lainnya

 **kembali ke kuoh**

setelah diminta wawancara dan keterangan nampaklah sama kita bahwa 3 orang pemuda yang masuk tv tersebut menghela nafas lelah mengingat mereka menjadi pembicaraan hangat esok harinya

"haaah~ aku yakin seluruh kelas kita bakal ribut jika mendengar berita ter-hot ini" ucap issei yang nampak mendesah pasrah jika dirinya dan 2 temannya bakalan masuk tv dan koran apalagi media massa

"kamu benar mungkin kita bakal jadi hewan buruan nantinya" balas arif yang membalas ucapan issei yang sangat benar

"oh ya lalu bagaimana dengan mereka semua?" tanya issei yang menunjuk 8 orang disana (7 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki)

"kita bawa saja mereka ke rumah kita mengingat hari ini sudah gelap dan hari ini kamu duluan saja ke rumah aku mau beli sesuatu untuk kita semua" sehingga isseipun menurut karena ini pasti ada hal yang membuat arif harus pergi mengingat dia melihat bahwa pakaian 7 perempuan disana banyak yang sudah agak hancur

"kamu mau kemana arif-kun?"tanya urara yang sudah arif anggap sebagai kakaknya

"aku mau ke minimarket untuk beli sesuatu untuk makanan kita" balas arif

'dan pakaian kalian yang sudah nyaris hancur' batin arif yang menatap pakaian urara dan temannya

"baiklah hati-hati di jalan ya" ucap urara yang nampak khawatir sehingga arifpun nampak tersenyum hangat kepada mereka berdua

"iya nee-chan" balas arif kepada urara

akhirnya arif dan issei berpisah karena issei kembali ketempat tinggalnya mengingat dia (issei) memasak untuk makan malam hari ini. dan mungkin esok hari mereka kesekolah dalam keadaan ngantuk

 **skiptime**

 **ting tong**

tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi bel rumah berbunyi. sehingga isseipun membuka pintu rumah tersebut sehingga menampakkan teman dia dalam kondisi lelah mengangkat beban itu sendirian

"issei-kun bagaimana keadaan yang lain?" tanya arif

"mereka baik-baik saja dan lagi..." ucap issei menggantung ucapannya melihat ada pakaian disana

"itu apa sih yang kamu bawa di kantong plastik satunya lagi?"tanyanya kembali yang melihat ada papan nama toko yang bernama 'gulali fashion' yang kedengaran agak nyentrik sekali

"oh ini adalah pakaian baru mereka karena pakaian mereka aku lihat ada yang hancur bahkan urara-nee juga mengalaminya jadi biar ini menjadi kejutan buat mereka semua"

"lalu apa kalian semua sudah makan?"

"cuma aku dan kamu saja yang belum selebihnya sudah semua dan lagi tempat mereka tidur sudah aku atur walau ya ada pertengkaran dari urara-nee dan asuka-nee" ucap issei yang menerawang keatas karena mereka berdua (urara dan asuka) nampak bertengkar nggak jelas dihadapan issei sehingga menyebabkan issei dan teman-temannya nampak sweetdrop

"begitu ya...baguslah kalau udah kamu atur. tinggal ini saja yang kita berikan kepada mereka. ayo bantu aku" pinta arif sehingga isseipun ikut membantunya karena dia sendiri juga ikut melihat bahwa pakaian yang dipakai urara dan asuka termasuk yang lainnya (kecuali shintaro) nampak setengah hancur seperti bajunya sudah tidak ada kancingnya lagi, rok yang sudah robek sana-sini sehingga memunculkan inisiatif dari rekannya ini ya walau bagaimanapun mereka juga keluarga kita

lalu isseipun menggantung pakaian yang diberi arif dilemari pakaian gantung dan disana dia menulis surat keterangan darinya karena didalam kamarnya ada asuka,dan 2 perempuan yang terlihat seperti kakak dan adik, sementara dikamar arif ada urara dan perempuan berambut coklat, sementara reiji bersama 2 pacarnya berada di kamar satunya lagi dekat dengan kamar mandi.

dan lagi tempat reiji tidak dikunci sehingga membuat issei bisa masuk kedalam sana dan memberikan beberapa pakaian yang tersisa untuk reiko dan misaki karena issei mengatakan kepada reiji untuk tidak mengunci pintunya karena dia dan rekannya bakal mengganti pakaian mereka berdua sehingga reijipun menyetujuinya ditambah issei mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia juga harus menulis surat keterangan dan nama dia mengingat pakaian mereka agak rusak sehingga reijipun menyetujuinya lagi

setelah menggantung beberapa pakaian isseipun menggantung surat itu bersebelahan dengan pakaian baru yang dibeli kawannya ketika dia selesai menggantung pakaian baru untuk 3 perempuan didalam kamarnya

setelah menggantung surat dan pakaian akhirnya issei dan arif kembali keruang makan dan makan karena issei menolak untuk diajak makan oleh reiji ketika dirinya belum makan dan menunggu temannya ini datang kembali kerumahnya. setelah makan sudah dilihat jika hari sudah menunjukkan jam 23:00 pertanda mereka harus tidur

 **TBC**

 **baiklah sekian dulu dari chapter 5 yang berjudul : pertempuran di akademi kokoudou part 2..disini merupakan kelanjutan dari ffn sebelumnya di chapter 4. mohon maaf sekali semuanya jika wordnya agak sedikit yang aku buat bahkan aku tahu karena hanya segitu kapasitas otak yang aku tahu. jangan lupa sertakan kritik,komen dan flame (secara logis) agar saya bisa membuat ffn ini menjadi lebih baik dan bisa membuat para reader menjadi senang membaca ffn saya walaupun hal yang berbau pertarungan,pertempuran, 18+ itu masih pemula . dan lagi saya juga masih belum jago membuat hal seperti barusan yang saya sebutkan jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya**

 **nah kalau untuk dichapter 6 akan ada pertemuan antara arif dan issei dengan kuroka yang mana kuroka ini merupakan klan nekoshou dimana dia salah satu klan youkai kucing yang merupakan bahan experimen oleh majikannya. dan dia menceritakan bahwa dia memiliki seorang adik nantinya. dan nanti bagaimana cerita selanjutnya di chapter 6. tetap tunggu saja kelanjutannya dari chapter 6**

 **====arif4342 log out====**


	6. Chapter 6 : bertemu kakak Koneko

ohayou minna-san yang berasal dari berbagai penjuru dunia (tidak termasuk alien) bagaimana kabar kalian di hari yang sangat menyenangkan dan membosankan ini? ohh... pasti sehat semua nih. nah maaf saya telat update untuk chapter 6 ini yang berjudul **bertemu klan nekoshou** ini dikarenakan saya selaku author lagi kuliah.. dan saya selaku author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena author telat update ffn ini dan membuat para pembaca menunggu lama

nah untuk yang bertanya seperti apa kelanjutannya akan saya jawab dikit.. di chapter ini issei dan author (arif) sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan disana saya dan issei bertemu dengan klan nekoshou yang selamat. nah kalian pasti tahukan siapa yang merupakan kakak dari bidak rook (benteng) dari klan iblis gremory. nah mari kita lihat seperti apa cerita saya ini yang tergolong sederhana ini namun bisa membuat para reader menunggu cerita ini

chapter 6 : bertemu kakak Koneko

dihari yang cerah pada pagi hari ini di hari sabtu nampaklah sama kita ada 2 orang pemuda tidur dikamar terpisah dan dalam keadaan tidur nyenyak yang mana mereka berdua ini adalah pemeran utama dari ffn ini yang bernama arif rahman dan hyoudou issei. mereka tidur sangat nyenyak karena kemarin mereka habis membabat sekolah dengan serangan maut mereka bersama reiji shintaro

 **tit tit ohayou minna-san mari bangun dengan menyongsong hari esok**

tak lama kemudian alarm berbunyi disertai bunyi cewek yang manis didalam alarm itu. kenapa ada alarm disitu? itu dikarenakan mereka berdua telah membelinya ketika mereka satu rumah alias satu atap

mendengar alarm bunyi mereka berdua ingin mematikan alarm super berisik itu. namun, badan mereka berdua tidak bisa digerakkan yang menyebabkan mereka membuka mata mereka

'aduh kenapa badanku serasa dihimpit batu besar ya?' batin issei yang mulai membuka matanya. ketika dia membuka matanya dirinya kaget karena ada 3 perempuan tidur dengannya dalam satu ranjang

begitupun dengan kamar sebelah dimana arif dihimpit oleh 2 perempuan yang membuat dirinya kaget setengah mampus karena 2 orang perempuan itu tengah memeluknya dalam keadaan wajahnya dihimpit oleh 2 buah aset yang sangat diinginkan oleh kaum adam

setelah terdengar jam weker berdering dengan suara khas remaja perempuan yang tengah semangat kini 2 perempuan di kamar arif dan 3 perempuan di kamar issei terbangun dalam keadaan masih ngantuk berbeda dengan issei dan arif yang terlihat masih memerah wajahnya akibat perlakuan perempuan itu kepada diri mereka

"ohayou arif-kun" sapa perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama persis dengan arif namun bedanya dia memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang apalagi dia hanya menggunakan celana training dan baju tanktop sehingga nampaklah jika ada belahan didadanya itu. namanya adalah ebihara urara

"o-ohayou urara-neechan" ucap arif yang tergagap

"kamu kenapa arif-kun?" tanya urara yang mendekat ke arif yang menyebabkan wajah arif semakin memerah dan terlihat jika wajah kening arif bertemu dengan kening urara yang menyebabkan wajah arif memerah seperti tomat

"hmm...tidak panas dan tidak sakit" ucap urara yang baru saja meletakkan keningnya tersebut

"aku nggak apa-apa kok urara-nee." ucap arif yang berjalan menjauh darisana apalagi kelihatan tergesa-gesa yang membuat urara tahu apa yang dipikirkan arif. wajah dia memerah karena asetnya menempel disana yang membuat urara tersenyum karena arif masih normal dibandingkan dengan orang lain yang mana orang lain menatap dirinya (urara) dan temannya serta muridnya (asuka, reika, misaki, dan 3 perempuan lainnya) dalam penuh nafsu.

setelah itu perempuan yang berambut blonde bangun darisana dan menatap jika arif sudah tidak ada di dalam kamarnya

"lho, arif-kun ada dimana?" tanya asuka

"dia kebawah asuka-chan"balas urara

"begitu ya"

" ya sudah kita bangun juga dan bersiap mungkin arif-kun dan teman serumahnya lagi membuatkan kita sarapan" ucap urara

"arif dan teman serumahnya?" tanya asuka yang nampak heran

"iya. dia serumah dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu yang sering dia katakan 'rabies' itu. karena arif-kun sudah menceritakannya kepadaku bahwa dirinya juga temannya ini menjauh dari keluarganya dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri" jelas urara kepada asuka yang baru mengerti

"lalu kenapa pindah ke sini dengan alasan mandiri?"

"untuk itu jika kamu ingin menanyakan hal ini sebaiknya kamu tanyakan saja kepada mereka berdua. karena hanya mereka saja yang sudah mengalaminya" ucap urara

setelah mereka berdua mandi yakninya urara dan asuka kini mereka berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang baru dibeli arif yakninya baju kaus warna biru dengan rok panjang warna coklat dan baju kaus oblong dengan rok panjang warna merah dengan garis putih. sesudah mereka berganti pakaian kini mereka turun ke bawah dan terlihat jika ada satu laki-laki duduk disana bersama 4 perempuan yang sedang menunggu sesuatu didalam dapur. dan apalagi terdengar ada bunyi kuali dan bunyi air mendidih di dalam dapur

"ohayou minna"

"ohayou" balas mereka

setelah tidak terdengar adanya bunyi kini muncullah 2 orang yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan pakaian seragam kuoh apalagi dia membawa 10 piring dengan masakan yang sangat disukai orang indonesia. yap mereka adalah issei dan arif yang baru saja selesai memasak sesuatu yang merupakan sangat enak dan pedas untuk tidak dingin yang bernama nasi goreng dengan air putih biasa ngilu kuku

"baiklah mari kita berdoa dulu. berdoa mulai"

"itadakimasu" ucap mereka serempak dan mulai makan dengan nafsu karena baru satu gigit kini mereka makan dengan buas layaknya singa yang tidak dapat daging

"oh ya arif-kun?"ucap asuka

"ada apa asuka-nee?"tanya arif

"kamu bisa nggak menceritakan kehidupanmu dulu.. barusan aku sudah nanya sama urara-chan. dia bilang sebaiknya jika aku saja yang nanya kepada kalian berdua sebab kalian berdua saja yang sudah mengalaminya" ucap asuka yang membuat arif dan issei terdiam. lalu asuka tahu jika itu pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif

"kalau kalian nggak mau menjawabnya. nggak usah kalian paksakan" ucap asuka dengan senyum rasa menyesal

"nggak apa kok asuka-nee. aku tahu jika urara-nee akan bilang ini kepada kamu. ya mau bagaimana lagi akan kami bongkar saja kehidupan kami seperti apa" ucap arif

lalu arifpun mulai menceritakan kisahnya dan kisah issei yang hampir sama dichapter 3 yang berjudul 'kisah masa lalu three great prince kuoh' yang membuat semua disana kaget bukan kepalang apalagi 3 orang yang baru jadian dan berpacaran yakninya reiji dengan misaki dan reika. mereka semua kaget jika masa lalu issei dan arif hampir sama yang sangat suram seperti, dikucilkan oleh ayah, 2 bibinya, dan 2 kakaknya, hampir masuk ke jurang kegelapan yang berupa dendam, diabaikan oleh keluarga sendiri, dan tidak ada kasih sayang oleh 5 orang itu sehingga membuat mereka hampir menangis. namun, mereka berhenti menangis ketika mendengar kisah kelanjutan dimana dirinya dan issei mendapat kasih sayang penuh oleh keluarga pamannya serta mantan istri dan anak ayah issei dan arif serta mereka berdua pergi dari kediamannya dengan alasan hidup mandiri karena baik issei maupun arif tidak akan selamanya hidup dengan bantuan kakaknya maupun keluarganya yang lain yang menyebabkan mereka berdua bisa hidup dengan tegar walau banyak hinaan dan cemoohan yang mereka dapat dari keluarga mereka sendiri sehingga semua yang berada disana menatap dengan hormat dengan 2 orang yang memiliki kisah yang sangat suram

"jadi begitulah kehidupanku dan kehidupan issei sehingga kami berdua selalu hidup bersama dan saling melengkapi walaupun kami sering bertengkar walau itu masalah sepele" ucap arif yang dengan senyum teduhnya termasuk issei

'mereka sudah menghadapi cobaan yang sangat berat. semoga saja mereka berdua tetap menjadi orang terhormat dan derajatnya ditinggikan oleh tuhan' batin semua orang disana yang selalu menaruh hormat kepada 2 orang ini yang menjadi panutan bagi mereka

"oh ya arif-kun" ucap issei yang memberi instruksi kepada arif

"ada apa?" tanya arif

"barusan aku lihat di TV disana berita kita sudah menjadi berita terhot dan menjadi pembicaraan seluruh jepang lho" ucap issei

"haaaah aku yakin kini kita menjadi pusat perhatian lagi nih" ucap arif yang nampak memijit kepalanya itu

"bukannya itu malah bagus" ucap urara yang nampak heran dengan 2 orang yang dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri

"asalkan urara-nee tahu. jika kami berdua sudah populer maka ada hal aneh yang bakal diminta oleh siswi kuoh yang bisa menyebabkan kami kewalahan bahkan kerepotan akibat sifat siswi tersebut. seperti minta tidur seranjang, bahkan minta diambil keperawanannya" ucap arif dengan nada yang tidak ada gairah untuk hidup

"be-begitu ya" ucap urara yang nampak paham sedikit dengan ucapan arif barusan. ya jika kalian berada diposisi dikerubungi wanita mungkin merepotkan namun yang lebih merepotkannya lagi jika mereka meminta hal aneh. dan jika kalian orang mesum mungkin kalian akan menyergap langsung tuh para cewek dan menyebabkan mereka hamil **#jduak** (dilempar bahkan dihajar para reader) kembali ke cerita.

"oh ya untuk pekerjaan kami berdua nanti bagaimana. rasanya baik aku maupun urara-chan sangat tidak enak hati jika kami menumpang dan minta makan jika hanya kalian berdua saja yang bekerja" ucap asuka yang mempunyai rasa tidak enak didalam hati

"untuk itu aku dan issei akan mencari lowongan pekerjaan disekitar sini saja. karena kami melihat masih ada banyak lowongan kerja" ucap arif

"oh ya rasanya disekolah kita masih membutuhkan 2 orang guru lagi di akademi kuoh" ucap issei

"guru apa itu?"tanya arif

"guru olahraga dan guru seni atau guru matematika"

"apa disana sangat aman?"tanya urara dan dibalas anggukan asuka dan yang lainnya

"sangat aman kok. bahkan ketika kami kelas 1 kamilah yang memberantas kejahatan itu dengan kekuatan dan pikiran (maksudnya beradu argumen) kami"ucap issei

"awalnya dulu sekolah itu berisi perempuan saja karena dulu sekolah khusus perempuan. namun, ketika ada peraturan baru dimana perempuan juga harus berinteraksi dengan laki-laki maka sekolah yang dulunya khusus perempuan kini menjadi sekolah campuran dan disana peraturannya sangat ketat seperti pelecehan seksual dan yang lainnya tidak boleh dilakukan disana. namun karena sangsinya kurang tegas seperti membersihkan wc dan yang lain sebagainya maka kejahatan itu semakin meninggi disekolah sana"

"dan akibatnya pas waktu itulah aku dan arif-kun beraksi karena peraturan tersebut memang kurang tegas. dan kepala sekolah dan guru tidak mempermasalahkannya karena jumlah murid perempuan semakin menurun dari tahun ke tahun bahkan OSIS tidak keberatan dengan tindakan kami yang sangat brutal dan agresif apalagi yang menjabat sekarang adalah sona shitori"

"ya agresif seperti hewan buas" ucap reiji dan dibalas anggukan dari issei yang membenarkan ucapan dari reiji karena mereka dalam bertarung sangat brutal dan agresif jika itu merusak nama baik sekolah

"akhirnya akibat perbuatan kami berdua yang sangat agresif itulah kejahatan semakin berkurang disekolah kuoh tersebut. bahkan kami sangat malu mendapat julukan baru dari guru apalagi orang tua siswi yang tahun pertama, tahun kedua, maupun tahun ketiga sangat mempercayakan keamanan anak mereka kepada kami. makanya tidak heran jika seluruh murid perempuan yang berjumlah 2 kali lebih banyak dari laki-laki sangat menyukai kami berdua" ucap issei yang nampak malu-malu kucing

"memang julukan kalian apa saja" tanya urara yang nampak penasaran

"ada beberapa sih. yang aku tahu **'two wild big cats'** , **'three great prince kuoh'** , dan terakhir kalau nggak salah **'the save of girls'**. dan itu yang aku ingat bahkan nama julukan terakhir sangat jadul" ucap reiji yang mengingat nama julukan issei dan arif ketika mereka masih anak tahun pertama.

isseipun mengangguk lagi karena itu merupakan kebenarannya dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi. dan dia juga ingat dimana dirinya dan arif berkelahi dengan 3 orang preman dimana orang preman yang satu akademi kuoh langsung dihajar habis-habisan bahkan sempat dibunuh oleh issei sendiri karena melecehkan dan merendahkan martabat perempuan. dan 3 orang perempuan yang nyaris diperkosa yang merupakan kakak kelasnya berterima kasih kepadanya

"ya mungkin hanya itu saja julukan kami. dan julukan kami sebelum kamu tahu ada salah satu julukan yang bernama **'guardian of academy kuoh'** dan itu pas waktu sebelum kamu bersekolah di akademi kuoh reiji-kun" ucap arif

"baguslah jika disitu aman jadi kami bisa mendapatkan lowongan pekerjaan kembali dan tidak merepotkan kalian berdua kembali" ucap asuka

"nggak apa-apa kok asuka-nee. karena walau bagaimanapun kami akan selalu melindungi perempuan dari kejahatan dan pelecehan seksual. dan lagi kami sudah tahu masalah kalian jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan minta bantuan kepada kami berdua. karena kami akan selalu membantu kalian semua" ucap arif dengan senyumnya

"baiklah untuk sekarang asuka-nee,urara-nee, misaki-senpai, dan reika-senpai serta yang lainnya tetap disini. mungkin kami akan mencari lowongan kerja yang pas buat asuka-nee dan urara-nee karena setahu kami lowongan kerja tidak hanya satu kalian bersabar saja dulu sementara aku, reiji, dan issei akan mengumpulkan info baru mengenai lowongan kerja disini"

"baiklah jika itu keputusan dari otouto-kun. aku akan menunggu dan bersabar"

"begitupun denganku juga" ucap asuka yang nampak menyeringai senang mengingat dia bakal akan kembali menjadi guru kembali atau koki lebih tepatnya

 **skiptime**

sampai di gerbang sekolah kini para siswi malah menatap tiga orang yang terlihat seperti saudara itu dengan tatapan mengganas bahkan dengan mata berbinar-binar. berbeda dengan tatapan membunuh dari kaum adam yang bisa diartikan 'ente mati saja sono'. dan yang mendapat tatapan membunuh hanya bernafas pasrah melihat kejadian ini. dan lagi mereka pergi hanya bertiga dan lagi kenapa perempuan tidak ikut karena mereka masih dalam pemindahan ke sekolah kuoh

'alamaaak.. ternyata suasana makin mengganas' batin arif yang kini mulai tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. entah ingin lari darisana atau bolos sekolah

'ampun dah ini seperti dikejar dinosaurus' batin nista issei yag melihat tatapan membunuh dari kaum adam. dalam diri issei dia ingin mengumpat lebih baik menghajar kawanan dinosaurus dan para singa daripada mengurus hal merepotkan seperti ini

'mengerikan..benar kata arif-kun...perempuan sangat merepotkan' batin reiji dengan nista

"lihat bukannya itu arif-kun, issei-kun, dan reiji-kun yang pergi menghancurkan sekolah kokudou itu?"

"iya aku rasa mereka bertigalah yang melakukan hal itu"

"kyaaa senang sekali jika satu sekolah dengan mereka"

"kyaaa...akupun begitu"

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN PARA ORANG TAMPAN DAN MACHO SERTA JAGOAN"

itulah ucapan dari fansgirl mereka yang buat mereka bertiga kerepotan dan sweetdrop ketika mendengar sumpah serapah yang terdengar ditelinga mereka walau mereka berkekuatan naga sekalipun

jangankan fansgirl di kuoh malahan fansgirl mereka bertiga makin banyak seperti dipasaran, di caffee, di minimarket, dan di tempat beli teh telur (terlalu banyak thor) (# biarin). kembali kecerita

setelah itu mereka pergi keruang kepala sekolah dan untung kepala sekolah itu perempuan jika kepala sekolahnya laki-laki berabelah sudah akademi kuoh bahkan bisa jadi arif dan issei akan menghajar kepala sekolah itu sampai antek-anteknya mati semua (A/N: antek-antek disini maksudnya pengikut dari pimpinan)

 **tok tok tok**

"masuk" ucap kepala sekolah yang berambut hitam dengan pakaian khas kantoran, lalu mata merah menyala, dengan rambut hitam kuncir kuda serta dada yang biasa saja

"ada apa kalian berdua datang kesini?" tanya kepala sekolah itu kepada arif dan issei

"kami mau meminta info ke ibu. apa disini masih ada lowongan kerja di akademi kuoh bu?" tanya issei

"ada.. memang kenapa kamu tanya itu nak hyoudo?" tanya kepsek itu

"begini bu, kemarin saya dan arif-kun baru saja menyelamatkan 2 orang guru yang bekerja di akademi kokudou. namun karena mereka mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh akhirnya aku dan kawanku ini pergi menyelamatkan mereka beserta muridnya sekalian. jadi akhirnya mereka berdua tidak mendapat pekerjaan lagi karena mereka tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh tunangan dan suaminya" ucap issei panjang lebar

"aku masih ada lowongan kerja disini. yakni guru matematika, guru olahraga, dan guru kesenian."

"baguslah kalau begitu ternyata masih ada lowongan kerja buat mereka"

"nanti kalian berdua sertakan berkas dan nama siapa nama guru baru kita dan lagi peraturan masih berlaku dari kalian berdua mengingat kalian berdualah yang selalu menjaga akademi kuoh dari penjahat."

"apa nanti nggak membuat nilai kami turun bu?" tanya arif karena dia nggak mempermasalahkan tentang peraturan yang mereka berdua buat. Tapi, dia dan issei takut bolos pelajaran karena walau bagaimanapun mereka masihlah siswa akademi kuoh

"nilai kalian tidak akan turun kok karena tugas siswa mengamankan sekolah, guru, dan teman-temannya dari bahaya. dan walaupun kalian bolos pelajaran karena kalian berpatroli kami dari pihak guru maupun OSIS tidak mempermasalahkannya dan tidak akan membuat nilai kalian bakal turun mengingat kalianlah yang membuat kepercayaan orang tua semakin naik"

"tolong jangan katakan tentang kepercayaan orang tua itu kepada kami berdua. itu sangat memalukan" ucap issei yang nampak wajahnya memerah termasuk arif sehingga kepsek itu tersenyum melihat tingkah 2 muridnya yang dia sukai karena perbuatan mereka sangat baik

"baiklah kalian masuk dulu kelokal kalian. sebentar lagi jam masuk pelajaran akan dimulai" ucap kepsek tersebut

"baik" ucap arif dan issei bersamaan setelah itu mereka pergi kedalam lokal mereka dan bisa dipastikan jika mereka ditatap dengan tatapan mengganas dari kaum hawa dan tatapan membunuh dari kaum adam

'ini sudah keterlaluan membuat kami jadi incaran para singa betina yang lapar' batin arif dan issei berrsamaan

setelah itu bel berbunyipun tiba yang mengisyaratkan bahwa belajar akan dimulai. dan terlihat jika pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran sejarah dari guru killer yang membuat semua orang merinding jika berhadapan dengan guru tersebut berbeda dengan issei yang kelihatan biasa saja

"he kau nak hyoudou jawab kenapa jepang mengalami kekalahan sehingga jepang menyerah tanpa syarat?" tanya guru itu dengan air liur yang muncrat sehingga issei dan arif nampak biasa saja menghadapi guru gila tersebut

"baiklah akan aku jawab. alasan jepang mengalami kekalahan karena dia tidak memiliki penyuplai yang cukup karena mereka memberikan kerja paksa kepada indonesia sehingga indonesia tidak akan mau lagi mengirimkan hasil alam mereka ke jepang apalagi pada saat itu jepang mengeluarkan ultimatum kepada indonesia. namun indonesia menolaknya sehingga jepang tidak tahu lagi karena mereka mengalami krisis sumber daya dan lagi penyebab mereka menyerah tanpa syarat itu terjadi ketika 2 kota besar pada saat itu mengalami suatu tragedi yang dinamakan tragedi bom atom yang terjadi di kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki sehingga jumlah korban dari 2 kota besar itu mencapai 750.000 korban jiwa sehingga itulah penyebab jepang mengalami kekalahan terbesar" jelas issei panjang lebar yang membuat guru killer itu terperangah mendengar penjelasan issei yang begitu logis apalagi teman-temannya yang cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan issei

"baiklah kau boleh duduk..lalu kau yang disebelahnya" ucap guru killer tersebut yang menunjuk arif yang duduk disebelahnya

"bisakah kau menjelaskan teori apa saja yang mengenai manusia?" tanya guru tersebut dengan senyum seringai karena dia pasti mengira muridnya ini tidak bisa menjawab. dan itu terbukti ketika siswa lain ditunjuk untuk menjawab malah kebanyakan yang tidak tahu

"baiklah sebenarnya ada 2 teori yang pertama teori darwin yang menamakan bukunya tentang **'evolusi'** dimana teori tersebut menjelaskan bahwa manusia itu tercipta dari kera atau monyet dan jika kita cari maka itu ditemukan di indonesia yang berbagai macam nama yakninya meganthropus paleojavanicus, homo soloensis, homo sapiens, dan pithecanthropus erectus dan senjata yang digunakan pada saat itu adalah senjata yang berasal dari zaman batu yang berupa kapak lonjong, punden berundak-undak, kapak persegi, dan tombak sedangkan dari teori islam mengatakan bahwa manusia itu tercipta dari adam dan hawa yang merupakan manusia pertama yang berada disurga namun penyebab mereka turun atau jatuh kebumi itu disebabkan karena mereka berdua memakan buah yang telah dilarang oleh tuhan yakninya buah khuldi yang bentuknya sejenis dengan apel" ucap arif dan sekali lagi guru tersebut makin terperangah mendengar jawaban arif apalagi itu pelajaran sejarah terjadinya pembentukan manusia dan arif bisa menjelaskan dengan sangat mudah apalagi itu teori dari agama islam dan bukan hanya itu saja temannya juga ikut terperangah mendengar jawaban arif yang sangat panjang dan sulit mereka pahami

"ba-baiklah kau boleh duduk" sehingga arif duduk dan menyeringai ke issei sementara issei memberikan fistnya kearif dan arif membalas juga sehingga mereka berdua tersenyum senang yang membuat guru killer itu terperangah dengan jawaban mereka berdua

 **skiptime**

lalu jam berdentang karena ini sudah waktunya istirahat pagi karena sudah menunjukkan jam 10:00 pagi dan terlihat jika 2 pemuda itu harus nampak istirahat dengan tenang tanpa gangguan. ya karena mereka baru selesai menyerang akademi kokudou apalagi selesainya pas mau dekat dengan jam 23:00

'haaaaah lelah amat belum lagi badan pegal dan tangan capek sekali apalagi bertempur dan meledakkan akademi kokudou. haaaaah' batin issei yang menghela nafas lelah dan dia lihat temannya yang selokal dengan dia malah menghilang

'haaah dasar menyebalkan dia tiba-tiba saja pergi. aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal aneh' batin issei yang nampak ingin menutup matanya dan dia lihat keadaan sekitar dan bisa dilihat jika semua perempuan nampak menatap issei dengan tatapan khawatir yang isinya

'issei-kun nampak kelelahan sekali'

'aku sangat khawatir dengannya apalagi dengan arif-kun teman selokalnya'

itulah batin para fansgirl dari issei dan arif dan issei malah menghembuskan nafas lelah dan mulai tidur diatas mejanya. tak lama kemudian arif-pun datang dengan muka yang sama dengan issei muka lelah

"ohh...issei-kun"sapa arif dan disapa malah bangun sejenak

"oh arif-kun ada apa?" tanya issei

"nggak ada apa-apa kok. oh ya kita tidur dulu yuk daripada kelelahan seperti ini apalagi misi kemarin terlalu melelahkan hampir membuat kita telat sekolah dan kita baru tidur 6 jam" ucap arif

"kamu benar sebaiknya kita tidur dulu. tapi lebih baik ke UKS saja ya biar bisa tidur disana" usul issei dan dibalas anggukan arif

akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju ruang UKS dengan jalan kaki walau agak terhuyung-huyung sedikit. setibanya disana mereka melihat ada seorang guru perempuan yang berambut pirang lurus tergerai dengan dada lumayan wow lah

"permisi. sensei"

"ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya sensei itu yang namanya haruno mira

"kami mau tidur dikasur itu mira-sensei apalagi kami baru menyelesaikan misi ini kemarin dan kami kurang tidur" jelas arif yang membuat mira mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang itu

"baiklah kalian istirahat saja dulu disini nanti sensei akan mengatakan sebentar mengenai kalian izin jika kalian sangat lelah" ucap mira yang berdiri dari acara duduknya dan pergi melangkah keluar

"terima kasih mira sensei" ucap issei

"sama-sama" ucap mira yang tersenyum hangat karena mira pernah ingin diperkosa namun digagalkan karena ada 2 pemuda yang meyelamatkannya dan ternyata dua pemuda itu adalah issei dan arif sehingga banyak laki-laki bermata dan berhidung belang pergi darisana karena mereka tidak mau berhadapan dengan dua singa

dan mira sudah menganggap mereka berdua seperti saudara kandung mereka ya walau saudara tidak sedarah

 **skiptime saat sore**

setelah jam menunjukkan jam 17:00 kini seluruh murid akademi kuoh pulang kerumah masing-masing dan hari ini issei pulang kerumah bersama temannya yang dia anggap sableng apalagi tinggalnya seatap bersama shintaro dengan tujuh perempuan lainnya. lalu dimana reiji? dia sudah pulang duluan ketika dia mendengar informasi jika arif dan issei berada di uks sehingga menyebabkan reiji pergi ke ruang uks dan minta izin pulang duluan dan izinnya itu diterima issei dan arif

ditengah perjalanan issei berhenti berjalan ketika dia melihat kawan sablengnya itu berhenti didepan minimarket

"ada yang kamu beli arif-kun?" tanya issei dan dibalas anggukan dari arif

"ada sih yang mau aku beli. yuk kita lihat didalam mana tahu ada yang terbaru disana" ucap arif sehingga issei masuk bersama arif didalam minimarket itu

sesampainya didalam minimarket kebanyakan perempuan disana menatap kagum kearah arif dan issei sehingga menyebabkan issei dan arif senyum canggung dan menyebabkan semua perempuan kini banyak yang tepar. alasannya karena berita pagi hari barusan

' aduh nggak disekolah ini saja. diseluruh kawasan kota kuoh pun banyak yang mengagumi kami berdua. haaaaah' batin nista issei

"issei lihat sini" ucap arif dengan mata berbinar-binar

"apa ada yang baru?" tanya issei dan dibalas anggukan dari arif sehingga issei berjalan kesana dan melihat arah yang ditunjuk arif dan ternyata adalah lada hitam sehingga issei berbinar-binar melihatnya dan melihat harganya rupanya hanya seharga 1 yen sehingga issei membeli 4 sachet lada hitam halus

dan ketika tiba dikasir rupanya kasirnya nampak tersipu-sipu karena mereka berdua yang mengalahkan berandalan yang mengganggu kenyamanan di minimarket ini jadi nggak heran jika perempuan kasir itu nampak tersipu malu ke arif dan issei

"baiklah semuanya em-empat yen" ucap perempuan itu dengan gagap sehingga arif dan issei nampak heran dengan ucapan gagap barusan dari sang kasir tersebut

"apa kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya arif kepada kasir itu

"i-iya a-aku nggak a-ap-apa-apa" ucap perempuan itu dengan gagap

"baiklah kalau kamu nggak apa-apa. tapi jangan memaksakan diri ya?" ucap arif yang sedikit khawatir dengan kakak barusan

"i-iya" ucap sang kasir itu dalam keadaan bahagia karena baik 2 pemuda itu selalu khawatir terhadap orang sekitar

setelah bayar kebutuhan belanja yang sangat murah akhirnya arif dan issei pergi berjalan menuju rumah melewati daerah taman. dan disana sudah menunjukkan jam 18:30 karena mereka belum makan

sesampainya disana mereka diserang oleh salah satu siluman kucing yang mana memiliki sepasang ekor dengan telinga hitam dan mata emas ditambah memakai kimono jepang sehingga terlihat sangat menggoda dan menyebabkan issei dan arif menghindar dari sana

'dia sebenarnya siapa sih?' tanya arif dalam batinnya

 **(dia adalah makhluk ras sejenis kucing yang bernama nekomata)** ucap albion dalam batinnya yang memberitahu arif jenis ras tersebut

'berarti dia berasal dari klan sejenis youkai dong?' batin arif bertanya kembali kepada albion

 **(kamu benar sekali, aibo. dia berasal dari klan youkai yang sejenis dengan nekomata)** balas albion

'lalu kenapa dia menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba gitu sih? kek kucing kehilangan makanannya' batin arif yang terlihat mengejek nekomata tersebut

 **(pffft...)**

'apa yang kamu tertawakan?' batin arif yang menanya kepada albion yang nampak menahan tawanya

 **(hahahaha... ini kali pertama kamu mengejek youkai nekomata itu. biasanya pendahuluku hanya merendahkan dan menghina yang ada didepannya seolah-olah hanya dia saja yang kuat. dan itu termasuk dengan ddraig)**

'begitu ya. lebih baik aku tanyakan saja ketika berhasil mengunci pergerakannya' batin arif yang nampak memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya

 **(hanya satu saran dariku.. berhati-hatilah dengan serangan yang dia lancarkan karena energi dia berupa senjutsu sehingga kena damagenya saja sudah membuat kamu patah tulang jika kamu hanya manusia biasa)** ucap albion yang memberi peringatan sehingga arif mengangguk kepada albion

'terima kasih saranmu aibo' batin arif yang langsung memutus kontak link kepada albion

lalu issei bertanya kepada arif

"arif-kun sebenarnya siapa perempuan itu langsung main serang saja?" tanya issei

"dia adalah perempuan yang memakai senjutsu dan lagi dia merupakan klan nekomata yang berasal dari mitologi shinto"

"begitu ya"

"tapi kamu harus hati-hati terhadap serangannya sekali kena serangan dia maka kamu akan mengalami patah tulang jika kamu hanya manusia biasa"

"lalu kita harus ngapain dong?" tanya issei

"kunci" jawab singkat arif sehingga issei paham arti kata barusan yang maksudnya 'kunci pergerakan musuh'

"baiklah jika itu maumu" akhirnya arif dan issei maju kedepan dan menyerang perempuan itu. namun perempuan itu nampak menghindar dengan cepat sehingga pukulan issei hanya mengenai udara kosong

 **wush syuut**

setelah itu arifpun menerjang dari sebelah kanan dan ingin membuat pingsan nekomata barusan namun kecepatan dia diluar dugaan

'sial dia sangat cepat sekali' batin arif yang nampak kesal karena tidak bisa membuat nekomata itu pingsan

 **wush syuut buak tap**

akhirnya dengan seringai tercetak diwajah arif dan issei dimana perempuan itu menerjang kembali kearah 2 pemuda itu sehingga menyebabkan terjadilah pertarungan epic dimana nekomata itu meninju dengan tangan kanan dan ditahan oleh arif dan mengunci pergerakan dari nekomata itu dimana tangannya di back up kebelakang layaknya polisi yang menahan seorang penjahat

"nyaaaa. lepaskan aku" ucap nekomata itu sehingga menyebabkan issei dan arif merona mendengar bunyi barusan yang kedengaran sangat merdu dan membuat mereka berdua melepaskan genggaman mereka dari nekomata itu

"ma-maafkan kami" ucap issei dan arif bersamaan

"nyaahahahaha...nggak apa apa kok" ucap perempuan itu

"oh ya perkenalkan namaku arif rahman dan disebelahku pemburu milf yang bernama hyoudou issei" ucap arif yang memperkenalkan namanya dan mengejek issei dikalimat akhir

"bukannya itu kamu dasar pemburu onee-chan" balas issei dengan sengit

"bapak lu onee-chan. mana ada gue memburu onee-chan goblok" ucap arif sehingga terjadilah ucapan debat disana yang membuat perempuan nekomata itu tersenyum melihat perkelahian barusan

"oh ya nama kamu siapa. kulihat kamu tidak bersama teman atau orang lain" tanya arif

"namaku kuroka. kuroka toujou. aku adalah perempuan yang berasal dari klan nekoshou yang sejenis nekomata" ucap kuroka yang memperkenalkan diri karena dia merasakan aura dari 2 pemuda didepannya

"begitu ya. dan lagi apa kamu sejenis iblis liar ?" tanya issei karena mereka berdua bisa merasakan aura juga

"ya begitulah. aku adalah iblis reinkarnasi oleh majikanku. namun aku menjadi iblis liar karena aku ini membunuh majikanku dimana majikanku ingin memanfaatkan aku dan adikku" ucap perempuan itu yang bernama kuroka

"begitu ya lalu gimana kabar adikmu?" tanya arif

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya dan keadaannya. namun yang aku dengar kabar dia baik-baik saja dan pasti dia sekarang membenciku karena aku meninggalkannya. dan terakhir yang aku dengar dia sudah menjadi iblis dari klan gremory yang terkenal dengan mottonya 'peerage merupakan bagian keluarga kita' dan itu sudah membuat aku sebagai kakaknya senang. terlebih aku dicari oleh semua iblis karena aku merupakan buronan karena membunuh majikannya sendiri" ucap kuroka dengan senyum sedih sehingga arif dan issei tahu bahwa dia hanya diperalat sehingga menyebabkan mereka berdua juga ikut sedih

"oh ya apa kamu sudah memiliki tempat tinggal?' tanya arif kembali

"nyaaa. bagaimana aku bisa memiliki tempat tinggal jika aku adalah penjahat kelas buron"ucap kuroka

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika kamu tinggal dirumah kami?" tanya arif kembali sehingga membuat kuroka kaget mendengar jika issei dan arif memberikan izin tinggal dirumahnya

"apa kalian lupa jika aku ini buron-" ucapan kuroka terpotong ketika ada satu jari yang mneempel dimulutnya

"berbuat kejahatan untuk melakukan kebaikan bukanlah masalah untuk kami. benarkan issei-kun" tanya arif kepada issei

"kamu benar. kami sangat senang orang itu melakukan kebaikan seperti yang kamu lakukan pada adikmu dengan alasan barusan. dan itu memang benar karena setiap kakak pasti tidak ingin adiknya terluka dan itu merupakan contoh yang baik tak peduli kamu itu buron atau apalah sebutan orang gila itu kepada kita karena kamu memiliki kebaikan kepada adik kandungmu sendiri" ucap issei panjang lebar yang membuat kuroka terdiam dengan air mata kebahagiaan karena ini kali pertama dia mendapatkan 2 orang pemuda yang sangat baik kepada mereka

"terkadang kamu kelihatan seperti orang psikolog ya yang entah kenapa ingin sekali aku hajar ditempat" ucap arif ngawur

"hoooo...lalu kenapa nggak dilanjutkan diatas gunung berapi"

"memang ngapain kita disitu?" tanya arif

"memanggangmu disana dan melahapmu sekalian" balas issei

"kalau gitu bersiap-siaplah ketika aku jadi hantu maka kamu aku tenggelamkan di samudra antartika" ucap arif yang nampak berkelahi ucapan yang berhasil membuat kuroka tertawa

"nyahahahahahahahaha...wahahahahahahaha " akhirnya arif dan issei terdiam lalu saling pandang dan langsung tertawa barengan juga

"wahahahahahahahahaha..." akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa bareng. setelah mereka tertawa dengan senang maka issei meminta sesuatu kepada kuroka

"kuroka. apa kamu bisa memenuhi keinginanku" ucap issei

"aku harap bukan berbau sex" ucap arif ngawur

"diamlah kampret" ucap issei

"memang apa yang kalian berdua inginkan?" tanya kuroka

"aku ingin kamu menyembunyikan ekor dan kuping kucingmu soalnya dirumah kami ada beberapa orang yang tinggal disana" ucap issei sehingga kuroka tersenyum dan langsung menyembunyikan ekor dan telinganya sehingga kelihatan nampak manis ketika memakai kimono saja

'MANIS AMAT' batin issei dan arif kompak yang menyaksikan dimana kuroka tidak mengenakan telinga dan ekor kucingnya lagi

"hora itu tatapan apa yang kalian arahkan kepadaku?" goda kuroka sehingga membuat arif dan issei sadar dari lamunannya

"ma-maafkan aku soalnya aku melihat kamu sangat manis sekali" ucap issei dengan merona

"itu benar"balas arif yang menyetujui perkataan issei

setelah itu terlihatlah jika wajah kuroka nampak memerah mendengar ucapan dari issei dan arif yang terkesan blak-blakkan. akhirnya issei dan arif pergi kerumah mereka dan terlihat jika yang membuka pintu adalah reiji

"oh okaeri issei-kun,arif-kun" ucap reiji

" tadaima" ucap issei dan arif

"dia siapa issei-kun?" tanya reiji

"oh dia adalah kuroka orang yang berasal dari kyoto" ucap issei

"perkenalkan namaku kuroka toujou. aku pindahan dari kyoto" ucap kuroka yang memperkenalkan diri

"begitu ya. masuklah kuroka-san" ucap reiji yang mempersilahkan kuroka masuk

"oh ya yang lain pada dimana?" tanya arif kepada reiji

"kalau yang 3 perempuan itu mereka lagi tidur. lalu dua kekasihku lagi mengangkat jemuran. dan 2 kakak lagi menyiapkan makan malam" ucap reiji sehingga arif dan issei paham

"oh ya ini kami beli 4 sachet bubuk lada hitam halus. kamu letakkan saja di lemari sana. dan lagi menu makan malam kita hari ini apa?" tanya arif karena mereka sudah nggak sabar merasakan masakan buatan dari 2 mantan guru kokudou

"menu hari ini teh panas manis dengan makanan yang berupa omelet rice dan steak sapi" ucap reiji

"begitu ya. ayo bilang juga hari ini kita punya teman baru ke yang lain"

"baiklah" ucap reiji yang semangat dan menuju dapur sehingga terlihat jika reiji minta ebihara urara untuk membuat satu buah lagi omelet dan steak karena hari ini mereka punya teman sekamar

"ayo masuk kuroka-nee. ini rumah kamu juga" ucap issei sehingga tampak jika arif ingin menjahilinya lagi

"hoooo...sejak kapan pemburu milf berubah haluan menjadi pemburu nee-san?"ejek arif yang membuat issei marah lagi

"njiiir... lu ngajak berantem ya?" tanya issei

"tidak. lalu kenapa mukamu menjadi merah?" tanya arif dengan tampang watados

"karena ucapanmu goblok" ucap issei

"hooooo...mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cara jantan. dan aku harap kamu tidak melarikan diri" ucap arif yang nampak menyeringai sadis

"tentu saja tidak karena aku bukanlah hyoudou issei yang kerjanya suka bersembunyi akibat ulahmu yang tampak aneh"

"njiir... lu katakan gue aneh"

"ya-iyalah lu aneh... dan mari kita selesaikan di gunung yang masih aktif" ucap issei

"hooo...kenapa nggak di kolam lava saja sekalian dengan cara adu jotos disana" balas arif yang nampak nggak kalah sengit

 **BUAK**

dan ternyata mereka berdua menndapatkan jitakan manis dari kuroka sehingga terlihat jika mereka mulai takut dengan wajah kuroka yang kini matanya mulai memerah tanda dia marah

"bisa nggak kalian berdua tidak melakukan pertengkaran aneh kalian... jika kalian tidak bisa pertengkaran kalian itu berhenti maka..." ucap kuroka menggantung. namun, dapat dilihat jika wajahnya memperlihatkan senyum sadis sehingga berhasil membuat mereka berdua berkeringat dingin

"aku jadikan kalian berdua samsak tinjuku dan menjadikan anu kalian alat pemuas nafsu kami sampai anu kalian itu loyo" sambung kuroka sadis dan berhasil membuat mereka berdua bertekuk lutut dan meminta maaf

dan hasilnya mereka berdua mendapatkan suatu tawa dan mendapatkan malu dari 2 ultraman didalam diri mereka dan mendapatkan tawa menggelegar karena urara,asuka dan reiji malah berusaha menahan tawa

"oh ya issei-kun. bagaimana apa kalian berdua sudah mendapatkan info lowongan pekerjaan?" tanya urara

"sudah dan katanya disana masih membutuhkan 2 orang guru lagi yang mana bertugas menjadi guru olahraga dan matematika" ucap issei

"lalu lowongan pekerjaan lain bagaimana?" tanya reiji

"mungkin kamu bisa bekerja ditempat kami besok dihari senin. dan lagi mumpung malam ini sangat sepi dan tenang"

"iya karena ini malam minggu. jadi kita bisa tidur nyante atau nggak main PS sampai tengah hari" ucap arif

"koraa. kalian nggak boleh main sampai malam lho. nanti kalian nggak bisa berlatih jika badan kalian terlalu lelah" ucap kuroka yang memperingati layaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya yang bandel

"terima kasih kuroka-nee"

"oh ya issei-kun apa kamu dapat info baru dari guru?" tanya arif dan issei membalas berupa anggukan

"memang ada info apa?" tanya reiji

"mungkin besok dihari senin kita akan sekolah cuma 5 hari saja yakninya hari senin sampai jumat. khusus jumat kita pulangnya jam 11:00. mungkin hanya itu yang aku dapat" ucap arif

"hebat... apa sudah kamu sebarkan ke seluruh kawan kita?" tanya issei

"tidak. hanya ke keluarga kita saja dan mungkin hari senin menjadi heboh karena info baru. ya mumpung hari ini kita masih punya waktu 1 minggu lagi karena kita masih bisa berlatih dan menggunakan bela diri kita untuk pertahanan dan penyerangan kita" jelas issei

akhirnya mereka makan bersama dimana semua perempuan yang berada di rumah arif dan issei nampak senang karena ada menu baru yang berupa steak sapi dengan omelet rice sehingga mereka makan dengan lahap dan tenang dan juga terlihat jika suasana disana nampak ada sensasi menghibur dimana ada adu argumen antara arif dan issei dan biasanya argumennya hanya masalah sepele. dan berhasil mendapat tatapan tajam dari kuroka yang membuat suasana nampak lebih berwarna bahkan kuroka kelihatan bisa tersenum ketika dia dijahili oleh issei yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak cocok jadi seorang kakak tapi cocok menjadi emak-emak sehingga arif membalas mengatakan bahwa issei berubah haluan lagi menjadi pemburu milf kembali dan menyebabkan kuroka nggak bisa menahan tawanya dan malah menertawakan kejadian absurd disana

TBC

yo agan semua pada bagaimana nih kabar kalian di seluruh indonesia. apa sehat-sehat saja? aku harap kalian sehat selalu dan bila yang kurang sehat aku doakan semoga cepat sembuh . nah mengenai fic ini ada yang bertanya kapan di crossover dengan FGO. nah ane akan jawab selaku author kalau FFN ini sudah multicrossover seperti : highschool dxd, ultraman, ero appli gakuen, FGO, rin x sem, dan juga naruto

kebanyakan ada yang nanya kenapa ada naruto disana. karena saya memasukkan unsur jurus dan skill dari naruto saja jadi itu termasuk bagian naruto tapi tidak termasuk hitungan dalam crossover

lalu ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa agak OP antara arif dan issei. sebenarnya saya membuatnya memang agak OP tapi belum terlalu OP banget di chapter ini. dan mungkin ketika mau melawan trihexa baru disitu OPnya terlalu sangat seperti warna ultraman dan bentuk balance breaker termasuk jurusnya disana

dan mungkin hanya segini saja dulu mengenai chapter 6. dan di chapter 7 akan pertemuan dimana issei akan bertemu dengan raynare dan aku akan bertemu mittlet. dan jangan bilang ane ini lolicon. dan jika kalian bilang ane ini lolicon maka ane akan ditangkap polisi dan minta keterangan dan dipenjara. sebenarnya ane lebih suka virgin namun melihat keimutan si mittlet bikin ane terkena diabetes

oh ya jangan lupa sertakan saran dan kritik biar saya bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik lagi dan membuat para reader tertawa melihat tingkah absurd dari **three great prince kuoh**

chapter 7 : bertemu malaikat jatuh

 **===============================arif4342 log out==================================**


	7. Chapter 7 : bertemu malaikat jatuh

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan arif4342. dan hari ini ane akan melanjutkan fic dari two ultra dxd yang mana hari ini akan ada dimana aku, dan issei akan bertemu malaikat jatuh. dan mari kita lihat langsung

chapter 7 : bertemu malaikat jatuh

di hari minggu cerah nampaklah jika hari ini issei dan arif nampak istirahat panjang karena pekerjaan mereka disekolah membuat mereka capek sekali. mereka bangun sudah di jam 08:00 dan langsung membuat sarapan pagi dan membangunkan para milf dan juga tiga orang kekasih di rumah mereka

tak lama kemudian semua orang langsung bangun dan menatap jika 2 orang itu yang berambut coklat dan hitam sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka dengan senyum tak terkecuali gadis yang bermata coklat keemasan dengan senyum menawan ditambah rambut hitam yang ikat kuda sedang menatap senyum hangat kearah 2 laki-laki yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. dan tak berselang lama di dalam dapur terdengarlah bunyi teriak gaje disana

"oi...issei-kun. hati-hati dong goblok. loe mau masakkan gosong ha"

"kagak dong gue kan masak kayak chef di TV"

"YA tapi jangan besar banget apinya dong"

"memang kenapa? masalah buatmu?" tanya issei

"ya masalah dong goblok. tuh mau ngebakar kita. kecilkan sono apinya"

"iya-iya. nih gue kecilin apinya" ucap issei

untung saja apinya nggak besar jika udah membesar mah gawat banget tuh. pernah saja issei membuat menu masakan di cafe leviathan dan hasilnya muncul api besar yang membuat arif kaget setengah mampus dan kemudian langsung mematikan apinya dan langsung dia tabok kepala issei yang membuat dia nyaris spot jantung

 **A/N: jika kalian menanyakan kapan itu terjadi maka jawabannya ada di chapter 3 dimana judulnya berupa kisah masa lalu three great prince kuoh**

"ada yang bisa kami bantu nggak arif-kun?" tanya gadis yang berambut ikat kuda hitam dan bermata coklat keemasan yang bernama kuroka dan terlihat jika dia sedang mengenakan baju kaus warna biru muda dengan rok yang warnanya sama persis dan hanya sebatas lututnya saja

"ohh..kuroka-nee tolong kami menyiapkan piring untuk sarapan dan bentar lagi ini sudah jadi" ucap arif yang berada didalam sana

"baikk..."balas kuroka

akhirnya semua orang yang tinggal seatap langsung membantu mereka berdua yang menyiapkan sarapan mereka semua. tak berselang 30 menit datanglah arif dan issei dengan sambal yang sangat enak jika dilihat

"hari ini menunya apa issei-kun, arif-kun?" tanya urara

"hari ini sarapan kita adalah gratin dengan steak sapi dan omelet rice serta minuman kita hari ini teh telur dengan air putih yang tidak terlalu panas maupun dingin" jelas issei dan terlihat jika semua orang kini menatap dengan berbinar binar

"waaah...kelihatannya sangat enak" ucap kuroka

"oh jelas dong siapa dulu yang buat" ucap issei narsis

"dasar kegeeran. jelas aku yang buat itu" ucap arif yang menyeletuk issei

"sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar dong" lerai kuroka

akhirnya mereka berhenti dari perdebatan konyol mereka apalagi yang nyaris ke arah perkelahian kecil. bahkan dua ultraman dan dua naga malah nyaris tertawa melihat kelakuan absurd partner mereka yang membuat mereka betah dengan arif dan issei. kadang mereka berdua selalu melakukan hal absurd, kadang melakukan hal baik seperti bantu nenek-nenek. bahkan mereka menjadi 2 kombo mematikan nantinya jika ada musuh besar yang jauh lebih kuat dari mereka

setelah makan kini 2 orang itu berkeliling kekota kuoh pada saat hari sudah menunjukkan jam 12:00. disaat mereka jalan-jalan arif minta izin ketempat yang belum pernah dia kunjungi kepada sahabat sablengnya itu dan sahabat sablengnya itu mengizinkannya dan lagi issei juga sesekali ingin menyendiri dan melihat tempat yang belum terjamah dikota kuoh dan datang kesana. dan terlihat ada klub kendo dipinggiran kota yang berjarak 1 kilometer dari tempat kotanya dan terlihat dia melihat ada kawan-kawannya

"siapa disana?" tanya ketua klub yang merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya. akhirnya issei kepergok diklub kendo dan masuk kedalam sana

"y-yo. konnichiwa" sapa issei dengan senyum canggungnya

"oh...issei-kun ga?" ucap ketua klub yang mengenal issei dan rupanya dia adalah teman issei yang selokal dengannya

"murayama kah? ngapain kamu disini?" tanya issei

"hehehehe... maaf sebenarnya aku juga ketua klub kendo disini dan lagi ini tempat peninggalan ayahku" ucap murayama

"begitu ya? aku rasa ini akan selalu dikenang dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan" ucap issei yang melihat suasana tempat klub kendo

"aku rasa begitu" balas murayama

"lho kawan kamu satu lagi dimana?" tanya murayama yang nggak melihat arif yang merupakan teman selokalnya

"ohh...dia lagi jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota kuoh karena dia dan aku belum pernah mengelilingi kota kuoh apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku dan dia berjalan-jalan dan melihat keramahan kota disini" ucap issei

"kaichou kamu bicara sama siapa?" tanya seseorang yang berjalan ketempat ketuanya berada

"oh perkenalkan semuanya ini issei-kun teman sekelas denganku dan merupakan salah satu yang memiliki gelar **'three great prince kuoh'** "ucap murayama yang memperkenalkan diri issei ke teman-temannya

"ohh...bukannya dia yang telah menghancurkan akademi kokudou itu?"

"iya...kan dia yang pernah menumpas kejahatan bersama temannya" ucap fansgirl kendo bahkan mereka sangat menyukai aksi yang dilakukan issei bersama arif dan reiji

"rupanya kalian bertiga sudah terkenal ya" ucap murayama yang kelihatan begitu senang memiliki teman seperti issei. dan membuat issei ketawa canggung

"ha-hahaha...mah.. bisa dibilang begitu" balas issei

"yuk masuk dulu. kan nggak enak juga jika kita berbincang di luar" ucap murayama yang mempersilahkan issei masuk

"permisi" ucap issei yang masuk ke dojo milik murayama

setelah masuk ke dojo issei melihat di dojo jika hari ini banyak sekali murid dojo disini apalagi di dojo ini kebanyakan perempuan. dan ketika dia masuk dia melihat ada seorang perempuan yang nggak bisa dojo . dan jika diperhatikan teliti oleh issei maka bisa dikatakan jika perempuan itu bisa menghindar jika ada aura membunuh

"oh ya perempuan itu siapa namanya, murayama-san?" tanya issei yang menunjuk perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan rambut ikat seperti samurai dengan dada seperti serafall

"oh dia namanya asuka dan dia dilatih oleh temanku yang bernama katase itu" ucap murayama

"lalu kenapa dia nggak bisa dojo?" tanya issei walau dia tahu jika latihannya harus menggunakan senjata asli

"akupun nggak tahu penyebabnya apa... bahkan dia sudah dilatih disini selama 3 tahun oleh mendiang kakeknya" ucap murayama

"aku pergi kesana dulu. mana tahu ada kesalahan gerakan atau apapun yang membuat dojonya nggak berkembang" ucap issei. akhirnya murayama pun mengizinkannya dan memberikan issei kesempatan dimana letak kesalahan pada orang yang bernama asuka

"yo katase-san" sapa issei sehingga orang yang berambut model sakura haruno menoleh kearahnya

"oh issei-san. konnichiwa" sapa balik katase

"kamu ngapain kesini, issei-san?" tanya katase dengan muka yang merona dan bertemu dengan 3 pangeran kuoh yang sangat diidolakan para cewek seantoro jepang

"aku lagi jalan-jalan dan melihat dojo yang mana bela diri kenjutsunya sangat hebat" ucap issei

"lalu dia siapa katase-san?" tanya issei

"oh dia adalah asuka. dia sekolah di akademi kuoh dan berada dilokal berbeda dengan kita" ucap katase

"apa kamu yang namanya asuka?" tanya issei kepada perempuan itu yang kelihatan memegang bahunya yang kesakitan

"iya namaku asuka. kamu siapa?" tanya perempuan itu yang bernama asuka

"perkenalkan aku hyoudou issei teman dari kaichou dan fuku-kaichou kenjutsu ini. kalian boleh memanggilku issei biar bisa akrab dan aku juga tidak suka keformalan" ucap issei yang memperkenalkan diri

"apa aku boleh tanya?" tanya issei

"memang apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"memang apa penyebab kamu bisa diserang oleh fuku-kaichou kenjutsu ini. apalagi menggunakan pedang kayu pasti mudahkan?" tanya issei

"aku juga nggak tahu penyebabnya apa. ketika aku menggunakan pedang asli aku bisa memblokir semua serangan namun ketika menggunakan pedang kayu entah kenapa seluruh kemampuanku hilang" jelas asuka

'jadi begitu toh penyebab dia nggak bisa mengalahkan musuhnya' batin issei yang sudah mendapat jawaban pasti darinya

" apa disini ada yang bisa menggunakan pedang asli?" tanya issei yang membuat semua shock mendengarkan ucapan issei barusan

"me-memang ada sih tapi kenapa kamu bertanya issei-san?" tanya katase

"mungkin hanya ini yang menyebabkan kita tidak menyadarinya. asuka-san sebenarnya bisa menggunakan pedang asalkan pedang itu pedang asli dan dia bisa menggunakan pedang asli jika kita sebagai lawannya memiliki aura membunuh" jelas issei

"tapi itu nggak bisa menjelaskan bukan jika asuka-san tidak bisa bermain pedang" ucap katase

"memang sih. tapi metode kalian memberikan latihan kepada asuka-san kelihatan main-main dan kurang bersungguh-sungguh sehingga dapat menyebabkan asuka-san tidak ada niat untuk berlatih kenjutsu dan menyebabkan dia mudah diserang" jelas issei

"oh ya kamu aliran pedang berapa kamu bisa mainkan?" tanya issei kepada asuka

"ni-nittoryuu" ucap asuka

"baiklah...murayama-san tolong bawa 5 buah pedang kesini...biar aku tes asuka-san. apa dia bisa menghentikanku atau tidak?" ucap issei yang menampilkan aura membunuh

"apa kamu bisa menggunakan pedang issei-san?" tanya murayama yang takut pangeran kesayangannya terluka

"tenang saja. aku bisa menggunakan pedang. dan aku berada di tingkatan santoryuu" ucap issei

"EEEEEEHHHH..."teriak semua yang mendengar penuturan issei. jika mereka masih aliran 1 dan 2 pedang maka issei sudah berada di aliran 3 pedang dan merupakan aliran pedang tertinggi

"ja-jadi kamu bisa menggunakan 3 buah pedang? sugoiii" ucap katase yang bedecak kagum

"mah bisa saja kalian seperti itu" ucap issei yang malah agak canggung dipuji

setelah itu asisten dari murayama dan katase membawa 5 buah pedang yang mana digunakan untuk melatih asuka yang di tes langsung oleh issei

"baiklah dengarkan ucapanku ini. peraturan dalam bermain kenjutsu sangat simpel. dimana jika salah satu musuhnya menyerah maka dia akan menjadi pemenang. apa kamu paham?" tanya issei dan dibalas anggukan oleh asuka

"baiklah pertarungan antara issei melawan asuka dimulai" ucap murayama selaku wasit dan memberikan instruksi dan langsung memulai pertandingan atau lebih tepat dibaca latih tanding

 **skip dimana asuka kalah**

dan kini terlihat asuka dalam kondisi terduduk karena menyerah melawan issei yang memberikan serangan kejutan kepadanya dan membuat dia nampak agak murung

"kenapa aku selemah ini?" tanya asuka

"kamu bukan lemah asuka-san. tapi kamu terlalu fokus kepada musuhmu sehingga menyebabkan dirimu membuka celah kepada lawanmu. selain itu penyebab lain adalah kamu terlalu sering kaget melihat serangan kejutan yang aku lancarkan" jelas issei

"tapi bukan berarti kamu harus putus asa dan murung ketika melihat dirimu kalah. gunakan saja kegagalanmu itu sebagai media pembelajaran. dari yang aku lihat penyerangan milikmu sudah hampir sempurna termasuk dengan pertahananmu. namun karena kurang yang aku sebutkan sebelumnya itulah yang menyebabkan kamu mudah diserang lawan. makanya kamu harus perhatikan juga serangan lawan, jangan hanya berfokus didepan saja tapi juga fokus disekeliling juga baik diatas,dibawah maupun disegala penjuru karena musuh akan menyerangmu dari berbagai arah. seperti serangan dari belakang yang aku lakukan tadi" sambung issei yang membuat asuka kini kembali tersenyum walau kelihatan tipis

"lain kali jika kamu semakin kuat dari semua aspek, aku ingin mengetes kamu lagi dengan brutal" tambah issei sebelum dia mau masuk ke dalam rumah milik murayama yang kelihatan seperti rumah bertingkat 2

ketika issei mau masuk kerumah murayama, terdengarlah pujian yang ditujukan untuk asuka yang mana walau dia gagal bertarung dengan teman sekelas kaichou tapi dia bisa menggunakan teknik pertahanan yang sangat mematikan

"wahh nggak aku sangka kamu bisa juga ya asuka-chan"

"haaa...kali ini aku pasti bakalan kalah jika berhadapan dengan asuka-chan jika dia menggunakan 2 pedang"

"ditambah jika dia dites oleh salah satu 3 pangeran kuoh...aku jadi semakin iri melihatnya"

"iya kamu benar"

"itu nggak benar kok semuanya... karena aku masih lemah dan belum bisa menggunakannya untuk melindungi orang yang sangat berharga" ucap asuka yang menolak halus pujian itu

 **di dalam rumah murayama**

didalam rumah bertingkat 2 yang bersebalahan dengan tempat dojo terlihat jika issei sedang mendudukkan badannya yang letih akibat mengetes asuka yang dikatakan tidak bisa dojo namun bisa asuka lakukan jika memiliki hawa membunuh

"nggak aku sangka ternyata asuka-chan bisa seperti itu" ucap murayama

"akupun juga berpikiran seperti itu. namun dia harus dilatih lagi dengan pedang kayu kembali" ucap issei yang membuat murayama heran

"bukannya dia harus dilatih menggunakan pedang asli" tanya murayama

"khusus untuk dia. dia hanya perlu menggunakan pedang kayu karena gerakan miliknya masih amburadul. dan dari yang aku lihat memang dia bisa melakukan serangan pertahanan juga serangan yang dia terapkan. namun, dia hanya fokus pada satu serangan saja sehingga menyebabkan dia nggak bisa memprediksi serangan berbagai arah yang aku lancarkan tadi" jelas issei yang membuat murayama nggak henti terkagum dengan issei

"nanti bilang saja ke asuka-san bahwa dia harus menggunakan pedang kayu kembali untuk membuat serangan dan pertahanan yang bervariasi agar dia nggak selalu kaget melihat serangan yang aku lancarkan" ucap issei

"baik akan aku katakan ke dia" ucap murayama yang tersenyum melihat issei mengkritik soal kenjutsu milik asuka

 **in another place**

di tempat lain terlihat jika pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian t shirt oblong dan celana jeans pergi jalan-jalan menglilingi kota kuoh yang sangat menarik. dan ya dia adalah tokoh utama ffn ini yang bernama arif rahman. dia nampak senang sekali datang mengunjungi kota kuoh yang terbilang kota terbersih dan pelayanannya sangat ramah. dan akhirnya dia berhenti di salah satu tempat atau di sebuah perusahaan dan dibawahnya ada toko permainan game yang bernama 'enjoy play'.

ketika masuk dia disambut hangat oleh salah satu anak perusahaan itu bahkan bisa dibilang senpai yang dia selamatkan ketika terjadi pemerkosaan di akademi kuoh. dan nama anak itu adalah kyouko rinna. dia adalah seorang gadis yang bertubuh ideal dengan dada seperti serafall walaupun agak besar sedikit dari serafall dan sekarang dia ditemani ayahnya

"ayah perkenalkan dia adalah arif-rahman. adik kelasku" ucap kyouko

"iya rinna-chan. otou-san sudah mengetahuimya" ucap ayahnya kyouko

"nak apa kamu yang bernama arif rahman?" tanya ayah kyouko kepada arif yang nampak merona menahan malu karena disambut hangat oleh perusahaan senpainya sendiri

"i-i-iya i-itu benar. namaku arif rahman" ucap arif membenarkan ucapan dari ayahnya

"terimakasih nak. berkat kamu anakku bisa tersenyum kembali dan bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang begitu cerah dan juga anakku telah bercerita mengenai kalian berdua. dan aku sebagai direktur turut bela sungkawa mengenai kematian keluarga kalian" ucap ayah kyouko

"iya terima kasih, pak direktur" ucapku yang sedikit formal

"hahahaha... nggak usah kaku begitu. perkenalkan namaku oryuu tohka (OC). ayah dari kyouko rinna" ucap pria tersebut yang bernama oryuu tohka

"o-oh salam kenal oryuu-san"

" ayo masuk dulu nak. biar kita saling akrab" ucap oryuu kepada arif yang membuat arif mengangguk karena dia tidak enak juga jika menolak permintaan dari ayah senpainya sendiri

"oh ya apa senpai masih trauma mengingat kejadian 'itu'?" tanya arif

"tidak, senpai tidak lagi trauma akibat perbuatan pemuda bernama issei itu" ucap rinna kepada arif

"haah~syukurlah jika begitu. aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal aneh seperti meminta balas jasa" ledek arif

"memang kamu kenal dengan issei ya, arif-kun?" tanya rinna

"ya begitulah kyouko-senpai, aku memang telah mengenalnya ketika mau pindah kesini. dan hal yang kami lakukan selalu sepele, seperti: berkelahi atau bertengkar kecil bahkan kami saling mengejek satu sama lain hanya sekedar untuk mewarnai kehidupan kami yang selalu suram" ucap arif yang mengingat kejadian absurd ketika dia pindah ke kuoh seperti, memasak yang bikin spot jantung sampai acara saling ejek yang nggak pernah hilang. dan kyouko bisa melihat dimata arif jika dia sedang mengalami rasa kesepian yang membuat hati dalam dirinya ingin menangis dan memeluk erat adik kelas yang sangat dia kagumi

lalu ketika berjalan menuju ruang tempat kyouko bekerja nampaklah salah satu dari karyawan perusahaan itu nampak panik

"ada apa. tize-san?" tanya kyouko melihat gelagat orang yang bernama tize (OC) nampak panik

"hah...hah...kyouko-sama...hah...hah oryuu-sama..kita mendapat berita buruk dari perusahaan lain" ucap tize yang membuat kyouko dan oryuu panik seketika

"memang kabar apa yang didapat?" tanya oryuu yang nampak panik begitupun dengan kyouko

"perusahaan 'the gamer' mengatakan bahwa musik opening untuk game yang kita rilis sangat buruk dan membuat masyarakat yang menyukai game pada berkurang bahkan angka yang menyukai game pada menurun drastis" ucap tize yang membuat kyouko dan oryuu membelalakkan mata mereka mendengar jumlah peminat gamer pada berkurang

"aduh...bagaimana ini...jika jumlah peminat gamer berkurang maka perusahaan milik kita akan gulung tikar" ucap oryuu

"a-ano...apa boleh aku ikut membantu. mengenai musik aku bisa mengatasinya" ucap arif yang menawarkan diri

"apa kamu bisa membantu kami nak. soalnya ini masalah serius" tanya oryuu. dia nggak bisa melewatkan kesempatan bantuan dari arif sendiri yang telah menyelamatkan anaknya dari pemerkosaan dari temannya tapi dia takut karena ini masalah bisnis

"nggak apa-apa kok jika gagal aku bersama kawanku akan meninggalkan rumah milik kami dan menjualnya jika rencana milikku gagal" ucap arif

"dan lagi boleh aku tahu nama gamenya apa?" tanya arif dan melihat jenis game yang dirilis. rupanya game yang dirilis itu adalah game dino ark storm yang merupakan suatu game dinosaurus dimana kita akan menangkap dan membunuh dinosaurus dan menjadikan dinosaurus sebagai peliharaan

dan ketika arif mencoba memainkannya rupanya openingnya lagu heavy metal yang membuat arif sweetdrop mendengarnya jika lagu opening gamenya seperti heavy metal

'pantas saja peminat berkurang itu karena lagu kampret ini' batin arif yang mendengar musiknya

"haaah...sekarang aku tahu dimana masalahnya" ucap arif yang menghela nafas lelah mendengar musik aneh

"memang masalahnya ada dimana?" tanya oryuu

"jenis musiknya" ucap arif ambigu

"jenis musiknya?" beo semua orang disana

"tapi kenapa? bukannya itu kelihatan bagus untuk game kita?" tanya oryuu

"aku akan mengatakan pendapat secara pribadi..ok...tapi jangan marah dulu.. lagu yang anda kasih untuk game dino ark storm adalah jenis lagu heavy metal yang membuat sakit telinga para gamer. dan lagi jika aku lihat secara sudut pandang sebagai gamer itu sangat tidak cocok untuk gamer dan lingkungan sekitar karena bisa saja lagu itu membuat bayi yang tidur tenang jadi menangis keras" ucap arif yang mengkritik ketika habis memainkan game konsol itu

"apa di perusahaan ini ada lagu yang sejenis dengan zaman-zaman koboi?" tanya arif

"ada sih? memang kenapa" tanya kyouko

"mungkin lagu yang zaman koboi bisa dipakai untuk game yang bernama dino ark storm ini. dan lagi peminat gamer mungkin meningkat jika mendengar lagu ini karena lagu zaman koboi sangat enak didengar" ucap arif yang membuat semua terpana dengan kemampuan arif membaca jenis lagu yang pas

"tize-san. tolong ganti lagu heavy metal dengan lagu yang sejenis dengan zaman koboi" titah oryuu

"dan lagi tize-san" ucap arif

"ada apa pemuda-san?" tanya tize

"tolong bawakan jenis game yang hampir membuat perusahaan ini gulung tikar akan aku usahakan mencari jenis lagu yang pas untuk game lain walaupun aku memiliki sedikit pengetahuan mengenai musik yang dijadikan sebagai game" ucap arif yang kemudian disenangi oleh tize

"baik pemuda-san, akan aku bawakan lagu yang hampir membuat perusahaan ini bangkrut" ucap tize

setelah 30 menit datanglah tize yang membawa game yang bernama 'guitar hero' yang merupakan dimana kita menekan tombol di konsol game kita. lalu ketika diputar rupanya lagunya lagu seperti zaman penjajahan belanda zaman 1865'an. begitupun dengan jenis lagu yang diputar lagunya nampak nggak sesuai banget yang membuat arif tersenyum tanpa ada rona kehidupan karena lagunya sangat absurd

akhirnya arifpun meminta tize mengganti jenis lagu opening pada game 'guitar hero' beserta dengan musik yang diganti seluruhnya dengan lagu yang dia dapat di smartphone miliknya. dan ketika dirilis kembali dengan opening yang berbeda. diawal memang jumlahnya peminatnya kecil. namun ketika 2 atau 3 jam jumlah peminat langsung naik tajam macam penggaris yang sudutnya 40o yang membuat kyouko dan oryuu senang termasuk para karyawan yang berada kerja disana mengingat semua perusahaan lain ingin minta bantu bahkan kontraknya pun sangat menjanjikan yang membuat perusahaan milik ayahnya kyouko tidak gulung tikar bahkan ada sekitar 10 buah perusahaan yang menawarkan kontrak dengan perusahaan milik ayaj\hnya kyouko

"haaahh...akhirnya selesai juga tugasku" ucap arif yang bernafas lelah karena dia mati-matian mencari musik yang pas untuk bagi pecinta gamer atau gamer sejati

"haahh...syukurlah perusahaan ayah tidak bangkrut lagi...hiks...hiks..." ucap kyouko yang menangis senang dan memeluk ayahnya

"iya.. ayah nggak nyangka perusahaan kita bakal sesukses ini berkat bantuan adik kelasmu" ucap oryuu yang membalas memeluk kyouko

"terima kasih arif-san berkat kamu perusahaan milikku tidak jadi bangkrut. sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu" ucap oryuu

"nggak apa kok. memang begitulah tugasku untuk saling bantu antar sesama" ucap arif

"apa ada yang kamu inginkan mengingat sebagai balas jasa?" tanya oryuu

"aku nggak minta apa-apa kok oryuu-san. aku sudah sangat senang membantu oryuu-san dan juga perusahaan milik oryuu-san karena aku sangat senang melihat kegembiraan dan kesenangan dari kyouko-senpai sebagai anak dari oryuu-san" ucap arif yang sangat senang melihat tangis senyum dari kyouko yan melihat ayahnya yang tidak akan bangkrut lagi

"arigatou..hiks... arigatou... arif-kun" ucap kyouko yang langsung menerjang arif dan memeluknya yang membuat arif kaget jika dipeluk secara tiba-tiba. namun, tergantikan dengan senyum hangat dan mengelus punggung senpainya yang sangat senang jika perusahaannya sudah pulih dari krisisnya tersebut

"nggak apa kok senpai.. aku sudah senang melihat senpai bisa senang kembali" ucap arif yang senang melihat kyouko rinna bisa tersenyum kembali

"ehh... sudah waktunya ya?" ucap arif yang melihat jam di hp kecil miliknya dan sudah menunjukkan jam 15:30

"memang ada apa arif-kun?" tanya kyouko

"aku harus pergi. soalnya aku masih mau melihat tempat yang lain di kota kuoh ini. ya sebagai refreshing aku"

"bolehkan aku antar kamu pergi jalan-jalan dengan supirku?" tawar oryuu

"terimakasih atas tawarannya oryuu-san. tapi,maaf aku tidak mau merepotkan supirmu itu" ucap arif yang menolak tawaran dari oryuu

"baiklah, jika kamu bilang begitu arif-san" ucap oryuu yang bisa memaklumi tolak halus dari arif dan bisa dilihat jika dia tersenyum tipis melihat kebaikan yang begitu hangat dari arif sendiri

"kalau begitu aku antarkan kamu sampai di pintu saja ya arif-kun" ucap kyouko yang langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar perusahaan milik ayahnya

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi ya oryuu-san" ucap arif

"ha'i arif-san. hati-hati dijalan" ucap oryuu

"oh ya jika nanti kamu butuh bantuan bilang saja ke kyouko-senpai. sebab kami selalu satu sekolah dan lagi aku senang membantu kamu oryuu-san sebagai ayah dari kyouko-senpai" ucap arif yang langsung tunduk 90o dan pamit

"iya kami senang sekali berkat bantuanmu itu. dan lagi tolong sampaikan salamku kepada teman kamu itu atas kejadian yang pernah menimpa anakku itu

"pasti aku sampaikan. jaa na" ucap arif yang langsung pergi meninggalkan perusahaan milik ayahnya kyouko yang kini menjadi perusahaan tersukses

'haaah...nggak aku sangka ternyata lelahnya sampai seperti ini' batin arif yang kini memutar lengannya yang pegal

 **[aibo]** ucap albion melalui link pikiran

' ada apa albion?' batin arif yang mengetahui jika albion memanggilnya

 **[apa kamu sudah menguasai teknik serta jurus sihir dari anime juga film kartun lainnya?]** tanya albion

' sudah aku pelajari bahkan yang kagebunshin juga sama rasengan dan lagi aku masih memikirkan yang lain yang masih tergolong mematikan juga yang menengah serta lemah'

 **[hoo... jadi dimana kekurangannya ketika kamu latihan?]** tanya albion

'kekurangannya ada pada balance breaker. aku ingin yang agak bervariasi sedikit model balance breakernya tanpa menghilangkan unsur pembagi kekuatan milikmu itu' balas arif. sejak latihan bersama albion ditemani oleh kuroka melalui dimensi buatan miliknya tanpa diketahui oleh reiji mereka semua yang terdiri dari issei,ddraig,zero,dan nexus. mereka semakin akrab ketika latihan bahkan kuroka pun menjadi mentor sedikit untuk sekedar pelatihan fisik. bahkan arif maupun issei bisa membuat jenis jurus baru untuk nexus serta zero seperti 'fire punch, one thousand kick, fire tornado, serta fire rain shoot'

 **[memang model apa yang kamu inginkan untuk jenis balance breaker baru?]** tanya albion

' aku ingin balance breaker itu terlihat seperti kamen rider dragon knight yang diperani oleh adam. dia sangat keren banget ketika dia melakukan final vent"

 **[begitu ya memang apa ada yang lain?]** tanya albion

'oii.. nexus kamu mendengarkanku kan?' batin arif yang menanyai ultraman nexus

 **{aku dengar. memang apa yang ingin kamu diskusikan sama albion?}**

'ini jenis balance breaker yang akan aku pakai saat adanya pertempuran gila nanti'

 **{lalu masalahnya dimana?}** tanya ultraman nexus

 **[katanya sih ada di jenis balance breaker. kamu lihat sendiri kan ketika latihan armor yang dia pakai agak berat bahkan hampir meruntuhkan bahunya itu?]** tanya albion kepada nexus yang sudah akrab ketika menjalankan latihan

 **{memang dari yang aku lihat armornya sangat berat bahkan agak sulit digerakkan jika memakai armor naga yang agak kelewat berat seperti ban traktor}**

'nah disitu aja masalahnya dan lagi aku masih memikirkan model dan bentuk yang pas untuk balance breaker terbaru agar tidak membawa beban nantinya ketika aku masuk ke modelnya itu'

 **[seperti biasa kamu langsung memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari ya]** ledek albion

'seperti itulah jika tidak kita antisipasi yang ada malah penyesalan yang datang. lebih baik kita antisipasi saja apa yang terjadi daripada adanya menyesal dikemudian hari'

 **{hahahaha... begitulah partner kita yang selalu mengantisipasi, iya nggak albion?}** tanya ultraman nexus kepada albion

 **[iya begitulah partner kita.. aku sebagai partnernya akan selalu mendukung dia tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan membantunya]**

 **{berarti pikiran kita sama dong}** ucap ultraman nexus

'oh ya sebaiknya kita diskusikan ini aja nanti barengan sama kuroka juga issei-kun serta partnernya biar nanti issei-kun dapat inspirasi untuk balance breaker barunya itu' ucap arif

tak lama kemudian arifpun sampai di salah satu kedai yang merupakan kedai yang sangat menarik apalagi disana setiap bulan diadakan event cosplayer juga yang membuat pengunjung pada ramai. ketika masuk ke dalam sana terlihat jika disana arif bertemu dengan teman senpainya yang selokal dengan kyouko. dan dia adalah reya kusaka sahabat dari kyouko rinna

"irashaima... eh arif-kun" ucap reya yang kaget jika yang datang adalah kouhainya sendiri

"yo reya-senpai" sapaku

"selamat datang arif-kun di kedai nekochan (OC)" ucap reya yang senang jika kedainya kedatangan adik kelasnya dan merupakan pemilik gelar 'three great prince of kuoh academy'. dan lagi penampilan reya seperti memakai pakaian costum bunnygirl

"reya-chan kamu ngomong sama siapa sih?" tanya salah satu karyawan kerja dari kedai nekochan itu

"aku bicara sama kouhaiku sebentar" ucap reya

"begitu ya. apa dia satu sekolah denganmu?" tanya suara itu lagi dan bisa dipastikan orang ini berada dilokal lain dan merupakan sahabat juga dari reya

"iya dan dia pemilik gelar three great prince of kuoh academy dan penghancur akademi kokudou pada 2 hari yang lalu" ucap reya. mendengar orang yang menghancurkan akademi kokudou datang diapun langsung saja datang dan kedengaran seperti ada bunyi jatuh bahkan bunyi teriakan yang membuat arif dan reya swetdrop seketika

'sebegitu terkenalnya aku ya? padahal aku hanya orang biasa' batin arif yang nampak swetdrop melihat kelakuan serta tingkah dari teman dari senpainya sendiri bahkan dirinya sedikit narsis ketika dikatakan sebagai penghancur akademi kokudou

tak lama kemudian datanglah orang yang membuat keributan yang berasal dari dapur tersebut dia nampak memakai pakaian koki dengan rambut twintail dan memiliki mata yang yang berwarna kuning keemasan dan lagi dia memiliki sepasang aset yang cukup besar apalagi disukai para pria

"etto dia siapa reya-senpai" tanya arif

"oh dia adalah teman senpai yang berasal dari akademi lain namanya kasane tomoe-chan" ucap reya yang memperkenalkan teman seangkatannya dulu yang bernama kasane tomoe (OC)

"apa dia kouhaimu...hah..hah...hah..."ucap kasane yang nampak ngos-ngosan karena dia habis berlari menuju kesini dan membuat arif malah swetdrop kembali

"iya . nah arif-kun perkenalkan dirimu kepada tomoe-chan" ucap reya yang berhasil membuat arif merona karena dia bertemu sama teman senpainya yang sangat manis

" -namaku arif rahman, kouhai reya kusaka dan satu sekolah akademi kuoh"

"perkenalkan namaku kasane tomoe. teman reya kusaka semasa SD dan sahabatnya, bersamaan dengan kyouko rinna" ucap kasane dengan senyum hangatnya

'apa dia kenal dengan kyouko-senpai?' batin arif yang mendengar jika orang ini dekat banget dengan senpainya yang mana dia baru saja selesai melihat dan membantu perusahaan game ayahnya

"oh ya arif-kun si issei-kun dimana?" tanya reya yang melihat jika dia pergi sendiri

"si sableng itu pergi main sama sepertiku. tapi berlawanan arah" ucap arif yang membuat reya kusaka paham dan nggak bisa menahan tawa jika arif mengejek issei yang merupakan teman satu atapnya sendiri

"sableng?" beo tomoe yang mendengar percakapan antara arif sama reya

"oh dia sengaja memanggil kawannya yang seatap itu tinggal dengan sebutan sableng kadang juga dia memanggil issei-kun itu hewan rabies hanya untuk sekedar mengisi suasana rumahnya yang sunyi karena mereka berdua tinggal dirumah seatap lagi" jelas reya yang membuat tomoe paham

"apa mereka nggak memiliki orang tua?" tanya tomoe yang berhasil membuat arif tertunduk dan lagi ini hal privasi begituppun dengan reya dia tahu bahwa perasaan kouhainya ini sangat tertekan

"maaf jika aku menanyakan pertanyaan sensitif itu"ucap tomoe yang langsung meminta maaf karena dia telah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang begitu sensitif

"baiklah mau bagaimana lagi bisa kita ke lantai 2 dan lagi akan aku ceritakan seperti apa kehidupan kami seperti apa" ucap arif yang mau menuju lantai 2 karena dilantai 2 ruangan itu cukup sepi dan banyak perabotan disana. alasan arif tahu itu karena dia pernah membicarakan pekerjaan dar senpainya di dekat taman dekat sekolah

"baiklah aku harap kamu mau merahasiakan ini tomoe-senpai" ucap arif. akhirnya arifpun menjelaskan seperti apa kisah kehidupannya dimulai dari dibuli oleh ayah bahkan 2 bibi serta 2 kakaknya yang menganggap dia nggak punya bakat, penamparan karena alasan yang nggak masuk akal, dan terakhir alasan ingin hidup mandiri. mendengar cerita yang seperti itu membuat tomoe mengeluarkan liquid beningnya dan nggak bisa menahan tangis karena mendengar ucapan barusan

"begitulah kisahku tomoe-senpai. ceritaku sama cerita issei-kun sama persis dan nggak jauh beda . dan itulah kenapa aku nggak mau menjawabnya karena aku nggak ingin orang lain terlibat masalah kami berdua" ucap arif yang nampak menahan air matanya

[aibo] batin albion karena dia nggak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar apalagi dia sangat sedih melihat seperti apa kisah masa lalu yang penuh dengan kesedihan dari partnernya tak terkecuali ultraman nexus. dia sangat sedih sekali mendengar cerita barusan yang terbilang sangat menyakitkan

"sudahlah senpai. aku nggak ingin tomoe-senpai maupun reya-senpai terlibat oleh masalahku. karena aku nggak ingin kalian berdua terlibat terlalu jauh" ucap arif yang masih mengeluarkan derai airmata

 **greb**

dan tanpa permisi atau entah angin apa yang lewat arif dipeluk oleh tomoe yang merupakan sahabat dari reya

"aku tahu kamu tidak ingin kami berdua terlibat bahkan orang lain terlibat dengan masalahmu tapi jangan membebani dirimu sendiri. biarkan orang lain juga ikut membantumu karena mereka keluarga bahkan teman kamu juga" ucap tomoe yang berhasil membuat arif kaget dan membelalakkan matanya dan langsung dia mengeluarkan kesedihannya dan menangis dalam diam dipelukan teman senpainya

setelah menangis akhirnya arifpun nampak tenang walau masih ada tangisan sesunggukan dan masih kelihatan ada sisa tangisan air mata

"bagaimana sudah agak tenang?" tanya tomoe

"sudah mendingan sedikit senpai" ucap arif yang nampak menghapus airmatanya

"kalau ada sesuatu yang buat kamu sedih. senpai bisa menjadi teman curhatmu walau kita beda akademi" ucap tomoe

"ha'i arigatou tomoe-senpai" ucap arif yang kini mulai bisa agak tersenyum kembali

setelah itu arifpun memesan makanan yang sangat biasa dia makan seperti nasi goreng bahkan nasi plus ayam goreng jika ada waktu biasa atau lagi nggak mood makan. setelah makan arifpun memberikan sejumlah uang yang sangat pas dengan harganya sekitar 150 yen dan berjalan keluar dari kedai itu dalam keadaan kenyang apalagi pas ketika jam makan malam jadi dia nggak perlu makan lagi

tak lama hari sudah menunjukkan jam 18:00 yang artinya hari sudah mau dekat malam dan bergegas menuju rumah issei karena dia nggak suka membuat penghuni lain begitu khawatir dengan mereka berdua (issei dan arif)

ketika bergegas dia langsung melewati taman dan bertemu dengan perempuan yang berambut kuning jabrik ikat kuda dengan pakaian seperti amano yuuma yang sama persis di canon tapi ukurannya kecil karena memiliki badan yang pendek dan memiliki aset yang seperti buah melon

"a-apa kamu arif rahman?" tanya perempuan itu

"iya memang itu namaku. dan lagi kamu siapa?" tanya arif

"perkenalkan namaku youni rine"

"oh salam kenal rine-san" ucap arif

"a-apakah kamu punya pacar?" tanya dia gagap

"belum sih. karena aku masih jomblo dan kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?"

"i-itu...etto..sono... apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku dan pergi kencan denganku?" tanya perempuan itu yang bernama rine itu

'wow ini kali pertama aku ditembak sama perempuan yang manis' batin arif yang sangat kaget jika dirinya ditembak oleh perempuan yang sangat manis sekali ditambah dengan badannya yang ramping siapa saja pasti tidak mau melewatkannya

"baiklah aku tunggu kamu ya. tapi jam berapa kita mau berangkat?"tanya arif yang berhasil membuat rine itu nampak malu-malu kucing

"et-ett... setelah acara kegiatan sekolah kamu saja" ucap rine yang nampak tergagap

'cikuso... kenapa harus gagap begini sih. ditambah ... wajah tampannya tiada tara' batin perempuan itu yang melirik arif dengan rona yang menghiasi wajahnya

"baiklah jika itu maumu rine-san.. aku tunggu kamu ya " ucap arif yang tersenyum ramah dan hangat ditambah mengelus kepala rine yang berhasil membuat rine nampak blushing berat

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.. soalnya akuu nggak mau membuat teman penghuniku menjadi cemas" ucap arif yang kini melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan acara mengeluus kepalanya

"iya" balas rine yang kini melambaikan tangannya ketika dia melihat jika arif sudah pergi jauh menuju rumahnya

'asal kamu tahu nama asliku adalah mittelt. dan maaf aku disuruh atasanku untuk membunuhmu' batin rine youni yang bernama aslikan mittelt dengan tampang tertunduk sedih dan menyesal bahwa dari pertama dia bertemu dia sangat menyukai arif

begitupun dengan issei yang memiliki pacar yang bernama amano yuuma atau kita kenal seperti raynare. terlihat jika issei nampak senang berbeda dengan raut wajah raynare yang sama persis dengan mittelt dipenuhi rasa menyesal dan kesal. menyesal jika harus membunuh pujaan hatinya dan kesal ketika dia disuruh oleh atasannya untuk membunuhnya dan memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat kuat

lalu ketika didalam rumah mereka disambut oleh kuroka dan reiji dan langsung tidur karena mereka begitu kelelahan dan mereka sempat ditanya apa mereka sudah makan dan mereka jawab sudah makan karena sudah mendekati jam makan malam. dan akhirnya mereka langsung kekamar tidur masing-masing. namun, karena suatu hal akhirnya sang pemilik boosted gear masuk kekamar arif

"ada apa issei-kun?" tanya arif

"ada yang mau aku bicarakan" ucap issei dan memperbolehkan issei masuk kekamarnya

"memang apa yang ingin kamu bahas?"

"begini apa kamu merasakan aura malaikat jatuh nggak?" tanya issei yang berhasil membuat arif langsung menunjukkan muka serius

"aku merasakannya ketika aku ditembak untuk menjadi pacarnya" ucap arif "apa kamu juga merasakannya?"tanya arif kembali kepada issei dan dibalas anggukan oleh issei

"iya aku merasakannya juga. jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? kan nggak mungkin kita menyerang mereka tanpa alasan kan?" ucap dan tanya issei

"kalau menurut aku sih. kita harus mengikuti alurnya jika mereka ingin membunuh kita. maka kita bisa menghindari pertarungan kecil dengan menahan serangan mereka dan mengintrogasi kenapa mereka ingin membunuh kita" ucap arif

[ya walau malaikat jatuh itu ingin membunuh kalian berdua aku harap kalian bisa berhati-hati dengan mereka] ucap albion

(iya aku harap kalian berhati-hati karena bisa jadi mereka memiliki niat tersembunyi kenapa mereka nggak mau menyerang kalian berdua) ucap ddraig

"akan aku usahakan sama issei-kun untuk mengurangi dampak yang ada karena kami masih sayang nyawa ketimbang..."ucap arif yang menjeda kalimatnya dengan melirik kearah issei

"si sableng itu mau menyerahkan nyawanya ke shinigami dengan suka rela" sambung arif yang terkesan ngeledek issei yang berhasil membuat issei kesal akibat teman gilanya ini

"Gggrrrr%$^%^%&^&% #$^%^&(*&" ucap issei yang marah dan nggak jelas yang membuat ddraig sama albion ketawa

"oh ya bagaimana jika hari ini kita memikirkan model baru balance breaker?" tanya arif yang mengganti topik pembicaraan dan serius

"boleh juga sih... karena armor yang aku gunakan ketika kita dilatih oleh kuroka-neechan malah berat dan membuat bahu kita agak keram sedikit" ucap issei yang tersadar dari amarah nggak jelasnya dan mulai serius

"tapi armor seperti apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk bertarung?" tanya issei kembali

"aku rasa model kamen rider dragon knight yang bertipekan naga boleh digunakan" solusi arif

"hmm...kurasa boleh juga" ucap issei yang berpikir dan membuat arif sweetdrop melihat kelakuan teman serumahnya

'lah, malah dirinya yang ragu. kampret dah' batin arif

 **di gereja terbuang atau tidak terpakai**

sementara itu digereja tak terpakai nampak jika ada 3 orang perempuan yang duduk diatas pohon dan memandangi bulan yang menyinari malam yang begitu gelap dan mereka bertiga adalah malaikat jatuh

"bagaimana? apa kalian sudah menemukan orang yang dicari oleh dohnaseek?" tanya perempuan berambut sampai bahu dengan mata biru gelap ditambah sepasang aset yang cukup besar disertai pakaian yang agak ekstrem seolah seperti pakaian yang digunakan oleh para pelacur

"sudah kalawarner-nee dan lagi kami berdua nggak mampu untuk membunuh mereka" ucap raynare kepada sosok perempuan yang bernama kalawarner itu

"umm... begitupun denganku. aku nggak bisa membunuh salah satu pujaan hatiku karena dia nampak begitu ramah dan tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun"ucap mittelt dengan sedih

"begitu ya... mah.. aku rasa ini menjadi rahasia kita bertiga karena aku tidak suka dengan cara dohnaseek kepada kita" ucap kalawarner

"umm...aku sependapat denganmu kalawarner-nee... aku tidak suka dengan dohnaseek. dia ingin diakui jika dia berhasil membunuh orang yang beraurakan naga. dan itu sangat aku benci" ucap mittelt

"aku setuju dengan pendapat mittelt-chan. masa kita disuruh untuk melaksanakan perang lagi haah lebih baik kita bertiga memperbanyak keturunan daripada mengurangi keturunan apalagi ini rencana dari kokabiel gubernur veteran yang gila akan perang" ucap raynare yang setuju dengan pendapat mittelt

"mah... besok aku akan mengecek siapa sih laki-laki yang kalian berdua sukai. aku heran banget bahkan si mittelt-chan punya pacar padahal dia memiliki badan seperti loli"

"maaf saja ya jika badanku ini seperti loli" ucap mittelt yang kesal dan nggak terima jika dia disukai karena memiliki badan yang loli

"tapi jika ada yang menyukai bentuk badanku seperti ini apa salahnya. toh aku senang banget jika memiliki badan seperti ini" ucap mittelt yang agak menyombongkan dirinya atas ucapan dari kalawarner

"yang ada pacarmu ditangkap karena menyukaimu yang imut dan loli" ucap kalawarner

"kan masih lebih baik ketimbang kamu yang memiliki badan bagus tapi memiliki aset seperti semangka" ucap mittelt dan meledek kalawarner

"hohoo... jika aku mah pasti banyak yang menyukaiku karena badanku memiliki bentuk ideal dan memiliki aset yang disukai para kaum adam. dan lagi mereka tidak menolaknya dan menyukainya ketimbang badan kamu yang pendek" ledek kalawarner

"jangan menghina ukuran badanku. kampret" ucap mittelt yang kini mulai kesal atas apa yang diucapkan oleh kalawarner. memang apa yang dikatakan kalawarner benar memiliki badan yang sangat loli pasti dikira lolicon atau menyukai anak kecil berumur 12 sampai 15 tahun

"ya sudah kita akhiri saja percakapan kita ini. aku takut nanti ketahuan oleh dohnaseek dan membunuh kita semua" ucap raynare yang menginterupsi kalawarner dan mittelt yang nggak mau mereka bertiga musnah akibat percakapan barusan dan berhasil membuat mereka diam

"kamu benar, raynare-chan. ini adalah rahasia kita bertiga dan hanya kita saja yang boleh tahu" ucap kalawarner yang setuju dengan pendapat dari raynare begitupun dengan mittelt dia mengangguk setuju ucapan dari raynare

 **unknown place**

sementara itu didaerah tempat kelahiran arif nampak jika 6 perempuan sedang duduk dan mendengar musik kesayangan dari adik laki-laki mereka yang sangat baik hati. dan tanpa sadar datanglah salah satu perempuan yang sedang memakai armor kepala di kepalanya dan muncul ketika mendengar senandung dari kamar adik laki-lakinya

"hayoo... pada ngapain ini masuk kekamar adik kalian?" tanya perempuan itu yang kita kenal jeanne D'ARC yang menguping dan menikmati musik dari adik kesayangannya itu sambil menggoda 5 adiknya yang nampak mendengar musik yang merdu itu

"eh... je-jeanne-nee.. a- ahahaha. ketahuan ya?" ucap perempun yng berambut ungu disertai sepasang tanduk yang kita kenal dengan nama elizabeth bathory

"iya kalian semua ketahuan banget. masuk kekamar otouto tanpa mengasih tahuku. memang kalian lagi ngapain sih?" tanya jeanne yang nampak kepo

"kami lagi mendengar musik yang ditinggal otouto kita" ucap mash... jika diteliti lebih dalam mash sendiri menyukai arif ketika dirinya lagi terluka parah ketika melawan sebuah anak naga yang berukuran 3 meter dan memiliki kekuatan api yang membuat dirinya nyaris terbakar jika tidak ditolong oleh adiknya

dan terlihat jika dirinya nampak begitu sendu melihat kepergian arif dari kampung halamannya karena arif tidak ingin membuat keluarganya menjadi beban akibat perbuatannya. dan jeanne langsung memeluk mash yang nampak sedih ketika mendengar musik yang ditinggal olehnya

"aku tahu kamu sangat kangen dan rindu kepada adikmu itu. namun, percayalah kepada kita semua mash-nee. otouto pasti baik-baik saja. dan jika perjanjian perdamaian antar fraksi sudah terbentuk mungkin ojii-san tidak mempermasalahkan kamu yang ingin tinggal serumah dengan otouto atau scathatch-nee. dan jika perjanjian itu sudah ada maka ojii-san dengan senang hati membiarkan diri kita semua datang ketempat otouto. jadi bersabarlah untuk itu ya" jelas jeanne yang mengelus kepala mash sebab diantara semua servant, mereka sangat ingin ketemu dengan arif yang selalu memberikan senyuman hangat bahkan memberikan ciuman hangat di keninh mereka

"iya akan aku tunggu itu. jeanne-chan" ucap mash yang berada di dada jeanne

"aku ingin memeluk kembali arif-kun. rasanya sepi sekali tanpa ada pelukan hangat darinya" ucap kiyohime yang nampak memeluk dirinya sendiri

"akupun juga merasa seperti itu kiyohime-nee. rasanya jika tidak dipeluk seperti tidak ada ciuman kasih sayang selama 100 bulan" ucap illya yang nampak sendu namun langsung diganti dengan wajah cerah

"namun jika perjanjian damai antar fraksi sudah terbentuk aku ingin memeluk arif-kun dengan erat karena aku sangat merindukannya" sambung illya

sementara itu ditempat atau dikediaman kampung halaman hyoudou issei nampak jika 4 perempuan sedang melihat album foto kenangan dimana hanya terdapat wajah mereka saja namun issei tidak

"kita pada saat kecil lucu banget ya?" ucap miku yang nampak memerhatikan fotonya yang nampak mengejar kupu-kupu

"iya.. tapi" ucap rin yang menjeda

"tapi difoto ini tidak ada wajah issei-kun. aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan senyum hangatnya, aksinya dan yang lain..."sambung rin yang nampak sendu melihat jika difoto itu hanya seluruh foto kakak issei saja yang ada sementara isseinya nggak ada

"jika kalian ingin melihat wajah issei kenapa nggak minta kepada kami" ucap salah satu perempuan yang membawa 10 bahkan 12 foto yang bergambar wajah

"kenapa kamu nggak membawanya kesini louis-chan?" tanya rin kepada louis dengan amarah yang jika dilihat agak lucu

"karena kamu nggak meminta dan menanyakannya kepadaku sih. akhirnya kayak gini cengeng karena nggak bisa melihat foto issei-kun" ledek louis

"kampret.. akukan lagi malas memintanya kepadamu" ucap rin

"ahahahaha...itu benar yang dikatakan oleh louis-chan. kenapa kamu nggak minta saja kepada louis-chan pada saat kita ngumpul dan lagi kenapa aku harus ikut menanyakan kepada louis-chan bahwa dia memiliki foto issei-kun"ucap perempuan berambut silver dengan mata merah crimson yang kita kenal haku yowane

"tapi apa nggak merepotkanmu louis-chan?" tanya miku

"sama sekali tidak. aku dari dulu ingin merasakan pelukan dari issei-kun. walau dulu dia hanya memelukku cuma 10 kali bahkan 13 kali karena dia sangat merindukanku. tapi..." ucap louis yang menjeda kalimatnya

"tapi apa louis-chan?" tanya miku

"aku harap perjanjian perdamaian antar fraksi harus segera terbentuk karena jika sudah terbentuk aku ingin peluk issei-kun kembali" ucap louis yang nampak memandang awan melalui jendela kamar rin yang merupakan saudara sepupunya

"kurasa kau benar louis-chan" ucap miku

 **TBC**

 **baiklah gan mungkin hanya segini aja dulu chapter 7 dimana aku sama issei ketemu sama malaikat jatuh tanpa mengumbar sosok asli mereka berdua bersama 2 malaikat jatuh karena mereka pada saat itu masih melihat orang yang berlalu lalang. dan di chapter selanjutnya akan ada dimana aku sama issei akan bertemu dengan biarawati yang berasal dari vatican. mungkin jika kalian udah pernah menonton highschool dxd bakalan tahu siapa orang yang aku maksud.**

 **dan jangan lupa tinggalkan saran dan kritik agar ffn ini semakin lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya**

 **=-=-=-=- arif4342 logout =-=-=-=-**


	8. Chapter 8 : pertemuan dengan biarawati

yo agan semua. balik lagi dengan author yang bernama arif rahman. dan kali inikita akan masuk dimana saya dan issei akan ketemu sama biarawati dari vatikan. nah untuk lebih jelasnya kita lihat di ceritanya langsung

 **judul : two ultra dxd**

 **summary: menceritakan dua ultraman yang memberikan salah satu kekuatannya kepada issei dan juga teman masa kecilnya ini (teman masa kecil kedua sesudah irina biar greget). dan apa jadinya jika 2 ultraman ini adalah pahlawan perang yang menebar pertolongan yang telah diketahui oleh seluruh fraksi. dan apa reaksi seluruh dunia supernatural jika 2 ultraman itu adalah 2 orang manusia dan apa jadinya jika kekuatan naga itu muncul ketika ophis datang entah dari mana. dan apa jadinya jika ada kekuatan keabadian di kedua gauntlet mereka yang memiliki kekuatan naga yang sangat kuat dan terkenal dan termasuk jajaran longinus**

 **pair : issei x harem, arif x harem**

 **rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **strong! arif &issei, overpowered! arif&issei, ooc,EyD amburadul**

 **disclaimer : highschool dxd dan ultraman bukan milik saya**

chapter 8: bertemu mantan biarawati

keesokan harinya nampaklah jika di hari ini ada 2 orang yang nampak populer dikalangan para gadis nampak tidur dengan lelap dan lagi matanya lagi tidur . ketika mendengar alarm berbunyi mereka berduapun membuka mata mereka. berbeda dengan pemuda yang numpang dirumah mereka karena nggak punya tempat tinggal yang bernama reiji shintaro

tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara jatuh disana dan terlihat ada seseorang yang berambut pirang nampak jatuh dalam keadaan nungging sehingga membuat celana dalamnya kelihatan apalagi pakai rok panjang

"aduh... kenapa aku sering terjatuh sih?" tanya perempuan itu

"kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya issei dan dibalas anggukan perempuan berambut pirang itu

"iya aku nggak apa-apa. terimakasih atas kekhawatirannya" ucap perempuan yang berambut pirang tertutup oleh topinya yang panjang yang bisa mereka pastikan jika itu topi biarawati yang panjangnya hampir mencapai leher

"sama-sama. oh ya nama kamu siapa. perkenalkan namaku arif rahman dan disebelahku hyoudou issei" ucap arif yang memperkenalkan diri di depan orang asing apalagi orang disana bergenderkan perempuan dan sangat manis dilihat

"oh.. perkenalkan namaku asia argento aku orang vatikan" ucap perempuan disana yang bernama asia

"begitu ya. lalu kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya arif yang nampak aneh dengan perempuan ini dipindahkan di daerah yang ada malaikat jatuh sama iblis apalagi perempuan ini berasal dari eropa yang dikenal dengan kesucian yang tinggi

"aku dipindahkan di gereja sini dan ini suratnya. lalu apa kalian berdua tahu dimana gereja itu berada?" tanya asia

 **(aibo, kayaknya gadis ini mendapatkan hal berbahaya nantinya)**

'aku rasa juga begitu albion. masa gadis ini dipindahkan yang ada teritori iblisnya' batin arif yang nampak aneh dengan misi yang didapatkan oleh perempuan ini

'bagaimana nih?' batin issei yang nampak mengontak arif

'tak ada cara lain selain memberitahukannya' batin arif yang bikin issei mengangguk apalagi gadis didepannya ini sangat polos dan begitu suci

"etto... maaf sebelumnya asia. gereja disini sudah terbengkalai dan tidak ada satupun yang menghuni disini" ucap issei

"tapi disurat ini mengatakan jika aku dipindahkan kesini" ucap asia yang memperlihatkan buktinya

"iya. memang disurat kamu itu mengatakan kamu dipindahkan digereja sini tapi gereja disini sudah tidak ada yang menghuninya" ucap arif

"kalau begitu maukah kamu mendengarkan apa yang kami katakan?" tanya issei dan dibalas berupa anggukan dari biarawati itu yang bernama Asia Argento, tapi kelihatan was-was

lalu baik issei dan arif menjelaskan kenapa asia dipindahkan kesini bahkan issei menjelaskan kegiatan supernatural disini seperti apa yang ada dikitab injil. Dan yang bikin asia kaget adalah ucapan terakhir arif dimana dia merasakan aura sacred gear milik asia dan asia membenarkan karena dia memiliki twilight healing yang dikenal dengan nama penyembuhan senja sehingga arif mengatakan jika sacred gear milik asia akan diambil bahkan dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain dan itu membuat hati asia merasa tercabik-cabik mendengarnya bahkan membuat arif sama issei juga sedih melihat asia yang kini nampak menangis dan berusaha ditenangkan oleh issei. beruntunglah jalan di tempat rumah arif dan issei berada cukup sepi sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan mereka berdua apalagi shintaro yang issei kenal orang yang sangat terlambat di pagi hari dan selalu mengatakan tersesat yang bernama jalan kehidupan

"Sudah kamu jangan menangis lagi ya"

"iya... Aku pikir, aku akan dijemput oleh Raynare-nee" ucap Asia

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Issei

"salah satu malaikat jatuh yang berperawakan seperti anak remaja"

 **skiptime**

ketika sudah pagi dan melakukan rutinitas pagi, terlihatlah 3 pemuda berjalan di gerbang akademi kuoh apalagi reiji baru tiba disana ketika dirinya telat mandi yang bikin 2 temannya mendesah pasrah. dan kali ini tatapan yang didapat sama seperti sebelumnya yakni tatapan ganas dan tatapan membunuh dari semua siswa dan siswi yang melihat trio keren yang menjadi panutan. Berbeda dengan duo mesum yang kini entah kenapa tersenyum melihatnya. biasanya 2 orang itu akan marah, dan menghina apalagi mengutuk mereka berdua dengan sumpah serapah karena hyoudou issei, arif rahman, dan reiji shintarou adalah 3 pemuda yang ingin mereka adalah daftar para orang jomblo benci menjadi daftar orang jomblo yang mereka segani

"yo issei-kun" sapa murayama diikuti katase yang nampak tersenyum melihat issei

"yo murayama-chan" sapa balik issei

"ne-ne, apa kalian berdua ada waktu luang?" tanya katase

"memang kenapa?" tanya issei

"kami mau minta diajarin cara teknik menggunakan aliran pedang yang kalian kuasai" ucap katase

"kalau itu kami berdua nggak masalah. Lagipula bagaimana dengan siswa tampan itu?" tanya issei sehingga murayama dan katase tahu siapa yang issei maksud. yakninya, kiba yuuto. salah satu siswa tertampan yang membuat semua siswi menjerit histeris sehingga banyak dari siswa menatapnya dengan membunuh apalagi iri karena sang casanova berhasil merebut semua hati cewek

"kalau si kiba-kun dia tidak bisa karena dia lagi ada kegiatan klub siang nanti" ucap murayama

"aku rasa nggak masalah issei-kun. soalnya aku sudah lama nggak bertarung denganmu apalagi kemampuan berpedang kita masih ada yang harus kita pelajari" ucap arif yang menyetujui karena dirinya bosan dirumah apalagi ngurus berkas-berkas sekolah dan guru milik penghuni baru di rumah mereka sehingga latihannya menjadi terganggu. Namun, dirinya tidak mempermasalahkannya

"baiklah kami akan ikut. selepas pelajaran kita semua selesai" ucap issei

"oh ya apa aku boleh ikut? aku belum pernah melihat aksi kalian berdua menggunakan pedang" ucap reiji yang sejak pembicaraan dimulai malah diacuhkan

"tentu saja boleh. toh agar dapat inspirasi agar bisa melindungi kedua pacarmu" ucap issei

"ehh... apa reiji-san punya pacar?"tanya katase tidak percaya

"iya. lebih tepatnya 2 namanya reiko-senpai dan misaki-senpai. mereka berdua adalah kekasih reiji-kun apalagi mereka berdua adalah anggota OSIS disana yang mana mereka ini satu akademi yang ada dikoran itu sebelum reiji pindah kesini dengan alasan agar tidak mengingat masa lalunya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia ikut kami di misi berbahaya itu bersama aku dan arif-kun dan lagi 2 pacarnya itu adalah senpainya sendiri" ucap issei yang kini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"waah.. ternyata reiji-san sama issei-kun dan arif-kun mereka sangat hebat" ucap katase yang menghadiahi wajah reiji yang entah kenapa memerah begitu saja

"yuk kita masuk. bentar lagi kelas dimulai" ucap arif yang dibalas anggukan dari 4 temannya

entah kenapa mereka berdua tidak sadar jika mereka tengah diawasi oleh 2 orang yang diatas yang mana mereka berdua itu kenal siapa 'three great prince of kuoh academy'. yap nama mereka berdua adalah rias gremory dan sona sitri atau dikenal sona shitori. mereka berdua memiliki gelar dimana rias memiliki julukan **two great onee-sama** sedangkan sona diberi julukan **ice princess** karena sikap dingin dan tegasnya sebagai anggota OSIS

"rias-chan. apa kamu yakin jika mereka berdua pemilik sacred gear?" tanya sona yang melihat issei berjalan menuju lokalnya bersama 4 temannya

"aku yakin sona-chan. karena pada saat aku nyaris diperkosa aku merasakan kekuatan mereka berdua yang bertentangan dan aku tidak tahu itu apa" ucap rias

"mah untuk seterusnya kita lihat saja" ucap sona yang kini berjalan pergi karena dia merupakan ketua OSIS apalagi hari ini dia berpatroli

"ya kurasa juga begitu" ucap rias yang entah kenapa melihat wajah issei dan arif tiba-tiba saja memerah sewarna dengan rambutnya

di kelas nampaklah jika 3 pemuda populer yang ada di koran itu masuk kelokal sehingga tatapan membunuh dari siswa mengisyaratkan begini

'pria tampan lebih baik mati sono'

'seharusnya pria tampan tidak usah pergi kesekolah ini'

'mati saja kau pria tampan'

'terkutuklah kalian semua para pria tampan'

lain dengan siswa, maka lain pula dengan siswi di akademi sana mereka nampak kelihatan menggila apalagi mereka suka dengan aksi reiji disana begitu juga dengan pemilik gelar 'three great prince of kuoh academy'

'waaah nggak sia-sia aku masuk lokal ini apalagi merupakan lokal issei-kun'

'kyaaa.. aku ingin memeluk mereka bertiga'

'kyaaaa aku ingin merasakan permainan ranjang mereka"

ok abaikan ucapan terakhir siswi itu yang ingin merasakan permainan ranjang mereka bertiga. tak lama kemudian gurupun masuk dan membuat semua duduk ke kursi masing-masing

"baiklah semuanya. selamat pagi"

"selamat pagi sensei"

"baiklah hari ini kita akan mempelajari mengenai organ reproduksi" ucap sang sensei sehingga banyak kaum adam yang berteriak semangat kecuali issei dan arif sama reiji karena mereka yakin jika laki-laki disini banyak yang mesum apalagi pelajaran sekarang adalah biologi

'haaaah... kenapa aku harus di lokal yang kebanyakan pria mesum sih?' batin issei yang nampak menggerutu dan nampak memijit kepalanya yang tengah sakit akibat teriakan aneh dari kaum laki-laki yang tengah bersemangat

lain dengan issei maka lain pula dengan 2 partner yang ada ditubuhnya. mereka nampak berusaha menahan tawanya akibat issei yang tengah depresi berat mendengar ucapan semangat dari kaum adam mengenai organ reproduksi

setelah pelajaran biologi selesai. nampak jika hari ini issei, arif, dan reiji tengah beristirahat dan entah sadar atau tidak kini mereka kedatangan bishounen kelas sebelah apalagi issei merasakan aura pemuda disana adalah aura iblis bahkan para cewek disana nampak menjerit histeris

"kyaaaa. kiba-kun datang" ucap salah satu anggota klub kendo yang nampak senang sekali kedatangan bishounen yang bernama kiba yuuto salah satu pemuda yang sangat tampan yang mana termasuk daftar orang-orang jones tidak suka

"permisi aku ada urusan disini sebentar" ucap kiba dengan senyum menawannya sehingga banyak siswi yang merona

"oh...silahkan masuk maaf kalau lokal ini agak berantakan" ucap katase yang merona yang melihat wajah kiba yang nampak senyum hangat

"yo... kalian yang disana" sapa kiba kepada arif, issei, dan reiji

"ada apa?" tanya issei jika dirinya, arif, dan reiji dipanggil

"kalian disuruh datang ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib oleh buchouku" ucap kiba

"oh kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya" ucap issei karena bisa jadi ada urusan penting dimana ketua klub itu pasti akan memanggil mereka untuk perekrutan anggota baru

"kyaaa three great prince kuoh berjalan bersama" teriak katase

"kurasa ada yang kurang dari kata-katamu katase-chan" ucap perempuan ikat twintail coklat

"memang apanya yang kurang?" tanya katase

"kenapa kamu nggak masukkan juga si reiji-kun kedalam daftar sana jadinya four great prince kuoh. apalagi dia sangat tampan seperti si arif-kun, kiba-kun, dan issei-kun"

"haaah... ternyata kamu benar aku lupa memasukkan reiji ke dalam daftar sana.. menyesal juga aku akhirnya. tapi yasudah, reiji sudah termasuk kategori four great prince kuoh" ucap katase

"hehehe... selamat kawan mendapatkan gelar yang bagus kamu dapat" ucap arif yang nampak memukul bahu reiji yang bikin reiji merona mendengarnya

"i-iya" ucap reiji yang nampak merona

lalu mereka bertiga pergi dimana si kiba yuuto nampak memimpin jalan disana dan jangan lupakan wajah reiji yang memerah hebat seperti tomat ketika dia mendapatkan pujian dari semua perempuan disekolah ini.

 **tok tok tok**

"buchou aku berhasil membawa mereka" ucap kiba kepada perempuan yang berada di shower sana

"iya suruh mereka duduk dulu" ucap perempuan disana apalagi dia nampak berada di dalam shower sana yang membuat Arif terperangah. Baru tahu aku jika diklub ini ada shower pikir Arif yang mendengar bunyi air yang keras disana

"oh ya apa kamu tidak merasa jengah jika mendengar teriakan siswi saat kita berempat berjalan barusan?" tanya arif kepada kiba

"kurasa tidak karena itu hal yang biasa menurutku"

"haaah... hanya kamunya yang sudah terbiasa sedangkan kami bertiga belum tentu terbiasa apalagi si blo'on ini" ucap issei yang menunjuk arif yang kini bikin arif kesal

"hei aku dengar itu ya" ucap arif yang nampak ingin menabok kepala issei dengan kuat akibat perkataannya barusan

"ara ara kalian berdua nampak unik sifat kalian" ucap peremuan yang nampak tersenyum khasnya dan memakai pita orange

"iya...etto.."

"oh maaf perkenalkan namaku Akeno Himejima. orang yang kamu selamatkan 1 minggu yang lalu" ucap akeno

"oh.. begitu. Perkenalkan namaku Arif Rahman dan orang yang berambut coklat itu yang sukanya berbuat rusuh denganku bernama Hyoudou Issei lalu yang duduk disebelah Issei-kun yang sudah kami berdua anggap adik sendiri adalah Reiji Shintaro" ucap arif yang entah kenapa mengejek issei yang bikin issei kesal

"sialan.. kamu mengatakan diriku suka buat rusuh"

"memang itu kenyataannya bukan?" tanya arif kembali

"kampret" umpat issei karena kalah debat karena memang dirinya ini suka berbuat rusuh

tak lama kemudian akhirnya orang yang tengah selesai mandi itu keluar darisana dan tengah mengenakan handuk apalagi tidak muat sehingga belahan dadanya kelihatan

"maaf. apa rias-senpai adalah orang mesum?" tanya arif frontal yang bikin semua menahan tawa apalagi koneko yang minim ekspresi, dia nampak berusaha menahan tawanya dengan ekspresi datarnya dan jika dilihat secara seksama bisa dilihat jika bahunya bergetar hebat karena berusaha menahan tawanya

"aku bukan orang mesum" ucap rias yang membela

"lalu kalau rias-senpai bukan orang mesum kenapa pakai handuk dan langsung menemui kami bertiga dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya arif

"hahahaha... itu benar rias. dibandingkan kemarin hanya kamu saja yang nampak selalu mandi disiang hari" ucap akeno yang nampak tertawa akibat perkataan kouhainya itu

"dasar pengkhianat kamu, akeno-chan." ucap rias yang kini memasang baju dan roknya dishower karena nggak mau dihina lebih dari ini

setelah itu akhirnya rias keluar dari shower sana dan nampak memakai seragam akademi kuoh dengan wajah merona dimana dirinya masih ingat ejekan dari arif yang bertanya apakah dirinya mesum.

"oh ya.. aku mau tanya. pada saat aku jalan-jalan dan melewati rumah kalian aku merasakan ada aura lain di tubuh kalian berdua termasuk orang yang kalian anggap sebagai adik karena aku tidak tahu. apa benar?" tanya rias yang bikin arif sama issei kaget berbeda dengan reiji yang nampak bingung

"maksudnya apa?" tanya reiji

"maksudnya apa kamu tidak memiliki aura lain selain aura manusia?" tanya arif dibalas gelengan reiji karena tidak tahu masalah ini

"lalu apa kamu pernah ketemu salah satu sosok dimimpimu barusan?" tanya arif balik

"kurasa ada dia memiliki sebuah mutiara di lengan kirinya dan pada saat itu dia bertanya ' apa yang kamu inginkan. lalu akupun menjawab 'aku ingin kekuatan untuk melindungi keluargaku. setelah itu dia memberikan kekuatannya tepat ditangan kiriku dan menyebutkan namanya adalah ultraman mebius" jelas reiji yang bikin ultraman zero kaget apalagi berada didalam tubuh issei karena dia tahu jika itu adalah temannya

lalu zeropun mengontak reiji melalui brace miliknya

 **(oi reiji.. coba kamu berdiri dan keluarkan kekuatan ultraman mebius itu)**

"kamu siapa?" tanya reiji yang melihat ada kacamata bisa berbicara

 **(untuk jelasnya lebih baik nanti saja. coba kamu lakukan apa yang aku katakan itu)**

lalu reijipun mengikuti ucapan ultraman zero yang bikin ulraman zero kaget jika temannya berada di dalam tubuh reiji apalagi dalam bentuk mebius brace

 **(sudah lama tidak bertemu kawan)**

 **{ya begitulah walau pemilik baruku ini nampak kesulitan membuka kekuatanku}** ucap sosok di mebius brace sana dengan mutiara yang nampak berkerlap kerlip.

 **(ya salahkan dirimu yang tidak memberitahu karena kamu jarang memberitahu seperti apa berubah)**

 **{hahaha... maaf-maaf}**

 **[apa hanya aku aja nih yang dilupakan?]**

ucap sosok yang berada di tongkat arif yang bikin semua melirik ke arah alat arif yang bikin semua kaget karena tidak menyangka karena adik kelas atau kakak kelas mereka punya kekuatan besar ini apalagi auranya lebih kuat ketimbang maou yang mereka tahu

 **{tentu saja tidak. bagaimana kabarmu, nexus?}**

 **[ya... kabarku lumayan baik lah begitu juga dengan pemilikku ini]** ucap ultraman nexus

"ma-masaka... jangan bilang jika kalian bertiga adalah" ucap rias gagap karena dia cukup tahu legenda itu apalagi orang tuanya yang menceritakannya sehingga dia belum tahu wujud salah satu legenda yang berjulukan 'juu-san no takai legendary'. apalagi dirinya kaget ketika salah satu sosok disana menyebutkan namanya yang bernama nexus

"kayaknya sudah telat menyembunyikan diri. perkenalkan aku arif rahman pemilik kekuatan ultraman nexus lalu hyoudou issei pemilik kekuatan ultraman zero yang dikenal sebagai prajurit yang penuh semangat begitu juga dengan reiji-kun pemilik kekuatan ultraman mebius " ucap arif yang memperkenalkan diri yang membuat semua orang disana kaget jika mereka bertemu dengan pemilik kekuatan legendaris

"buchou. apa buchou tahu mengenai juu-san no takai legendari?" tanya perempuan pendek yang bernama koneko dan dibalas anggukan dari rias

"juu-san no takai legendari adalah salah satu legenda yang mengatakan dimana mereka bertiga belas memiliki kekuatan yang mampu membunuh trihexa sendiri bahkan dalam legenda sana mengatakan jika seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan itu maka hidup mereka akan abadi seperti kita umumnya. namun, mereka akan mati jika pemilik kekuatan itu dibunuh oleh musuh mereka" jelas rias

"dan mereka semua ditempatkan dalam jajaran the special of longinus karena kekuatan gila mereka. dan lagi kekuatan mereka akan digunakan jika sang pemilik memiliki tekad kuat layaknya baja yakninya melindungi apa yang dia ingin lindungi" sambung rias yang bahkan membuat bishounen itu kaget begitu juga dengan koneko dan akeno karena mereka belum mengetahui legenda yang ada apalagi perempuan berambut merah itu jarang memberitahu legenda itu karena dia belum pernah bertemu dengan legenda itu sendiri

 **(oh belum pernah kami mendengar jika kami mendapatkan gelar itu)** ucap ultraman zero

 **[kamu jangan sombong kawan. akibat kesombonganmu yang berada di planet M78 sendiri kau nyaris menjadi jahat seperti musuhmu sendiri]**

 **(iya-iya maafkan aku)**

"memang siapa musuhmu sih ultraman zero ?" tanya issei yang baru tahu masalah ini

 **(musuhku, musuh ultraman nexus dan mebius ada banyak salah satu musuh kami adalah ultraman belial, ultraman dark zwei, ultraman zwei, ultraman dark zagi, ultraman dark fox, dan great five king)**

 **[cih mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku muak]**

 **{kau benar. mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkan dunia bahkan yang paling gila adalah ultraman belial yang dengan beraninya menghidupkan monsternya dengan tongkatnya sendiri}**

"memang tongkat apa?" tanya rias

 **(tongkat itu adalah tongkat galaxy dimana jika mereka memanggil monster atau ultraman jahat yang mati maka mereka hanya perlu menggunakan tongkat itu. dan itu hampir sama dengan cara kita mengsummon para undead)** ucap ultraman zero

"nggak aku nyangka kamu bisa tahu istilah asing" ucap issei

 **(yaa. itu karena kita satu tubuh sehingga aku tahu istilah asing)**

"lalu bagaimana langkah kita selanjutnya jika itu benar-benar terjadi dimana kita bertiga bertemu musuh itu kembali?" tanya arif

 **[untuk mengantisipasinya kalian bertiga selaku pemilik kekuatan kami bertiga harus latihan bela diri dan ilmu sihir lainnya untuk mencegah terjadinya kerusakan dibumi apalagi para monster akan datang sebentar lagi didunia sini dan dunia bawah]**

"memang kenapa harus latihan bukannya kami semua sudah cukup?" tanya rias

 **{kekuatan kalian semua belumlah cukup untuk menghadapi para monster karena tubuh monster itu keras seperti baja dan lagi kekuatan mereka lebih mengerikan ketimbang seperti maou lucifer generasi pertama dimana sekali tembak oleh laser maka gunung itupun akan hancur menjadi setengah dari tinggi totalnya}** jelas ultraman mebius yang bikin semua tercekat mendengarnya karena kekuatan itu lebih gila ketimbang maou lucifer generasi pertama dimana kekuatan maou lucifer pertama yang mereka tahu adalah bisa membelah seperempat tinggi total gunung

"apa kalian mau menjadi peerage kami?" tanya rias langsung karena tidak mau kehilangan momen ini apalagi mereka bertiga sangat kuat

"maaf kami tidak mau karena bagi kami, kami sudah sangat senang menjadi manusia dan lagi ada alasan kami tidak mau menjadi iblis" ucap issei yang menerawang

"alasannya adalah kami ingin melindungi dunia ini bahkan bumi ini agar tidak terjadi yang namanya kerusakan pemusnahan seluruh umat manusia" sambung issei

"baiklah jika kalian tidak mau menjadi peerageku. aku ingin kalian menjadi teman kami. apa kalian mau?" tanya rias dan dibalas anggukan. namun arif merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan rias yang nampak sedih dan terkesan panik ketika menyebutkan dirinya, issei, dan reiji akan dijadikan peeragenya

"apa rias-senpai ada masalah. soalnya aku mengetahuinya dari logat bicara senpai barusan yang nampak kelihatan panik" tanya arif yang bikin rias terdiam dan ternyata dugaan arif benar karena rias memiliki sebuah masalah

"sebenarnya aku ada masalah. Tapi, masalah ini adalah masalah besar. Apa kalian bertiga mampu menyelesaikan masalah besarku ini?" tanya rias

"haaah~ dengarkan ucapanku ini rias-senpai. sebenarnya masalah ini bisa kita selesaikan bersama-sama jika kalian semua mau bersatu" ucap arif

"tapi masalah ini tidak mudah diselesaikan lho" ucap rias

"masalah apapun itu baik besar, kecil, mudah diselesaikan ataupun tidak jika bersatu pasti akan terselesaikan dengan mudah apalagi jika senpai tidak mempermasalahkan kami jika ikut campur dengan masalah senpai" ucap arif yang nampak tersenyum menjelaskannya bahkan rias nampak terharu mendengarnya karena ada yang mau menolongnya dari masalah besarnya

"terima kasih... aku senang kalian mau menjadi teman kami semua" ucap rias

"hehehe... nggak masalah senpai. bagi kami baik aku, issei-kun, dan arif-kun tidak masalah kok dan kami senang jika ikut campur mengenai masalah senpai sendiri" ucap reiji

"selamat datang di klub ORC minna" ucap rias yang nampak senang dengan kehadiran 3 orang itu

"ara-ara aku senang sekali dengan kehadiran kalian bertiga"

"kalian bertiga diterima dengan baik. selamat ya" ucap kiba

"selamat datang di klub ini arif-senpai, issei-senpai, reiji-senpai" ucap koneko yang nampak mengulum senyum tipisnya

"oh ya hari ini kami mau latihan dulu di klub kendo"

"jadi kami mohon undur diri ya" ucap arif yang kini mulai beranjak dan pergi keluar bahkan nampak anggota ORC tersenyum melihat kedekatan disana

"nggak aku sangka jika kita mendapatkan 3 teman yang memiliki kekuatan aneh dan gila" ucap kiba

"ya kamu benar kiba-senpai. mereka sangat kuat apalagi legendanya bukan legenda biasa" ucap koneko

"kulihat buchou nampak senang sekali. apalagi ketemu sama penyelamatnya barusan" ucap akeno yang bikin rias merona mendengar penuturan akeno barusan. ya dia nampak merona ketika bertemu sama penyelamatnya ketika dirinya nyaris diperkosa oleh kelompok preman dari akademi lain

"u-urusai akeno" ucap rias yang nampak tergagap

sementara 3 pemuda itu sekarang berada di klub kendo dan kali ini mereka menjadi pelatih atau mentor dari klub sana apalagi mereka bertiga dapat izin untuk latihan karena mereka sendiri belum mengasah kemampuan berpedang

"baiklah hari ini kita akan mengetes kemampuan kalian semua. tapi sebelum itu kalian semua harus pemanasan agar badan kalian tidak terlalu kaku" ucap issei yang diangguk semua siswi disana sehingga nampak siswi melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa. dimana pemasanannya berupa situp squat jump push up dan lari keliling dojo sebanyak 10 kali

setelah pemanasan nampak mereka begitu lelah dengan pemanasan barusan sampai katase dan murayama minum air mineral

"nggak aku sangka latihannya selelah ini" ucap murayama dan diangguk setuju yang lain karena belum pernah selelah ini karena pemanasan mereka hanya latihan sparing saja

lalu mereka melihat kearah issei, arif, dan reiji yang nampak ikut latihan namun lebih keras dimana issei push up hampir mencapai 100 begitu juga arif dan reiji walau reiji nampak ambruk di push up yang ke-50. lalu dilanjutkan latihan dimana arif bersama 2 temannya menggigit ujung barbe yang 50 kg hingga bikin semua siswi disana meneguk ludah melihat latihan mereka bertiga

"kurasa mereka nampak berlebihan jika mereka latihan" ucap katase yang diangguk setuju yang lain melihat latihan issei dan 2 temannya yang sangat gila

lalu akhirnya kini latihan sparring antara murayama dengan teman-temannya

"baiklah hari ini kita akan masuk latihan sparing. nah kalian semua disini pilihlah pasangan kalian yang tepat karena jika kami yang memilih takutnya tidak sesuai dengan hati kalian" ucap arif yang membuat semua siswi disana memilih pasangan sparing mereka

setelah menunggu begitu lama akhirnya semua sudah mendapat latihan sparing masing-masing. bahkan issei mengangguk melihat dimana mereka sudah mendapatkan sparing untuk latihan berpedang mereka yang bikin dirinya menarik sebuah senyum simpul

"baiklah bagi yang sudah mendapatkan pasangan sebaiknya dimulai dari latihan sparing biasa yang kalian lakukan selama 10 hari. tujuan latihan ini adalah agar kalian bisa mengkoordinasi serangan maupun pertahanan yang kalian lakukan dengan pasangan kalian. dan setelah 10 hari kalian semua akan kami tes dengan cara teknik kami yang sedikit brutal karena lawan yang kita tahu tidak kenal ampun" ucap arif ang bikin semua mengangguk karena mereka yakin lawan mereka sangat kuat

"baiklah latihan bisa kalian mulai sekarang" ucap arif yang kini melihat semua nampak bersemangat dengan latihan dasar

"oii... arif-kun" ucap issei yang bikin arif menoleh dan melihat jika issei tengah melemparkan shinai kayu itu

"ayo kita sparing" ajak issei yang bikin arif tersenyum sadis

"baiklah... tapi jangan merengek lho" ucap arif yang dibalas senyuman issei

"heh.. aku tidak akan seceroboh itu tahu" balas issei yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung begitu juga arif yang memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya juga

"heeaaaaa..."

"hoaaa.."

 **tak tak tak**

lalu issei dan arifpun berlari dan menghunuskan masing-masing shinai sehingga serangan shinai itu tertahan yang menyebabkan mereka berdua mengambil jarak. tak buang kesempatan isseipun menyerang dengan lurus kedepan hingga arif menangkisnya dengan mengarahkan ujung shinai menuju samping hingga serangan issei mudah dipentalkan

lalu arif menyerang issei dengan mengarahkan menuju kearah kepalanya dan dengan reflek begitu cepat akhirnya issei memblokir serangan arif dengan shinainya itu

"waah.. mereka sangat brutal jika latihan ini" ucap murayama yang melihat latihan gila dari Arif dan Issei yang cukup brutal dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya karena ini kali pertama mereka melihat latihan sparring yang sangat brutal itu

 **singkat cerita**

setelah melakukan latihan kini mereka kembali kerumah dimana mereka akan kembali melakukan latihan bersama Kuroka dan untung mereka bertiga memberikan porsi latihan kepada tim kendo itu. lalu Reiji juga ikut karena Arif dan Issei tahu jika ultraman juga masuk dalam daftar makhluk legenda namun keberadaan mereka sempat terlupakan

dan hari ini mereka bertiga diminta menjadi pelatih dan mentor untuk klub ORC karena mereka tahu jika lawan dari klub ORC nanti adalah si ayam panggang itu. Dan jika mereka gagal dalam pertandingan rating game maka giliran mereka bertiga akan melakukannya atau lebih karena bisa jadi orang yang berada didalam rumah juga ikut nantinya

"oh ya. bagaimana hasil latihan kita bersama Kuroka-nee?" tanya Reiji

"ya sudah hampir mencukupi karena latihan mengenaskan itu sudah dilakukan melalui adu jotos" ucap Arif karena dia melihat jika Reiji juga ikut dalam latihan itu karena sudah tahu hal supranatural sejak ketua ORC tidak sengaja membuka identitas dari para legenda

"haaah... bahkan aku saja belum bisa menghadapi Kuroka-nee yang dikenal sebagai pengguna senjutsu terhebat" ucap Reiji yang menghela nafas pasrah karena dirinya tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan kepada Kuroka

"jangankan kamu. Aku dan Arif-kun saja sudah hampir babak belur dibuatnya jika tidak melakukan tag team" ucap Issei karena dirinya cukup kewalahan melawan Kuroka yang sangat gesit dan cepat bahkan nyaris membuat mereka berdua meregang nyawa dikarenakan Kuroka hampir menggunakan jurus ultimatenya kepada mereka berdua sebelum Reiji ada dirumah mereka berdua

"bahkan kami harus sampai menggunakan jurus yang nggak seharusnya kami pakai" Ucap Arif yang juga membayangkan pertarungan antara dirinya, Issei, dan Reiji melawan Kuroka sendiri yang nampak tidak adil

 **di Jepang bagian Timur**

di sana terlihat jika perempuan yang tengah duduk di pohon yang daunnya rindang dan lebat tengah menatap langit sore sambil memikirkan wajah adik paling kecil yang dia banggakan

ciri-ciri perempuan itu dia tengah memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih dan memiliki rambut ungu yang menutupi kedua matanya. dia adalah Frankeinstein

"kamu disini ya, Frank-chan?" tanya perempuan berambu blonde yang bernama Jeanne

"hmm..." balas Frank karena dia kelas Berserker. dan namanya adalah Frankenstein salah satu servant cewek yang mana dia memakai pakaian pengantin putih dan ada tanduk di kepalanya serta memiliki telinga yang tidak lazim dengan telinga manusia pada umumnya

Berserker dikenal sebagai salah satu servant yang cukup kuat karena tidak hanya memiliki kekuatan saja melainkan auman yang begitu mengerikan yang bisa membuat macan yang mendengarnya lari ketakutan

"Apa kamu nggak kembali dulu ketempat ojii-chan?" tanya Jeanne dan dibalas gelengan dari Frank

"Nanti jika kamu butuh sesuatu datang aja ke tempat ojii-chan ya? Frank-chan" ucap Jeanne dan dibalas anggukan dari Frank

"aah..." ucap Frank yang membuat Jeanne berhenti melangkah

"ada apa?" tanya Jeanne. Lalu Frank memberikan seikat bunga untuk kesembuhan ibunya Arif yang nampak demam 2 hari yang lalu karena habis berbelanja bersama Scathatch dan Arthuria apalagi pada saat itu dalam kondisi hujan.

Dan alangkah kagetnya seluruh keluarga itu jika 3 orang itu terkena demam karena habis kehujanan apalagi pada saat selesai berbelanja hujan disana cukup deras apalagi pada saat itu hujan petir

"umm..umm..." ucap Frank sehingga Jeanne mengartikan jika Frank memberikan bunga ini demi kesembuhan ibu dari adiknya yang telah lama pergi kekota Kuoh

"Iyaa.. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Frank-chan" ucap Jeanne sehingga nampak Frank tersenyum mendengarnya bahkan Jeanne sempat kaget karena ini kali pertama Frank bisa mengekspresikan dirinya ketika adiknya ada disini. Apalagi semenjak kepergian adiknya, Dia masih bisa mengekspresikan dirinya walau hanya bisa tersenyum saja

"Jaa na, Frank-chan" ucap Jeanne yang kini melangkah menuju rumah mewah dan menuju ke kamar bibinya (ibunya Arif) yang sedang dirawat bersama Scathatch dan Arthuria

"Ini bunganya baa-chan, Arthuria-nee, Scathatch-nee" ucap Jeanne sehingga 3 orang itu nampak tersenyum walau nampak badan mereka masih lemah

"Arigatou, Jeanne/Jeanne-chan" ucap mereka bertiga serempak

dan tak lama datang seorang perempuan berambut blonde ikat kuda dan lagi dia nampak memakai baju dalaman dan celana pendek karena hari masih pagi dan masih panas disana

"Hayoo kalian bertiga harus makan nih biar nggak sakit. Nanti otouto makin panik dari ini lho" ledek perempuan itu yang bernama Mordred

"iya-iya... kenapa nggak kamu suapi aja kami bertiga?"

"hee... apa kamu yakin? soalnya aku hanya memiliki sepasang tangan lho"goda Mordred

"hahahaha... Jika otouto disini mungkin dia akan merajuk"

"maa..naa... bisa jadi diaminta lain seperti pelukan"

"mana ada dia minta begituan" ucap Arthuria

"yang ada kalianlah yang masuk ke kamar otouto tanpa permisi dan memeluk dia dalam keadaan tertidur yang bikin ojii-chan kaget setengah mampus"

 **TBC**

 **baiklah gan sekian mengenai chapter 8 dan kali ini saya mohon maaf karena telat update cerita ini karena kebanyakan kegiatan di Real Life sehingga waktu untuk membuat cerita banyak yang tersita juga kegiatan perkuliahan yag banyak menyita waktu saya**

 **dan nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan ada cerita seru walau tidak se-seru milik author lainnya karena masih kategori amatiran**

 **nah bagi para reader yang menghujat saya entah karena apa. kagak peduli saya**

 **nah kalau yang bilang agak aneh dimana ultraman didunia DXD itu adalah karena saya ingin membuat yang sangat beda sekali dimana ultraman yang seukuran gaban masuk dunia DXD. dan memang karena banyak sekali peminat yang sepi membuat cerita Ultraman X highschool DXD**

 **nah kalau yang memberi pernyataan yang mengatakan aku sama issei ada baiknya menjadi human saja. Dan menurut saya itu adalah rencana saya, karena saya dan Issei tetap menjadi manusia kok dan tidak ada perubahan fraksi dari manusia ke iblis atau malaikat atau malaikat jatuh karena akan ada pernyataan nanti dimana alasan saya dan Issei tetap menjadi manusia**

 **sekian dan terima duit THR**

 **Arif4342 logout-====**


	9. Chapter 9 : Identitas yang terbongkar

yo...ohayou agan semua. balik lagi dengan saya Arifrahman 223. author dari FFN Two Ultra DXD. nah di chapter sembilan ini kita akan masuk dibgian dimana akan terjadi pembongkaran identitas yang dilakukan oleh 2 perempuan utusan grigori. yuk kita lihat seperti apa cerita ini

Baiklah saya akan membalas review dari kalian semua

 **vickyvete665 : hoii.. Apa hak lu ngatain gue harus menghentikan fanfic gue ha?! Situ pandai nggak buat cerita? ini FFN ya terserah gue bangsat. mau gue lanjutin atau nggak. Emang apa hak lu ngurus punya hal pribadi gue emang lu bapak gue atau emak gue hah? mikir nyadar dong tahi. ini saya membuat yang usaha semampu gue jangan nge flame dong. Dan lagi apa salahnya makai nama gue sendiri. emang masalah nama gue itu asal indonesia lah kalau gitu orang inggris nggak masalahkan buat nama dia disana apalagi ada yang dari inggris contohnya raja Arthur Pendragon. dan lagi hello salah toh buat fanfic ultraman yang crossoverdengan hs dxd, otak lu karatan atau apa?buktiin kalau lu terampil buat ffn lu sendiri jika ffn lu lebih baik dari punya gue jangan banyak bacot kek anjing menggonggong nggak jelas. Ingat bro ini imajinasi juga saya nggak perlu bayar kecuali kalau ente adalah produser saya. Banyak bacot lu**

 **vickyvete665 : hoii... lu kalau nggak suka mending jangan dibaca sedaritadi ngatain jembot mulu. Situ otak lu waras kagak? FFN ultraman crossover ama hs DXD sepi njing makanya gue ramein. apalagi peminatnya dikit. uuuuu dasar otak karatan, sudah jones, hidung pesek, hidup pula tuh. dan kalau lu hanya berlindung dinama Author lu dan tidak pandai bikin cerita mungkin bisa ane sebut ente adalah sampah. termasuk ucapan ente**

 **Guest : kalau lu bisa buat cerita lebih baik buktikan jangan nge flame. Dasar orang yang berlindung dibalik nama guest. Juga baca motto dari Fanfiction goblok**

 **Pandan (guest) :oh maaf. itu dikarenakan FFN saya hiatus karena saya menghadapi Ujian Akhir Semester makanya FFN ini agak lambat updatenya. jadi saya selaku author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan saya akan mengupdatenya agar cepat kelar. Dan lagi saya masih nunggu season ke-5 dimana terjadinya kematian dan kebangkitan Hyoudou Issei**

 **judul : two ultra dxd**

 **summary: menceritakan dua ultraman yang memberikan salah satu kekuatannya kepada issei dan juga teman masa kecilnya ini (teman masa kecil kedua sesudah irina biar greget). dan apa jadinya jika 2 ultraman ini adalah pahlawan perang yang menebar pertolongan yang telah diketahui oleh seluruh fraksi. dan apa reaksi seluruh dunia supernatural jika 2 ultraman itu adalah 2 orang manusia dan apa jadinya jika kekuatan naga itu muncul ketika ophis datang entah dari mana. dan apa jadinya jika ada kekuatan keabadian di kedua gauntlet mereka yang memiliki kekuatan naga yang sangat kuat dan terkenal dan termasuk jajaran longinus**

 **pair : issei x harem, arif x harem**

 **rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **strong! arif &issei, overpowered! arif&issei, ooc,EyD amburadul**

 **disclaimer : highschool dxd dan ultraman bukan milik saya**

 **Note : Nggak suka jangan baca**

chapter 9 : pembongkaran identitas yang sebenarnya

di pagi hari yang cerah nampaklah 3 orang pemuda yang tidur dikamar yang berbeda dan anehnya mereka bertiga tidur ditemani oleh 3 bahkan 4 perempuan didalam kamar. dan orang itu bernama Reiji Shintarou, Hyoudou Issei, dan Arif Rahman. Mereka dikenal sebagai pemuda yang pandai membuat kelucuan dan aksi lainnya

sementara di kamar Arif terlihat jika pemuda yang berambut hitam pendek itu tengah dipeluk atau bisa dikatakan tengah disusui seperti bayi oleh 3 perempuan disana yang bernama Asuka Okita,Ebihara Urara, dan Kuroka Toujou yang merupakan kakak dari Koneko Toujou.

dan di pagi hari mereka bangun dan melakukan rutinitas paginya ketika alarm membangunkan mereka dari tidur panjang mereka

"ugghh... sudah jam setengah 6 ya? kurasa aku siap-siap saja dulu" ucap Arif yang bangun dan berniat melangkah ke westafel. namun, apa daya tiba-tiba ada yang menghimpitnya yang membuat terasa berat dan itu tepat di bagian bawahnya

"kok bagian bawahku terasa berat, ya?" lalu Arif membuka selimut bagian bawah. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ada perempuan berambut hitam memakai kimono dan dadanya sangat besar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroka Toujou, kakak dari Koneko Toujou yang bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis dan sekarang menjadi buron akibat dirinya membunuh majikan yang berniat memanfaatkan kekuatan aliran ki miliknya dan adiknya

Dan Arif juga Issei tidak mempermasalahkan ini karena mereka berdua tahu jika kakaknya Koneko sangat baik dan tidak ingin adiknya dianggap sebagai kriminal karena adiknya juga ikut terlibat

sekarang yang bikin Arif kaget adalah kakaknya Koneko tidur dalam keadaan nyaman yang lebih tepatnya berada di tengah-tengah selangkangannya yang bikin Arif panik seketika

'te-tenanglah Arif, kau harus kuat menghadapi cobaan ini' batin Arif yang kini memerah malu apalagi disebelahnya ada kakak yang berambut hitam lurus tergerai dan kakak yang berambut blonde yang tidur hanya memakai baju dalamnya saja (A/N Note: yang biasa digunakan ketika senam dan yoga)

lalu Arifpun menggeserkan badan Kuroka ke kanan agar tidak membangunkannya dan lagi dia terlihat nyaman sekali tidurnya. Setelah dengan usaha keras akhirnya Arif berhasil memindahkan Kuroka dan langsung kabur ke bawah karena dia sudah berjanji kepada teman absurdnya yang bernama Hyoudou Issei untuk menemani lari joggingnya

dan untung hari ini adalah hari menyenangkan karena jam masih menunjukkan jam setengah 6 biasanya kegiatan mulai jam 8 jadi mereka bisa leluasa untuk lari jogging. ketika baru dua atau tiga anak tangga kini kaki Arif harus tak sengaja tersandung oleh dirinya dan berteriak keras

"uwaaaaa..."

 **bruk**

dan hasil akhirnya adalah pemuda yang bernama Arif nampak jatuh menggelinding kebawah yang menyebabkan semua penghuni rumah pada terbangun ketika mendengar jeritan dari Arif

"ya ampun kamu sudah bersiap-siap ya?" tanya salah satu laki-laki yang berpakaian olahraga dan berambut ala kapten Tsubasa

"dari tadi aku sudah bersiap-siap coeng" ucap Arif ketus kepada Issei seolah-olah kejadian tadi hanya angin lalu

"Maa. yuk kita lari pagi" ajak Issei sehingga Arif bangkit dari jatuhnya dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor akibat dirinya jatuh dari tangga

tak lama ada perempuan yang menginterupsi mereka berdua untuk pergi yang membuat mereka berdua menatapnya

"Apa kalian berdua mau pergi?" tanya perempuan itu yang bernama Urara yang baru saja terbangun akibat teriakan Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif

"iya kami mau pergi lari pagi dulu Urara-nee" balas Arif

"hati-hati ya" ucap Urara dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif. Ada sedikit tidak rela dari hati Urara karena membuat cahayanya pergi dari hadapannya karena mereka harus lari pagi di pagi buta ini

"jaa... Ittekimasu, Urara-nee" ucap Arif dan Issei bersamaan

"hmm... Itterashai" balas Urara sehingga diapun menutup pintu rumah dan memasak makanan pagi hari karena kelihatan semua masih tidur. dan tak lama kemudian datanglah perempuan yang berada didekat tangga dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan perempuan itu berambut blonde

"hmm.. kamu ngapain, Urara-chan?" tanya perempuan itu yang bernama Asuka Okita

"ohh.. aku mau masak dulu untuk sarapan pagi kita. Dan lagi ini hari pertama kita sebagai guru disekolah Akademi Kuoh" ucap Urara yang membuat Asuka kaget jika hari ini dia akan menjadi guru olahraga

"oh ya Arif-kun mana?" tanya Asuka karena ketika dia baru bangun, dia tidak melihat orang yang sudah dia anggap adik itu ada di kamarnya

"Dia pergi lari pagi sama Issei-kun" balas Urara yang kini lagi mengambil panci dan mau masak sesuatu

"hmm... masak apa ya kita hari ini? aku saja tidak tahu selera makan mereka berdua apa" ucap Urara yang tengah berpikir karena dia tidak tahu selera makan apa yang disukai oleh Arif dan Issei

"kurasa kamu buat saja telur mata sapi atau nasi goreng saja" saran Asuka yang membuat Urara meliriknya

"apa menurutmu mereka akan memakannya?" tanya Urara dan dibalas anggukan dari Asuka

"aku yakin mereka mau makan masakan buatanmu, dan lagi mereka tidak pilih masakan apa yang mereka sukai kok. itu terlihat kemarin setelah makan malam, mereka makannya hanya berupa telur mata sapi atau telur dadar" ucap Asuka

"tapi selera makan mereka bisa berubah lho, soalnya zaman kan sudah berubah" ucap Urara dan dibalas gelengan dari Asuka

"aku yakin walaupun zaman sudah berubah mereka tetap makan yang sederhana" ucap Asuka sehingga mau nggak mau Urara harus mengalah

"ugghh... kamu menang hari ini Asuka-chan" ucap Urara yang tengah cemberut dan dibalas wajah tersenyum tak berdosa dari Asuka

 **dengan Issei dan Arif**

sementara mereka berdua lagi lari pagi karena olahraga ini akan membuatmu makin sehat baik itu fisik maupun mental

tak lama kemudian akhirnya Issei mulai buka suara ketika dirinya masih berlari bersama temannya ini

"hah..hah...Oi... ... hah... Arif-kun" ucap Issei yang ngos-ngosan

"ada apa..hah...hah..hah..."

"sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu. aku capek" ucap issei yang masih nampak ngos-ngosan akibat lelah itu

"kamu benar kita istirahat sejenak"

lalu merekapun duduk di salah satu kedai yang bersebelahan dengan dengan rumah yang berjarak 2 km

"permisi"

"oh... selamat datang pelanggan-san" ucap

"Apa disini jual minuman yang hangat?" tanya Issei dan dibalas anggukan maid disana

"ada. dan disini tersedia wedang jahe yang hangat" ucap maid tersebut

"kalau begitu wedang jahenya 2"ucap Issei

"ok tunggu sebentar" ucap maid itu.

setelah menunggu selama 13 menit akhirnya wedang jahe tersedia dalam kondisi beruap yang membuat badan jadi makin hangat

"ini minumannya pemuda-san"

"ah... terima kasih" ucap Arif yang mengambil milik dia dan Issei mengambil miliknya

 **skiptime**

setelah melakukan olahraga pagi, minum-minuman hangat serta mandi habis olahraga dan mengenakan pakaian kuoh dan sarapan pagi, kini mereka semua pergi menuju Akademi Kuoh. Dalam perjalanan banyak sekali perempuan yang menatap mereka bertiga (Issei, Arif, dan Reiji) karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang menghancurkan Akademi Kokudou. Dan tak hanya itu, ibu-ibu yang berusia muda nampak tersipu-sipu melihatnya karena ini kali pertama mereka melihat ada 3 laki-laki ganteng tengah berjalan ke Akademi Kuoh

Akademi Kuoh, dikenal sebagai akademi yang memiliki peringkat teratas bahkan meraih banyak medali karena banyak kegiatan klub disana, apalagi dulunya akademi itu merupakan akademi khusus perempuan. Namun, sejak peraturan yang baru kini akademi khusus perempuan berubah menjadi akademi campuran. Akibat itu rasioatau perbandingan antara laki-laki dan perempuan adalah 2 : 8 karena kebanyakan ketua didalam klub itu adalah perempuan semua. Karena aturan kurang tegas maka masih banyak perbuatan pelecehan seksual yang sering terjadi disana yang menyebabkan anggota OSIS kewalahan karena yang memperkosa perempuan adalah kebanyakan laki-laki

dan awal Arif dan Issei masuk. itu mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah laki-laki menyeramkan, Namun, dengan berjalannya waktu anggota OSIS tidak mempermasalahkan yang dilakukan Issei dan Arif karena aturan sana memang kurang tegas. dan akibat itu pulalah banyak siswi yang kagum dengan mereka berdua bahkan ada beberapa siswi yang nampak menangis karena tahu bahwa mereka hidupnya selalu susah dan ingin mandiri apalagi berasal dari orang kaya. Dan tak hanya itu orang tua dari siswi kebanyakan mempercayakan anak mereka kepada 2 orang itu yang menyebabkan mereka malu minta ampun apalagi yang minta itu adalah perempuan semua

Dan kini mereka bertiga nampak ditatap dengan tatapan mengganas karena kedatangan 3 pangeran tampan. Bahkan Issei dan Arif ingin merutuki diri mereka dalam-dalam karena mereka berhasil membuat para siswi menatap mereka dengan kagum dan ganas bagaikan singa betina

"Waaah... Mereka bertiga sudah datang"

"iya...haaahh... ini seperti didalam dongeng"

"Kyaaaa... aku ingin bersama mereka bertiga"

"aku juga aku juga"

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN PRIA TAMPAN SEDUNIA"

"SEHARUSNYA PRIA TAMPAN JANGAN BERSEKOLAH DISINI"

"MATI KALIAN WAHAI PRIA TAMPAN"

"SEBAIKNYA KALIAN DIGIGIT HIU MEGALODON AGAR TIDAK ADA PRIA TAMPAN LAGI DISINI"

dan itulah ucapan kagum serta sumpah serapah dari siswa dan siswi akademi Kuoh melihat 3 pangeran tampan mereka hadir di Akademi Kuoh. bahkan 3 remaja yang mendengar ucapan terakhir malah harus sweetdrop ketika mereka harus dimakan hiu megalodon alias hiu purba raksasa yang ukurannya hampir seperti ukuran rumah biasa

"Apa sering seperti ini?" Tanya Urara dan dibalas anggukan dari Issei

"Iya begitulah. kadang-kadang mereka teriak gaje seperti itu. Apalagi mengingat kejadian saat aku dan Arif-kun membasmi kejahatan disini sebelum Reiji-kun ada"ucap Issei

"Dan akibat itu pulalah banyak sekali orang tua yang mempercayakan anak mereka ke kami berdua apalagi semuanya bergenderkan perempuan" ucap Arif yang nampak lelah mengingat kejadian itu dimana pada saat itu mereka sudah ada di kota Kuoh. Namun,belum memiliki kekuatan 2 naga surgawi dan Juu-san takai no legendary (ultraman)

"pantesan heboh banget disini" ucap Asuka yang mendengar ucapan gaje serta sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada Arif dan teman sekamarnya

"ya begitulah Asuka-nee, kalau nggak aku sama Issei-kun cegah, maka kejahatan pelecehan seksual bisa terjadi dan menyebabkan sekolah ini ditutup" Ucap Arif

"Walau harus membuat kami kerepotan akan hal ini barusan" sambung Arif dengan nada tak ikhlas

 **-=============Break Scene=============-**

setelah jam pelajaran berakhir dimana mengenai kemunculan Guru mengajar baru yang membuat semua kagum kecuali Issei dan Arif yang tahu jika guru itu adalah Urara Ebihara yang merupakan korban pelecehan seksual akademi Kokudou yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh Arif, Issei, dan Reiji.

Dan kini mereka masuk jam istirahat dikarenakan hari ini akan ada pengumuman yang akan membuat semua kaget entah apa itu

"Oii... Issei-kun, sebaiknya kita kekantin sekolah"

"Ha'ii. Aku akan kesana"

"Kamu ikut nggak Reiji-kun?" Tawar Arif

"I-iya aku ikut"

"Oh ya bagaimana keadaan Misaki-san dan Reiko-san?" Tanya Issei. ya dia tahu jika ada masalah yang harus dihadapi Reiji yakninya menghilangkan trauma yang terpancar dari mata mereka

"Mereka baik-baik saja walau mereka masih agak trauma akibat insiden 2 hari yang lalu" ucap Reiji

"hmm... Kuharap mereka berdua selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" ucap Arif

"Aku harap begitu" ucap Reiji

Sesampainya di kantin, Arif, Issei, dan Reiji memesan makanan juga minuman. Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman akhirnya mereka pergi menuju ke salah satu meja dan makan dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika mereka tengah dilirik oleh semua yang melihatnya bahkan hati perempuan langsung meleleh ketika mereka (perempuan) semua melihat wajah tersenyum ramah disana yang membuat perempuan disana pada berbinar-binar melihatnya apalagi matanya dalam bentuk love

setelah Issei sudah selesai makan dia bertanya kepada Arif

"Oh ya Arif-kun, Kita kapan kembali kerja lagi?" tanya Issei karena dia dan Arif sudah menghabiskan waktu selama

"umm.. Kurasa 5 hari lagi emang kenapa?" tanya Arif

"nggak ada apa-apa" ucap issei yang membuat Arif nampak bingung. Namun, akhirnya dia hiraukan karena itu bukan urusan dia

setelah makan kini mereka melanjutkan pelajaran mereka sampai selesai. Dan kini hari sudah Sore. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan karena mereka berdua pergi kencan dengan pasangan mereka

 **di tempat Arif taman kota**

 **Arif POV**

ya hari sudah menjelang sore karena ini hari pertama aku kencan yang nggak aku sangka adalah malaikat jatuh sendiri

 **[aibou kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini?]** tanya Albion partnerku. dia adalah salah satu naga dimana dia bisa membagi kekuatan musuh sebanyakk 3 kali dan membuat pemilik kekuatan asli menjadi milikku sendiri dan itu adalah dividing gear salah satu longinus dari 13 longinus selain Booster gear milik temanku yang didiami Ddraig

'aku yakin kok Albion. juga aku ingin tahu apa motifnya melakukan ini apalagi dia ada di teritori iblis yang kamu dan Ddraig sebutkan' balasku melalui kontak batin. Ya tempat ini sudah didiami oleh 2 iblis apalagi wilayah ini milik klan iblis Gremory dan Sitri yang aku tahu jika klan itu mirip dengan 2 orang yang aku temui kemarin yakninya Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri yang merupakan salah satu iblis bangsawan

dan tak lama akhirnya orang itupun datang yakninya pacarku walau kelihatan 2 atau 3 tahun lebih muda dariku. Padahal jika ditebak umurnya pasti sudah ratusan tahun karena menurut cerita Albion partnerku sendiri iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh memiliki kehidupan yang lebih lama ketimbang manusia karena manusia biasanya hiduupnya hanya sampai 80 bahkan 1 abad.

"yoo.. apa aku membuat kamu menunggu lama?" tanya perempuan itu. ya dia adalah pacarku dimana rambutnya pirang memakai pita kupu-kupu warna hitam, bermata biru laut seperti Samudra yang menambah kesan cantik, bertubuh pendek yang menurutku hanya setinggi dadaku, memakai rok hitam dan baju kaus oblong berwarna orange. Apalagi namanya adalah Youni Rine ( T/L Note : Arif memiliki tinggi 172cm sedangkan Rine memiliki tinggi 162 cm)

"Tidak kok Rine-chan. Aku baru saja sampai dan nunggu kamu" balasku. ya kali ini aku pakai baju biru dengan jaket hitam yang sengaja kubiarkan tidak terpasang sedangkan celanaku celana jeans warna biru

"Kamu tampak manis jika memakai pakaian itu Rine-chan" ucapku yang membuat dia merona

"Ka-kamu juga kelihatan tampan memakai itu" ucap Rine yang membuatku tersenyum walau aku sedang berusaha menahan rona di wajahku ini

'Sialan jika melihat wajahnya Rine-chan, aku malah gagap' batinku yang nampak menggerutu

bahkan Albion nampak menahan tawa melihat tingkah gagap hostnya ini. yang selalu serius dengan pekerjaannya malah tergagap jika dikasih kecantikan wajah perempuan yakninya pacarnya sendiri

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku

"Kesini" ucap Rine yang menarik lenganku yang membuat aku kaget tiba-tiba jika tengah ditarik pacarku sendiri

dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya aku sampai di salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai macam pakaian. Terlihat jika Rine tengah nampak tertawa senang melihatnya. Terlihat disana jika Rine nampak memilah pakaian yang menurutnya nampak bagus

"oh ya bagaimana jika kamu pakai ini Arif-kun. Kurasa warna merah nampak pas untukmu" tanya Rine. Wait, sejak kapan dia tahu jika warna favoritku adalah merah?

"Aku terserah kamu saja Rine-chan. Dan lagi, sejak kapan kamu tahu jika warna favoritku adalah merah?"tanyaku

"hanya menebak saja?" apa? hanya nebak?! Rine-chan kamu memiliki intuisi perempuan yang mengerikan

"oh ya apa kamu ingin sesuatu?" tanyaku. Sesekali buat dia senang tak peduli jika pacarku ini dari fraksi iblis, malaikat, atau malaikat jatuh. dan untung didekat sini ada jual aksesoris

"sebenarnya aku ingin kalung yang ada disana" ucap Rine yang menunjuk sebuah kalung yang berbentuk hati berwarna perak

"baiklah kamu duduk disini dulu dan tutup matamu dulu ya"

"memang kenapa?"

"Lihat saja nanti" ucapku. Sehingga aku pergi ketempat orang aksesoris disana dan membeli kalung hati berwarna perak itu. dan akupun memasang kalung itu dan nampak tersenyum melihatnya

"Apa sudah?" tanya Rine

"Bukalah matamu, Rine-chan" ucapku yang membuat Rine membuka matanya. Dan bisa aku lihat jika dia nampak kaget karena ada sesatu yang terpasang dilehernya itu. Ya itu adalah hadiah kecilku kepada pacarku sendiri

"I-inikan" ucap Rine tergagap dan aku balas berupa senyum hangat kepadanya

"Iya itu adalah Kalung pemberianku. Kuharap kamu senang menerimanya" ucapku yang nampak merona apalagi dilihat banyak orang

"I-iya.. aku senang. Terima kasih atas hadiah ini, Arif-kun" ucap Rine yang membuatku memeluk dia karena dia nampak senang

hal ini yang paling membuatku sedikit risih adalah Semua orang mengvideokan ini bahkan memfoto adegan romantisnya dimana saat ini aku tengah memeluk Rine bahkan bisa aku lihat ada 3 orang pelayan ditoko baju itu nampak terharu melihat adegan romantis ini

"oh ya selanjutnya mau kemana?" Tanyaku

"Yuk ke kaffee dekat sini" ajak Rine yang membuatku mengangguk saja karena ini adalah hari makan malam. Jadi nggak ada salahnya sesekali makan di kaffe

Lalu akupun berjalan bersama Rine dan mencari kaffee terdekat. setelah jalan selama 10 menit akhirnya sampai disalah satu kaffee yang sangat populer dan bagus. Akhirnya kami masuk dan memesan makanan dan minuman sana

"Ha'i " ucap Rine yang kini menyuapiku dengan sepotong makanan manis

"Aaaa" ucapku yang kini melahap makanan itu

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya Rine

"Enak. Apalagi disuapi olehmu, Rine-chan" ucapku yang membuat Rine merona

dan tak lama kemudian aku melihat ada sepasang kekasih yang duduk disana. Dan aku tahu siapa dia,yaa dia adalah teman sablengku dan teman sekamarku apalagi dia membawa seorang kekasih kedalam kafe ini

'anjay bener tuh bocah gila itu. Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku ada disini?' batin Aku yang membuat Issei kaget karena bertemu disaat yang tak terduga

'Eh... sejak kapan sih sisableng itu ada disini?' batin Issei tidak percaya karena dia sedang pacaran sama malaikat jatuh yang bernama Raynare apalagi ketemu sama teman sablengnya disaat yang tidak terduga

"Eh.. Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang kaget Arif-kun?" tanya Rine

"o-ohh.. nandemo arimasen" balasku sehingga dia nampak melihat Rine sedang menyuapinya

dan tak lama kemudian karena acara suap menyuap terjadi disana telah membuat para pria nampak frustasi berat karena melihat kemesraan disana apalagi masih berstatus jomblo

"Sialan tuh 2 bocah ini. Mereka dapet yang enak-enak"

"Kenapa aku tidak seperti mereka?!"

"Ini tidak adil men!"

"Sampai kapan aku jones begini apalagi melihat pemandangan ini jancoeg?!"

uwaaah. Aku tidak tahan denger suara frustasi itu apalagi didalam kaffee yang aku tempati ini kebanyakan laki-laki ya mau gimana lagi

"Yuk kita pergi dari sini Arif-kun. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu di taman" ucap Rine yang menyeretku keluar dari sana dan membayar beberapa makanan disana

 **Arif POV end**

 **Normal POV**

setelah Arif dan Rine yang bernama aslikan Mittlet pergi dari kafee, kini mereka pergi ke tempat taman dimana disana ada beberapa bangku taman dan untung hari sudah malam karena acara kencan yang menurut mereka sangat romantis

"Oh ya memang ada apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan kepadaku?" tanya Arif

 **[bersiap-siaplah, Partner]** batin Albion karena dia yakin merasakan ada firasat buruk

"Sebenarnya, Bisakah kamu-" ucap Mittlet yang nampak menjeda ucapannya karena dia sangat kesal sekali disebabkan ulah salah satu petinggi ingin membunuhnya

'Dohnaseek yarou. Aku tidak mau membunuhnya karena dia tidak memiliki salah sama sekali' Batin Rine yang nampak mengutuk perintah Dohnaseek yang merupakan atasannya

"Hmm.. Ada Apa Rine-chan?" Tanya Arif sehingga Rine berganti pakaian dengan pakaian gothic lolita

"Ma-maafkan aku" ucap Rine yang kini membuat light spear dan mengarahkan kepada Arif sehingga nampak jika Arif menghindari serangan light spear

"wowowowowo... tu-tunggu dulu... yaoo" ucap Arif yang kini berusaha menghindari light spear dan lagi dia hampir kena light spear jika dia tidak menghindar secepat kilat

"Setidaknya ceritakan dulu apa masalahmu dulu biar aku tahu"sambung Arif sehingga Rine menghentikan aksinya. Ya bisa dilihat diwajahnya dengan teliti jika dia tengah menahan tangis

"Ada apa, Rine-chan? ini tidak seperti kamu yang biasanya lho. Apalagi kamu mau membunuhku. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakan saja karena aku juga kekasihmu lho" ucap Arif sehingga Rine menghapuskan air matanya

"Sebenarnya aku disuruh oleh pimpinan kami untuk menyerang dan membunuh pengguna longinus karena menurut pimpinan kami itu bisa menghalangi rencananya apalagi pimpinan kami itu maniak perang. Dan satu hal lagi. Namaku bukan Rine tapi Mittlet karena aku tidak mau membunuhmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu juga aku adalah salah satu malaikat jatuh dan cintaku ini tidaklah palsu ini asli" jelas Rine yang membongkar identitas dirinya yang bernama aslikan Mittlet

Arif nampak tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Mittlet yang ada kejujuran walau ada kebohongan karena dia memikirkan nyawanya. Kini Arif mengelus kepala Mittlet sehingga Mittlet menatap wajah Arif dengan kaget

"Dengarkan aku Mittlet. Aku senang kamu jujur walau kamu bohong untuk mengungkapkan identitas kamu sebenarnya. Juga aku tidak masalah dengan apa keadaanmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak marah sama sekali kok" ucap Arif yang nampak tersenyum kearah Mittlet

"Boleh aku panggil kamu Mi-chan? karena aku kesulitan banget jika harus memanggilmu Mittlet terus" Tambah Arif yang nampak malu karena jika dia terus memanggilnya Mittlet-chan maka sama saja itu pemborosan kata

sedangkan Mittlet malah mengangguk tanda setuju karena dia telah mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang mau menerima dia apa adanya tidak peduli dia dari fraksi mana

dan tanpa sadar Mittlet mencium bibir Arif karena dia sangat senang dengan cinta balasan yang tak terkira. Sedangkan Arif yang merupakan cowok yang pendiam, dan baik juga tidak mesum seperti temannya nampak kaget menerima ciuman dari salah satu malaikat jatuh

"Sejujurnya itu adalah ciuman pertamaku" ucap Mittlet yang melepaskan ciuman mesranya dan terlihat jika dia tengah merona

"A-apa benar kamu mengikhlaskannya untukku?" tanya Arif dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Mittlet karena bagi Mittlet dia tidak mau kehilangan pacarnya apalagi kebaikan dari Arif

"Apa kamu mau sama aku bukan dari statusku, hartaku atau yang lain. sebab aku adalah salah satu anak yang tidak dianggap dalam keluarga Pendragon dulunya" ucap Arif sehingga Mittlet nampak kaget jika dia mencium salah satu klan yang sangat kuat apalagi menghasilkan prajurit terkuat sepanjang masa

'Kalau dia berasal dari klan terkuat. Kenapa dia mengatakan dirinya salah satu orang tidak dianggap ya?' batin Mittlet penasaran

"Jika kamu penasaran akan aku ceritakan. alasan aku tidak dianggap ada karena aku ini tidak memiliki mana sama sekali apalagi aku ini berasal dari klan yang sangat kuat dan memiliki prajurit servant yang loyal. Juga yang mau menganggapku ada adalah ibuku, 6 orang bibiku, dan 6 orang kakakku karena ayahku pecinta harem. Dan alasan kenapa aku disini adalah karena aku ingin hidup mandiri saja karena tidak mau menyusahkan keluarga pamanku juga keluarga ayahku maksudnya 6 bibiku, 6 kakakku, dan ibuku yang sudah cerai sama ayahku itu" ucap Arif yang menjelaskan cerita masa lalunya yang kelam

Miittlet nampak kaget bukan kepalang, seorang ayah dengan teganya mencampakkan darah dagingnya sendiri apalagi karena alasan sepele yakninya tidak memiliki mana sama sekali. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang nampak memiliki mana sedikit tapi keluarganya masih sayang kepadanya

Sungguh bagi Mittlet yang ada dihadapannya adalah laki-laki yang tegar dari cobaan berat karena pacarnya berasal dari klan terpandang

"Bagaimana menurutmu Mittlet? apa kamu masih mau bersamaku?" tanya Arif kembali sehingga Mittlet tidak ingin melepaskannya

"iya Aku mau. walau bagaimanapun juga kamu adalah kekasihku juga. Tidak peduli kamu dari klan terpandang atau apapun aku tetap mencintaimu sampai mati. Karena walau bagaimanapun juga, kamu adalah kekasihku yang sangat berharga" ucap Mittlet

Arif yang mendengar ucapan Mittlet nampak senang karena ada yang mau menerima dia apa adanya bukan karena status, kedudukan, apalagi jabatan. Tapi, karena sifat dia sendiri karena dia adalah dia

"Terimakasih Mi-chan, Aku senang dan menerima pernyataan cintamu" ucap Arif sehingga Mittlet kembali memeluk Arif dengan sukacita dan terharu mendengar pengakuan dari Arif sendiri

"Oh ya aku harus pergi dulu karena aku harus melaporkan misi ini" ucap Mittlet yang menghilangkan bekas tangisannya

"Hati-hati dijalan ya Mi-chan. Juga jika kamu sampai disana bilang aja misinya sukses karena kamu berhasil membunuhku ya" ucap Arif yang disetujui oleh Mittlet dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Arif dalam kesendirian

"saa. Sekaraang apa ya? pulang sajalah" ucap Arif yang kini melangkah

 **[kau yakin dengan ini partner?]** tanya Albion melalui batinnya

'Tentu saja Albion karena kau dengar sendirikan pengakuannya? dia melakukan itu karena terpaksa. Dan juga sangat disayangkan jika dia harus mati karena dia tidak salah apa-apa lho'

 **[iya juga sih? oh ya bagaimana kamp pelatihanmu nanti bersama keluarga iblis Gremory itu?]**

'akan dilakukan 7 hari lagi mengingat jika besok akan kedatangan ayam panggang itu karena ada acara pertunangan juga Rating game yang akan diumumkan disana'

 **[oh ya. Jika mereka gagal dalam rating game nanti? apa yang akan kamu perbuat?]**

'akan aku gagalkan bersama Issei-kun. Karena kamu tahu sendirikan, jika Rias-senpai tidak mencintai ayam panggang itu apalagi itu paksaan dari Raiser sendiri. Juga kalau dia ingin bertunangan setidaknya cari sajalah laki-laki atau perempuan yang mau menerima apa adanya bukan karena status atau jabatan. Danlagi aku takutnya Rias-senpai makin trauma karena menurutnya aksi Raiser itu sangat mirip dengan pemerkosaan pada saat aku belum ke akademi Kokudou lebih tepatnya seminggu yang lalu' jelas Arif

'Oh ya. Bagaimana tahap balance breaker punyaku sama Issei-kun?' tanya Arif kepada Albion

 **[Sudah sangat kuat bahkan kamu pandai membuat sebuah senjata baik itu zaman dulu maupun sekarang karena ada sihir begitu juga dengan hostnya Ddraig]**

'Hmm... Aku penasaran gimana jika kekuatan naga dicampur sama kekuatan ultraman? pasti sangatlah hebat'

 **[memang sangat hebat sih tapi masalahnya staminamu belum mencukupi untuk melakukann serangan gabungan karena jika kamu melakukan serangan gabungan tersebut otomatis badanmu jadi kaku dan kamu bakalan pingsan karena kelelahan]** jelas Albion yang membuat Arif paham. Memang pada saat melakukan serangan gabungan akan memakan banyak stamina sehingga badan mudah lelah

dan tak lama kemudian ketika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Arif mendengar suara desahan disana sehingga dia berniat memergoki disana, dan alangkah kagetnya dia ada 1 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki dimana laki-laki yang pertama nampak kaget melihat aksi pemerkosaan dimalam hari apalagi yang diperkosa adalah istrinya

'Ada apa dengan jii-san itu? apa mereka adalah suami istri' tanya Arif yang melihat laki-laki pertama nampak menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan karena tidak kuat melihat adegan dimana laki-laki kedua memperkosa perempuan tersebut

'sebaiknya aku basmi saja. Karena laki-laki itu adalah suaminya juga kan. Dan lagi perempuan itu mengatakan bahwa laki-laki yang memperkosanya itu adalah bukan suaminya' batin Arif

'Hoi albion pinjamkan aku pisau cahaya yang aku buat dari sihirmu' ucap Arif

 **[baik partner]** balas Albioon yang mengeluarkan pisau cahaya yang kini cahayanya mulai meredup dan memperlihatkan pisau asli dengan bilah tajamnya

Lalu Arifpun mulai berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu dengan pelan-pelan layaknya Assassin. Dan untung dia berlatih sama kakaknya sebelum dia pindah mengingat jika dirinya belum ahli bela diri

dan saat didekat pria itu nampak laki-laki pertama melihat dan kaget jika yang datang adalah siswa akademi Kuoh yang membawa pisau dan Arif menyuruhnya diam sehingga dia diam

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **wuush jraas**

 **Arrg**

dan tak lama Arifpun menghunuskan pisaunya dengan cepat sehingga Pria itu mulai menjerit kesakitan sesaat baru mau melihat kearah siapa yang menghunuskan pisaunya, Pria itu langsung dihajar dan dibunuh ditempat karena kegiatan pemerkosaan yang paling Arif benci. Karena dia tidak suka perempuan direndahkan apalagi itu didekat kerajaan milik ayahnya ketika dia belum ke akademi kuoh

dan untungnya pakaiannya tidak kena cipratan darah akibat dia membunuh pria brengsek itu karena Arif memakai baju oblong lengan pendek

setelah selesai kini laki-laki pertama itu berlari menuju perempuan itu dan memeluknya dengan rasa bahagia disana

"Kamu siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu

"Aku Arif Rahman. Siswa Akademi Kuoh"

"Kenapa kamu mau menyelamatkan istriku?" tanya laki-laki itu

"Karena kalian saling cinta satu sama lain juga istrimu itu tidak ingin tubuhnya diperkosa jika itu bukan suaminya. Beruntunglah kamu sebagai suaminya yang mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga apalagi istri yang sangat perhatian" ucap Arif sehingga laki-laki itu senang dengan bantuan kecil

"Dan tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Mengingat aku melakukan ini karena habis kencan sama pacarku yang aku antar pulang, ya" ucap Arif sehingga Laki-laki itu nampak mengangguk dan bisa tersenyum kembali

"Iya.. Arigatou" ucap laki-laki itu sehingga Arif pergi dari sana dan melambaikan tangannya

 **[Kamu udah mulai terbiasa melakukannya ya. Padahal nengok darah saja mual-mual]**

'ya itu kan karena belum terbiasa apalagi tepat didepan mata kita sendiri. Ya mana kuat akunya, Albion'

'oh ya. Nexus gimana keadaannya?' tanya Arif karena dia tidak mendeengar suara partner keduanya

 **[dia lagi mengumpulkan kekuatannya karena dia bilang ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan jika kita semua berada didunia bawah nanti]**

'Apa maksudmu Albion?' tanya Arif

 **[menurutnya akan datang seekor monster disana karena setelah para legenda itu masuk ke dalam dirimu dan temanmu itu, Maka akan datang beberapa monster ke dunia bawah dan juga berkemungkinan akan menghancurkan dunia manusia juga karena para monster yang dia bilang akan hadir sebentar lagi]**

'Kalau begitu waktu santaiku makin menipis apalagi aku harus menghadapi berbagai macam pertarungan'

 **[Ya begitulah. Oh ya bagaimana dengan Reiji-san itu?]**

'Dia masih belum bisa bertarung agresif seperti kami berdua juga dia masih lemah diakibatkan staminanya yang masih dalam kategori menyedihkan. Juga dia sebentar lagi akan ke Underworld entah kapan itu terjadi'

 **[Apa dia masih berusaha latihan keras seperti kalian. Mengingat dia masih meratapi keputusasaannya itu?]**

'dia masih menjalankan latihan berbahaya milik kami berdua tanpa menyerah. Apalagi sifatnya sebelas duabelas denganku juga Issei-kun'

setelah itu Arif meletakkan jasad orang yang dia bunuh barusan ke tempat pembakaran sampah kecil karena dia tidak ingin orang itu diotopsi. setelah sampai dia meletakkan orang itu di bawah tempat berbagai macam sampah kering yang mudah terbakar dan mulai menyalakan korek api sehingga nampak jika api mulai menyala

setelah itu dia menutupi itu dengan seng kecil agar tidak keluar asap. setelah melakukan acara pembakaran mayat kini Arif berjalan pulang kerumah dan dia kaget karena dia melihat ada Issei disana duluan

"Yo Issei-kun" ucap Arif sehingga Issei melihat ke arah Arif dan melammbaikan tangannya

"Yo.. gimana acara kencanmu seharian ini?"

"Baik saja sih. Gimana denganmu?" Tanya Arif kembali

"Nampak baik. Juga pacarku itu adalah datenshi, kau tahu"

"Iya aku juga tahu itu karena pacarku juga datenshi" ucap Arif sehingga terlihat jika Issei tengah memikirkan ini

"Terus bagaimana ini? Aku sempat nanya sama Raynare, mengingat dia harus membawa Asia ke Gereja besok"

"Memang ada urusan apa pacarmu sama Asia untuk besok malam?" tanya Arif penasaran

"Menurut Raynare sih karena pengambilan sacred gear untuk atasannya. Juga dia menambahkan bahwa lokasinya itu di gereja tak terpakai yang berada di ruang bawah tanah" ucap Issei karena dia sempat bertanya kepada Raynare mengenai ini

"Ada baiknya kita ikuti alurnya saja. Bilang saja sama Raynare pacarmu itu untuk membawa Asia-san. Dan pada saat malam terjadi kita dobrak saja lantai bawah itu dan usahakan jangan sampai pacarmu itu terluka apalagi pacarku. Paham?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Issei

"Tapi bukannya ada bagusnya kita meminta bantuan dari Rias apalagi dia dari pihak Akuma lho" tanya Issei dan dibalas gelengan Arif

''Kalau kau melakukan permintaan seperti itu. Itu sama saja kau meminta mereka berperang dengan fraksi gereja juga kau sendiri harusnya tahu bahwa Akuma sangat membenci benda suci"

"Kalau mengenai masalah ini. Ada baiknya Kita saja yang pergi kesana tanpa diketahui oleh Reiji-kun kalau dia ikut pasti dia akan ketakutan bahwa orang yang diklubnya itu adalah akuma berbeda dengan kita yang sudah ditempa di tempat asal kita"

"Kau benar. Arif-kun. Kita dulu sudah ditempa habis-habisan di tempat kita. Juga kita tidak tahu siapa yang kita lawan nantinya apalagi musuh utama kita akan bergerak kesini mengingat kedua Ultraman sudah bangkit dan berada didalam diri kita ini" ucap Issei dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif. Mereka yakin bahwa musuh kuat ada disana juga mereka tidak berani menempatkan Reiji ke misi ini karena sangat berbahaya apalagi mereka yakin jika Reiji tidak percaya bahwa teman klubnya itu akuma

 **TBC**

 **baiklah gan mungkin segini saja dulu untuk chapter 9 mengenai siapa itu Mittlet dan juga Raynare yang dikatakan oleh Hyoudou Issei dan Arif Rahman**

 **Dan mengenai alasan kenapa Reiji dilarang dalam pertarungan itu adalah karena dia akan berhadapan dengan fraksi akuma apalagi kita tahu bahwa makhluk gaib itu dianggap mitos oleh fraksi manusia di zaman sekarang**

 **Lalu mengenai monster yang akan dihadapi oleh Arif dan Issei itu akan terjawab di chapter yang akan datang juga ditambah Reiji yang akan diikutkan dalam pertarungan sana yang mengerikan dan berbahaya apalagi itu pertarungan pertama Reiji diunderworld sebagai Ultraman Mebius. Akibat kebodohan Reiji yang entah sejak kapan muncul disana**

 **dan sekian info yang bisa aku sampaikan kepada kalian semua. tolong sertakan Review, saran dan kritik di kolom review sini ya serta tidak berlaku Flame apalagi haters dikolom review yang seenak jidat mengatakan 'ffn ini sampahlah', 'ceritanya nggak bermutulah'. ingat kalau kalian lebih jago dari author terdahulu dan sekarang, buatlah cerita kalian jika kalian bisa seperti author terdahulu dan sekarang dan lebih mampu**

 **Arifrahman 223 logout===-**


	10. Chapter 10 : Dibalik Pembuatan

Yo agan semua balik lagi dengan saya Arifrahman 223. Nah kali ini kita masuk di bagian kayak gimana sih pembuatan cerita Two Ultra DXD. Nah disini ada sekitar 12 atau 13 chapter mengenai dibalik pembuatan Two Ultra DXD. Nah masing-masing chapter itu berdasarkan waktu dan tempat yang akan digunakan dalam cerita yuk kita lihat

 **judul : two ultra dxd**

 **summary: menceritakan dua ultraman yang memberikan salah satu kekuatannya kepada issei dan juga teman masa kecilnya ini (teman masa kecil kedua sesudah irina biar greget). dan apa jadinya jika 2 ultraman ini adalah pahlawan perang yang menebar pertolongan yang telah diketahui oleh seluruh fraksi. dan apa reaksi seluruh dunia supernatural jika 2 ultraman itu adalah 2 orang manusia dan apa jadinya jika kekuatan naga itu muncul ketika ophis datang entah dari mana. dan apa jadinya jika ada kekuatan keabadian di kedua gauntlet mereka yang memiliki kekuatan naga yang sangat kuat dan terkenal dan termasuk jajaran longinus**

 **pair : issei x harem, arif x harem**

 **rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **strong! arif &issei, overpowered! arif&issei, ooc,EyD amburadul**

 **disclaimer : highschool dxd dan ultraman bukan milik saya**

 **Author Note : Nggak suka jangan baca**

Chapter 10 : Dibalik pembuatan

 **Author POV**

Haaaaah segarnya habis berakting dan menjalankan cerita ini membuatku lelah apalagi sama Issei di cerita ini. Belum lagi mengerjakan cerita ini yang capeknya diluar perkiraan

"Yo Author-san" ucap Laki-laki yang berambut coklat ala kapten Tsubasa

"Ada apa Issei-kun?" Tanyaku

"Seperti biasa kamu terlalu cepat ya mandinya" ucap Issei

"Ya mau gimana lagi pembuatan ceritanya selalu membuatku lelah belum lagi aku harus akting bersamamu untuk menjalankan cerita ini" Ucapku

"Oh ya mengenai pembuatan ceritanya. Aku baca di alur kamu buat agak bertentangan dengan Light Novel buatan Ichiei Ishibumi-sama" ucap Issei memang ada beberapa karakter yang nggak seharusnya ada seperti Fate di anime DXD sama Ultraman

"Memang kenapa kamu tanya itu?" Tanyaku

"Nggak ada. Rasanya aku penasaran kenapa kamu buat seperti itu" ucap Issei

"Yaa. Itu karena aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda seperti penggabungan beberapa anime sama film anak-anak"

"Tapi kan nggak harus pakai Ultraman juga. Rasanya agak aneh lho" Ucap Issei

"Kalau aku nggak pakai Ultraman maka bukan Two Ultra DXD namanya. Apalagi aku ingin buat seperti buatan 4kagisetsu yang alurnya sangat bagus itu"

"Ohh dimana aku tampil meremehkan Naruto-san itu pada saat menggunakan Ddraig ya?" Tanya Issei dan aku balas berupa anggukan

"Oh ya. Aku merasa agak janggal nih"

"Apanya?" tanyaku

"Kenapa kamu memasukkan karakter anime hentai kesini? Rasanya cukup aneh tahu"

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Itu hanyalah sepenggal ideku yang aku buat di ffn ini. Kalau kamu katakan aneh maka aku jawab memang aneh tapi terlihat keren abis"

"Keren sih keren. Tapi mendapatkan julukan yang nggak seharusnya aku dapat membuatku agak canggung"

"Ya itu kan agar kamu bisa kubuat berbeda. Memang di LN vol 1 sampai 25 kamu sangat mesum disana. Tapi kalau dalam versiku kamu hampir sebelas dua belas dengan author Fazruls"

"Ohh yang membuat FFN ' **meet the devils** ' ya?"

"Tapi kok hanya di FFN sang legendaris telah tiba saja kamu buat dimana aku punya nee-chan yang bernama Hyoudou Miki?"

"Kalau aku buat sesuai alurnya saja yang kayak gitu-gitu saja akan terasa membosankan apalagi untuk reader ya mau gimana lagi. Aku harus mengistirahatkan kepalaku agar bisa berpikir jernih belum lagi FFN **The Power of Three Rider** dimana aku tampil bersama Naruto, dan Touta . Rasanya kepalaku mau meledak pada saat itu juga karena lelah"

"Heeee... Pantesan dikamarmu banyak sekali karya buatanmu yang menumpuk disana seperti **Sang Legendaris Telah Tiba, the Power of Three Rider, Legendary Ranger, dan The Power of Elemental and Dinothunder** "

"Tapi kebanyakan genrenya seperti incest lho" tambah Issei

"Ya mau gimana lagi. memang itu genre yang paling aku suka karena ada kakak adiknya"

"Dan lagi kenapa Di FFN Lain kamu buat aku sebagai dewa mesum sih?"

"Kalau itu biar buat iseng saja. Karena ane buat yang kayak shota gitu"

"Oh ya kenapa kamu selalu dapet Review nggak enak ya? bahkan sampai mengatakan FFN ini harus dihentikan?" Tanya Issei

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh yang berlindung dinama author atau Questnya saja dan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga mereka senang ngeflame tanpa tahu maksud cerita itu dibuat. salah satunya Vickyvete665 yang mengatakan hentikan sajalah ffn ini daripada jadi ffn sampah. Heh padahal dirinya nggak pandai buat bahkan dirinya saja tidak pandai bercerita ditambah baru gabung 3 juni bulan lalu. Sangat aneh nurutku baru gabung tapi nggak pandai bikin satupun cerita" jelasku

"Mereka hanya melihat dari sampulnya saja. bahkan cerita ini dianggap tidak menarik padahal sangat menarik lho walau aku harus menyembunyikannya" tambahku. Hei siapapun pasti mikir seperti itu dimana membuat cerita menarik pasti harus disembunyiin nggak ditampilkan secara terang-terangan

 **Skiptime**

setelah mandi dan makan kini aku melihat lokasi Syuting tempat akan dijadikan cerita itu. Dan dapat aku tebak jika ada karakter yang nampak sedang menghafal beberapa dialog antara aku sama yang lain

Dan disana sudah ada beberapa artis papan atas disana termasuk beberapa aktor yang ikut andil disana. Apalagi mereka semua aktor dan artis yang hebat sepanjang masa cug

"Halo Sirzech minna"

"Ohh... Author-san ohayou" ucap Sirzech

"Ohayou mo Sirzech"

"oh ya bagaimana syuting kamu di cerita itu?" Tanyaku ya sesekali melihat bagaimana dia akan tampil diacara sana

"Agak sulit. Apalagi aku harus memanggil imoutoku dengan sebutan Ria-tan dihadapan kalian berdua" ucap Sirzech

"Hahaha... Itu pasti agak sulit" Ucapku. Ya mau bagaimanapun siapa saja pasti malu dipanggil dengan embel-embel tan apalagi dihadapan orang lain yang ingin minta bantuan

"Oh ya yang kayak besi itu apaan ya?" Tanya Raiser yang nampak penasaran melihatnya. Aku menatapnya dan bisa aku lihat itu naga berkepala 3 yang berasal dari film Godzilla yang bernama King Ghidorah

"Oh.. Itu Mecha King Ghidorah" ucapku santai yang membuat Raiser melongo karena ukurannya ratusan meter yang seukuran bangunan bertingkat 40

"Oh hei.. Kau serius menempatkan Mecha King Ghidorah di Underworld? apalagi ukurannya terlalu besar" ucap Raiser. Ya mau bagaimana lagi aku harus membuat sesuatu yang beda

"Aku serius Raiser. Ini demi alur cerita yang aku buat"

"Hmmm... Lalu kenapa dichapter ini aku mulai berubah ?" Tanya Raiser yang memperlihatkan akting dia mulai berubah saat dikatai oleh Arif dan Issei

"Itu karena setelah habis aku buat babak belur, kamu dilindungi oleh Ravel-chan karena dia nggak ingin kamu kenapa-napa lalu aku hanya berkata yang menyakitkan karena kamu terlalu sombong" Ucapku karena walau bagaimanapun seseorang yang sombong bisa beubah menjadi lebih baik

"Oh ya mengenai chapter yang akan datang, apa Rias akan ketakutan? Sebab pada saat dia nyaris diperkosa di chapter 2 atau 3, tentu itu memicu traumanya" Tanya Raiser. sebenarnya aku nggak tega juga sih tapi ya mau gimana lagi ini juga pekerjaanku sebagai Author

"Tentu saja aku membuat dia ketakutan karena traumanya itu yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang berambut pirang yang berpakaian preman pada saat itu juga" jelas singkat

"Oii... Author-san" ucap seseorang yang meneriakiku

Aku lihat dia adalah maou yang berpangkat Leviathan. ya dia adalah Serafall Leviathan yang dulunya bernama Serafall Sitri

"Ada apa Serafall?" Tanyaku

"Ada yang kelahi nih" ucap Serrafall

"Siapa?" Tanyaku dan dibalas tunjukkan Serafall sehingga aku melihatada 2 orang yang berkelahi disana Siapa lagi kalau bukan Reiji sama Raiser

"BISAKAH HENTIKAN KELAHI KALIAN' Teriakku yang membuat 2 orang itu berhenti seketika

"haaah. Ini membuatku lelah mengatur mereka" ucapku yang kini memijat kepalaku yang berdenyut

"Pasti sulit sekali ya mengatur mereka yang seperti itu?" tanya Serafall dan dibalas anggukan aku

"Author-san tadi aku baca chapter akhir yang kamu buat, kamu dan Issei akan mati ya disana?" Tanya Serafall dan dibalas anggukan

"Pada dasarnya di akhir cerita hanya yondai maou saja yang menghilang karena menggunakan _**Isolation Barrier**_ bersama fraksi dari mitologi lain. Tapi di versiku hanya para pengguna Ultraman sajalah yang menghabisinya bahkan di akhir cerita aku sama Issei nggak balik-balik ke bumi kecuali pada saat kakakku pada hamil 9 bulan lebih tepatnya 2 tahun kemudian pasca perang" jelasku

"Jadi dengan kata lain kamu ingin membuat bahwa para yondai maou masih hidup hingga saat ini, begitu?" tanya Serafall dan dibalas anggukanku

"Bukannya itu keterlaluan jika kamu pergi sama Issei ke tempat lain karena meninggalkan kakak kalian?" Tanya Serafall kembali. Memang agak keterlaluan juag sih hanya aku sama Issei saja yang pergi kedunia lain lebih tepatnya planet M78

"Memang begitu kenyataan yang aku buat di FFn situ tapi disana akan ada tambahan chapter dimana aku dan Issei kembali ke bumi pada saat Galvatron menyerang bumi. Sehingga nggak ada kesedihan disana. Jika aku buat yang sad ending pasti ujung-ujungnya aku baca rasanya ditusuk sejuta belati."

"Apakah ada the movienya? Seperti Film Ultraman itu?"

"Ada kok. Malahan disana akan ada sekitar 1 atau 2 movie yang aku masukkan disana mengingat perkembangan chapter ini. Tapi judulnya akan lain dimana namanya sama tapi bagian kalimat berikutnya beda. Misalkan kalau seriesnya Two Ultra DXD maka kalau movienya. Two Ultra DXD : Pertempuran di kerajaan iblis"

"Kerajaan iblis sini itu mengacu pada film Ultraman Ginga dan Victory the movie dimana film itu mengacu kepada beberapa Ultraman yang terjerat di batu yang harus aku selamatkan bersama Issei"

"Heee... kayaknya bakalan seru tuh" ucap Serafall

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kami semua. Jika hanya dibuat seperti itu the movienya. Akan ada rasa bosan ketika ada beberapa karakter yang nggak ikut tampil" Ucap Serafall yang membaca beberapa teks yang aku buat

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Serafall ada benarnya. Jika aku buat the movienya seperti itu, pasti banyak karakter yang akan menghilang dari sana alias tidak dibutuhkan

"Yaa. mau bagaimana lagi Serafall-san. Memang hanya itu saja model alur yang kubuat. Jika ada perubahan dari beberapa chapter yang movie itu akan usahakan memasukkan kalian semua kesini"

Lalu akupun mulai melihat ke jam tanganku dan disana sudah menunjukkan jam 12 siang sehingga aku harus bergegas mencari mereka

"Kau mau kemana Arif-tan?" Tanya Serafall

"Aku harus mencari Rias dan kawan-kawannya. Mengingat mereka akan tampil di chapter depan" ucapku yang kini mulai melangkah

"Sudah dulu ya Serafall-san. Jaa ne" ucapku yang melambaikan tanganku untuk mencari mereka semua dan dibalas lambaian Serafall

Dan kini aku mencari mereka ke sekitar toko dan supermarket mengingat mereka suka sesuatu yang mencolok

 **Skiptime 1 jam kemudian**

Dasar kampret, kemana mereka pergi ini? sudah aku cari 1 jam mereka belum pada muncul batang hidung mereka. Apalagi menggandeng dialog sialan ini yang aku buat dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang (?)

"Oiii... Author-san" teriak seseorang sehingga aku menoleh kesana

akhirnya kutemukan juga mereka. Dasar pada kemana ini mereka yang seenak udelnya membuat aku capek seperti ini. Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias dan kawan-kawannya alias dalam syuting peerage

"Dasar kalian ini. Habis dari mana saja kalian?" Tanyaku

"Kami habis makan siang di kedai yang lumayan jauh karena ada banyak peminat disana" ucap Rias

"Dasar kalian ini ya? Pergi kesana tanpa memberitahuku juga membuatku lelah seperti ini belum lagi membawa dialog kalian ini" ucapku kesal. hey bagaimanapun siapa saja pasti bakal kesal membawa dialog yang kamu buat sendiri untuk beberapa chapter menarik dan orang yang diperankan pergi entah kemana

"Maaf Author-san" ucap Rias sehingga aku menghembuskan nafas lelah

"YA sudahlah. Nih dialog kalian karena sebentar lagi kalian akan ikut tampil" ucapku yang membuat mereka kaget. sekaget itukah mereka ketika ingin diperankan apalagi mendadak banget

"Kok secepat ini Author-san?" Keluh Rias. Sebenarnya aku sih bisa saja mengganti pemerannya. Tapi karena pemain utamanya ada disini apalagi pemerannya harus sesuai alur maka tentu tidak bisa dihindarkan

"Kenapa kamu sekaget itu? Apa kamu nggak mau tampil?" tanyaku balik dan dibalas gelengan dari Rias

"Kalau nggak masalah. Latihan saja dengan santai di lokasi syuting saat ini. Aku mau mencari yang lain dulu" ucapku yang mau beranjak

"Apa aku boleh ikut Author-san?" Tanya Koneko

"Memang kenapa kamu harus ikut aku?" Tanyaku kepada Koneko

"Aku ingin membantu Author-san juga apalagi Author-san nampak kelelahan mencari kami sampai seperti ini" ucap Koneko dengan wajah yang mulai senyum hangat

"Ara~Ara.. Kamu sudah bisa tersenyum ya Koneko-chan? apalagi dihadapan Author-san ufufufufufu" ucap sesseorang yang aku kenal dengan julukan **Two Great Onee-sama**. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akeno Himejima

"Hanya pada saat syuting saja, Akeno-senpai" ucap Koneko datar karena dia berusaha menahan malu akibat godaan Akeno

Well, siapa saja pasti bakal tergoda jika digoda seperti itu oleh Akeno apalagi Queen dari Rias Gremory juga dikenal sebagai Two Great Onee-sama seperti Rias

"Oh ya aku mau pergi ketempat para Servant dulu. Kau mau ikut juga Issei?" Tanyaku dan dibalas anggukan darinya

"Tentu saja aku ingin ikut. Aku penasaran siapa saja jii-san, baa-san, nee-san, dan kaa-sanmu di cerita itu nanti" ucap Issei yng nampak antusias

"Oh ya kau nggak ingin ketemu para magician yang merupakan kakakmu nanti?" Tanyaku. Ya Issei dikenal sebagai magician lemah dikarenakan tidak memiliki mana yang cukup, berbeda denganku yang tidak memiliki kekuatan Servant

Oh ya mengenai Servant, ada beberapa kelas disana tergantung dia memiliki tipe kekuatan apa

pertama kelas Berserker. Kelas ini merupakan kelas terdepan bersama Kelas Saber yang dikenal ahli pedang juga kelas Berserker ini dia sukanya mengaum, menggeram dan melolong karena kebanyakan kelas Berserker ini umumnya orang bisu

Kedua kelas Lancer, nah kelas ini dikenal kelas yang suka menggunakan tombak sebagai pertahanan dan penyerangan contohnya saja Scathacth yang merupakan guru dari Cthtclu

Ketiga kelas Saber. Nah kelas ini merupakan orang yang isinya ahli pedang apalagi dibeberapa cerita kelas saber ini dikenal kelas baris depan dalam penyerangan. Yang diikuti kelas Lancer, Caster, Ruler, Archer

Keempat kelas Caster. Nah kalau kelas ini kebanyakan orang yang bertipe siluman tapi yang berubah hanyalah tangan, kepala, kaki, dan bokongnya

Kelima kelas Archer. Nah kelas ini dikenal kelas Support atau pendukung sehingga kebanyakan kelas Archer dianggap kelas yang lemah yang dikarenakan kerjanya suka memanah, padahal aslinya dia bisa berganti tipe ke Saber karena dia bisa membayangkan sebuah pedang dan panah dalam sekejap

Keenam kelas Rider. Kalau kelas Rider itu dikenal kelas yang sukanya mengendarai kendaraan berbagai tipe, baik itu tipe beast, tipe biasa, maupun Dragon

Ketujuh kelas Avenger. Kalau ini ane mau menjelaskan sedikit. Kelas Avenger dikenal kelas yang berbahaya melebihi tipe kelas lain karena kelas Avenger itu dia hanya membalaskan dendam tak peduli dia itu kawan ataupun lawan

Kedelapan kelas Magician. Kalau kelas ini hampir sama dengan para penyihir pada umumnya seperti salah satu contoh di anime Highschool DXD yang mana pemerannya adalah Le Fay Pendragon yang merupakan kelas Magician. Kelas Magician ini umumnya bisa memanggil hewan dan sapu terbangnya sebagai senjata dalam perang

Kesembilan kelas Shielder. Kelas ini hampir sama dengan Evil Peace tipe Rook dalam anime Highschool DXD. Alasan kenapa aku mengatakan ini karena tipe Shielder memiliki pertahanan yang kuat dan memiliki fisik yang melebihi manusia umumnya. Salah satu contoh pemeran dari Anime Highschool DXD dan Anime Fate series adalah Mash Kyrielight dan Toujou Koneko yang memiliki pertahanan dan fisik yang kuat apalagi Mash yang memakai Noble Phantasm yang dikenal Harta Suci

dan kelas terakhir adalah kelas Ruler. Kalau kelas Ruler ini dia bisa memanggil beberapa hewan yang berada didunia lain contohnya saja Jeanne D Arc dia pandao memanggil naga yang ukuran puluhan meter untuk menyerang Undead atau dikenal sebagai Makhluk tengkorak bergerak seperti Hades (Ane harap Dewa tengkorak itu tidak mengutuk ane menjadi Undead)

"Kurasa nanti saja. Apalagi pemerannya para Vocaloid" ucap Issei yang nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal

Well aku pernah ingat pada saat aku mau pergi kesana, dia malah dipeluk oleh Haku Yowane salah satu Vocaloid yang ane minta dari pemilik pembuat karakternya dan diizinkan secara langsung. Tapi aku nggak menduganya disaat Issei dipeluk oleh Haku yang senang jika Issei menjadi adik laki-lakinya di cerita ini

Setelah itu kami pergi menuju sebuah stan yang isinya para Servant disana dan untung aku cukup mudah menemukannya

"Yo semuanya" ucapku menyapa dan dibalas lambaian tangan dari Nero, Mash, dan Arthuria

"Oh Author-san selamat datang" ucap Nero dan dibalas anggukanku

"Yang lain mana Nero-san? Biasanya kalian bertiga ngajak mereka ke kaffe sini" Tanyaku yang melihat hanya Nero, Mash, dan Arthuria saja datang kesini

"Mereka baru saja pergi ke supermarket melihat harga baju obral" ucap Mash yang nampak tersenyum canggungjika teman-temannya lupa bahwa Author datang kesini

"Oh ya. Itu apa author-san?" Tanya Arthuria sehingga aku menatap kearah kantong kresek milikku

"Ini buku dialog yang aku buat dari chapter 1 sampai habis. Aku harap kalian ikut memerankannya juga" ucapku

"Tentu saja kami ikut dalam pemeranan ini, iya nggak, Mash-chan, Arthuria-chan?" Tanya Nero yang nampak antusias sekali dan dibalas anggukan dari Mash dan Arthuria

"Tentu saja aku ikut apalagi aku berperan sebagai kakak" ucap Mash yang nampak berbinar-binar. Kuakui kalau aku jadikan dia adik agak membosankan sekali

"Jangan lupakan aku juga lho. Aku juga ikut dalam pemeranan ini sebagai kakak Arif" ucap Arthuria yang juga ikut antusias.

"Haaah Syukurlah kalian menyukainya" Ucapku

"Waah jadi mereka ini adalah karakter Servant yang menjadi kakakmu, Author-san?" tanya Issei

Akupun mulai melirik kearah Issei yang seenak jidatnya meninggalkanku yang duduk dengan 3 orang perempuan Servant. Oi duduk dengan seorang perempuan sudah cukup memalukan apalagi 3 orang cuk

"Kau habis dari mana saja, Issei? Kau tahu, aku cukup grogi duduk bersama perempuan dan seenak jidatmu meninggalkanku" ucapku. Ya pada dasarnya jika aku duduk sama perempuan biasanya menghindar atau melihat ke arah lain karena malu apalagi dianggap berduaan oleh orang lain

"Ohh.. Aku beli kopi saja mengingat aku orangnya tipe mudah kantuk. Jadi makanya aku beli" Ucap Issei

Lalu Issei menyerahkan kantong plastik kresek lainnya kearahku sehingga aku menatap heran dirinya

"Kenapa kau beri aku itu?" tanyaku

"Haaah. Aku tahu kau cukup lelah Author-san juga akhir-akhir ini kau belum tidur sama sekali akibat membuat cerita ini agar menarik" Ucap Issei. Ya dia benar, aku membuat karakter sampai nggak ingat waktu bahkan aku tidak ingat udah jam berapa sekarang

"Terima kasih, Issei" ucapku yang menerima minuman pemberiannya dan aku minum apa yang isi kantong kresek adalah minuman kesukaanku yakninya cappucino

"Kasihan sekali ya Author-san sampai nggak ingat waktu serta tidur hanya demi cerita ini" ucap Mash yang nampak cemas terhadapku

"Kau benar Mash-chan. Author-san harus membuatnya hanya demi cerita ini agar menarik seperti milik author idolanya" Ucap Nero

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku melakukan ini agar cerita ini tidak keluar dari alur yang aku dapat di LN Highscholl DXD. Juga aku masih tidur cukup kok" Ucapku. sebenarnya aku bohong saat berada dirumah Issei sudah ada 5 bahkan 6 gelas cappucino di mejaku karena aku ingin ceritaku menarik

Dan tak lama datanglah 3 perempuan lain bahkan 6 yang aku yakini jika mereka akan menjadi pemeran sebagai kakakku. Siapa lagi bukan Tamamo, Scathatch, Souji, Nobunaga, Illya, dan Sakura

"Yo Author-san" ucap Scathatch yang menyapaku

"Halo juga Scathatch-san" ucapku

"Hmm... Tumben sekali kamu datang kesini sama Issei-san. Kapan kalian tiba?" tanya Scathatch

"sudah 15 menit yang lalu dia ada disini semenjak kalian pergi supermarket" Ucap Mash

"Bahkan dia harus rela kesini untuk menyerahkan dialognya agar bisa tampil apalagi waktu istirahatnya sangat kurang sehingga kelihatan loyo sekarang" tambah Arthuria sehingga nampak ada rasa bersalahnya pada Scathatch dan kawan-kawannya

"Maaf ya Author-san sudah membuatmu seperti ini" Ucap Scathatch

"Itu bukan salah kalian jadi kalian nggak usah minta maaf kepadaku. Dan lagi aku nggakmasalah jika kalian melakukan Hobi kalian sukai" ucapku yang nampak nggak masalah karena walau bagaimanapun jika mereka ingin melakukan hobi mereka ya biarin aja

"Oh ya Author-san mengenai cerita ada yang ingin aku tanya" ucap Arthuria

"Memang apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Kenapa kamu memasukkan Ultraman ke cerita ini? Padahal setahuku itu sangat aneh dimana kota ini kedatangan Ultraman yang seukuran gaban" ucap Arthuria. Pada dasarnya ini pertanyaan yang sama dari Issei, jadi aku berkata

"Ultraman sengaja aku masukkan ke cerita ini. Karena aku penasaran bagaimana jika sosok Ultraman muncul di dunia DXD yang seukuran gaban itu, juga jika aku buat alurnya sama dengan LN nya dan tidak punya kekuatan Ultraman maka bukan Two Ultra DXD namanya. Dan lagi alasan kedua kenapa aku buat cerita ini. Aku sangat ingin cerita ini menjadi makin menarik. Seperti milik 4kagisetsu yang judul FFNnya ' **Naruto : The Dragon Future** ' dimana kalian juga ikut andil disana sebagai istri Naruto. Dan alasan terakhirnya. Kebanyakan cerita Highschool DXD dengan Ultraman sudah makin sepi paling hanya ada 4 cerita saja itupun sudah termasuk punyaku disana" ucapku yang menjelaskan alasan pembuatan Two Ultra DXD serta alasan kenapa aku ingin ada ultraman disana

"Apa nanti Issei atau kamu akan mati di akhir cerita atau akhir chapter nanti?" Tanya Scathatch

"Sejujurnya sih bukan mati lebih tepatnya menghilang atau pergi ke planet Nebula M78 yang disebabkan aku sama Issei berhasil membunuh Trihexa berkat bantuan Ultraman lain. Pada dasarnya hanya itu saja yang aku buat. Jika aku buat seperti sad ending kebanyakan pembaca dan penulisnya akan merasa tersiksa batin dan mental mereka. Lamanya hanya 2 tahun saja dimana 2 tahun sesudahnya kalian hamil dari anakku sendiri akibat ulah Mordred yang cukup mesum. dan pada saat itulah aku datang saat Galvatron datang menyerang bumi"

"Hee. Jadi aku hamil anak dari Author-san? indahnya" ucap Mash yang mulai membayangkan kearah lain dimana dia mengandung anak dariku.

Aku saja nampak menghela nafas dan membiarkan wajah Mash yang berfantasi ria dialam sana. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang melihatnya yang nampak berfantasi ria itu

'Dasar hentai' batin semua Servant sana

"Author-san apa kau akan melibatkan beberapa karakter dalam anime lain? soalnya aku baca akan ada banyak perkumpulan ultraman disana" tanya Scathacth kepadaku. Ya aku sempat memikirkan masalah ini apakah aku harus membuat chapter seperti itu atau tidak. Lalu aku mulai berkata

"Sejujurnya antara iya dan tidak karena untuk chapter akhir ini aku masih belum pasti mengenai cerita akhir itu" ucapku sehingga mereka pada paham

"Oh ya author-san ini sudah waktunya lho" ucap Issei sehingga aku melihat jam tangan dan sudah jam 10 pagi

"Oh ya semuanya aku mau pergi dulu. Dan nanti jika ada yang nanya kepadaku bilang aja aku pergi ada urusan sebentar ke tempat para vocaloid itu" ucapku sehingga semua mengangguk

"Hati-hati ya author-san" ucap Nero dan dibalas anggukanku. Kusoo jika aku menikah dengan Nero maka aku adalah salah satu laki-laki yang beruntung. Bagaimana tidak, baik, hyperaktif, punya dada yang gede dan juga tegas.

Setelah itu aku pergi menuju rumah Hatsune Miku salah satu artis yang sangat baik hati juga hebat dalam menyanyikan lagu sampai-sampai lagu yang aku sering dengar adalah ' **ada Venus diujung jari** ' ' **Bad Apple** ',' **oplosan versi jawa** ' bahkan aku yang mendengar ingin sering sekali mendengar musik indah itu

"Yo Miku-san" sapaku dan dibalas lambaian tangan Miku

"Ada apa Author-san?" Tanya Miku

"Ini sebentar lagi kamu harus tampil di chapter mendatang nanti sudah aku buat beberapa dialog bahkan adegan yang bagus untuk kamu yang ingin adik laki-laki" ucapku yang menyerahkan buku dialog yang tebalnya hampir seperti kamus bahasa indonesia

"hmm aku akan bersiap-siap nanti untuk acaranya" ucap Miku semangat

"Kalau gitu aku sama Issei-kun mau pamit dulu"

"Hee cepat sekali kalian mau perginya"

"Ya mau gimana lagi Miku-san. Memang hanya ini hal penting yang mau aku kasih kepadamu" ucap Arif yang nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kalau gitu hati-hati dijalan ya" ucap Miku dan dibalas anggukanku

"Jaa na, Miku-san" ucapku yang melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar di mana matahari sudah bersinar dengan sangat terang menandai sudah waktunya makan siang

"Oh ya Author-san aku mau tanya?"

"Kenapa aku sama kamu memiliki banyak harem di cerita ini?" Tanya Issei yang meminta penuntutan

"Ya asal kau tahu aku saja anak tunggal dan lagi aku mana punya onee-chan apalagi imouto atau otouto ya seperti inilah kehidupanku. Dan itulah kenapa aku punya ide membuat cerita yang menarik walau nggak semenarik milik Phantom no Emperor yang judulnya the Worst One yang review hampir 10k" balasku

"Uwaaa author-san bertahanlah"Panik Issei yang melihat diriku sudah memojok di pintu kaffee sana dan nulis-nulis di tanah seakan-akan dia berasal dari jaman purba

 **TBC**

 **Baiklah gan mungkin hanya segini dari chapter di balik pembuatan ini. dan alasan kenapa aku mau membuat Two Ultra DXD kalian bisa tahu karena aku penasaran apa yang akn terjadi bila Ultraman seukuran gaban masuk dunia DXD nanti**

 **Dan mengenai flame sudah ane sertakan di awal cerita agar pada sadar dirilah kalian baik itu author lama maupun baru karena ffn itu hasil ide kita yang kita pakai milik orang lain dengan menyertakan nama mereka jadi jangan seenak udel mengatakan Ffn ini tidak bermutu, tidak logis, dll. kalian harus baca apa yang dimaksud 'unleash your imagination' agar kalian paham artinya**

 **sekian terimakasih**

 **Arifrahman 223 logout-======**


	11. Chapter 11 : Pelatihan Villa Gremory p1

Yo agan semua balik lagi dengan saya Arifrahman 223. Nah kali ini kita masuk di bagian pelatihan dimana pellatihan ini ada di Villa Gremory. Yuk kita saksikan seperti apa

 **judul : two ultra dxd**

 **summary: menceritakan dua ultraman yang memberikan salah satu kekuatannya kepada issei dan juga teman masa kecilnya ini (teman masa kecil kedua sesudah irina biar greget). dan apa jadinya jika 2 ultraman ini adalah pahlawan perang yang menebar pertolongan yang telah diketahui oleh seluruh fraksi. dan apa reaksi seluruh dunia supernatural jika 2 ultraman itu adalah 2 orang manusia dan apa jadinya jika kekuatan naga itu muncul ketika ophis datang entah dari mana. dan apa jadinya jika ada kekuatan keabadian di kedua gauntlet mereka yang memiliki kekuatan naga yang sangat kuat dan terkenal dan termasuk jajaran longinus**

 **pair : issei x harem, arif x harem, Reiji x Harem**

 **rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **strong! arif &issei, overpowered! arif&issei, ooc,EyD amburadul**

 **disclaimer : highschool dxd , Fate Series dan ultraman bukan milik saya**

 **Author Note : Nggak suka jangan baca**

Chapter 11 : Pelatihan di Villa Gremory Part 1

Keesokan paginya

Di pagi hari, Arif dan Issei pergi kesekolah bersama 2 guru baru Akademi Kuoh juga bersama Reiji. Hal terjadi yang tidak diinginkan terjadi dimana Issei, Arif, dan Reiji ditatap kagum oleh perempuan sementara 2 guru baru itu malah ditatap kagum oleh laki-laki

"Seperti biasa, berisik ya" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan Issei

"Ya itu juga karena misi kita. Dan lagi perempuan juga kan memiliki derajat yang tinggi seperti dialah yang mengandung kita, melahirkan kita, menyapih kita hingga membesarkan kita seperti ini"

"Entah kenapa jika kamu mengatakan seperti itu, aku jadi rindu sama kaa-chan" ucap Arif yang menerawang ke langit dan memikirkan ibunya di tempat jauh

"Jangan pasang muka murung seperti itu. Aku yakin ibu kita berdua sangat bangga dengan kita apalagi kita sering memikirkan mereka"ucap Issei

"Kau benar juga, Issei-kun" ucap Arif

Skiptime

Setelah itu, Arif, Issei, dan Reiji mulai belajar dengan seius mengenai musik juga pelajaran kedua tentang biologi, dan anehnya pelajaran biologi disambut dengan teriakan dari Siswa Akademi Kuoh yang suka cita dimana pembelajaran itu mengenai organ Reproduksi

Dan pada saat sore hari, Arif dan Issei bertemu sama kekasih mereka juga melihat mereka berdua membawa Asia, sang biarawati ke gereja terbengkalai itu

"Ray-chan" ucap Issei sehingga sosok yang bernama Raynare melirik Issei dan senang sekali jika ketemu sama Issei

"Issei-kun" ucap Raynare yang memeluk Issei dengan senang

"Hmm... Ada hubungan apa Issei-san dengan Raynare-san?" Tanya Asia polos

"Kami hanya sepasang kekasih" ucap Raynare yang membuat wajah Asia memerah hebat jika Raynare memiliki seorang pacar yang sangat tampan

"Jadi dia Raynare pacarmu ya, Issei-kun?" tanya Arif yang malah dipeluk sama Mittlet

"Ya begitulah, Arif-kun. Aku saja sampai kaget jika Ray-chan ada disini. Memang apa yang kamu lakukan kesini Ray-chan?" Ucap dan tanya Issei kepada Raynare

"Aku harus membawa Asia-chan ke gereja terbengkalai itu" ucap Raynare yang nampak murung, dirinya tidak kuat jika harus kehilangan Asia apalagi Asia masihlah polos

"Apa maksudmu pengekstrasian Sacred Gear?" tanya Arif dan dibalas tatapan kaget dari Raynare juga Mittlet

"Darimana kau tahu itu, Arif-kun. Aku saja tidak pernah memberitahu kamu mengenai hal itu" ucap Mittlet yang kaget tidak percaya jika Arif tahu tujuan mereka membawa Asia

"Aku tahu dari Issei-kun. Sebab dia pernah bertanya kepada Raynare pada saat kencan kemarin. Dan hasilnya memang ini yang aku dapat" ucap Arif sehingga Mittlet mengangguk paham

"Kalau kamu tahu, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Aku saja tidak berani melakukannya apalagi dalam keadaan terpaksa yang disuruh oleh Dohnaseek salah satu malaikat jatuh seperti kami" ucap Raynare

"Itu mah lebih baik ikuti alurnya saja dulu. Pas pendobrakan atau pengekstrasian itu akan dimulai aku dan Issei-kun akan bertarung melawan dia tanpa ampun dan jika kalian disuruh keluar karena mengganggu ya turuti aja kemauannya karena itu bisa menjadi keuntungan bagiku" ucap Arif

"Kau tahu, kau bisa dibunuh oleh Dohnaseek yang merupakan datenshi apalagi dia memiliki 2 pasang sayap" ucap Mittlet dan dibalas tatapan kedepan yang sangat datar

"Aku tidak peduli, mau dia itu Veteran perang atau lainnya maka dia harus berhadapan denganku juga Issei-kun karena kami sangat membenci kerusuhan yang tidak ada gunanya ini" ucap Arif dia sangat marah jika tempat yang damai dirusak oleh orang lain

"Tapi kenapa kau mau sampai segitunya kepada kami? apa kami hanya perempuan?" Tanya Raynare bertubi-tubi

"Sejujurnya iya" ucap Arif singkat yang membuat Raynare dan Mittlet kaget mendengarnya, lalu Arifpun melanjutkannya

"Alasanku melakukan ini memang karena kalian perempuan. Tapi ada alasan lain kenapa aku mau melakukan ini. itu dikarenakan perempuan akan menanggung penderitaannya dalam 3 hal yakninya dia akan mengandung kita sampai berumur 9 bulan dalam keadaan lelah, melahirkan kita kedunia ini dalam keadaan meregang nyawa, dan menyusui serta membesarkan kita seperti saat ini tanpa kenal lelah. Hanya itu alasanku saja" Jelas Arif yang membuat Raynare dan Mittlet kaget. Mittlet kaget itu karena dia mendapatkan seorang pacar yang sangat perhatian dan pengertian seperti apa pengorbanan perempuan demi mereka dan

"Apa yang dikatakan Arif-kun ada benarnya, Ray-chan. Aku ingin melakukan ini karena seorang perempuan tidak sepantasnya dibunuh apalagi dia sangat penyayang dan menjadi ibu kita kelak" ucap Issei dirinya masih ingat pengorbanan ibunya dimana dirinya ingin bermain sama ibunya tapi tidak boleh sehingga dia main sama kakaknya dan dia cukup paham dengan alasan ibunya tidak mau main sama dia

Pada saat malam tiba, Arif dan Issei pergi ke klub ORC karena dia membutuhkan bala bantuan

"Rias-senpai" Ucap Issei yang membuka pintu secara paksa

"Ada apa, Issei"

"AKu butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan Asia"

"Yang biarawati itu. Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadikann?"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi itu tidak ada gunanya jika seorang gadis polos ditempatkan kesana" ucap Issei

"Asalkan kau tahu Issei, jika Iblis datang kesana maka itu sudah dianggap berperang kepada malaikat walaupun tempat itu terbengkalai" Ucap Rias yang menjelaskan walau bagaimanapun juga tempat suci merupakan tempat larangan untuk iblis masuk

'ternyata apa yang Arif-kun katakan benar. Jika kita mengajak masuk akuma itu sama saja akan menyebabkan peperangan dengan malaikat' pikir Issei yang membenarkan perkataan Rias juga Arif

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, Rias-senpai maka itu bukan masalah untukku. Ya, karena aku tidak memaksa untuk itu karena bisa saja akuma berkelahi dengan malaikat. Jadi biarkan sajalah aku ikut" ucap Issei

"Tapi Issei jika kau ikut maka itu sama saja-"

"Aku tidak akan bisa mati semudah itu karena aku punya partner yang menungguku" potong Issei dengan senyum lembutnya bahkan dia bisa yakini Arif menunggunya diluar

"Rias sepertinya ada yang mau berurusan sama kamu" Ucap Akeno

"Oh ya nanti kita sambung cerita nanti" Ucap Rias sehingga dia tertelan lingkaran sihir merah khas Gremory

Sementara Arif dia masih berkutat dengan Smartphonenya dan main game Goddess Kiss yang kini berlevel 10 bahkan dia harus meningkatkan level dari karakter gamenya itu yang membuat dia agak kesal bercampur marah karena ini kali pertama sobatnya membuat dia menunggu lama

"Dasar mau sampai kapan si sableng itu muncul?" Gerutu Arif

 **[Mungkin dia membutuhkan bantuan Rias Gremory mengingat dia adalah iblis. Tapi itu mustahil dilakukan karena jika dilakukan itu akan mendatangkan perang antar 2 fraksi akhirat seperti Malaikat dan Iblis. Kalau manusia, aku tidak tahu]** Ucap Albion yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jika selama ini. Bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri apalagi kakiku nyaris keram"

 **[Ya itu kebodohanmu. Kenapa nggak duduk dilantai saja atau ditangga sono?]** Tanya Albion sehingga Arif nampak merutuki kebodohannya

"Barusan aku ketiban apa hingga lupa seperti ini?" Tanya Arif yang nampak bego

 **[Mobil sedan]** Balas Albion singkat dengan nada ngelantur

Dan tak lama Isseipun datang bersama Kiba dan Koneko

"Woii... Kenapa kau lama sekali? Tak tahukah kau kakiku sampai keram seperti ini untuk menunggumu" Tanya Arif

"Memang kamu bisa mengalami keram?" Tanya Issei dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang membuat perempatan muncul didahi Arif

 **Bletak**

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku masih manusia. Kau pikir aku ini tidak manusia apa?" Tanya Arif yang sudah selesai menjitak kepala Issei

"Kurasa kau seperti alien" Jawab Issei kelewat polos dengan nada mengejek

'Geeh... Lama-lama aku ingin ngehajar muka polosnya itu' Batin Arif yang nampak menahan amarahnya akibat ucapan nyeleneh Issei. Sementara Albion yang mendengar gerutu Arif nampak tertawa terbahak-bahak

 **Skiptime**

Setelah itu kini dimulailah misi berbahaya dari tim OSIS dengan duo sableng saat ini yang berjalan cepat menuju gereja terbengkalai

Dan sesampainya di gereja terbengkalai alangkah cengonya duo pengguna kekuatan naga surga yang melihat gereja tak terpakai itu dan disana mereka melihat ada tanaman merambat bahkan ada lumutnya

"Oi. Ini emang gereja tak terpakai?"

"Iya" balas Kiba santai

"Bukannya pengurusnya harus ada untuk memperbaiki bahkan merenovasi gereja ini?" Tanya Arif dan dibalas gelengan dari Kiba

"Pengurusnya sudah pergi setahun lalu dan kabarnya sudah dinyatakan meninggal saat mau kembali kesini" Ucap Kiba

Dan pada saat berada di depan pintu gereja, Arif mencoba membukanya dengan cara menariknya. Alhasil, pintu yang ditarik itu tidak bergeming sama sekali sehingga Arif kelelahan sedikit

"Haah~. Masa sampai tak terpakainya kayak gini" Keluh Arif yang kini memasang kuda-kuda bertarung

Dan selesai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, Arif mundur kebelakang dan berlari. setelah berlari kecil, Arif langsung menerjang dan menobrak dengan kakinya hingga pintunya jebol

 **Ngeeeeeeng Boom**

Pada saat menerima tendangan super, Arif melihat jika didalam masih kelihatan bagus walau nggak ada penerang. Dan berterimakasihlah dia sama Albion yang memiliki penglihatan tajam sehingga dia bisa melihat di malam hari

"Ya ampun cuma bagian luar sudah bobrok tapi bagian dalam keren abis" ucap Arif

"Namanya juga gereja pasti sudah seperti ini juga kali" ucap Issei santai

"Kau benar juga" Balas Arif yang kini melirik kanan kiri jika bangku dan tempat panggung masih terurus bahkan masih rapi

"Oh ya Kiba, menurut kalian dimana biasa terjadinya ritual?" Tanya Arif sehingga Kiba nampak berpikir mengenai masalah ini

"Menurutku di pintu bawah gereja ini lebih tepatnya dibawah tanah" Ucap Kiba

Dan pada saat mau keruangan bawah tanah, Arif melihat bahwa ada Exorcist disana, yap dia adalah musuh yang pernah dia lawan kemarin akibat keinginan Exorcist itu

 **Flashback On**

Pada saat mau pulang sendiri kemarin, Arif bertemu dengan pendeta itu dan berniat nyamperinnya

"Hoi.. Kau siapa?" Tanya Arif mengingat dia masih berkelakuan seperti orang gila seperti kemarin dimana pendeta itu tidak pernah memberi tobat kepada satu keluarga yang melakukan kontrak dengan iblis

"Ohh... Bukannya kau adalah salah satu laki-laki yang marah dan melihat pembantaian itu?"

"Kalau itu emang aku kau mau apa?" Tanya Arif yang nampak marah

"Kau itu Exorcist. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan mereka tobat dan memberikan kesempatan kedua?" Tanya Arif

"Heh asalkan kau tahu. Aku itu tidak suka dibohongi apalagi difitnah" Ucap Exorcist gila itu

"Heh, Exorcist busuk. Ternyata sangat busuk sekali. Bahkan dia menjualkan diri dengan datenshi itu" ucap Arif meremehkan

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Exorcist itu yang nampak perilakunya terbongkar

"Oh aku hanya seorang cowok kebetulan lewat disini dan menyaksikan pembantaian luar biasa dan melihat seorang Exorcist nampak menjual dirinya ke Datenshi, benar?" Tanya Arif

"cih kau mau apa jika kau tahu itu?"

"Tidak ada hanya ingin membalaskan amarah kepada pendeta tak tahu malu sepertimu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, siapa nama kau?" Tanya Arif sarkas diakhir

"Aku Freed Zelzan. Dan kau siapa, manusia kurang ajar?" ucap dan tanya Freed zelzan salah satu sosok yang memiliki fetish aneh dimana dia memiliki sifat mesum pada saat bertarung

"Aku adalah Arif Rahman Pendragon. Salah satu keluarga Pendragon" ucap Arif yang memproklamirkan jika dia adalah keluarga Pendragon. Emang nggak salahkan, dia berasal dari keluarga Pendragon, keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki royalitas juga otoritas yang tinggi

Mendengar nama Pendragon tentu saja itu membuat Freed kaget, dirinya tidak menyangka jika dia bertemu dengan salah satu sosok Pendragon yang dikenal melahirkan para Servant terkuat dan tidak akan pernah mundur dalam perang sampai mati

"Heh. Kurasa kau sangat lemah mengingat kau tidak punya mana sama sekali" ucap Freed sarkas karena dia tahu bahwa Arif tidak memiliki mana, dan itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar bagi Freed jika dia tidak tahu lawannya adalah pemegang Albion salah satu naga surgawi

 **[ingin sekali aku membunuh si bangsat ini. Jika aku di posisi aibo, akan aku cabik-cabik dia tanpa ampun]** batin Albion yang sangat kesal dengan ucapan Freed, sejak dia mulai bersatu dengan Arif dirinya melihat masa lalu Arif yang sangat kelam

"Majulah sini, sampah" Tantang Arif yang membuat Freed marah

"Sialan kau" Ucap Freed yang mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya

 **Divide Divide**

Dan alangkah kagetnya Freed yang melihat jika cahaya pada pedangnya mulai memudar dan menghilang entah kemana. Arif yang melihat raut wajah shock dari Freed langsung bertanya

"Ada apa? Majulah kesini" Tantang Arif

"Sialaan..."Teriak Freed yang maju dengan kecepatan penuh dan menyerang Arif dengan membabi buta

 **wush wush wush**

Dan alangkah biasanya Arif yang melihat serangan yang nampak kacau balau karena dia bisa melihat Freed dilanda rasa Frustasi

melihat musuh sudah lelah bahkan akibat jurus Divide miliknya, Arif mulai menendang Freed dengan tendangan super sehingga freed melesat

 **wuush blaar**

Pada saat menerima tendanga super yang tidak siap diterima Freed dengan sihir pertahanan, Freed menerima tendangan fisik yang nampak dia rasakaan jika itu dikasih Dragonic Power

"Siapa kau? kau tidak memiliki mana, tapi kenapa kau bisa menyerangku" Tanya Freed marah

"Aku adalah Hakuryuuko saat ini karena aku pemegang longinus saat ini" ucap Arif yang menunjukkan sayap mekaniknya yang berwarna putih

"Apa tujuanmu kesini?" Tanya Arif yang menahan amarah

"Apa karena datangnya biarawati itu dari Vatikan yang dipindahkan kesini?" Tanya Arif yang membuat Freed kaget. Arif yang melihat wajah kaget Freed nampak marah. Dirinya masih tahu alasan kenapa Biarawati itu datang yakninya karena memiliki sacred gear yang bernama Twilight Healing yang telah diberitahu oleh Albion dan dia sangat marah jika Asia sampai dibunuh sekeji itu

Freed nampak kaget, jadi dia berurusan sama pemegang longinus apalagi itu warna putih susu dengan kristal biru tua yang menyala pikir Freed kaget

"Akan aku ingat ini, Hakuryuuko" ucap Freed yang lari entah kemana

 **Flashback off**

"Arif-kun, kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Issei yang melihat tatapan datar Arif. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif

"Ya dia adalah Freed Zelzan salah satu Exorcist yang sudah menjadi buangan dan lagi dia adalah orang yang nampak kaget ketika aku bertanya mengenai Biarawati itu" ucap Arif

"Jadi dia ini si brengsek yang berniat mengambil Sacred Gear Asia yang dibantu sama Dohnaseek?" Tanya Issei yang marah. Dirinya tidak terima jika Asia yang merupakan gadis yang polos diperbudak seperti ini apalagi ini ingin dibunuh

"Ya. Bisa kau jelaskan dan beri aku perintah. Kau harus tahu Issei-kun. Kau harus memberikan komando saat ini juga" Perintah Arif

Issei tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan langsung tenang dan mengeluarkan boosted gearnya termasuk Arif yang mengeluarkan Divideng Gearnya

"Boosted/Divide Gear" Ucap Arif dan Issei serempak

 **(Boost)**

 **[Divide]**

Saat mendengar 2 suara itu kini terlihat Arif memakai sayap mekaniknya dan Issei memakai Gauntlet merah darahnya

"Beri aku dan 2 temanmu perintah" Ucap Arif

"Arif-kun kau sama Koneko-chan pergilah keruang bawah tanah dan selamatkan Asia-chan itu sementara Kiba, kau membantuku untuk menghajar pendeta kurang ajar itu" ucap Issei. Dan terlihat jika Kiba tersenyum tipis jika dia akan berkelahi bersama Issei untuk membunuh Exorcist itu

"Youkai, Issei-kun" ucap Kiba yang mengeluarkan pedangnya

 **Wuush Traang blaar**

Lalu Kiba berlari kesana dan menebas Freed, namun berhasil ditahan freed dengan pedang cahayanya sehingga menyebabkan ada kawah disana

"Wah wah wah. Alangkah sia-sianya kamu bertarung denganku apalagi dengan wajah tampanmu itu melawanku dan menjadi peerage dari iblis Gremory" ucap Freed

"Sungguh kata yang sangat busuk yang diucapkan oleh Exorcist sepertimu" ucap Kiba yang masih menahan tebasan termasuk Freed

Dan pada saat menahan serangan, Freed sangat kaget jika pendar pedang cahayanya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit dan dia bisa melihat bahwa cahaya pedangnya itu masuk kedalam pedang milik Kiba

"Asalkan kau tahu. aku adalah pengguna pedang yang memiliki kemampuan Holy Eraser yang mana bisa menghapuskan elemen cahaya jika disentuh oleh bilahnya" ucap Kiba sehingga Freed kaget

"Sialan ternyata kau pengguna Sacred Gear juga" ucap Freed yang nampak melompat mundur kebelakang. Dirinya tidak sadar jika ada Issei disana

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan mati saja disana, brengsek" Teriak Issei yang kini menendang Freed dengan kuat sehingga Freed menerima tendangan super kuat

 **Duaak Wussh Blaar**

"Kurang ajar kalian berdua" ucap Freed yang marah dan berniat menghajar kedua orang berbeda ras itu itu

 **Boost**

Dan terdengarlah bunyi gauntlet Issei sekali lagi

 **Wuush duak**

Isseipun langsung menendang Freed kearah Kiba sehingga Kiba nampak menggunakan kuda-kuda Knightnya

 **Wuush Jraaash**

Setelah itu Kiba berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi suara dan berada didekat Issei. Dan pada saat Kiba menyarungkan pedangnya, keluarlah darah dari bahu Freed sehingga nampak darah mengucur disana

"Aaaaargg" Teriak Freed yang merasakan kesakitan luar biasa

"Rasakan itu, pendeta busuk. Inilah akibat jika kau berani menyerang dan menyentuh Asia-chan" ucap Issei marah yang membuat Freed menatap dia nyalang yang nggak berpengaruh kepada Issei malahan Issei menatap dia dengan mata nyalang yang lebih buas

Sementara yang diluar yakninya 3 datenshi bergenderkan perempuan nampak duduk di atas pohon dan menyaksikan acara ritual yang menurut mereka membosankan

"Haaah. kenapa kita disuruh duduk diluar ya?" Tanya Raynare entah kepada siapa

"Mungkin itu untuk tidak menghambat rencananya sendiri" ucap Kalawarner. ya dia nampak bosan sekali apalagi berpakaian kantoran

"Dan lagi kita disuruh patroli pula tuh" ucap Mittlet menambahkan, dirinya ingin agar kekasihnya datang kesana dan menyelamatkan teman pertamanya. Tapi, dia tidak tahu bahwa pacarnya ada disana

Lalu mereka merasakan ada kehadiran aura sihir disana dan melihat ada 2 orang yang bergenderkan perempuan dan memiliki surai berbeda

"Ada apa kau kesini akuma?" Tanya Raynare yang nampak kelihatan bosan

"Tidak ada, aku hanya memastikan bahwa budakku yang manis aman dan selamat untuk menyelamatkan biarawati itu"

'jadi Arif-kun dan kawan-kawannya mulai bergerak?!' pikir Mittlet kaget jika dari ucapan Rias bisa dipastikan bahwa kekasihnya akan ikut bertarung

"Aku sudah tahu kau bilang itu dari tadi akuma-san" ucap Raynare

"Dan lagi kenapa kau nggak membunuh kami bertiga?" Tanya Mittlet

"Aku akan bergerak jika kalian bergerak dan aku tidak akan bergerak jika kalian tidak memulai pergerakan" ucap singkat Rias

"Haaah~ untuk apa kami memulai pergerakan, kau tahu itu membosankan sekali" ucap Kalawarner yang membuat Rias terkaget mendengarnya

"Apa maksudmu? Kupikir kalian bertiga suka mencari masalah" Tanya Rias yang nampak kaget jika 3 orang datenshi itu nampak tidak peduli

"Kami mana mau membuat masalah apalagi kau tahu lah kami lebih suka memperbanyak keturunan" ucap Mittlet yang diangguk setuju 2 malaikat jatuh lainnya

"Kau tahu ini rahasia perempuan"

"Ara~ara sangat tidak baik lho main rahasia-rahasiaan" ucap Akeno

 **Sementara Arif dan Koneko**

Sementara dengan salah satu pemegang Hakuryuuko dan pengguna senjutsu, mereka mulai berlari kebawah tanah dan alangkah kagetnya Arif jika ruangannya nampak seperti penjara bawah tanah belum lagi dengan adegan yang tidak mau dia saksikan dimana Asia diikat salib di tanda salib itu

"Wuaaaa... Rasanya kau datang terlambat ya" ucap Dohnaseek salah satu datenshi yang Arif benci, dia mendapatkan info itu dari Mittlet kekasihnya itu karena pengekstrasian akan dilakukan oleh Dohnaseek dan Arif yakin jika sosok itu adalah Dohnaseek

"Jangan kau sakiti Asia-chan, konoyarou" ucap Arif marah

"Kenapa kau marah? apa karena dia adalah perempuan" Tanya Dohnaseek

"Oh sepertinya ritual akan aku mulai" ucap Dohnaseek

"Iyaaaaa...aaahhhh~" Dan terdengarlah bunyi teriakan Asia yang membuat Arif marah

Arif yang mendengar ucapan Dohnaseek langsung melesat. Tapi dia berhenti akibat hadangan dari kumpulan Datenshi

 **wuuush Blaaar**

"Serang nekomata itu" ucap salah satu datenshi itu sehingga Arif membuat duplikat dirinya dan terlihat ada 2 klon yang sama

"Kalian tahu tugas kalian kan?" Tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan para bunshinnya

"Ha'i oyabun" balas 2 bunshin itu

Dan Arif tanpa pikir panjang langsung melesat dan menyentrumkan seluruh kumpulan datenshi itu dengan sengatan listrik putih

"Arrrgg/wuuaaaarrrgg" Teriakan kesakitan dari kumpulan datenshi itu membuat semua menjadi bulu sayap mereka berhamburan kemana-mana

Ketika tinggal Dohnaseek sendiri, Arif langsung melesat dan membuat sebuah tombak yang mirip seperti milik kakaknya namun yang berbeda hanya warnanya saja dimana milik Arif memiliki warna Biru langit

"Rasakan ini Dohnaseek" ucap Arif marah. Dohnaseek nampak kaget jika Arif sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi kekagetannya terganti wajah tak percaya karena Arif mampu membunuh bawahannya tanpa ampun

 **Wuush Jraash**

Ketika didekat Dohnaseek, Arif langsung menghunuskan tombaknya dan mengenai bahu Dohnaseek lalu dia mulai menendang Dohnaseek ke segala arah sehingga nampak Dohnaseek nggak sadarkan diri

melihat akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuh Asia, Arif langsung menghadap kewajah Asia dan mengeluarkan jurusnya

"Renma" ucap singkat Arif sehingga terlihat cahaya hijau itu mulai meredup dan Arif bisa merasakan bahwa Sacred Gear milik Asia yang berjeniskan Twilight Healing sudah berada didalam tubuh Asia kembali

Setelah itu Arif mulai menyeret Dohnaseek keluar yang dibaantu oleh Koneko untuk menggendong Asia

Dan ketika mau keluar Arif dan Koneko melihat bahwa nampak jika isi luar gereja yang terdiri dari bangku dan panggung hancur kemana-mana. Dan dia bisa melihat Issei sudah membabat habis Freed

"Bagaimana dengan si hentai-yarou itu?" Tanya Arif yang nampak serius dan dibalas anggukan Issei

"Dia sudah pingsan" Jawab Issei singkat

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Asia-chan?" Tanya Issei dan dibalas senyuman Arif yang membuat Issei heran

"Dia baik-baik saja kok. Pada saat menyelamatkannya Sacred gear miliknya hampir keluar dan akupun terpaksa memakai elemen petir dan menghajar Dohnaseek dengan tombak biru langitku sehingga dia pingsan, melihat Twilight Healingnya bakal keluar, akupun menggunakan Renma. Salah satu jurus untuk memasukkan kembali sacred gear miliknya dan memperbaiki jiwanya dengan sacred gear dalam sekejap mata" Jelas Arif yang membuat Issei menghela nafas lega

"Haaah~ Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Issei lega

"Dan lagi kelihatan menyenangkan jika kamu menjadi partner bertarungku, Issei-kun" Ucap Kiba dengan senyum palsunya

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi apalagi dengan senyummu itu" ucap Issei

Dan tak lama kemudian datanglah 5 orang dengan sayap berbeda yakninya 3 orang datenshi dan 2 orang akuma

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Rias dan dilihat jika Issei menunjuk Koneko yang menggendong Asia yang nampak kelelahan

'Mereka berdua bahkan menyelesaikan masalah ini dalam sekejap. dan lagi aura Twilight Healing masih terasa' Batin Rias yang merasakan aura sacred gear dari perempuan pirang yang digendong oleh Koneko

"Lalu kita apakan si brengsek ini?" Tanya Arif yang masih menahan marah. Dirinya tidak kuat dan akan marah jika perempuan berhati baik seperti Asia akan disakiti lagi

"Tentu saja kita bangunkan si kurang ajar itu" ucap Issei yang memberikan saran

Bagi tim ORC, mereka tidak akan sanggup melihat hal ini apalagi sampai terjadi pertarungan akibat kemarahan yang menurut mereka diluar akal sehat

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bangunkan dia" ucap Akeno yang mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dan menyiram Dohnaseek dengan air banyak sehingga nampak jika ruangan gereja mengalami kebanjiran akibat kelakuan Akeno

Melihat Dohnaseek bangun, Akeno langsung menghentikan lingkaran sihir tadi dan terlihat jika Dohnaseek minta bantu dari Raynare dan berkata

"Raynare tolong bantu aku. Kita harus membunuh Sekiryuutei ini juga Hakuryuuko agar kita mendapatkan hadiah dari petinggi kita, dan kamu tenang saja kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau" Ucap Dohnaseek yang nampak seperti penjilat. Dan ucapan Dohnaseek barusan membuat Arif dan Issei marah tak terkira sehingga mengeraskan kepalan tangan mereka

Dan untung pada saat itu mereka berdua berhasil ditenangkan oleh pacar mereka sehingga emosi mereka menurun dengan drastis

"Maaf saja, aku tidak mau" Ucap singkat Raynare yang membuat Dohnaseek shock seketika. Dan ini kali pertama bawahannya menentang perintahnya

"Kurang ajar kau Raynare. Kau tidak menuruti perintahku?!" Hardik Dohnaseek yang membuat Raynare melayangkan tangannya dan

 **Plak**

Terlihatlah pemandangan dimana Raynare atau Amano Yuuma menampar pipi Dohnaseek dengan keras yang membuat Dohnaseek kaget

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu? Mengenai Sacred Gearlah mengenai apalah itu apalagi jabatan. Aku sama sekali tidak mau, yang aku inginkan adalah orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Dan aku bersedia hanya demi manusia ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya cahaya yang aku dapat" ucap Raynare sarkas yang menunjuk Issei yang membuat Dohnaseek kaget

Tak hilang akal akhirnya Dohnaseek meminta bala bantuan dari Mittlet dan Kalawarner

"Mittlet, Kalawarner tolong bantu aku. Si jalang Raynare sudah menentang perintahku" ucap Dohnaseek. Dirinya sempat bangga melihat pergerakan dari Mittlet dan Kalawarner, tapi dia nampak shock berat dimana dia melihat Kalawarner melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Issei dan Mittlet yang memeluk Arif dengan mesranya. Berbeda deengan wajah Issei yang marah besar ketika Dohnaseek menyebut pacarnya sebagai jalang

"Maaf saja aku sama sekali tidak mau ikut denganmu. Kau membuang kami jika kami gagal bahkan kau sempat menampar Raynare apalagi Mittlet hanya demi kepentingan egomu itu juga kemauan petinggi itu yang maniak perang. Daripada mengurangi keturunan lebih baik memperbanyak keturunan" Jelas Kalawarner yang membuat shock Dohnaseek menjadi 2 kali lipat. Arif yang mendengar penuturan Kalawarner sempat marah besar akibat Dohnaseek memperlakukan bawahannya seperti budak termasuk pacarnya yang membuat marahnya makin besar. Bagi Arif, kelakukan itu sangat mirip dengannya dimana dia yang sering disuruh layaknya pembantu dan peliharaan di kediamannya dulu

"Aku juga sependapat. Mending aku sama pacarku saja bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dan dia sangat baik terhadapku bahkan dia sangat menghormati perempuan daripada kau yang sukanya mementingkan egomu itu apalagi gila akan jabatan" Ucap Mittlet yang menyetujui perkataan dari Raynare dan Kalawarner yang membuat Dohnaseek menjadi terkena shock 3 kali lipat

"Kalah ya? kalah kok melawan" ucap sarkas Rias yang kini melangkah kearah Dohnaseek yang nampak ketakutan

"Apa ada kata perpisahan?" Tanya Rias

'Sial aku kalah dari seorang manusia. dan lagi kekuatan macam apa itu? benarkah dia seorang manusia?' Pikir Dohnaseek yang nampak frustasi melihatnya

Rias yang melihat wajah frustasi Dohnaseek langsung berkata "Kau harusnya tahu, orang yang kau lawan adalah orang yang memakai kekuatan Sacred Gear Longinus apalagi yang memakai sayap mekanik itu. dan lagi mereka adalah manusia yang diberikan kekuatan kelas dewa yakninya Boosted Gear yang bisa menambahkan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat juga Divine Dividing Gear yang bisa menyerap kekuatan orang lain dan menjadikan kekuatan itu milik dirinya sendiri dan lagi mereka bukanlah iblis mereka adalah manusia murni yang mendapatkan berkah"

Mendengar penjelasan Rias tentu membuat Dohnaseek kaget bukan kepalang. Yang dia lawan adalah manusia yang mendapatkan berkah Longinus yakninya senjata yang bisa membunuh dewa

'Sejak kapan mereka mendapatkan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat itu?!' pikir Dohnaseek

"Kalau begitu mati-""Tunggu Rias-senpai" ucap Arif yang memotong ucapan Rias sehingga Rias menghentikan aksinya tadi yang berniat mengeluarkan kekuatan _**Power of Destruction**_

"Ada apa, Arif?" Tanya Rias

"Biar ini menjadi urusanku dan urusan Issei-kun dengan datenshi kurang ajar itu" ucap Arif yang terkesan datar dan dingin

"Itu benar Rias-senpai, aku ingin menghabisinya saat ini juga. Karena dia berani menghina Raynare-chan" Ucap Issei yang menggemeletukkan jari-jari tangan sehingga sepasang tangannya mengeluarkan bunyi tidak enak

Dohnaseek nampak kalang kabut melihat ini sekaligus takut. Kalang kabut karena dia akan dibunuh oleh pengguna naga surgawi juga takut dengan tatapan seolah yang menjanjikan siksaan nyata

"T-t-t-t-t-tolong a-a-a-a-am-am-am-ampuni a-a-a-a-aku" ucapDohnaseek yang nampak terbata-bata

"Mengampunimu? kau pikir kau ada dimana? Setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepada Asia-chan juga ucapan tidak sedapmu kepada pacar Issei-kun juga perlakuan tidak pantasmu kepada kekasihku?. Kau ingin meminta ampun dariku?!" Teriak Arif menggelegar yang membuat siapa saja akan takut

"Tidak ada kata ampun bagimu" ucap Arif yang melaju dan menendang Dohnaseek kepada Issei yang bersiap dengan tendangan mautnya

 **Duak**

Pada saat melihat Dohnaseek melaju kearahnya dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, Issei langsung menendangnya ke bawah dengan Dragonic Powernya sehingga Dohnaseek kehantam dengan sesuatu yang berat

"Guhaagh" Dan terlihat jika Dohnaseek muntah darah yang meremukkan tulang belakangnya sehingga dia nampak tidak berdaya

"Kau berani-beraninya menyerang seseorang yang masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa apalagi dia adalah Biarawati, Lebih baik mati saja kau" Ucap Issei yang marah

 **(Boost)(Explosion)**

Dan terlihat jika kristal Issei berwarna hijau langsung bercahaya ketika mendengar raungan Issei

 **[Divide][Explosion]**

DItambah Arif yang mengeluarkan sayap mekaniknya yang membuat kristalnya juga bercahaya terang

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Arif

 **[Akibat tekadmu itulah kekuatanmu maupun temanmu itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat karena keinginan hasrat kalian untuk melindungi apa yang ingin kalian lindungi]** jelas Albion

Lalu Arif melihat kearah Issei juga Issei melihat kearah Arif sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama mengangguk

Setelah Arif dan issei saling pandang, mereka melompat dan menggunakan jurus super mematikan mereka

"Rasakan ini. Ultimate Kick?!" Teriak Issei dan Arif bersamaan

 **Blaar**

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrggggggg" Teriak Dohnaseek yang merasakan kesakitan di kepalanya dan juga perutnya akibat tendangan mengerikan itu apalagi dilapisi Dragonic Power

'untung aku nggak ikut sama Dohnaseek' batin Raynare yang meneguk ludahnya karena dia habis menyaksikan kekasihnya yang bernama Issei sangat kejam membunuh musuhnya

'untung aku sudah menjadi kekasih Arif-kun' batin Mittlet yang ikut merasakan apa yang dialami Raynare. Dirinya juga ikut merasakan apa yang dinamakan ketakutan dimana dia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kekasihnya sangat kejam membunuh datenshi seperti Dohnaseek yang memiliki 2 pasang sayap

"Siapapun yang berniat menyakiti keluargaku, tidak ada kata ampun untuknya" Ucap Arif dan Issei bersamaan

 **-break scene-**

Setelah misi penyelamatan Asia, dimana Asia dirubah menjadi iblis karena Arif memberitahu bahwa dia dan Issei sudah abadi karena mereka memakai kekuatan naga dan ultraman sehingga kini Asia resmi menjadi peerage dari Rias yang berpangkat Bishop. Juga yang membuat Arif dan Issei mulai marah adalah ucapan dari Raiser saat datang kesana yang akan menjadikan Rias sebagai budak seksnya yang membuaat amarah Arif berkali-kali lipat yang membuat suasana sana menjadi sangat mencekam dan latihannya yang diberikan 10 hari sesuai kesepakatan karena merasakan hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Arif barusan

Dan keesokan harinya kini Arif, Issei dan Reiji pergi mengikuti pelatihan kamp di Villa Gremory yang sangat jauh dan untung mereka pakai sepeda yang beroda tipis. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan Road Bike dimana berjeniskan sepeda balap yang memiliki 10 gear belakang untuk ganti gigi dan 2 gear depan yang dikenal derailleum front gear yang memiliki 2 bentuk gear yang berbeda ukuran

Dan kini mereka ingin berpacu sampai puncak karena mereka tengah membawa peralatanjuga hadiah untuk kouhai tercinta mereka nanti

"Issei-kun, Reiji-kun. Kalian sudah siap balapan sampai puncak?" Tanya Arif dan dibalas gelak tawa Issei

"Ahahaha... tentu saja siap" balas Issei

"Eh.. Se-sekarang juga?" Tanya Reiji dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif

"Ayo Reiji-kun, ikuti kami dan jangan sampai tertinggal" ucap Arif

"Mulai" ucap Issei yang mengganti gearnya sebanyak 2 kali sehingga dia maju duluan ke puncak

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu" ucap Arif yang ikut ganti gear dan mulai mengayuh sehingga dia mulaai dancing untuk mulai ke puncak

"E-eh.. M-Ma-Matte" ucap Reiji yang nampak seolah ditinggal begitu saja karena dalam hal bersepeda ke puncak hanya dia satu-satunya yang sangat payah termasuk sepeda balap karena hanya dia yang paling gemetaran untuk menaiki sepeda balap itu

 **Wuush**

Akhirnya, Reiji menambah kecepatannya menuju puncak dimana ada Villa Gremory disana. dan dia melihat 2 orang rekannya menanjak dengan cara luar biasa dan tidak ada raut kelelahan sama sekali

Sesampainya diVilla terlihat Rias dan peeragenya berkumpul disana

"Yo semuanya maaf telat" Ucap Arif yang mengatur nafasnya saat dia menanjak sama Issei

"Daijoubudayo. Dan lagi yang kalian naiki itu apa?" tanya dan tunjuk Rias menuju sepeda Arif dan Issei

Arif dan Issei melihat kebawah dan mulai tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ini sepeda balap, Rias-senpai atau bisa dikatakan Road Bike yang digunakan orang-orang untuk menempuh jarak jauh atau biasa digunakan untuk balapan"

"Oi.. Reiji mana?" Tanya Issei yang nggak lihat ada Reiji

"Ma-ma-matte" ucap Reiji dan bisa dipastikan dia ngos-ngosan karena dia belum pernah menanjak bukit dengan menggunakan sepeda balap

"Apa dia belum pernah menanjak ya?" Tanya Issei

"Kayaknya gitu. Soalnya dia bilang kalau dia belum pernah menanjak bukit dengan sepeda balap" Ucap Arif yang nampak kasihan dengan keadaan Reiji

"Biar aku saaja yang membantu dia menanjak" Ucap Issei yang kini turun dan membantu Reiji untuk menanjak keatas bukit dimana ada Villa Gremory

"Oh ya, apa Road bike Arif-senpai bisa digunakan untuk area berlumpur juga?" Tanya Koneko yang nampak ingin mencari tahu

"Bisa tapi itu jenis Cross" ucap Arif yang membuat semua pada bingung

"Cross? Sepeda apa itu?" Tanya Akeno

"Cross adalah sepeda balap yang mana memiliki ban yang sama dengan milik kami berdua tapi ada alurnya"

"memang ada berapa jenis Road Bike yang dipakai? soalnya aku saja belum pernah melihatnya kecuali sepeda emak-emak yang ada keranjangnya itu" tanya Rias sehingga Arif nampak memakluminya. Albion sempat memberitahu bahwa Rias sudah berumur ratusan tahun sejak dimulainya great war 1

"Sepeda Road Bike ada macam-macam Rias-senpai.

Yang pertama Road Bike Aero adalah salah satu jenis sepeda yang digunakan untuk mengandalkan kecepatan saja yang biasa dipakai untuk balapan Sprinter

Lalu Road Bike Endurance adalah salah satu jenis Road Bike yang mengandalkan ketahanan dimana mampu digunakan untuk jarak yang sangat jauh. Salah satunya adalah yang kami pakai ini

Ketiga Road Bike TT atau dikenal dengan nama panjangnya adalah Road Bike Time Trial. Hampir mirip dengan penggunaan pada Road Bike jenis Aero karena sama-sama mengandalkan kecepatan tapi disitu kita membutuhkan stamina yang cukup banyak untuk membuat mereka melaju dengan cepat

Keempat Road Bike Cross. Seperti yang ditanya Koneko-chan tadi. apa ada jenis Road Bike yang bisa melewati medan berlumpur? jawabannya ada karena dibutuhkan Road Bike Cross yakninya sepeda balap yang khusus digunakan untuk medan berlumpur dan becek bukan digunakan untuk medan terjal dan berbatu kayak acara downhill yang menggunakan sepeda gunung

Kelima Road Bike Touring. hampir mirip dengan Road Bike Endurance, tapi yang cukup beda dari Road Bike jenis itu adalah kita bisa meletakkan bagasi atau barang kita untuk kegiatan touring dibelakang ini dipakai oleh orang-orang yang sangat suka berpetualang atau menjelajah di tempat jauh seperti Kyoto atau Hokkaido

Hanya itu Road Bike yang aku tahu beserta kegunaannya masing-masing. Jika Rias-senpai mau sama yang lainnya minimal siapin aja uang untuk membelinya dan pilih sesuai yang kalian mau beserta kegunaan yang mau kalian pakai. Kalau mau minta saran atau rekomendasi sepeda balap apa yang bagus. minimal sepeda balap jenis Endurance karena bisa melatih ketahanan fisik kalian yang suka menjelajah jauh" Jelas Arif panjang lebar

"Jadi sepeda balap ada yang digunakan untuk Touring ya?" Tanya kiba dan Arif balas berupa anggukan

"Tentu saja. Karena bagi orang yang suka menjelajah jauh ataupun pergi ke tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi hanya sepeda jenis itu yang digunakan khusus untuk menjelajah jauh"

"Lalu kenapa ada sebagian sepeda balap menggunakan pedal yang kecil?" tanya Kiba

"Pedal yang kecil?" Tanya Arif balik

"Maksudmu kayak cleat itu ya?" tanya Arif mlagi dan dibalas anggukan Kiba

"Oh kalau Cleat itu jenis perangkat yang digunakan para Road Bike agar kaki kita tidak tergelincir dari posisi kita mengayuh sepeda. kebanyakan kelemahan dari jenis cleat ini adalah kita tidak bisa melepaskan kaki kita dari cleat itu jikakita jatuh tersenggol atau kita ditabrak oleh pengguna sepeda lain" Jelas Arif

"Arif-kun, kamu jahat banget meninggalkanku di lereng tadi" ucap Reiji

"Haah aku bilang ikuti aku karena kami akan menambah kecepatan saat menanjak tadi tapi kamu hanya menambah sedikit sehingga kamu ditinggal begitu saja" Ucap Arif yang merasa perbuatan tadi tidak ada dosanya

"Oh ya, Apa senpai mau mengajariku mengendarai sepeda balap?" Tanya Koneko dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Tentu saja. Karena jika selesai latihan fisik dan mental kalian, aku akan mengajari bagaimana cara mengendarai Road Bike kami karena aku lihat kalian sangat suka Road Bike" ucap Arif yang melihat raut mata mereka yang ingin latihan diajari Road bike

Dan tak lama kemudian datanglah 3 buah lingkaran sihir yang menunjukkan 3 orang perempuuan disana. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kalawarner, Raynare, dan Mittlet

"Yahooo... apa kami telat?" tanya Raynare

"Kalian telat sebelum kedua temanmu sampai" ucap Rias yang nampak tersenyum melihat keperiangan Raynare itu

"Ehh.. kupikir aku duluan yang nyampe" keluh Raynare. dan dia nampak kaget melihat sesuatu yang baru dimana kekasih Mittlet memakai sepeda yang memiliki stang bawah juga kekasihnya yang kebetulan memakai sepeda yang sama namun beda warna

"Itu apa?" tanya Raynare

"Road Bike. Sepeda balap yang digunakan untuk menempuh jarak terjauh" ucap Arif

"Heee.. ternyaata seperti ini toh sepeda balap itu?" tanya Raynare dan dibalaas anggukan Arif

"Sugeee. Aku mau mencobanya" namun niat dari Mittlet yang melihat sepeda balap kekasihnya terheenti ketika ada Koneko disana yang membentangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah berniat melindungi Arif beserta sepedanya (?)

"Ada apa?" Tanya singkat Mittlet

"Aku tidak mau kau menaiki sepeda balap ini karena aku duluan yang meminta kepada Arif-senpai" ucap Koneko

"Hei.. aku ini adalah kekasihnya jadi aku bisa memakai sepeda balapnya" ucap Mittlet

"Dan aku akan melindungi Arif-senpai beserta apa yang dia punya"Ucap Koneko yang nggak mau kalah dari Mittlet

"Dasar chibi" ucap Mittlet

"Sadar diri juga, kaupun juga chibi" balas Koneko dengan tampang datar

'dasar mereka kayak anjing dan kucing' batin Arif yang melihat pertengkaran dari Mittlet dan Koneko

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini keluargaku yang berharga jadi jangan pernah saling meyakiti satu sama lain dan lagi kalau mau pakai barang punyaku izin dulu sama pemiliknya" ucap Arif yang mengelus kepala Mittlet dan Koneko sehingga 2 orang itu langsung tenang dan tersenyum

"Oh ya, kenapa barang kita nggak kita masukkan dulu agar bisa melakukan kegiatan latihan nanti siang?" tanya Rias dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"Benar juga. ayo semuanya untuk persiapan melawan si burung kehangusan itu" ucap Arif yang mengejek Raiser di akhir kalimat yang membuat semua pada menahan tawa untuk Raiser yang diejek

"Ahahaha... Iya juga ya" ucap Issei yang kini tertawa mendengar ucapan Arif tadi

 **Skiptime**

Pada saat hari suudah menunjukkan siang, Arif meminta Rias untuk berbicara hanya 4 mata saja sehingga Rias menyuruh Akeno yang merupakan wakilnya untuk memberikan menu latihan yang diikuti oleh Issei dan 3 datenshi

Di tempat yang sepi kini Arif duduk sambil memandang kota yang indah diatas perbukitan yang ditambah pemandangan laut

"Arif memang apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Rias

"Rias-senpai apa Koneko-chan memiliki kakak?" Tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Rias

"Iya, Koneko-chan memiliki seorang kakak yang bernama Kuroka Toujou yang kini menjadi buronan S-rank di mekai. Memang kenapa kamu tanya itu?" Tanya Rias yang agak kaget jika Arif tahu dengan masalah Koneko

"Sebenarnya, dia tinggal dengan kami" ucap singkat Arif yang membuat Rias kaget. Buronan S-rank ada dirumah kouhainya dan lagi tinggal seatap dengannya

"Asalkan kamu tahu Rias-senpai aku sudah mendengar semua penjelasan juga apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia melakukan ini agar Koneko-chan baik-baik saja karena walau bagaimanapun juga dia adalah onee-chan dari Koneko-chan juga dia tidak ingin imoutounya dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain" jelas Arif

Sementara yang menguping juga mendengarnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroka. Dia bersembunyi atas suruhan Arif pada saat malam hari untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Koneko

"Keluarlah Kuroka-nee" ucap Arif dengan nada perintah sehingga nampaklah jika Kuroka datang kesana dengan raut wajah yang tidak diketahui entah sedih, entah menyesal ataupun entah senang

Rias nampak kaget jika buronan itu datang menghadapnya juga Arif dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu sedih, senang atau menyesal

"Apapun yang ingin senpai lakukan jangan dilakukan karena itu akan memicu balas dendam" ucap Arif sehingga Rias mulai tenang

"Kenapa kamu kesini, Kuroka-san?" tanya Rias

"Aku ingin bertemu sama imoutouku agar dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku" ucap Kuroka sehingga Rias nampak kaget. Baginya itu sangat mustahil karena Kuroka menyebabkan Koneko mengalami trauma hebat yang harus dihilangkan secara perlahan-lahan

"itu mustahil karena Koneko-chan pasti akan trauma dengan perilakumu itu" peringat Rias

"Aku sudah tahu jika ini akan terjadi. Tapi, Rias-senpai harus tenang dulu. biar aku yang mengurus Koneko-chan sebentar dengan ingatannya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. aku akan memberikan sebagian ingatan Kuroka-nee kepada Koneko-chan agar dia tahu bahwa Kuroka-nee melakukan ini demi dirinya" ucap Arif

Rias nampak tersenyum. Setidaknya kouhai imutnya tidak trauma lagi dengan kekuatan senjutsu yang ada sejak lahir

 **Skiptime**

Setelah itu, Arif bertemu dengan Koneko karena Koneko memenuhi perintah dari majikannya. Dan terlihat jika Koneko duduk bersebelahan dengan Arif yang dimana Arif nampak berbaring

"Ada apa Arif-senpai memanggilku?" Tanya Koneko

"Ano.. Apa kamu bisa mengajariku senjutsu. Jujur saja aku tidak bisa senjutsu sama sekali" ucap Arif yang membuat Koneko kaget. Dirinya harus mengajari senpainya itu jurus senjutsu yang merupakan jutsu kutukan dan tidak ingin dia pakai selamanya

"Maaf senpai, aku tidak mau sama sekali" Ucap Koneko

"Tapi kenapa? kurasa kekuatan senjutsu sangat berguna sekali" tanya Arif penasaran. Dirinya dibuat agak bego karena ini demi kebaikan Koneko agar tidak takut dengan senjutsu lagi. Kuroka sudah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa imoutounya itu takut karena dia dikira hilang kendali akibat pengaruh senjutsu

"Aku tidak mau senpai. Karena itu membuatku bisa kehilangan kendali dan bisa saja aku membunuhmu senpai. Aku tidak mau sama sekali kehilangan senpai" ucap Koneko terlihat dia nampak terisak

"Onee-sama kehilangan kendali itu karena pengaruh senjutsu bahkan dia sampai membunuh majikannya sendiri yang membuat dia menjadi buronan" Tambah Koneko

'Kalau ini mah gawat banget.. Mental dan fisiknya sudah terguncang akibat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat' Batin Arif. Baginya ini bisa menjadi masalah karena seseorang yang diberkahi kekuatan alam takut dengan kekuatan itu sendiri apalagi sedari lahir

"Koneko kesinilah ada sesuatu ingatan yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu" ucap Arif

'Setidaknya Koneko-chan tidak mengalami trauma lagi akibat insiden yang menimpa dirinya' Batin Arif. Jujur saja dia nampak sedih melihat keadaan Koneko yang terguncang

Koneko awalnya nampak ragu. NAmun setelah dia yakin bahwa senpainya tidak berbuat mesum, dia akhirnya yakin untuk maju

Lalu Arif melihat Koneko dekat dengan wajahnya, mulai menyentuh kening Koneko dengan jari telunjuknya lalu Arif mulai mengucapkan mantra singkat

"Link Brave" ucap Arif sehingga dia memberikan semua ingatan dan kejadian sebenarnya mengenai Kuroka sang kakak tercinta Koneko. Koneko yang melihat semua ingatan kakaknya nampak kaget dimana terjadinya kejadian pembunuhan itu, tapi setelah dilihat secara jelas, dia paham dan nampak menangis tersendu-sendu karena Kuroka memikirkan keadaannya

Setelah melakukan Link Brave, nampak Arif mulai menghembuskan nafas lelah dan mulai tersenyum kearah Koneko yang kini mulai meneteskan liquid bening

"Sekarang, kamu pahamkan Koneko-chan alasan seseorang membunuh demi keluarga yang dicintainya?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Koneko

"Keluarlah. Aku yakini kalian semua bersembunyi" ucap Arif sehingga semua grup ORC berkumpul disana

Dan terlihat semua memberikan kejutan dimana Rias memegang pundak Kuroka sang kakak Koneko. Koneko nampak kaget dimana dia ketemu kakak yang paling dia benci akibat pembunuhan yang terjadi didepan matanya dengan penggunaan Senjutsu

Ketika dihadapan sang kakak, Koneko mulai membuka suaranya

"Katakan, onee-sama kalau yang diberikan Arif-senpai itu ada benarnya" ucap Koneko yang nampak mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat

"Ya.. itu benar, Shirone" ucap Kuroka dengan panggilan kecil Koneko yang namanya Shirone

 **Plak**

Semua nampaak kaget jika Koneko manampar pipi Kuroka dengan kuat karena tidak menerima perlakuan kejam itu

"Onee-sama no baka. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ...hikss...hiks. Aku ketakutan sekali sampai aku merasa bahwa onee-sama tidak sayang aku lagi" Nampak Koneko membenamkan wajahnya ke dada kakaknya untuk menumpahkan segala bentuk emosi disana

"Maafkan aku, Shirone. Onee-sama tidak mau melakukannya karena onee-sama sangat sayang padamu dan tidak mau kamu menjadi seperti onee-samamu ini" ucap Kuroka yang mengelus kepala Koneko yang membuat Koneko menangis keras

Arif yang melihat teringat dengan memorynya dulu dimana ketika dia salah kepada kakaknya yang bernama Souji Okita dimana pada saat itu, dia tidak sengaja mematahkan mainan kesukaan kakaknya itu yang berupa jam weker yang berbentuk telur burung. Dan kakaknya memaafkan kesalahannya dan dirinya (Arif) memperbaiki jam itu walau tidak sebagus yang dulu akibat perbuatannya itu

'Jadi teringat sama Souji-nee' Batin Arif yang melihat pemandangan ini sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang kakak

Sementara semua yang melihat nampak senang terutama Asia yang ikut barusan dan tidak ambil suara melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan dimana Koneko menangis saat bertemu keluarganyaa kembali

"Baiklah karena acara pertemuan sudah selesai kenapa nggak latihan saja?" Tanya Issei yang memotong adegan tadi yang membuat Arif kesal

"Ada apa?" Tanya Issei yanag heran dengan sahabat sablengnya itu

"Baca situasinya dulu goblok. Nih ada orang yang ingin ketemu sama onee-channya malah kau ganggu" ucap Arif kesal

"Kalau mau ketemuan kan bisa kapan saja. Jika diteruskan adegan ini yang ada kalian tidak akan latihan lagi" ucap Issei yang kini menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal dengan menghela nafas pasrah yang nggak ingin hidup lagi

 **Skiptime**

Setelah pelatihan di hari pertama yang sangat melelahkan kini mereka mandi di kamar yang berbeda

"Haaah rasanya hidup lagi" ucap Issei yang nampak mendesah lega karena dia terbebas dari capek barusan terutama latihan yang dia jalani

"Ya seperti itulah rasa enak yang nggak ada habisnya" ucap Arif yang memasang ekspresi mesum yang bukan mengingat perempuan yang beroppai besar tapi latihan yang melelahkan dengan onsen yang enak tiada tara membuat dia senang tak terkira

"Begitulah" ucap Reiji nimbrung

 **Grep**

Dan entah darimana muncul seseorang yang memeluk dan mengelus kepala Arif juga 2 temannya

"Kuroka-nee?" Tanya Arif. Dan tebakannya benar, Kuroka tengah mengelus kepalanya juga Issei yang naampak biasa saja dengan sentuhan nakal ini berbeda dengan Reiji yang memerah jika dipeluk apalagi punggungnya merasakan oppai besar dan kenyal milik Kuroka

"Sejak kapan kamu disana, Kuroka-nee?" tanya Issei yang memperhatikan Kuroka

"Sejak kalian mengatakan tiada tara onsennya" balas Kuroka

'Berarti sejak tadi dong?" tanya Arif yang kini memasang muka kelewat pasrah dimana ucapannya dengan Issei didengar jangan lupa dengan Reiji

"Kau tahu Kuroka-nee. Menyelinap di kamar mandi laki-laki sangat tidak bagus"

"Apa lagi kami bertiga adalah laki-laki lho"

"Tapi menurutku ini sangat mengasyikkan, nyaa~" Ucap Kuroka dengan senyum riangnya

'mesumnya sudah tingkat dewa yang tidak ada penawar dan tidak bisa ditolong lagi' Batin Arif kelewat nista jika Kuroka nampak biasa saja menyelinap dengan tubuh tanpa busana dan diperlihatkan ke ketiga laki-laki saat ini

sementara di pemandian perempuan nampak jika semua perempuan dari klub ORC sudah tak berbusana sehingga mereka pergi ke pemandian, dan pada saat masuk mereka tidak menemukan Kuroka

"Lho, Kuroka-san mana?" tanya Rias yang tidak merasakan kehadiran Kuroka

"Apa jangan-jangan..." jeda Raynare yang tahu kebiasaan Kuroka selama 3 hari ini

"Kucing garong sialan, dia ingin merebut pacar kita" ucap Mittlet yang sangat kesal dengan kebiasaan Kuroka ini, suka nyelinap masuk tanpa permisi dihadapan salah satu pacar mereka atau suka menggoda

"Onee-sama pasti berbuat mesum kepada 3 senpaiku" ucap Koneko yang nampak ikut kesal jika kakaknya suka menggoda kakak kelasnya

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kucing garong itu mendekati pacarku"

"Hauuuu... Aku ingin dekat dengan mereka bertiga" ucap Asia yang nampak malu-malu kucing

"Ara-ara ... Asia-chan sudah berani juga ternyata" ucap Akeno dengan senyum palsu sehhingga Asia dibuat malu karena ini kali pertama dia mengungkapkan dihadapan para gadis dengan sangat berani

"Benar-benar dah" ucap Kalawarner

Dan akhirnya perempuan dari ORC berlari menuju onsen laki-laki yang membuat Kiba menghindar darisana karena dia masih latihan

'Perempuan benar-benar mengerikan' batin Kiba yang nampak ketakutan dengan tampang sangar dari perempuan klub ORC tadi

 **Greeek**

Lalu Rias mulai membuka pintu sana dan tebakan dari Raynare benar dimana Kuroka tengah memeluk Arif, Reiji, dan Issei dalam keadaan tanpa busana

"Hoho~... Jadi kamu sudah berani memeluk kekasihku. Ehh? Kucing garong" tanya Raynare dengan aura intimidasi

"Sialan sudah aku duga kucing garong itu mengambil pacarku" ucap Mittlet yang kini berlari duluan dan melepaskan pelukan Kuroka dan mulai memeluk Arif

"Onee-sama no hentai" ucap Koneko dengan datar ditambah raut wajah kesal

"Nyahahaha... Siapa cepat dia yang dapat" Ucap Kuroka yang tertawa dengan khas kucingnya

"Hauuuu... aku nggak mau kalah dari kalian" ucap Asia yang kini berlari dan memeluk Arif dan Reiji

"Nee Issei-kun. Kalau kamu mau kamu bisa membenamkan kepalamu ituu di oppaiku" ucap Raynare yang kelewat mesum, maklum datenshi yang memiliki jiwa mesum

"Aku juga Arif-kun kalau kamu mau kamu bisa hisap oppaiku" ini membuat Arif merona mendengarnya dimana Mittlet meminta dia mengemut oppainya

"Reiji-kun kalau kamu mau kamu bisa mengemut oppaiku juga" Arif, Issei dan Reiji nampak melongo mendengarnya karena Asia yang dikenal mantan biarawati bisa mengatakan hal bejat tepat didepan orang lain

'Kami-sama bisakah kami mendapatkan satu hari full ketenangan?' Batin Arif dan 2 teman yang entah mendapatkan kenikmatan dunia atau siksaan dunia

Sementara di Underwold

Di underworld nampaklah sosok perempuan pirang bermata biru tengah melirik foto yang berada di jam tangannya dalam keadaan tersenyum

Dan tak lama kemudian, pria berambut merah yang beridentik dengan Rias nampak menghampirinya

"Yo, Souji-san" sapa laki-laki itu kepada perempuan bernama Souji

"Ada apa Sirzech-sama?" Tanya Souji kepada laki-laki itu yang bernama Sirzech

"Kenapa denganmu? aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu murung bahkan pada saat pertemuan dengan sahabatku itu yang bergelar Leviathan dan lagi sahabatku juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu" tanya Sirzech

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Souji-san. biar aku sebagai pawn dari Sirzech-sama juga tahu" ucap sosok yang memiliki tubuh besar dan kekar

Mau nggak mau Souji mulai membuka suara

"Aku sebenarnya memiliki seorang otouto, dia saangat periang seperti kami karena kamu tahukan Sirzech-sama kalau aku dan adik juga kakakku adalah keluarga Pendragon?" ucap dan tanya Souji diakhir

"Hmm aku tahu. klan Pendragon adalah salah satu klan yang ditakuti karenaa memiliki Servant yang memiliki kekuatan abnormal juga memiliki kelas yang sangat unik"

"Itu benar kami memiliki Servant yang ditakuti, solid, dan disegani" ucap Souji yang membenarkan perkataan Sirzech

"Alasan kenapa aku murung adalah adikku itu tidak memiliki salah satu kekuatan Servant sehingga ayahku dan 2 bibiku juga kakakku menjauhinya dan menganggap dirinya tidak ada" Sirzech dan pawn itu kaget mendengarnya klan bangsawan yang dihormati memiliki sisi buruk dimana anaknya dicampakkan apalagi darah dagingnya sendiri

"Dan yang Sirzech maksud kepadaku adalah sahabatku karena dia memiliki adik sepertiku yang memiliki nasib yang sama seperti adikku" dan itu membuat kekagetan Sirzech dan pawnnya itu tahu kenapa Souji nampak murung

"Sekarang kalian tahukan alasan aku sama sahabatku itu murung, Sirzech-sama, Beowulf-san?" tanya Souki dan dibalas anggukan keduanya

Dan ditempat yang sama di kediaman Serafall nampak maou berambut hitam panjang twintail nampak kaget dengan kejadiaan yang menimpa peeragenya yang berpangkat bishop itu

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kamu sampai murung hanya karena kamu memikirkan adikmu itu, Miku-chan?" Tanya Serafall. Yap Miku sekarang usdah menjadi iblis ketika dia ingin berkelana dan ingin menambah pengalamannya

"Begitulah Serafall-sama, aku ingin ketemu sama otouto" ucap Miku yang kini sedang memikirkan Issei

"Kalau boleh tahu nama adikmu siapa?" Tanya Serafall

"Issei, Hyoudou Issei" mendengar nama Issei membuat Serafall kaget tidak percaya jika Miku memiliki adik laki-laki dan adiknya bekerja di Caffee Leviathan dimana Serafall adalah manager disana

"I-ini bohongkan?" Tanya Serafall kaget yang membuat Miku menatap heran Serafall. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya pikir Miku

"Ada apa Serafall-sama?" Tanya Miku

"Sejujurnya adikmu itu bekerja denganku sebagai pelayan caffee atas permintaan dari Arif Rahman" ucap Serafall yang membuat Miku kaget mendengar nama Arif Rahman

"Kau kenal dengan Arif Rahman?" Tanya Serafall dan dibalas anggukan dari Miku

"Iya. Aku mengenal Arif Rahman itu di berita penghancuran Akademi Kokudou dan dia adalah adik dari Rival sekaligus sahabatkuu yang bernama Souji Okita" ucap Miku

Mendengar ucapan Miku, tentu Serafall senang bukan main

"Ne~ne. Karena nanti akan ada dilakukan acara pertunangan antara Raiser Phenex dengan tim Gremory sebaiknya kamu datang saja di acara pertunangan itu" mendengar ucapan dari Serafall tentu membuat Miku heran, kenapa dirinya harus datang pada saat pertunangan akan dilangsungkan saja pikir Miku

"Tapi kenapa harus diacara pertunagannya?" Tanya Miku

"Karena aku yakin otoutomu akan datang disana mengingat tim Gremory akan kalah mendadak akibat tim Raiser memiliki pengalaman dalam rating game. Makanya aku menyarankan kamu datang" ucap Serafall

"Baiklah Serafall-sama akan aku penuhi panggilanmu" ucap Miku

dan kini baik 2 orang perempuan itu yang berasal dari klan berbeda nampak memikirkan keluar jendela yakninya menunggu kedatangan adik mereka disana yakninya diacara pertunangan

 **TBC**

 **Baiklah gan mungkin hanya segini bagian pelatihan di Villa Gremory, sebenarnya ceritanya cukup panjang yang mencapai hampir 10 bahkan 15k makanya untuk mempersingkat hanya segini saja yang ane buat**

 **Lalu mengenai pelatihan disini hanya ada 2 part saja. Part pertaama itu seperti sihir dan stamina, sedangkan part 2 (terakhir) itu berisi dimana hanya Latihan daya tahan dan fisik saja. Lalu mengenai acara rating game untuk chapter 13 akan hadir tapi ane percepat karena ane sangat amatiran membuatnya dan ditambah chapter 13 nanti akan ada kekacauan disana dimana kedatangan monster King Ghidorah yang berasal dari film Godzilla**

 **Sekian aja dulu untuk penjelasan singkat ane selaku author. Saya mohon pamit dulu dan sampai jumpa**

 **Arifrahman 223 Logout-==========**


	12. Chapter 12 : Pelatihan villa Gremory P2

yo semuanya perkenalkan nama saya Arifrahman 223. nah kali ini kita masuk part 2 dari ffn Two Ultra DXD. Nah kebanyakan orang pasti nanya kenapa ada Reiji disana? kan aneh sekali jika namanya Two Ultra DXD. nah untuk pertanyaan ini ane jawab sendiri karena pasti reader berpikir demikian.

Kalau untuk nama judulnya ane ingin ganti kenama Juu-san takai legendary atau 13 raksasa legendaris mengingat perkembangan cerita ini atau judulnya the Legendary Ultraman atau bisa saja Ultraman DXD karena kalian harus tahu ane adalah author yang nggak pandai membuat judul cerita kecuali alurnya. tapi ane kagak bisa karena ane dan Issei masih jadi pemeran utama sehingga ada beberapa karakter sampingan yang ikut jadi Ultraman, salah satunya Reiji

Daripada banyak cingcong yuk kita lihat ceritanya kayak apa

 **judul : two ultra dxd**

 **summary: menceritakan dua ultraman yang memberikan salah satu kekuatannya kepada issei dan juga teman masa kecilnya ini (teman masa kecil kedua sesudah irina biar greget). dan apa jadinya jika 2 ultraman ini adalah pahlawan perang yang menebar pertolongan yang telah diketahui oleh seluruh fraksi. dan apa reaksi seluruh dunia supernatural jika 2 ultraman itu adalah 2 orang manusia dan apa jadinya jika kekuatan naga itu muncul ketika ophis datang entah dari mana. dan apa jadinya jika ada kekuatan keabadian di kedua gauntlet mereka yang memiliki kekuatan naga yang sangat kuat dan terkenal dan termasuk jajaran longinus**

 **pair : issei x harem, arif x harem, Reiji x Harem**

 **rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **strong! arif &issei, overpowered! arif&issei, ooc,EyD amburadul**

 **disclaimer : highschool dxd , Fate Series dan ultraman bukan milik saya**

 **Author Note : Nggak suka jangan baca**

Chapter 12 : Pelatihan di Villa Gremory Part 2

Start Story

Hari ini, kini tim ORC mulai melaksanakan latihan yang menurut mereka yang sangat mereka sukai sekali yakninya latihan menggunakan sepeda balap apalagi ini sudah hari ke 7

"Nee Issei-kun kalau aku boleh tanya. Kenapa kami harus latihan menggunakan sepeda balap? aku nggak masalah dengan diajari cara mengendarainya, tapi kenapa harus sampai dijadikan latihan segala?" Tanya Kiba. Salah satu cowok tertampan pertama sebelum adanya Issei dan Arif juga Reiji

"Sebenarnya latihan ini berguna untuk meningkatkan stamina kalian. Memang yang kita tahu stamina para iblis itu abnormal sekali dari manusia pada umumnya termasuk datenshi, tenshi dan beberapa mitologi lain. Tapi jika kalian memakai wujud manusia, dan kalian tidak mengimbangi dengan latihan ketahanan fisik itu sama saja bohongan. Apalagi wujud iblis sama persis dengan manusia" Jelas Issei. Salah satu keluarga Magician terkuat dari klan Hyoudou

Klan Hyoudou dikenal sebagai salah satu klan yang paling ditakuti disebabkan karena mereka banyak melahirkan dan menghasilkan para Magician berbakat baik itu ilmu sihir ataupun Alkimia. Tapi karena Issei tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir sedari kecil. Maka dia dicap pembawa aib dari kelurga Hyoudou sendiri. Namun, masih ada orang yang masih sayang ke Issei yakninya para selir dari ayahnya ditambah keluarga pamannya yang juga memakai klan Hyoudou

"hee. tapi apa ini tidak akan membuat kami jatuh?" tanya Kiba. ya sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu orang yang selamat dari eksperimen Excalibur yang dilakukan pendeta itu

"Kalau kamu tidak mengayuhnya, ya itu bisa membuat kamu jatuh" balas Arif singkat yang terdengar santai

"Oh ya. emang berapa keliling yang harus kita taklukan jika memakai sepeda balap?" Tanya Rias yang kini berdiri di samping sepeda balap

"Etto kalau menurutku yang baru saja mengobservasi keadaan lapangan, maka kalian harus mengelilinginya sebanyak 100 kali lapangan dalam kurun waktu 2 hari yang luasnya 5 km" ucap Reiji karena dia salah satu orang yang kini menyusun menu latihan

"Apa?! itu sangat melelahkan tahu" balas Rias histeris jika dia harus mengumpulkan keliling yang banyak sebanyak 500 km untuk 2 hari

"Dan latihan ini dimulai dari hari ini sampai besok yang merupakan hari terakhir jadi jangan protes ya" ucap Arif yang tersenyum evil

"A-apa kalian akan ikut latihan juga?" tanya Kiba yang nampak gemetaran jika dia harus berkeliling 50 keliling lapangan ditambah jaraknya 5 km yang jika ditotalkan 250 km

"Sudah pasti. mereka akan ikut. Kan nggak mungkin kan kita harus latihan tanpa pengawasaan mereka" ucap Yuuma yang tengah percaya diri jika Issei kekasihnya akan ikut juga dalam pelatihan ini

"Itu nggak mungkin Yuuma-chan" balas Issei

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuuma nggak percaya jika kekasihnya dan kekasih Mittlet tidak ikut latihan ini

"Kau harusnya tahu. Jarak antara rumah kami bertiga ke mansion ini sangatlah jauh bahkan jika aku prediksi ada sampai 200 km makanya kami mempercepat langkah kami kesini dengan adu sprint. Dan kejadian kemarin hampir membuat kakiku nyeri seketika belum lagi rasa nyeri yang tidak hilang pada saat aku sama 2 rekanku ini bangun dari tidur ditambah aku dan 2 temanku ini habis latihan habis-habisan kemarin untuk meningkatkan stamina kami" jelas Issei ya jarak antara rumah mereka bertiga dengan mansion mewah ini sangatlah jauh makanya mereka harus serba cepat sampai mereka harus membeli 2 botol minuman manis

"Tapi kalau untuk sekedar pelukan atau saran kami masih sanggup kok" tambah Issei yang kelewat watados yang kini membuat Arif dan Reiji ingin sekali menabok kepala coklat ala kapten Tsubasa itu

"Oii... ane masih mikir masa depan ye. Jangan seenak udelmu ingin minta peluk dari seorang perempuan nyet" ucap Arif

"Hoho. Apa kau lupa kalau kita sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Issei

"Ane tahu pikiran gilamu apa. Minta pelukan dari pacarmu yang merupakan datenshi atau pelukan dari senpai kita atau loli dan Asia yang kelewat imut" ucap Arif yang terasa menyindir Issei

"Hoho.. Mari kita berkelahi sekarang juga bangsat" ucap Issei yang kini mengeluarkan aura yang kelewat membunuh apalagi Arif

"Hayooo... Sini kau makhluk aneh" balas Arif yang auranya sama persis dengan Issei

Baru mau ingin berkelahi malah ada aura yang lebih gila yakninya aura dari Kuroka yang tengah risih jika dua orang pengguna nitenryuu tengah berkelahi

 **Bletak bletak**

Dan Kuroka langsung menabok kepala Arif plus Issei sehingga dua orang tertampan dan kelewat nista itu meringis kesakitan itu karena Kuroka mengaliri tangannya dengan demonic power

"Bisa kalian berdua hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian atau merasakan yang lebih parah lagi nantinya?" Tanya Kuroka yang mengeluarkan senyum evil ditambah aura demonic power di tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat

"Tidak, terima kasih" balas mereka berdua serempak

'oh men, Kuroka-nee benar-benar mengerikan' Batin Arif yang tengah ketakutan melihat wajah Kuroka yang tengah tersenyum evil

'Shit, seharusnya aku sadar jika ada Kuroka-nee disini' batin Issei yang merutuki kebodohannya

"Ya ampun Kuroka-san. Kau kelewat berlebihan ya?" tanya Raynare

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Coba saja kamu bayangin saja 2 makhluk ternista berantem dengan hal sepele dan terlebih mereka memiliki sifat aneh" ucap Kuroka. Sementara Ddraig, Albion, Nexus dan Zero menertawakan nasib dari partner mereka yang dikatai makhluk ternista

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Kuroka-san. Tapi jangan sampai seperti ini" Lerai Mittlet yang menyembuhkan kepala Arif yang kelewat sakit itu

"Lalu gimana ini latihannya? kan nggak enak juga hanya kita saja yang latihan" ucap Koneko datar

"Seperti kata Issei-kun dan Arif-kun Shirone-chan. Kalian harus latihan saja dulu tanpa bimbingan mereka karena mereka masih letih. Jika dipaksakan maka sama saja kita nggak berterima kasih kepadanya karena dia mau membantu kalian untuk melawan Raiser itu" jelas Kuroka yang membuat semua terdiam. Mereka tahu karena pasti mereka akan melawan Raiser apalagi meminta bantuan dari Arif, Issei dan Reiji sebagai pengguna kekuatan legendaris yang tidak tertulis yakninya **Ultraman**

"Apa yang dikatakan Kuroka-chan ada benarnya. Yuk kita latihan tanpa bantuan mereka hanya sementara ini" ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan mereka

 **wuush wush wush wush**

terlihat jika Rias dan peeragenya pergi mengelilingi lapangan untuk menambah stamina juga mental mereka

"Apa kalian yakin nggak ikut?" tanya Kuroka yang melirik kearah 3 orang itu yang dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri

"Kami yakin Kuroka-nee. Lagipula kaki kami masih sakit dan nyeri akibat pergi ke sini dengan kecepatan tinggi makanya kami mudah mengalami kram walau diobati sekalipun, rasa nyerinya nggak bakal hilang" Jelas Issei dan dibalas anggukan Arif dan Reiji

"Kalau kalian mau minta sesuatu tolong katakan ya.. KArena aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai adikku sendiri seperti Shirone-chan" ucap Kuroka yang kini mulai mengayuh sepeda balapnya ke tempat teman-temannya

Dan terlihat hanya keheningan disana yang menyinari mereka bagaikan lampu penerang

"Ini kali pertama aku dianggap adik oleh Kuroka-nee" ucap Arif yang tersenyum senang

"Kamu benar. Gimana menurutmu Reiji-kun kalau kamu dipanggil seperti itu oleh Kuroka-nee?" tanya Issei yang meminta pendapat dari Reiji

"Eh. sesungguhnya itu sangat luarbiasa. Kau tahukan, Issei-kun. Aku hidup sebatang kara dan lagi aku tidak memiliki kakak ataupun adik, aku hanyalah anak tunggal. Tapi ketika Kuroka-san memanggilku dengan sebutan otouto barusan.." Jeda Reiji yang memegang dadanya

"Entah kenapa membuatku merasa hangat mendengarnya dan merasa bahagia dipanggil dengan sebutan otouto" tambah Reiji yang nampak tersenyum. Tapi bagi Arif dan Issei yang merasakan kerasnya kehidupan mereka, mereka tahu perasaan Reiji saat ini. Dia kesepian karena tidak ada yang mau menemaninya

"Tapi kau harus bersyukur juga Reiji-kun. Karena kamu sudah memiliki kekasih yang sudah menjadi kelas 3 salah satunya Misaki-senpai dan Reiko-senpai yang sudah menganggap kamu apa adanya" Ucap Arif yang kini mengelus kepala Reiji dengan seringai senang dan dibalas anggukan dari Reiji

 **Skiptime 1 jam kemudian**

Selesai 1 jam terlewati, kini nampak Kiba berlari ketempat Issei, Reiji dan Arif berada dalam keadaan panik sekaligus wajah lelah yang membuat 3 orang itu menatap heran Kiba apalagi mereka baru mengelilingi 40 keliling

"Issei-kun. Gawat" ucap Kiba yang baru menyelesaikan 40 keliling latihan itu

"Ada apa?" tanya Issei

"Buchou terluka karena dia terlalu lelah dan kini dia pingsan di latihan" Hal itu membuat Issei, Arif dan Reiji kaget yang kini mengambil sepeda balap mereka dan mengejar kesana dengan kecepatan penuh

Ketika tiba disana, mereka melihat jika Rias-senpai nampak tertidur disana dlam keadaan lelah ditambah dia dibanjiri keringat dingin

"Kenapa dengan Rias-senpai?" tanya Arif yang langsung turun dan berada di dekat Rias yang dibanjiri keringat dingin

"Dia jatuh dari sepeda balap karena lelah dan kini keadaan Rias masih mengkhawatirkan" Balas Akeno

Arif dan Issei memikirkan ini. Biasanya orang yang memakai Road Bike akan pingsan jika dia tidak memiliki stamina yang fit ditambah kurang asupan makanan

"Apa Rias-senpai sudah makan?" tanya Arif memastikan dan dibalas gelengan dari peeragenya Rias

"Belum. Katanya dia baru makan yogurt saja agar bisa diet" Dan itu membuat Arif dan Issei kaget seketika

"Memang kenapa jika Aku berkata demikian?" tanya Akeno yang melihat 2 kouhai yang baru bergabung dalam klub ORC kaget kecuali Reiji yang nggak tahu apa-apa

"Dalam dunia balap sepeda. Kalori yang dibutuhkan lebih besar dimana kita membutuhkan 5000 kalori. 2 x lebih banyak dari kalori untuk pertumbuhan manusia pada umumnya. Dan lagi kalori pada yogurt tidaklah mencukupi sehingga itu mudah membuat seseorang mudah letih belum lagi rasa mual menyerang" Jelas Arif

"Issei-kun. Kau sama Reiji-kun tetap disini dan berikan Rias-senpai bau minyak aromatherapy seperti minyak angin sehingga badan Rias-senpai mulai membaik. Sementara aku akan kembali ke Mansion sana dan membuat minuman manis disana dan lagi Mi-chan dan Raynare juga Kalawarner-nee tolong dinginkan badan Rias-senpai dengan mengipasinya. Sementara Kuroka-nee bantulah aku memasak makanan lalu Akeno-senpai dan Kiba bantulah juga Rias-senpai untuk mendinginkan dirinya" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari 2 temannya juga kekasihnya dan Issei serta Kalawarner juga seseorang yang sudah dia anggap kakak sendiri

 **Wuush**

Tanpa aba-aba, akhirnya Arif tancap gas menuju Mansion mewah itu dengan sepeda balapnya dan berharap jika kondisi Rias mulai membaik

Lalu sesampainya Arif didalam mansion terlihat dia terburu-buru menuju dapur yang cukup besar dan luas.

Tanpa buang waktu akhirnya Arif membuat makanan manis begitu juga dengan minuman yang dibantu oleh Kuroka yang juga pandai membuat makanan manis

"Apa jeli yang manis itu sudah?" tanya Kuroka dan dibalas gelengan Arif

"Belum, masih 2 menit lagi baru jadi" ucap Arif yang membuat jeli dingin

Setelah sudah 2 menit akhirnya jeli itu sudah jadi dan dibawa ke tempat Rias berada yang masih berteduh di pohon yang rindang

"Apa sudah?" tanya Issei dan Arif balas berupa anggukan

"Ini makanan sama minuman untuk memulihkan tenaganya agar dia bisa langsung sembuh" ucap Arif yang menyodorkan makanan, dan minuman manis ke Issei yang diterima baik

Akhirnya Rias diberi makan sama minum juga diolesi minyak angin sehingga Rias langsung sembuh total

"Buchou, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Koneko

"Ugghh... aku ada dimana?" tanya Rias yang memegang kepalanya yang agak nyeri

"Kamu ada dipohon rindang. Bersyukurlah kalau kamu masih baik-baik saja, Rias-senpai" ucap Arif

"Itu benar, aku aja hampir panik mendengar Rias-senpai pingsan" ucap Reiji

"Gomennasai. Mungkin ini karena aku yang nggak terlalu suka makan yang berkarbohidrat sehingga seperti ini" ucap Rias

"Tapi jangan seperti ini lagi Rias-senpai, kau tahu. Kamu hampir membuat kami panik bahkan sampai membuat si bodoh itu harus ngebut ke villamu untuk membuatmu cepat sadar"Ucap Issei yang ngeledek Arif

"Reiji, ingatkan aku untuk ambil palu dan menghajar si kampret itu" ucap Arif yang nampak kesal jika dikatai bodoh oleh sahabat anehnya itu

Sementara tim ORC nampak ketawa cekikikan melihat keabsurdnya pertemanan antara Issei dan Arif bahkan Reiji nampak menahan tawa jika Issei mengejek Arif tadi apalagi 3 datenshi bergenderkan perempuan juga berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak menambah amarah dari Arif

Rias mulai menatap anggotanya yang nampak khawatir dengannya ditambah ada senyuman yang terpatri disana sehingga Rias bisa tersenyum

"Minna-san, gomennasai" ucap Rias sehingga semua tersenyum bahagia termasuk Koneko yang jarang tersenyum, kini menampakkan senyum manisnya

'imutnya' Pikir Arif, Issei, dan Reiji yang melihat senyum manis Koneko

 **[{Lolicon}]** batin Ddraig, Albion, Nexus, Zero dan Mebius yang melihat wajah merona dar partner mereka

"Sudahlah, yang penting kamu sudah baikan" ucap Raynare yang tersenyum melihat kondisi Rias mulai membaik

"Itu benar. Kalau kamu pingsan lagi mah bikin kami tambah panik" Ucap Mittlet

"Apa kamu sudah bisa berdiri lagi?"tanya Kalawarner dan dibalas anggukan Rias

"Sedikit" balas Rias

Akhirnya Arif mulai nampak tersenyum jika 3 datenshi dan tim ORC yang iblis itu nampak akrab layaknya saudara termasuk Kuroka

"Baiklah karena Rias-senpai memiliki kesehatan yang kurang baik, maka latihan ini ditunda" ucap Arif

"Ta-tapi""nggak ada tapi-tapian Rias-senpai. Jika hal ini terulang lagi maka sama saja aku nggak peduli sama seniorku ditambah dia orang yang baik" ucap Arif yang memotong perkataan Rias yang mau membantah

"Apa yang dikatakan Arif-nii ada benarnya, Rias-senpai. Mungkin senpai harus istirahat dulu agar stamina dan mental senpai mulai membaik" sahut Reiji

"Souka. " balas Rias yang nampak tersenyum apalagi dibopong sama Akeno dan Kalawarner

Sesampainya di Villa Gremory, terlihat Rias ditidurkan di kamar mewahnya itu. Berbeda dengan Arif yang nampak jatuh karena letih yang menyerang

"Oi. Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Issei yang melihat Arif tergeletak dilantai

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Mungkin terlalu memaksakan diri" ucap Arif yang nampak tidur-tiduran di lantai villa itu

"Dasar.. Kau ini" gerutu Issei yang kini membopong Arif ke sofa malas dan membaringkannya disana

Dan tak lama datanglah Mittlet, seorang gadis datenshi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Rias dan melihat kondisi Arif yang berbaring di sofa malas

"Arif-kun, daijoubu?" tanya Mittlet yang membuat Arif tersenyum kepadanya

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Mi-chan. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksakan diri tadi" balas Arif sehingga Mittlet paham kenapa Arif seperti ini. Kembali ke dalam mansion dan membuat makanan juga minuman untuk heiress Gremory yang pingsan tadi belum lagi acara kebut-kebutan karena pakai sepeda balap. Pasti melelahkan pikir Mittlet

"Untuk sementara, kamu tidur saja dipangkuanku" balas Mittlet yang menaruh kepala Arif didadanya itu yang membuat Arif terserang kantuk

"Terima kasih Mi-chan" balas Arif yang mulai tertidur disana dengan wajah damainya

 **Cup**

Lalu Mittlet mencium kening Arif yang tertidur itu sehingga Arif mengeluarkan senyum tipis ketika keningnya dicium sama kekasihnya sendiri

"Kayaknya mereka nggak bisa diganggu" ucap Issei yang melihat Arif nampak nyaman dipangkuan Mittlet dan dibalas anggukan dari Raynare yang juga memeluk Issei

"Kamu benar, Issei-kun" balas Raynare yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan kanan Issei

tak lama kemudian, Kuroka dan Kalawarner datang dan nampak cemberut jika Issei dipeluk mesra oleh Raynare

"Issei-kun tidak adil nyaa" ucap Kuroka sehingga Issei menunjuk keatas dengan jari telunjuk untuk membuat Kuroka diam

"Memang kenapa, nyaa~?" tanya Kuroka dan dibalas jari Issei yang menunjuk kearah Arif yang tidur dengan damai ditambah pelukan hangat dari Mittlet seolah-olah Mittlet merupakan sebuah selimut yang hangat untuk dipakai

Melihat Arif tertidur tentu Kuroka tersenyum tipis melihatnya jika teman Issei yang suka membuat warna sedang tertidur lelap apalagi di pangkuan datenshi loli

"Kayaknya nggak bisa diganggu" ucap Kuroka yang kini nampak tersenyum melihatnya jika sosok yang dia anggap adik seperti Issei, Reiji, dan Arif bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan sifat gadis pada umumnya apalagi ditambah sifat kakak

Tak lama kemudian, Koneko yang biasa dipanggil Shirone datang dan berada dihadapan 3 datenshi, 2 senpainya dan kakaknya

"Nee-sama" ucap singkat Koneko sehingga Kuroka melirik kebelakang jika adiknya ada dibelakangnya

"Ada apa, Shirone?" tanya Kuroka yang nampak tersenyum melihat adiknya itu

"Apa onee-sama mau mengajari senjutsuku kembali? Aku nggak mau terus berlindung di dekat para senpaiku. itu membuatku merasa tidak berguna sebagai Rook dari Rias Gremory apalagi sebagai kouhai" jelas Koneko yang nampak merasa tidak berguna jika dirinya terus berlindung di belakang senpainya apalagi senpainya itu manusia

"Ditambah aku sangat tidak berguna dan payah sebagai seorang Rook yang memiliki daya tahan yang kuat" Tambah Koneko yang kini nampak merasa tertunduk

Issei yang mendengar tentu merasa sakit mendengarnya apalagi itu juniornya sendiri yang nampak mengalami rasa frustasi juga Raynare nampak sedih mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Koneko ada benarnya, malahan sangat benar sekali orang yang ingin dibantu malah dibantuin seolah-olah dirinya merasa tidak berguna

Dengan inisiatif, Issei melangkah kearah Koneko yang frustasi itu.

"Koneko-chan aku mengerti rasa yang ada didalammu itu. Kamu merasa nggak berguna jika aku maupun Arif-kun terus membantumu. Kalau kamu merasa seperti itu maka jawabanku hanya satu sebagai senpaimu. Berlatihlah lebih keras lagi, jangan menyerah juga jangan memaksakan diri jika kamu nggak mau seperti Rias-senpai" jelas Issei yang mengelus kepala Koneko yang membuat Koneko melirik kearah Issei

"Ditambah kalau kamu tidak berguna sekalipun, aku akan membantumu kok sebagai senpai juga teman kita yang lain" Ucap Issei yang membuat Koneko merasa hangat mendengar ucapan Issei

"Terima kasih Issei-senpai" ucap Koneko yang kini mengeluarkan air mata bahagia yang membuat Issei tersenyum canggung

"Issei-kun. Kamu membuat Koneko-chan menangis?" tanya Raynare

"Tentu saja tidak, Ray-"" Apa kamu membuat Shirone-chanku menangis !?" teriak Kuroka yang memotong ucapan Issei

"Itu nggak benar" sanggah Issei

"Sini kamu Issei-kun. Akan aku hajar kamu karena telah membuat Shirone-chanku menangis" ucap Kuroka yang mengejar Issei

"Gomennasai" teriak Issei yang berlarian mengelilingi area dalam Villa yang membuat semua pada ketawa berbeda dengan Arif yang _evilsmile_ yang mendengar penderitaan Issei jika dikejar sama Kuroka yang overprotektif pada Koneko

'makan tuh bocah edan' batin Arif yang bahagia jika Issei tersiksa oleh kakaknya Koneko yang mulai ngamuk nggak jelas kepada Issei

Albion malah ketawa senang melihat rivalnya yang bernama Ddraig yang berada dalam tubuh Issei meringis jika dirinya tengah dikejar sama kucing hitam alias kakaknya Koneko yang marah jika adiknya dibuat menangis

 **TBC**

 **Baiklah gan mungkin segini aja untuk chapter 12 ini. mengenai cerita ini hanya 2 part yang aku pakai dalam cerita ini. Lalu untuk chapter mendatang akan ada suatu kekacauan yang luar biasa. Jika penasaran, tunggu saja kelanjutannya.**

 **Sekian dan saya ucapkan Terima kasih**

 **Arifrahman 223 Logout -========**


End file.
